


【GGAD】荣光尽头

by Qurainbow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 189,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurainbow/pseuds/Qurainbow
Summary: 战败play，百粉点梗的作品，写这篇就只是为了花式搞中年教授。《20年间的史书留白》合集里的作品都可以作为这篇的前传，《胜利者的失败》的AU。当田园牧歌被发动机的轰鸣掩盖，旧日的信仰在新定的公理面前崩塌。正义与邪恶被重新定义。新旧秩序的交替处，是邓布利多的荣光尽头，是格林德沃的荣光尽头，也是所有巫师的荣光尽头。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为这次点的梗比较多，我又不想让大家失望，所以会试着把不同的梗融合在一起。战败梗得票最多所以会是主要背景，《闭目塞听》里的“战败条件”会在下章出现。本章涉及纽特捉奸、GG营造幻境（空气play可能会在之后几章出现），之后大概会出现伪ADx路人（其实就是GG）等梗。

阳光透过纽蒙迦德别墅繁复的落地窗，雕着玫瑰的玻璃将折射后的光斑洒在羊皮纸上。光影随着空气的扭曲不易察觉地晃动了一下，红发巫师的笔尖一顿，随后惊讶地回过头。

“梅林在上，你这次又是怎么做到的？”，他起身快步走向书房门口，同时不着痕迹地拉低袖子遮盖手腕上的银环。下一秒门前传来声音，“驺吾，还有戴维波特的隐形斗篷。”先是一头有着蓬乱刘海的棕发，随后是蓝灰色的眼睛，最终纽特·斯卡曼德整个人显现在他面前。“我们不敢给你送猫头鹰，其他的传输方法都能引起更大的魔法波动。太久没有你的消息，大家都很担心。”

“他不会拿我怎么样。”邓布利多的语速明显比平时快些，不知是为了节省这次对话的时间还是为了缩短对方思考这句话真实性的时间。“形势怎么样？一切都还顺利吗？” 他必须尽快跟纽特交换信息，如果他能意识到纽特的存在，那个人一定也能发现。

“《战败条约》的限制太多，美国必须废除《瑞帕博德法》，但新的法令还不完善，保守派不满这次决斗的结果，要求……”他的话被邓布利多突然抬起的眼神打断，随着门外响起的脚步声，纽特快速躲进隐形斗篷里，缩到了书架后面，手提箱的金属扣已经被他打开，驺吾随时准备着窜出箱子驮着他撞碎落地窗的玻璃。邓布利多退回桌前，从容地翻动着面前的羊皮纸。

推门而入的人神色如常，似乎没有察觉到任何异样。他随意将手中文件扔到桌上，手掌抚上桌前人的脸。“很棘手？”格林德沃问他。

“目前做到这个程度已经是极限，你知道我们不能再激进了。”邓布利多放下手中的笔，闭上眼睛，指尖揉弄着太阳穴。“你也说过，魔法只是少数人的特权。纯血派太少，多数魔法师来自混血家庭，甚至很多来自麻瓜家庭。一旦他们发现我们对麻瓜的政策变得严苛，必然引起巫师内部的分裂。毕竟，力量从来不意味着全部，强者总会有他们在意的弱者。”

格林德沃喜欢听他说“他们”和“我们”，简单的代词将全世界摒弃在外，唯独把他俩绑在一起。然而今天邓布利多的解释过于详细了——他俩之间的对话从来只需点到为止，对方自能心领神会。这么精细的分析，明显是说给另一个人听的。格林德沃抚着他脸颊的手揉上了红褐色的头发，俯身在他眼角落下一个吻。“休息一下吧，这些事我会处理。”黑魔王在他耳边说，声音和动作一样温柔，嘴角却勾起一丝冷笑。

他还不打算拆穿面前的人。他已经能预想到，不等他举起老魔杖，邓布利多就会迅速挡在他面前，甚至有可能不管不顾地扑上来全力抱住他。然后他只能气急败坏地看着那个饲养员在小动物的帮助下逃脱。之后，再严厉的惩罚都于事无补，眼前人的韧性和精神力量远比他想的要强。

或许也没有那么强，白巫师总会有承受不住精神崩溃的时候。手臂环上邓布利多的腰，他将座椅上的人拉起来面对着自己放置在书桌上。手指熟练地解开对方的第一颗扣子，露出脖子下部和锁骨，以及其上斑驳青紫的暧昧痕迹。“我现在不想……”邓布利多垂下眼，迅速拉住了他的手，手指用力扣着他的掌心，声音却是尽量压低了的，耳尖泛起的红比发色更明艳。

“不想？可这也是战败条约的一部分，你总得遵守的。”像是炫耀战利品一般，格林德沃的声音刻意扬高了些，呼吸时温热的气息拂在面前人的唇角上。他果然还是发现了，邓布利多低垂的眉眼拧得更紧。格林德沃掰开他的手，解纽扣的动作精简成了撕扯，三颗扣子受不住力，绷落在书房的地毯上。随着他裸露皮肤的增加，格林德沃下意识靠近了一步，身形严严实实地遮住了来自书架方向的目光。

“别在这，”邓布利多的声音压低到只有他俩能听到，随着那人手指在他身上游走摩挲，他的声音开始因恐惧而有些颤抖“盖勒特，别在这里，我们换个地方。”手指用力抓住对方的手腕，却被那人在小腹上狠狠拧了一把，他闷哼一声，蓝色的眼睛里终于有了乞求的意味“盖尔......”声音依旧是压到最低。

格林德沃将手伸进他敞开的衬衣里，手臂从腰间穿过去搂住他，紧贴在一起的躯体完美地遮盖了他所有裸露在外的皮肤。绕到他背后的手指伸进了腰带之下，揉搓着他丰满的臀肉。舌尖在耳后逗弄着，耳边的气息让他自尾椎腾起一股窜入颅内的细微电流。那人对他的身体太过熟悉，而且打定了主意要让他叫出声来。随着挤进后穴的指尖在某一点上试探着按压，邓布利多终于忍不住发出一声轻喘。面前的人迅速吻住了他的唇。

格林德沃觉得自己有些烦躁，之前用尽技巧想要逼得邓布利多发出声音，怀中人真的喘息出声时，他又恨不得当场对着书架后面甩一个阿瓦达。独一无二的凤凰不管是他的战友还是战俘，都只能为他一个人啼鸣。

蓝色的眼睛已经开始泛红，顾不得羞愧和屈辱，邓布利多太过了解他的老对手，于是这种情况下，他明智地选择了示弱。双腿主动缠上对方的腰，手臂环上对方的脖颈，“我不想在这里，我们换个地方好吗？盖尔，”细碎的吻落在格林德沃脸上， “我愿意为你做任何事。”他伏在那人耳边轻声说，柔软处在对方小腹上轻轻摩擦。

“那就如你所愿。”他听见格林德沃的喘息有些粗重。下一秒空间开始扭曲，突如其来地失重感让他下意识抱紧了面前的人。等他们重新站在坚实的地面上时，眼前的景象让他脸上瞬间褪尽了血色。

悬浮在空中的蜡烛映衬着礼堂恢宏的大理石柱，天花板被施了魔咒，看起来像是阴云密布的天空。“我记得你喜欢这儿，很长一段时间你甚至每天费劲心思延长留在这里的时间，不愿跟我回纽蒙迦德。”格林德沃唇角的谑笑更明显了，邓布利多终于知道他为什么强行取消了霍格沃兹的幻影移形限制。“既然你愿意为我做任何事，”格林德沃将他推到礼堂中间最醒目处属于校长的专座上，“距离午饭时间只有半小时左右”，他将上衣口袋里精致的怀表打开，放在座椅的扶手上，“在你的学生们涌进礼堂之前，彻底满足我吧。”

邓布利多愣了两秒才确认眼前这荒诞的一幕是真实的，仅存的自尊心让他没办法在霍格沃茨的礼堂内继续刚才的动作，况且，“你知道这么短的时间内我根本做不到……”邓布利多的语气依然温驯，脖子上的银环凭空闪动两下之后完全显现出来，之前的教训足以教会他尽量不跟眼前的人正面对抗。

“做不到的事情怎么能写进战败协议里。”格林德沃的笑意不达眼底，一字一转的腔调听得人莫名产生一股寒意。邓布利多知道他是真的为刚才的事发怒了。“与其在这里浪费时间，不如卖力动动你的屁股和腰。或者……”他的拇指划过邓布利多的下唇，“你想用其他地方也可以。” 黑魔王身上的压迫感越来越强，邓布利多感到银质的项圈收紧了些。

项圈和手环都是在某次关于英国魔法部的争吵后留下的，当他再一次维护格林德沃口中的“魔法部那群庸才”后，对方冷笑着说“或许你会更在意给你套上手环的人？”邓布利多看着突然禁锢住他的手环和项圈，忍了忍没把那句“或许你该记得他们那样对待我的原因”说出口。手环和项圈的存在的确在某些时候给予了格林德沃极大的方便，于是即使是消了气之后，他也没打算取下它们，只是平时用魔法将它们隐匿起来。

“到了时间达不到要求的话，你可要加倍赔偿了。”老魔杖的杖尖挑开微敞着的上衣，木节处似是无意地摩擦过胸前敏感的肉粒。“主动一点，我会让你好受些。”格林德沃起身退开一步。 邓布利多看着扶手上不断走动的怀表，最终无力地闭上眼，在对方灼热的视线中起身跪在他面前，柔软濡湿的舌隔着布料触碰他胯下硕大的凸起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、《瑞帕博德法》（Rappaport's Law）是美国一项将巫师和麻瓜严格分割开的法令，包括不得通婚等内容，奎妮不能和雅各布在一起也是因为这个法令。因为仅在Pottermore中看到过，不知道官方译名，所以我自己瞎翻了。  
> 2、戴维波特设定为哈利的爷爷，波特家的长子，仅做提及。因为官方没有给波特家的族谱，所以这个名字我借鉴了我的英国同学Harry·David·Potter的中间名，没错他真叫这名字，平时我们就叫他哈利波特，第一次见面我还问他“Are you really?”（原著中赫敏的话），但其实这套书出版的时候他都两岁了（我是不是暴露年龄了？！）。  
> 3、Pottermore里提到巫师对麻瓜战争（独立战争、一战）的官方态度都是不允许干预，所以本文或许提及核武、量子物理等麻瓜科技和理论（主要是为了写GG和AD观念的改变，方便HE），但不会涉及太多二战现实局势（真实原因是我一个有考据癖的工科生写战争题材会被累死）。


	2. Chapter 2

用牙齿拉开格林德沃的拉链时，邓布利多惊觉，才两个月的时间，自己对这件事已经变得如此熟练。无论是十八岁时还是战败前的近二十年间，格林德沃都不常让他做这种事，主要原因是十六岁少年第一次被爱人的唇舌包裹时在快感的推动下不知轻重地顶弄得太深，结束时对方被呛得满眼是泪几乎窒息。回想起当时盖勒特拍着他的背将他抱进怀里，他突然意识到那已经是半个世纪以前的事了。

战败初期，格林德沃并不会刻意折辱他，但不平等的地位难免造成两人相处模式的变化。就像他被套上的手环和项圈，原本只是黑魔王气头上一时冲动的产物，之后却顺理成章地成了他身上的一部分。

“专心点，阿尔。”面前的人抚摸着他红褐色的头发。他顺从地垂下眼，触碰到喉咙深处的性器让他忍不住想要干呕，喉头的收缩却让面前的人更加兴奋。抚在他头发上的手开始收紧，格林德沃压着他的头逼迫他吞得更深，直到性器前端感觉到了来自金属项圈的阻碍。门外隐隐传来脚步声，他挣扎着想要起身，却被人按着脑袋压得更紧。格林德沃加快了速度，性器前端猛地突破项圈的阻碍进得更深，同时他抓起扶手上的怀表，单手撬开表盘，银边的水晶表盘后面赫然是一个时间转换器。食指灵活地在转换器上播了三圈，身旁的景象迅速倒退。

速度越来越快，力度也在增大，邓布利多能感到顶开他喉咙的粗大性器正被他脖子上的项圈挤压着。一切静止时，眼前人一个挺身，白浊的液体顺着食道被他尽数吞了下去。发泄后格林德沃拍着他的后背替他顺着气，手指温柔地拭去他脸上生理性的泪水，“真遗憾，还是晚了一点。”

邓布利多脸上还有些酸痛，津液顺着他暂时没办法闭紧的嘴角流出。格林德沃扶起他让他在属于校长的椅子上坐下，扯开腰带时顺手在他挺翘的臀肉上捏了一把。“还是换你擅长的地方吧。这次给你三个小时，再不行的话，今晚我们恐怕要在这里过夜了。”

沾染了他泪水和津液的手指不安分地在后穴中搅弄着，面前的人将他双腿分开，按在座椅的扶手上。性器顶入体内的一瞬间，他听见空旷的礼堂内回响着自己的喘息声，酸痛的脸颊让他没办法咬紧牙阻止自己发出呻吟，而这正是对方的乐趣所在。口中还留着那人的味道，身下的敏感点被人反复摩擦着，体内最深最痒处被再一次撞到时，他终于绞紧下穴忍不住哭出声来。

格林德沃停住动作，享受着身下的收缩挤压，不等对方缓过劲，他再一次开始了抽送。高潮后过于敏感的身体被人恶意地大力冲撞着，身下人的呻吟已经分不清是痛苦还是欢愉。“安静一点，阿尔，我可不希望路过的人以为我在对你用钻心咒。”话虽这样说，他的力度和速度都没有丝毫减弱。有那么一瞬间，被压在椅子上的校长担心自己的座椅承受不住两个人的冲撞，但随着体内性器的摩擦加剧了不知是痒还是痛的感觉，他很快就再也没办法思考了。

邓布利多忘了自己是怎么回纽蒙迦德的，醒来时卧室里只有他一个人。厚重的窗帘看见他醒了，于是把自己卷到一边，让清晨的阳光透进窗户。

早餐过后，他像往常那样把自己锁进了书房，格林德沃昨天随手丢在桌上的文件和他当时批复到一半的那份都原封不动地放着。翻开后，他昨天批复的那份文件最后一页的角落处被点上了墨点——那是他和保守派巫师们约定的记号，代表这份文件的复制品已经被带走。而格林德沃拿来的那份上没有任何印记。

纽特没道理只复制一份文件带走，那就只能说明格林德沃拿来的那份被调换过了。而调换前的那一份，也就是纽特拿走的两份复制品之一，必然是误导性的虚假信息。这倒也不重要，他提醒过纽特，只有带着他字迹的信息才是可信的。

邓布利多看了调换后的文件，是关于阻止日本麻瓜向盟军投降的计划。加剧麻瓜之间的矛盾，致使他们自相残杀。所以，这就是格林德沃应对麻瓜庞大人口基数的方式。美国魔法部因为《战败协议》不能公开阻止格林德沃的行为，如果他没猜错的话，日本魔法部现在基本都是格林德沃的人。这种情况下要控制日本麻瓜高层似乎没有任何阻力。近几年各国麻瓜们本身也互相发动袭击，不会有人把这事算到巫师身上。

他放下羊皮纸，在书房里缓慢地来回踱着步，思考着将这条消息传递出去的方式。

纽蒙迦德与霍格沃茨距离过远，已经超出了幻影移形的范围。之前格林德沃为了方便他往返，特意为他开设了飞路粉网络，但现在要用壁炉是不可能的了。既然昨天格林德沃能直接带着他幻影移形到霍格沃茨大厅，可见两地之间已经建立了显形连接。但如果格林德沃昨天是故意让他发现这一点的，这样做就有些冒险了……其实，也不尽然。

“你看了我留下的文件？”晚饭时格林德沃试探着问他。他专注地切着熏肉，微微点头算是回应，“没什么想说的吗？”格林德沃一整天都在等他提出反对，或者，用更符合邓布利多作风的方法——提出这个方案可能造成的所有负面影响，然后，看似为他们 “伟大利益”考虑，要求格林德沃换更温和的手段。

“我个人并不喜欢这个计划，但我必须承认它隐蔽且高效。”比起这个话题，邓布利多似乎对食物更感兴趣，他吃完最后一勺奶油蛋糕，看了一眼格林德沃的甜品，后者会意，把属于自己的那份慕斯推到他面前。

“我得回一趟学校，”邓布利多尝了一口慕斯，并没有他想的那么甜，“我再不回去他们都把米勒娃当成校长了，我希望今后我的画像还有资格被放进校长办公室。”

“过段时间吧，我怕你再把自己弄伤。” 格林德沃想检查他手上的伤口，被他不着痕迹地避开了。“加了朗姆酒总会有点泛苦。”邓布利多把慕斯推还给对面的人，起身离开了餐厅。

当晚，格林德沃的呼吸渐渐平稳后，邓布利多的手绕过身边人的躯体，准确地触碰上枕边的接骨木魔杖。刚战败那段时间他睡得极不安稳，微弱的光线也能让他梦到决斗场上的火焰，于是房间里换上的厚重窗帘足以将月光全数遮挡。

黑暗的环境并不能对他造成阻碍，他清楚记得对方习惯摆放魔杖的位置。拿起魔杖的一瞬间，身边人猛地握住他持杖的手，翻身将他压在身下。杖尖爆发的光芒照亮了两张几乎贴在一起的脸，黑暗中突然出现的刺眼蓝光让两人都忍不住闭上了眼。没人注意，壁炉中微光一点，闪过了蓝色凤凰华丽的尾羽。

房间内的烛火亮了起来，格林德沃仍钳着手腕压制着身下的人。果然邓布利多已经发现文件被调换过了，也意识到斯卡曼德拿走了误导性信息，这算是他的正常水平，但半夜偷走魔杖想要幻影移形就太失策了。格林德沃昨天确实是故意让邓布利多知道纽蒙迦德和霍格沃茨存在空间链接，只是没想到他的老对手这么快就沉不住气了。

邓布利多转过头，无望地闭上眼，内心却松了口气。从一开始他想施展的咒语就不是幻影移形，一个荧光闪烁掩饰下的呼神护卫就足够了。不过在此之前，他总得让格林德沃以为他等不及要回霍格沃茨传递消息。

“我猜，你只是太想念它了。”语气中压抑着怒火，格林德沃拉着他的手，连带手中魔杖一起缓慢下移，身下的人终于忍不住颤抖了一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、《死圣》里LV从纽蒙迦德到霍格沃茨是先飞越了海峡才幻影移形，所以两地距离因该是不能直接幻影移形的，不过用飞路粉一类事先铺好的交通网络应该可以直接往返。
> 
> 2、GG说不想AD弄伤自己那段，我的设定里AD战败后继续在霍格沃茨任教，后来因为发生一些事（后文会提到）才主动离开学校。
> 
> 3、写守护神这段是因为《火焰杯》里校长用这种方式给海格传递过信息。


	3. Chapter 3

感觉到身下人的僵硬，格林德沃放慢了动作，舌尖绕着耳垂打转，水声和耳边温热的呼吸让邓布利多渐渐有了另一种形式的紧张。手指在胸前肉粒上摩挲按压着，另一只手沿着腰腹滑动，最终探向下腹揉捏摁弄。这一次他极有耐心，事实上，自从十几年前他在教授办公室里将身下人弄伤后，他几乎每一次都把握好了分寸，即便是愤怒之下的粗暴动作也刚好停留在痛感与快感的交界处。他知道，对于邓布利多来说，看似温存的折磨只会比纯粹的痛苦更难以忍受。即便战败协议上清楚地写明邓布利多里里外外都属于格林德沃，白巫师仍清醒自持地坚定做着他认为正确的事。只有这种时候，他会拉着他一起沦陷。没有哪个圣人愿意承认恶魔是自己的欲望中心，他在等这种负罪感和快感一起逼迫对方屈服。

沾染上对方前液的手指挤入后穴中翻腾搅动着，身下人木然看着雕刻暗花的天花板，攥着床单的手指却渐渐泛白。被撑开时邓布利多终于忍不住闭上眼睛闷哼一声。分开的双腿不自觉地绷紧夹住对方的腰，那人架着他的腰窝迫使他抬高臀部。床铺随着律动发出的咯吱声中终于混入了他的喘息。随着最深最痒处被人抵住反复碾磨，空洞的眼神开始变得迷离。格林德沃趁机加重了动作，舌尖撬开对方的唇齿，上下两处都响起暧昧的水声。

积累的快感将脑中的血液都抽离到了下腹，邓布利多几乎动用了全部自制力阻止自己在对方的抽送中难耐地扭动起来。四肢和腰腹绷得越来越紧，快感得不到宣泄，只能在穴肉深处不断累加。随着最深处的痒意突然爆发扩散，穴肉开始不受控地痉挛收缩。对方并没有给他时间喘息，反而加重了动作。下身的酸麻被摩擦挤压成了交织疼痛的强烈快感，泪水让天花板上的花纹变得模糊，他终于压抑着呻吟失去了意识。

“四十六年前我就想带你来这里了。”神色冷漠地领着他走进纽蒙迦德堡的走廊，大门在他们身后自动关上，阻隔了追随者的目光，格林德沃突然转身一把抱住他，兴奋得像是十六岁的少年。那时他脑中重复着战败后的部署，没有听清对方在他耳边热切地说了什么，被抱住时他下意识抬起手，手臂在触碰到对方腰背的前一秒停了下来，最终缓缓垂下。

那段时间他俩几乎形影不离，四下无人时格林德沃总是忍不住跟他有亲密的肢体接触，而他只觉得对方对他的监视过于严密。他常在对方说话时出神，有一次他敷衍地点了点头，回过神却发现那人明亮的异瞳正在变得黯淡。他至今不知道那晚格林德沃跟他说了什么，也没意识到那次之后对方再也不曾提起他们过往的回忆。事实上，格林德沃连跟他见面的次数都在减少，那两周他回了霍格沃茨。直到匿名信件中的巴波块茎水烧伤了阿芙拉的翅膀和他的手指，他被强行带回了纽蒙迦德。格林德沃依然不常跟他有除公事外的交流，却变本加厉地增加了肉体接触的次数，有时他甚至会在熟睡中被快感惊醒。就像现在这样。

敏感处被纤细坚硬的东西戳弄了一下，他猛地喘息着睁开眼，接骨木魔杖的杖尖已经埋进了后穴，穴肉因为异物的入侵不断收缩挤压着。他发现自己跪伏在床上，手腕上的银环靠在一起将他的双手别在身后，垫在腹部下面的枕头使他被迫抬高了臀，身后的人正抚摸着他手感极好的臀肉。见他醒了，背后抚摸的动作加大成了揉搓。他已经做好准备自己会被折磨一整晚，但意识到对方要做什么时，他仍忍不住闭上眼咬紧了牙。对方注意到他的抵抗，毫无预警的一巴掌落在他挺翘的臀上，臀肉吃痛时后穴猛地收缩了一下，将老魔杖的木节吸得更深。对方似乎极其欣赏眼前的景象，落在臀肉上的巴掌有时轻得像爱抚，有时又重得像惩戒，无论是力度还是角度都让他难以预料。随着魔杖被吸附得越来越深，他开始忍不住发出喘息，对方的动作也越发急切起来。终于，随着他再一次被木节摩擦到敏感点，穴肉开始连续地剧烈收缩，前端释放出稀薄的液体，他忍不住哭喊出声，整个人缩在格林德沃怀里止不住痉挛起来。“第二节，”对方的声音因欲念而明显沙哑，“真是越来越敏感了，你上次好歹坚持到了第三节。”魔杖被急切地抽出，换成了更加粗大炽热的东西。再一次晕过去前，他的呻吟已经近乎凄惨。

窗帘卷起时，透进来了中午的阳光。邓布利多没有任何起身的动力，午饭后他试着拧动书房的门，如他所料，门被锁住了。他抬起手臂放在门上，额头抵上手背，说不清心中的苦闷是因为接触不到信息还是因为自己终于被那人排除在外。他已经习惯了白天在书房里，晚上在卧室里，此刻看着紧锁的门，他一时有些茫然，不知该往何处去。

花园里的玫瑰因为精灵的魔咒而四季不败，春天中午的阳光照得人昏昏欲睡。他开始想念书房中那几个四米高的巨大书柜。和格林德沃一样，他是那种脑中闲不下来的人，以前他俩在一起时，总是热切地交谈、安静地阅读，或是进行关于各种魔法的实验。当然，那人也有让他完全无法思考的时候。他想起决斗前签署的协议，如果赢的人是他，格林德沃将会被终身监禁在纽蒙迦德，突然觉得这项条约有些残忍——他连一下午的无聊都无法忍受。

身后传来叶子的响动，他回过头，玫瑰丛里挤出一只花斑猫。他和猫对视了两秒，“米勒娃？”花斑猫瞬间变回了神情严肃的女巫。邓布利多笑了起来，“虽然现在不是恭喜你的时候，但我还是得说，做得漂亮。我猜你还没向魔法部注册？甚至，我大概是第一个知道你成了阿尼玛格斯的人吧。”

麦格抿紧了嘴唇不置可否，“你是怎么认出我的？”

邓布利多的笑意更明显了，“正常猫不会用这种眼神跟人对视。”

米勒娃抿紧的嘴唇有了一丝松动，随后又突然严肃起来“我们收到了你的消息，虽然之前麻瓜之间也有过那种被称为‘空袭轰炸’的行为，但是这次的情况不太一样。”麦格叹了口气。邓布利多挑了挑眉，示意她继续说下去。“美国魔法部得知他们麻瓜高层在进行一种新式武器的研究，我看了他们给的文件，老实说，我并不能理解那东西的原理。”

邓布利多微微偏了偏头，似乎很好奇能让自己认识的最聪明的女巫说理解不了原理的是什么东西。麦格的神色更凝重，“但我知道它能引起的后果，是大范围、持续性地对所有生物造成损害，整个城市，甚至整个国家都会被摧毁。”

两人沉默了一会儿，邓布利多先开了口，“尽快跟亚洲的保守派巫师取得联系。俄国魔法部虽然也签了《战败协议》，但态度明显比美国魔法部强硬。不要提到日本，只跟他们讨论美国的新式武器就好。”

麦格会意点头，“还有......纽特拿回来的那份文件，说两个月前盟军对德累斯顿的轰炸是激进派巫师引起的。”

邓布利多皱了皱眉，随后坚定地摇头，“不是，这件事跟格林德沃没关系。”

“文件上是你的字迹，邓布利多！他要让你变成保守派巫师眼中的叛徒。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、私设阿芙拉是AD的猫头鹰，就是《通往霍格沃茨的密道》里找教授要糖的那只。后文会提到那次被烧伤其实有AD故意的成分在里面（烧伤自己是故意，阿芙拉是护主）。
> 
> 2、关于麦格的阿尼玛格斯，《魔法石》中麦格很惊讶邓布利多能认出她，证明在此之前邓布利多没见过她的阿尼玛格斯形态。以两人的关系来说这并不太正常，再加上阿尼玛格斯是后天学习的，所以这里设定麦格是中年时期才习得阿尼玛格斯的，并且为了联络方便，没有向魔法部注册（类似小天狼星那样）。
> 
> 3、关于GG能模仿AD字迹，在《通往霍格沃茨的密道》里有伏笔（批改作业）。但这里GG玩不过AD，下章会反转。
> 
> 4、有的亲说上一章走向太沉重，我再说一次，HE预定，你们要是不放心的话我可以明天先放大纲。个人觉得结局有些欧亨利式的黑色幽默。因为已经两百粉了，我想让你们再点梗来着，有的梗不适合放在原著向里面，所以我不想太快把这篇完结了（否则还怎么搞中年教授啊）。最后，谁再让我写魔杖play我咬死他！明明《闭目塞听》里面已经有过了，这次为了写得不一样，我都心疼校长了（其实更心疼我自己，头秃）。


	4. Chapter 4

和推不开书房门时的心情一样，即便是早已预料到的事，真正面对时还是不免在心中生出苦涩。邓布利多依然保持着微笑，“但他失败了对吗？觉得我是叛徒的话，你就不会来这了。”

米勒娃瞪了他一眼。离开霍格沃茨前，邓布利多留给她一大摞作业本，“请务必要了解每个学生的学习进展。”他说。监视他的圣徒们反复检查后没有发现异样的作业本，到了米勒娃手中也没有显现出任何特别之处。她想起自己仔细翻看着满桌羊皮纸的情形，“校长想说什么为什么不能直接告诉我们？”身形高大的男孩在她身边烦躁地嘟囔着，把面前厚厚的羊皮纸翻得哗哗作响。“我猜，是因为我们都看到的那三个围着他的圣徒在监视他！”她头也不抬地对海格说，嘴唇抿得更紧了，把他面前那摞羊皮纸挪到自己跟前，亲自翻找起来。年轻的巨人缩了缩脖子，他只是想替他敬爱的校长做些事，毕竟两年前他被开除后是邓布利多把他留下看管禁林的。

“我仔细翻了三天才发现他模仿你字迹的那几篇！”

“我知道你能发现。”邓布利多赞许地冲她笑笑，“不过现在，你们最好还是顺了他的意，对外宣称我叛变了。”

米勒娃顿了一下，战败初期，格林德沃公布邓布利多与他签订的隐藏条约是战败后将为他效力，一时舆论哗然。想起那些寄到校长办公室的匿名辱骂信，她忍不住叹了口气，“这样会让你承受更多误解。”

“也能让我取得更多信任。况且……”邓布利多笑着摇了摇头，眉心却微微皱起，“你也知道这样做是最好的，否则你来找我商量之前就会把他模仿我字迹的事公开出去。”

“你这人真是……”她的话被对方突然收敛的笑意打断。随后，从大门出来路过花园的罗齐尔看见邓布利多正悠闲地逗弄着一只表情僵硬的花斑猫。

米勒娃走后，邓布利多独自留在花园里。直到最后一丝霞光隐没，他才意识到已经过了晚饭时间。没人来找过他，似乎也没人注意到他。他突然生出一种错觉，如果现在他推开花园外的铁门，就可以径直离开纽蒙迦德堡。他真的走了过去，手指触碰上铁门的一瞬间寒意从指尖传到心底。门锁着，夜晚降温后铁门被冻得冰凉。

至少屋里没那么冷，他进了门厅，穿过走廊时格林德沃家历代主人的画像静静打量着他。走到卧室门口时他停了下来。白巫师们眼中他已经是叛徒，圣徒们从来知道他不是自己人。如果卧室门和书房门一样紧锁着，他就真的如对方所愿，再也无处可去了。这样想着，抬起的手顿了一下，他最终没有尝试推门。连续两晚没能好好休息，加之晚上未进食造成的血糖偏低，疲惫感让他坐在楼道的飘窗前闭上眼睛，直到昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

第二天他醒得很早，卧室里只有他一个人。早饭时他感谢家养小精灵昨晚送他回房间，对方似乎想辩解什么，最终只是掐住了自己的脖子。当晚卧室里仍然只有他一个人。

收到魔法部的邀请时，他已经一周没见到格林德沃。送邀请函来的是只陌生的猫头鹰——阿芙拉自从翅膀烧伤后就不能再送信了，它本来也老了。看到邀请函上附带的名单，他顿时明白格林德沃让他出席晚会的目的。的确是个让他认识到自己已经众叛亲离的合适场合，整理领结时，他自嘲地想。

邓布利多很高兴他在门廊外见到的是奎妮而不是纽特，毕竟上次在书房的会面之后，他还没想好该怎么面对自己曾经的学生。笑容明媚的金发女巫极自然地走上前挽住了他的手，“我跟纽特说我来比他来更合适，他向来不擅长应付这种场合。”

“你是对的，我替纽特感谢你。”

“麦格把字迹的事告诉我们了，也说了你的决定。我们其实从头到尾就没相信过那个计划是你写的。纽特说格林德沃对你……” 挽着他的手臂收得紧了一些。

“我很高兴，他在看到……那一幕之后，仍然这么信任我。”邓布利多及时打断了她，勉强笑笑，“正常情况下，他看到那种事之后又发现了以我的字迹写成的文件，应该把我当成叛徒才对。不出意外的话，现在多数保守派巫师都以为我站到了格林德沃那边。”

“只能证明多数人都又聋又瞎，就像我当初那样。”奎妮仍旧笑着，声音却有些发涩。邓布利多拍了拍她的手臂。她终于忍不住了，“没有人会逼你做到这种程度的邓布利多，如果你坚持不下去，你不用跟他……”她猛地停了下来，邓布利多仍低着头往前走，被她扯得顿了一下。

看见格林德沃时，奎妮瞬间后悔刚才说话的声音压得不够低。她跟麻瓜们生活了太久，已经习惯通过杂音来判断周围有没有人，以至于几乎忘了强大的巫师都有能力完全封闭自己的思想。邓布利多和格林德沃就面对面站在她身边，周围却安静得让她不习惯。她下意识往邓布利多身后退了一步。即便当世最伟大的白巫师已经在决斗中落败，甚至连魔杖都被人收缴了，他身上从容沉稳的气息仍让她感到安心。

邓布利多示意奎妮先进大厅，门廊和大厅之间的沉重木门被施了隔音咒，奎妮走过去，木门自动打开，里面立刻传出音乐声和人群的交谈声，她回头看了邓布利多一眼，转身进了大厅。门又关上了，四周瞬间安静下来。

格林德沃走到他身边抬起手臂，他犹豫了一下，最终没有搭上对方的手，径自走向大厅。就算多数人都以为他已经叛变，他仍不想公然和格林德沃并肩出现。身后的人拉住了他的手腕，“我很好奇，你是怎样跟戈德斯坦恩小姐描述我们之间关系的？”格林德沃走近了一步，“我以为，至少在那件事上，你是自愿的。”

邓布利多垂下眼避开他的目光，语气平静如常，“我以为，协议生效的那天起，我们之间就不存在自愿。”拉扯他手腕的力度猛然增大，笔挺的西装面料被突然贴上来的身躯弄出皱褶，唇齿间侵入了熟悉的气息，后脑撞到墙面的前一秒被垫在了掌心上。格林德沃撬开他牙关时周围突然响起了音乐声和嘈杂人声——门开了，又在走出大厅的人背后重新关上，四周恢复寂静。

“这也是你算好的？”邓布利多苦笑起来。

“不是，我只是一周没见很想你。”涉及感情时，再睿智的人也分不清混合得刚好的谎言和真相。

两人沉默地对峙着。刚从大厅里走出的第三个人，英国魔法部的部长，金斯莱·福利忍不住清了清嗓子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、作业本中模仿AD的字迹是《通往霍格沃茨的密道》中GG留下的。  
> 2、pottermore上的资料，此时的英国魔法部部长应该是伦纳德·斯潘塞-沐恩（任期1939 - 1948），他的前任赫克托·福利（任期1925- 1939）因为没有采取措施阻止格林德沃而被撤职。这里私设战败后斯潘塞-沐恩被替换成赫克托·福利的堂弟金斯莱·福利（原创人物，主要是怕赫克托·福利会在小动物系列里出场，不敢崩人设）。福利是二十八纯血之一，所以私设金斯莱·福利是个斯莱特林，曾经和邓布利多是同届同学。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伪路人xAD预警，注意避雷。  
> 本章写两个梗，一是“GG在圣徒面前要面子说不在乎AD，AD赌气和路人调情，最终GG用银舌睡服AD”，二是“AD被陌生人强上时提到GG，并觉得对方会救自己，此时路人变回很得意听到对方真心话的GG。”
> 
> 为了剧情基本合理，对梗有删改。（要什么剧情合理，我只是想搞AD啊！）

全英国大部分巫师都是邓布利多的学生，而金斯莱·福利属于剩下那小部分——他是邓布利多的同学。

他讨厌邓布利多，从开学第一天起，从在霍格沃茨特快上见到对方的第一眼起。多数学生都由父母送上列车，年幼的红发巫师独自拖着箱子走到列车门口，却无力将沉重的箱子抬过车厢的间隙。“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨”，那人抽出魔杖小声念到，箱子浮进了车厢，蓝色眼睛中浅浅的笑意看得他有一瞬间失神。

他讨厌邓布利多，遮住邓布利多眉眼的分院帽喊出“格兰芬多”时，他忍不住发出了一声冷哼。他嘲笑多吉脸上的麻点时，邓布利多站出来坚定地制止了他。变形课上教授夸奖邓布利多成功将茶杯变成了老鼠，让这位聪明的学生过一会儿当众演示，他趁邓布利多指点旁边的同学时拿走了对方的茶杯。教授让邓布利多展示时，红发巫师看着空了的桌面楞了一下，随后回头看向他。他挑衅地一笑，期待着对方的蓝眼睛会发红。然而邓布利多只是坚定地看向桌面，魔杖挥舞后整个桌子缩成了老鼠。教授当场鼓起掌来——相差越大的东西转变起来越困难，这孩子是个天才。

五年级时，魁地奇赛场上。输了比赛后他愤怒地瞪着看台上欢呼的格兰芬多们。那天下着雨，看台第一排邓布利多举着的魔杖将自己和周围人笼罩在无形的气流之下，而他作为斯莱特林的击球手，被雨淋得有些视线不清。赛后还没来得及收起的鬼飞球突然从他背后袭来，邓布利多跳下看台的同时划动魔杖，球在他背后停了下来。施咒时防水罩消失了，雨水从邓布利多的红发和睫毛上滴落，顺着雪白的皮肤流进衣领，被雨沾湿后的嘴唇微微泛着红。邓布利多对他笑笑。“滚！”他冲着红发少年嘶吼起来，“我不需要杀人犯的儿子来救我！”一个三年级的格兰芬多学生冲过来让他闭嘴，是波特家的小儿子，他知道波特和邓布利多是邻居。周围其他格兰芬多也对他怒目而视恶言相向。邓布利多蓝色的眼睛在挂着雨水的睫毛后面闪动了一下，抿住嘴角时雨水顺着嘴唇的弧度滑下。

他没想过他对邓布利多的厌恶还能更深，直到他看见对方被格林德沃吻住时微颤的睫毛。心中突然腾起的怒火让他一时无言。

有传言说邓布利多背叛了保守派巫师。作为拥护格林德沃的激进派，他倒是不关心这一点，他只是没料到，当年那个谦逊温和的红发少年会成了格林德沃的婊子。想到这里，他对格林德沃原本的钦慕也开始转化成厌恶——之前的风度出众成了拿腔作势，能言善道成了巧言令色，能预知未来的异瞳也从惊艳变成了怪异。曾耀眼的一切都变得刺目。

整场酒会他心不在焉，其他人看邓布利多的眼神或憎恶愤恨或轻蔑鄙夷，无论是保守派还是圣徒都容不下这个可怕的叛徒或强大的对手。此时格林德沃在酒会中央被一群人簇拥着，而邓布利多靠在角落的窗框上，微笑着和坚持陪在他身边的金发女巫搭着话。这样的反差，即便他将刚才门厅里那幕说出去也不会有人相信。

金斯莱靠得离窗口近了些，无心去听旁边人在说什么。角落里那人不像年少时那么单薄，腰间和臀部的曲线被修身的西装衬得很明显。他在格林德沃床上也会像刚才被吻住时那样呼吸急促吗？大概只会更放荡。视线落上了对方丰腴的臀部，格林德沃操他时他会难耐地扭动起腰吗？

邓布利多身边的金发女巫终于变了脸色。“收起你那些龌龊的想法！”奎妮转身对他吼道，脸色和眼睛都有些发红。嘈杂的人声渐渐安静，周围人的视线被吸引了过来，连格林德沃也看向了这边。邓布利多垂着眼，嘴唇抿起的弧度和五年级时很接近。金斯莱冷笑一声，“他做的那些事就干净吗？你以为一个战俘靠什么留在格林德沃先生身边？”

整个大厅都安静了下来，邓布利多看了格林德沃一眼，部分圣徒也看向格林德沃，那人面色如常，低头抿了一口酒。于是邓布利多骤然微笑起来，“你说得对，福利。你的想法也没错，好好表现，或许格林德沃先生某天腻烦我这个战俘了会考虑把我送还给英国魔法部。”金斯莱愣了一下，邓布利多嘴角上扬的弧度更明显，“看透你浅薄的思想不需要摄神取念。”这是他唯一一次对福利出言反击。红发巫师在众人的注视下离开大厅，走向二楼休息室。没有格林德沃的陪同他甚至没办法幻影移形回纽蒙迦德，而那是他现在唯一还能去的地方。

格林德沃跟上来的时间比他预计的早了一些。他看着对方关上了休息室的门。

“你知不知道你在说什么？”异色的双眸凝视着他。

“你知不知道你在做什么？”他依然保持着刺眼的笑，“你之前想知道我怎样定义我们之间的关系，现在你明白了。”

“别说气话。”格林德沃低沉的语气中隐隐有了怒意。

“我没有生气，倒是你，难道还接受不了我会跟你睡只是因为我是你的战俘这个事实吗？”

迎面而来的束缚咒击得他后退了一步，最终动弹不得。他认命地闭上眼，等着承受对方施加在他身上的暴行，但格林德沃转身出了休息室，门被碰得砰然作响。

此时邓布利多终于稍微冷静下来了。他承认自己把积了几十年的气一股脑撒在格林德沃身上的做法是够蠢的，况且就算要发气，也没有比此时此刻更不合适的时机和场合了。但他也才意识到，格林德沃的冷眼旁观比福利的一百句恶言侮辱更让他难以忍受。这样的认知让他更生自己的气。而现在，他只能等格林德沃消了气回来放开他。

门开了，比他预想地要快一些。但进来的不是格林德沃。

“改天吧福利，我现在没有心思处理学生时代的积怨。”他的语气依然温和，眼神却带着寒意。

“我们现在不是同学，是新受任的部长和战俘。”福利靠近了一步。

“那么作为曾经的同学，我劝你不要为这种事得罪格林德沃先生。”邓布利多恢复了之前的微笑。

“是他让我来的。”

白巫师脸上的笑容瞬间凝固，声音有些干涩，“那你告诉他，我为刚才的话道歉。回去吧，你的任务已经达成了。”

“他不是让我来逼你道歉的。”福利还在靠近。邓布利多猛地抬起眼，身边突然涌现的魔力震得对方后退半步，休息室里的桌椅架子骤然抖动起来。

“看来你是不可能好好配合了。”金斯莱抬起魔杖。邓布利多眼中毫无惧色，没有魔杖的情况下他或许抵挡不了格林德沃的束缚咒，但金斯莱的夺魂咒又是另一回事了。直到逼近眼前的咒语击碎了他眉间凝聚的防护咒，“金斯莱不可能有这样强大的实力”成了他清醒状态下的最后一个念头。


	6. Chapter 6

邓布利多眼中的震惊随即被迷茫空洞取代，当世最强大的白巫师第一次被人成功使用夺魂咒。面前人的手缓慢抚摸上他的脸，划过睫毛的手指最终落在唇瓣上，“张嘴。”那人低头在他耳边说，略微沙哑的声音明显透露出被他这副神态勾起的欲念。

嘴唇顺从地微张，任由那人的指尖滑入口中按压着他柔软的舌。对方的呼吸渐渐沉重，杖尖抖动后凭空出现的黑色丝绸分开两侧束缚住他的手腕，它们在丝绸的牵引下缓慢向两边张开。“应该先让他自己解开衣扣。”面前的人有些懊悔地想着，或许下次可以试试。虽然这种状态下的邓布利多的确称得上赏心悦目，但总要他清醒时才算得上有趣。

意识渐渐回复，邓布利多能感到肉穴中的敏感点正被人反复碾磨着，体内的痒意让他无意识地贴着对方下腹摩擦扭动，口中不时传出轻哼。那人一手按在他的腰窝上，另一只手正揉弄着他的臀肉。他无力地靠在对方身上，重量都集中在那人的肩上和腰腹处，手腕正被丝绸绑住分开系在两边，这是格林德沃常用在他身上的咒术，那些丝绸会随着他的挣扎越绑越紧。

他艰难地睁开眼，首先看清的是贴在他身上抽送着的人那头淡金色的头发。比记忆中十六岁少年的发色浅一些，却比如今的枕边人发色深一点，头发长度也让他感到陌生。身高、身形，乃至埋在他体内的欲望都不是他熟悉的尺寸。邓布利多猛然清醒，想起自己中夺魂咒前发生的事，全身的血液瞬间变得冰凉。自十八岁起，他从没想象过自己会跟除格林德沃以外的人有精神或肉体上的纠葛。瞳孔猛地收缩，湛蓝的双眼失了焦，脑中空得仿佛再次中了夺魂咒一般。

“盖勒特……”声音低得像是自言自语，躯体不受控地微微抖动起来。身上的人动作顿了一下。“盖勒特！”他狂喊着挣扎起来，手腕被不停收紧的丝绸勒得泛白。

“别动阿尔，是我！”眼前人的外貌迅速改变，格林德沃全力钳住他的手腕防止他继续挣扎，丝绸在施咒者的控制下迅速弹开。对方仍旧不顾一切地挣扎后退着，带得两个人都重心不稳，格林德沃连减震咒都来不及用，只能在跌倒前转换方向垫在对方身下。

“好了阿尔，没事了。”身下的人将他锢在怀里安抚着，他的挣扎渐渐减弱，最终完全安静下来。

“放手。”邓布利多抬头时湛蓝双眼中的寒意看得对方明显一楞，比起眼神来，他的声音还算平静。

“我摔伤了，动不了。”格林德沃深吸一口气，没有要松手的意思。“真的，”见对方有片刻迟疑，他补充道“你以为我现在多大年纪了？十六岁吗？”

邓布利多皱起眉，微微垂下了眼，最终不敢贸然起身。直到对方异瞳中闪现了笑意，嘴角不受控地上扬了一下，又迅速被假装抽气的动作掩饰。他这个样子和十六岁时真的有区别吗？邓布利多看着对方，危险地眯起了眼。格林德沃知道自己装不下去了，于是调整战略，“阿尔，看在你已经让我睡了一周书房的份上，让我把刚才的事做完好吗？”

怀中人楞了一下，“你在说什么？”当世最伟大的两位巫师疑惑地对视着。

“你宁可睡在楼道里也不回卧室，我除了去书房还能怎么办？”

“你锁了书房门，我怎么知道你不会连卧室门一起锁上。”

“我当天下午就把书房门打开了，你为了躲我一直留在花园里，连晚饭都不吃。”

两人再次沉默下来，邓布利多的眼神开始有了温度，对方的手趁机沿着他敞开的上衣滑入，最终在腰窝上掐了一把。“只是因为你是我的战俘？我刚才似乎听到你叫我的名字了……”

俯身而下的吻把后面的话都变成含混不清的笑，直到邓布利多撤开时格林德沃才发现原本放在自己衣袖里的老魔杖此刻杖尖正抵着他的脖颈。他立刻无害地举起了手，眼中却仍带着笑意。才刚听过对方撕心裂肺地喊他的名字，又见识了那人以为他摔伤时的犹疑，此时邓布利多的威胁对他没有任何效用。

“既然你说自己摔伤了，就别再乱动了。”束缚咒扯住了他的手脚，他仍保持着唇角的笑。

“你想自己来？”目光顺着对方的脖颈锁骨下滑，最终重新抬起，落入湛蓝的双眼中。

身上的人缓慢挪动起来，他感觉自己全身都绷紧了。对方半阖的眼睫掩盖着微微泛红的双眼，额前的碎发被薄汗沾湿，这样的景象让他下腹紧得发疼。强忍着开口要求邓布利多加快速度的冲动，他烦躁地闭上了异瞳，却发现黑暗只会让其他的感官更灵敏。

邓布利多总是在被碰到敏感点时停下动作让自己适应，有时太过强烈的快感会让他突然脱力，伏在对方身上喘息休整。这样的节奏让对方十分不耐。终于，随着某一点的痒意不断增强，他忍不住加快了动作，累积的快感达到顶点，他呜咽着抓住了对方的衣襟释放出来。后穴的持续收缩让身下的人闷哼一声，完全没心思抱怨他弄脏了自己的衣服。高潮后他整个人脱力地伏在对方身上喘息着，耳尖和面色都泛着红，生理性的泪水和少量无力吞咽的津液全数沾在对方衣襟上。

“继续，要么就解了咒让我来。”格林德沃终于忍不住开了口，尽量让自己的声音听起来沉稳镇静。

邓布利多闭上眼缓了缓，最终撑起身来。杖尖划过后所有痕迹都被清理一空。“反正你也没拿我当战俘，”他的声音仍带着情欲后的柔软沙哑，湛蓝的双眼却明亮起来，“我偶尔拒绝一次也没关系吧。”扣上衬衣的最后一颗扣子，他拾起地上的西装，发现掉落在一旁的属于金斯莱·福利的魔杖，便也顺手捡起。

格林德沃似乎还不相信自己真的会被这样对待，“别闹了阿尔。”对方整理好衬衣，将西装和领带搭在手上。

“站住！阿不思！”对方走到了房间门口。

“邓布利多！”那人终于停了一下，“你要是敢走，我就把你四肢大开地绑在床上扔给一只发情的沙乌贼！”格林德沃咬着牙一字一顿。方才邓布利多径自走上楼时，酒会上某个有特殊嗜好的贵族看着他的背影，压低声音，意有所指地提出要送给格林德沃某种有趣的小动物。格林德沃当时只是委婉地提醒他别喝太多酒，现在却觉得那人的话也不是全无可取之处。

邓布利多回过头，“所以，下次你又打算亲自变成沙乌贼吗？”，嘴角扬起了笑意，“我劝你现在别再想这种事，尽快调整好。我在门厅等你。”抬手解开束缚咒后他指尖一松，老魔杖顺着力被抛在了地上，同时门在他身后关闭。

礼堂内的人已经散尽，邓布利多低着头走向门厅，突然苦笑起来。如果这也是格林德沃计划的一部分，让他众叛亲离的同时又假装在乎他，那他无力抵抗，只能承认对方棋高一招。

门厅里还有一个人，他快步走过去，把魔杖抛到对方手中。“格林德沃让我替他谢谢你。”

金斯莱接住之前被格林德沃“借”走的魔杖，看着对方搭在手上的领带和西装，语气不屑，“我以为你不至于变成这样。”透过那双湛蓝的眼睛，他恍惚觉得面前仍是当日雨中的红发少年。

邓布利多冲他笑了笑，“我确实变了很多，”身后的门开了，他没有回头，“但这件事上，我从十八岁到现在一直没变过。”有人从背后揽住他，两人幻影移形消失在门厅里。

金斯莱站在原地愣了一会儿，突然觉得五年级时那场雨一直下到了现在。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章推剧情，主要是前两章有小可爱说走向太沉重，于是我决定先把沉重的部分推过，然后咱们才能安心搞中年教授（误）。

羽毛笔上的墨迹干涸了又被沾湿，此时正慢慢再次干涸，笔身夹在红发巫师修长的手指中，最终没有落到纸面上。

邓布利多放下笔，卷起手中的文件走出书房。他通常只在书房、卧室和餐厅活动，偶尔去花园。这是他第一次穿过通往会议部的走廊，手指触上走廊尽头的浮雕，周围的一切迅速扭曲变暗，这是一个空间转换咒，会议部的真实位置只有格林德沃自己知道。

推门的一瞬间桌前的几个人惊讶地抬头看着他，坐在门边的年轻女巫最先回过神，起身说要领教授去格林德沃先生的办公室。邓布利多觉得她很面熟，随后想起她是艾博家的小女儿——英国的巫师家族中也有不少人成了圣徒。

凯蒂·艾博敲门时，格林德沃正与文达和艾伯纳特交谈着，看到凯蒂身后的邓布利多时，他抬眼示意其他人先出去，凯蒂走前略微迟疑，最终回头关上了办公室的门，格林德沃的嘴角因她这个动作而轻微抽动了一下。

“你怎么来了？”他随意靠坐在办公桌上，伸手示意面前的人站得近些。

邓布利多把几天前的文件摊在他面前，是关于美国麻瓜总统病逝的消息。

“我宁愿你说你只是想我了。”格林德沃的眼神冷淡了一些，“他年龄大了而且操劳过度，你不至于要把所有麻瓜的猝死都记在我头上吧。”

“你们已经控制了他的继任者对吗？”对方没有否认。

战败后美国魔法部依照协议不能干预格林德沃的行为，但保守派巫师依然暗中维护着麻瓜高层，不让圣徒有机会下手。然而先知者根本就没考虑过直接控制现任总统，而是控制了潜在的继任者，只等对方执政掌权。

“你知道我为什么这样做。事实上，你是第一个与我分享那些影像的人。”对方的眼神闪动了一下。

硝烟、战火，支离破碎的土地和痛苦挣扎的人群，腾空而起的蘑菇状黑色浓烟。记忆里曾萦绕在两人周围的影像似乎再次把他们包裹其中。邓布利多垂下眼，他记得自己当初是为什么毫不犹豫地站在格林德沃身边。少年桀骜清冷的声线混杂在眼前的幻象里，“他们无知愚昧而又自私残忍，杀害同类，排斥异类，污染和挤占属于其他生物的生存空间。” 在十八岁的他看来，金发少年异瞳中闪动的是拥有救赎力量的光芒，整个世界等着他们拨乱反正。“他们像是还不懂得操控自己魔力的幼童，总得有人去教导规劝他们，那也是在保护他们自己。我们不能由着他们毁掉他们自身和包括我们在内的其他所有生物。”十六岁的格林德沃曾对他说。

“这不是激化他们的矛盾让他们继续自相残杀的理由。”邓布利多垂下眼皱起了眉。“如果你看得足够清楚，或是足够长远，”再次抬起的眼神肃然清明，“你就该知道我们没有资格也没有能力这样做。”

“事实上我还没来得及这样做。目前为止，这一切都是他们自由选择的结果，甚至不需要我们干涉。等麻瓜的数量降到合适范围内，我们会修补他们造成的一切伤害，并适当控制他们，防止他们继续……”格林德沃语气流畅自然得如同背一篇早已烂熟如心的演讲稿。

“你指的是豢养他们并操控他们？”对方闭上眼苦笑起来。

“我只是要防止他们造成更严重的伤害。至少我们不会尝试烧死他们或者用十字架钉穿他们的心脏。况且，如果我没记错的话，” 语气中开始带上了嘲讽， “你说过我们可以使用‘必要的武力镇压’。” 

邓布利多顿了一下，整个人瞬间卸了力。“说这话时我并不曾亲眼见证死亡。”音量被刻意压低。两个能言善辩的人同时住了口。

平复情绪后，邓布利多深吸一口气，“或许你可以丢下我转身就跑，假装什么都没发生过，但我不能再做让自己悔恨自责的事。”时隔四十五年，他终于还是把这句话说出来了。“在你对我弟弟使用钻心咒时我就该明白你我终究不是同一类……”

“闭嘴！”害怕听到他接下来的话一般，对方揽住他的肩，手臂渐渐收紧。耳边能听到他的呼吸，抚在背上的手能隐约感到他的心跳，直到确认他已经安稳坚实地被自己抱住，格林德沃终于有底气触碰两人一直刻意回避的禁区，“我出手时他已经向我施放了至少四个恶咒！”

“你都挡下来了。” 

“所以你就亲自动手了？”声音中已经带上怒意，手上的动作却丝毫没有放松。“没有血盟的话我那晚不会伤得比他轻！”

“他在你面前根本没有还手的能力，你难道指望我全程旁观？”

“我跟他吵起来的原因是他一直无理取闹地责骂你！我只是让他适可而止，但他跟我动手之后你毫不犹豫地站在了他那边！而且那天我只是想送你回家……”感到怀中人轻微地发颤，他停了下来，把手臂收得紧了些，随后压低声音继续抱怨着，“反正在你的逻辑里强大的一方就活该忍气吞声躲躲藏藏。不管对方是你弟弟、你的学生还是不相干的人，你永远不会站在我这边……”语气中的愤懑越来越明显，手臂却丝毫没有要松开的意思。

或许是突然意识到两人以这样的姿态争吵有些可笑，邓布利多没有再反驳，只是无奈地靠在对方身上叹了口气，“陪我出去走走好吗？”

鸽子灰的天空略显阴沉，仿佛随时可能落下雨来，街道上的行人却依然悠闲。无论是恶劣的天气还是战争造成的物价上涨，都不能妨碍英国人享受生活。

路过伦敦市中心一家书店时，邓布利多说即便是空袭期间，那家书店的门口仍摆着“照常开放（Open as usual）”的指示牌，几天后那块牌子连带书店的一整面墙都被德军炸毁，老板干脆便在被炸毁的墙前摆上写着“异常开放（Open more than usual）”的牌子。

格林德沃没有理他，看向两旁街道的眼中却有了些笑意。邓布利多说自己很喜欢某家麻瓜下午茶店的可颂，两人在窗边坐下，格林德沃尝了一口后觉得甜得发腻，还没来得及抱怨便被对方强行喂了一口红茶。可颂浓郁的奶香和甜味被红茶的涩味一冲，竟显得适口了很多。周围人只当他们是某位公爵带着自己的情人出游，便也对两人的亲昵行为视而不见。

午后天气好了些，从窗口可以看到一个街区外的圣保罗教堂，两人视线落到了同一处。“如果人人都懂得把用于争吵和战斗的时间拿来享受下午茶该多好。”邓布利多往茶里多加了一勺糖，“你该觉得庆幸，我已经过了跟你赌气发火闹误会的阶段了，宁可跟你好好聊聊。”

“得了吧，”格林德沃终于开始接他的话了，“十八年前要不是我假装你最喜欢的学生把你骗出来，你能一直躲到不得不跟我决斗。然后你赢了就把我扔在某个角落里独自腐烂，或者我赢了，把你变成没有灵魂的漂亮玩物——我只是说说而已。”看了对方的脸色他及时改口。“总之，我才是那个能让我们'好好聊聊'的人。"但其实，他自己也不确定再让十八年前的他选择一次，结果还会不会跟现在完全一样，毕竟他当年也险些逃避与对方的会面。

“我想换个地方。”红茶的甜度终于让邓布利多满意了，“你出来这么久没关系吧？”他想起两人刚才直接从办公室幻影移形了，也没跟外面的人交代过。

“没关系，他们只会以为我把你按在桌上办完事直接带回家了。”满意地看到对方呛了一口茶，格林德沃及时递出手帕。“说吧，你想去哪？”

“德累斯顿。”伸向茶杯的手停住了，两人同时严肃了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、关于“必要的武力”，AD信里的原话是“只能使用必要的武力，而不能过当。”本质是在反对使用武力，这里GG故意曲解他的话。
> 
> 2、三人混战那段，沿用《浓雾之上》的设定，包括后文圣保罗大教堂也是《浓雾》里的梗。（概括起来就是GG以为瓶崽是AD指使纽特偷的于是以纽特的身份约AD在圣保罗教堂屋顶见面，然后强上了分离28年的前任。）有可能两人离HE真的就只差一次见面和GG妥协吧。
> 
> 3、“Open as usual” 的梗是一个英国老爷爷告诉我的，觉得好玩就用上了。“Open more than usual” 应该直译成“比平常更开放”，译成 “异常开放” 是我的个人喜好。
> 
> 4、关于德累斯顿，不知道小可爱们还记不记得第二章提到GG模仿AD字迹写了挑拨盟军轰炸德累斯顿的计划。其实这事是麻瓜自己做的，跟GG也没关系。GG只是想让白巫师以为AD叛变了。


	8. Chapter 8

凝视杯中红茶的异瞳深处隐约可见犹疑，视线转向他时却又平静如常，他也从容自然地看着对方，脑中所有思绪被封锁得如同三尺冻土下冬眠的种子。

邓布利多知道自己不该主动提起德累斯顿。在格林德沃的计划中，那份模仿他字迹写成的德累斯顿轰炸计划会使他成为白巫师们眼中的叛徒，众叛亲离之际，唯一向他敞开怀抱的人便顺理成章地成为他最后的依附和仅有的选择。理智上，他希望格林德沃以为一切正按照计划进行——保守派巫师不再信任他，也不会再与他联络，于是他最终发现年少时的恋人是唯一永远接纳他的人；可情感上，他仍旧忍不住试探，想知道对方这几天的迁就与温存有多少是出自真心，又有多少是计划之内的虚与委蛇。

“换个地方吧，” 格林德沃从他脸上看不出任何痕迹，最终没有贸然试探，只是随着他装聋作哑，“那里两个月前遭受空袭，现在只剩一片废墟。”

“我听说了，还是想去亲眼看看。”他微微垂下了眼，“我在多吉寄给我的名片上见过它。看惯了霍格沃茨恢弘古朴的城堡，突然见到麻瓜的巴洛克式建筑，感觉很华美——我喜欢圣保罗教堂也是这个原因。” 他冲对面的人笑了笑，想起两人刚才同时落在圣保罗教堂屋顶的视线。

两人就这样面对面坐着，各有面具，真假无迹。其实他的话有一半是真的，至少他是真的想去看看德累斯顿，那座城市原本在他的游学计划之内。十八岁的少年通过在校期间发表论文积攒了足够的稿费，那晚他跟好友在格兰芬多休息室里热切地谈论着他们的毕业游学。多吉得知他已经跟包括尼可·勒梅在内的多位欧洲学者约好了会面时，激动得说话都微喘起来。回到寝室时天已经快亮了，第二天他难得睡过了头，没去礼堂吃早饭，猫头鹰直接把信送到了床上。是他母亲的讣告。

他平静地收拾东西离开学校，甚至还能笑着安慰那些原本是想来宽慰他的朋友。存来游学的钱被尽数用于补贴家用，年少时闪着光的梦想被尽数埋葬在只有羊群和草药的戈德里克山谷。直到格林德沃出现，以不容抗拒的强势姿态重新点燃他所有的希望与荣光。现在那些荣光已经燃到了尽头。

“那里大半建筑都被炸毁，战争期间没人会在意那些巴洛克式教堂和剧院是否华美。”对面的人声音平静而冷淡。艺术和美在战争与仇恨面前脆弱得不堪一击，有人倾注毕生心血铸就辉煌，就有人因一时头脑发热将它们尽数摧毁。

“那太可惜了，我但愿他们清醒之后能意识到自己犯了多大的错。”邓布利多双手贴着茶杯，仿佛那样就能让杯中的红茶慢些冷却。

“如果他们还能清醒的话……”低沉的声线杂着一丝嘲讽。

“快了，如果你不刻意挑拨的话。”他低声说，对面人手中搅动的茶匙停了下来，碰到茶杯边缘发出一声轻响。

柜台上收音机里的音乐突然停了，电波的刺啦声后是麻瓜首相的演讲，内容无非让大家坚定信心，并承诺战争很快结束。站在柜台后面的老板麻木地看了收音机一眼——战争初期他还会为这些政客的说辞而热血沸腾充满希望，现在他已经连关掉它的力气都省下了。

窗边的谈话不知是被收音机里丘吉尔激情澎的演讲所掩盖还是被格林德沃指尖闪过的魔咒所修饰，没有落入第三个人耳中。

“人总有清醒的时候，”邓布利多看着柜台后面木然听着演讲的麻瓜店主，“我曾以为我想出类拔萃，想光彩夺目，清醒后发现我只想安宁平稳地享受下午茶。”

“恐怕你没能生在一个让你‘安宁平稳’的时代，亲爱的。”格林德沃嗤笑一声，神情却变得严肃。“我偶尔会怀念中世纪，一个混淆咒就能让一户巫师家庭在麻瓜村落里安宁平稳地生活。”抬起的异瞳径直望入他湛蓝的眼眸里，“我也会怀念与你在苏格兰高地度过的时光，古堡、树林，羊群和草药......但那一切正在被钢筋水泥取代，能容得下我们的地方越来越少。”那人的掌心贴上了他的手背，“和我一起完成我们的计划，这是唯一能让你、让我们的同类和后代安宁平稳生活的方法。”

与异瞳对视着的蓝色眼眸缓缓垂下，他反握住覆在他手背的手“无论你在计划什么，盖勒特，我希望你明白，你我现在还能坐下来心平气和交谈的唯一原因，是你的计划还没有真正实行。”对方抽回了手。麻瓜首相的演讲已经结束，收音机里重新传出轻柔的音乐。

“不早了，我们回去吧。”那人已经很久没用这么冷淡的声音跟他说话了。

邓布利多不舍地抿了一口杯中的红茶，茶已经彻底冷了，加了再多糖也难免发涩。

夜晚伦敦的街道上腾起了白雾，遮挡着路灯本就昏黄的灯光，把两道身影溶得模糊。他刻意放慢了脚步，对方便也不得已偶尔停顿。走到街角最暗处时，那人抬起了手臂——即使是视力最好的麻瓜也不会注意到他们在这里幻影移形，在麻瓜工业革命后的烟囱煤炉里产生的浓雾成了巫师们最好的遮掩。

他没有把手搭上去，只是平静地看着前方雾气中的街道。

“有什么话回去再说。”声音依然沉静，但他知道对方的耐心已经快要耗尽。

他仍站在原地没有动，格林德沃抬起的手渐渐收握成拳。

“照你以前的脾气早就气得转身就走了。”邓布利多开了口，茫然看着前方的视线最终落回到身边人的脸上。

“你一个人没办法幻影移形。”那人面色如常，声音却微带寒意。

“那我真该感谢你的体贴，收缴我的魔杖后又周全地顾虑我没办法幻影移形。” 邓布利多笑了起来，他鲜少动怒，偶尔觉得对方太过荒谬时也只是笑着摇头， “正如你对麻瓜们所做的那样，加剧他们的纷争后又指责他们的好战……” 

标准的邓布利多式嘲讽，嘴角扬起和眼睛弯曲的弧度都很好看，却只让格林德沃感到刺眼。异瞳中的怒意终于压抑不住，邓布利多感到脖颈上隐形的银质项圈猛地收紧了一下，他闭上眼强行咽回了接下来的话语，低垂的头让人看不见他眼中正变得麻木黯淡的光。他最终顺从地搭上了对方的手臂。

周围的景象并没有快速扭曲，预料中的失重感也没有出现。他抬起头，对上一双同样落寞的眼。“两个月前，我以为你真的回到我身边了。”

夜晚的雾气冷得他轻微颤抖了一下。


	9. Chapter 9

初夏的暖阳照得人昏昏欲睡，阳光透过玫瑰丛的间隙，落在一只蜷着身子打盹的花斑猫身上——自从邓布利多指出它僵硬的坐姿不像普通猫咪后，它已经改进了很多。

凯蒂·艾博走近时，花斑猫懒散地抬头看了她一眼，正要低下头继续睡觉，又突然想到什么一般，猛地睁大了圆眼看着她。这猫的表情让凯蒂想到了她学生时代的变形术教授，她被自己的想法逗笑了，蹲下来伸手想去触碰猫咪的耳朵。花斑猫噌地跳了起来，抬头看她一眼，毫不犹豫地擦着玫瑰丛窜了出去。

凯蒂追随着它回过头，看到一双深色牛津鞋在自己身后不远处停了下来，其上是浅灰色细格纹的西裤，与之配套的马甲和衬衣，打着温莎结的深褐色领带，视线最终落入那人温润明澈的湛蓝双眼中。

“中午好，教授。”凯蒂站起身冲他微微颔首，乖巧得仍似当年的拉文克劳学生。邓布利多也对她报以微笑，“你好，凯蒂。”声音依然温润，却带着不易察觉的轻微沙哑。她这才注意到，面前的人虽然儒雅俊秀一如往昔，细看之下眉间却是掩不住的疲态。或许最近让他劳神的事太多了一些，凯蒂决定谈些轻松的话题。

“这是您的猫吗，教授？”她对躲在邓布利多身后警觉地看着她的花斑猫笑了笑。

邓布利多摇头否认了，“大概是这附近的猫吧，我常在院子里看到它。”

“它似乎跟您很亲近，或许您可以把它带回去养，格林德沃先生会同意的。”

红发巫师闻言挑了挑眉，“那可不行。或许格林德沃先生不明白，但我可是很清楚，不是所有生物都可以被豢养。”

又来了，凯蒂无奈地随着他笑了笑，教授的话经常听得她不明所以。

邓布利多与她道别后穿过玫瑰丛，向树篱深处走去，花斑猫静静跟在他身后。没过头顶的树篱遮挡了她的视线，于是她没有看见，跟在教授身后的猫不知何时变成了她曾经的变形术教授——米勒娃·麦格。

“斯卡曼德夫妇去了美国，他们会弄清那个新任的麻瓜总统是否被圣徒操控。俄国魔法部已经与中华术士们取得联系，正在想办法控制日本魔法部的情况。”

“我知道你们做这些事不会出错，”邓布利多笑着抬手划过身边的树篱，指尖带起的熏风穿过满园树叶，沙沙声掩盖了他们的交谈。很精妙的无杖魔法，且让她几乎感觉不到魔力波动，麦格看着对方被风吹起的碎发，不禁加深了对眼前人的叹服。“相比之下，我更关心学校里的情况。”

女巫顿了一下，“学校那边，里德尔刚毕业，想申请黑魔法防御课教授的位置，如果你同意的话......”

“哦，我不同意。”邓布利多似乎并不想谈这件事，“福克斯和阿芙拉最近怎么样？”

麦格觉得自己对眼前巫师的钦佩受到了动摇，显然她认为霍格沃茨男学生会主席的去留和黑魔法防御课教授的人选比两只鸟更重要些。“海格把它们照顾得很好，”她干巴巴地说，“你要是想的话可以把它们接过来，纽蒙迦德养不了猫，多养两只鸟还是没问题的。”显然她还介意凯蒂说她是邓布利多养的猫这件事。

邓布利多笑了起来，“我相信福克斯留在霍格沃茨会比待在我身边有用些。”他似乎在思考着什么，无意识地缓慢踱起了步。

“里德尔的事，”麦格继续着刚才的话题，“那孩子的天赋不亚于你，既然你十八岁就能成为霍格沃茨的教授，迪佩特认为我们没有理由拒绝他。”

邓布利多欣赏着被风卷起的叶子，仿佛没听到她的话一般，眼中柔和的光却突然闪动了一下，“你们是怎么回复他的？”

“迪佩特直接告诉他我们要先跟你商量……你去哪？”她的声音被落在了匆匆离去的红发巫师身后。

到达走廊尽头的浮雕前时，邓布利多已经因为快速奔跑而稍稍呼吸短促，他抬手放上浮雕，眼中景象刚一稳定便推开会议部的门，直奔格林德沃的办公室。留下一路尚未回过神的圣徒——他们显然没想过向来从容沉稳的白巫师会有这样急切不安的状态，一时竟都忘了阻拦他。

办公室的门被猛然推开，窗前两道颀长的黑色身影同时回过头来。

少年站在格林德沃身边被衬得有些消瘦，黑玉一般的头发和眼眸与那人淡金的发色形成鲜明对比。他的手还被握在格林德沃修长的指间，邓布利多推门前格林德沃正亲切地与他交谈着，目光偶尔不经意地落在对方手上，低眼时淡金色的睫毛在眸中投下阴影，遮住了眼中一闪而过的光芒。

邓布利多站在门口，不动声色地将自己的呼吸调节到平稳。看到他时，格林德沃下意识松开里德尔的手，他只是轻微皱了皱眉。

“邓布利多教授，”里德尔似乎很高兴看到邓布利多，立刻迎了上来，“这两个月我们都很想念您。”

“你好，汤姆。我以为你会在学校里。”邓布利多微笑着，眼神中的疏离却让里德尔莫名烦躁。

全校老师都喜欢汤姆·里德尔，唯独这个亲手将他接出孤儿院的人，最有名望的伟大的邓布利多，对他永远亲切却暗带防范。作为决斗中的落败方，邓布利多给他的压迫感竟胜于格林德沃。  
事实上，他原本期望看到的是战败后落魄狼狈的白巫师，他甚至暗自希望看到在格林德沃和圣徒面前低声下气委曲求全的邓布利多。然而事实上，即便对方的领结由于刚才的奔跑而微微松散，隐约露出其下斑驳的暧昧痕迹，那人仍是一派光风霁月，举止不见丝毫局促。倒衬得他有几分不安。

里德尔眼中闪过一丝阴戾，转瞬却只剩恭顺，“我只是希望为伟大利益贡献自己的力量，教授。”

“霍格沃茨里的圣徒已经够多了，事实上，我多次恳请格林德沃先生适当撤回一些圣徒。”话虽如此，红发巫师语气中不带丝毫请求的意味。“我不希望我们出色的男学生会主席、候选的黑魔法防御课教授也成为圣徒。”

里德尔闻言看向格林德沃，后者正看着邓布利多，脸上没有一丝恼怒，唇角甚至勾着笑意。十八岁的天才终于遇到了让他疑惑不清的事。

看着让他头疼的学生离开后，邓布利多松了口气，眼中的疲惫再次变得明显。

“我以为没有你不喜欢的学生。”格林德沃走到他身后。

“我没有不喜欢他……”邓布利多在格林德沃的办公桌前坐下，手指扶着前额。“但我还是要提醒你，不是所有才华出众的十八岁霍格沃茨毕业生都可以任你掌控，他远比你想的要危险。”

对方笑了起来，“对你来说危险的人在我这里未必危险。况且……”指尖挑起他的下巴，那人的心情似乎格外好，“我可没发现有哪位才华出众的霍格沃茨毕业生是任我掌控的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、《混血王子》里，18岁的LV是向迪佩特（邓布利多之前的那任校长）申请的黑魔法防御术教授职位，此时是1945年。但按照pottermore里的资料，迪佩特是在1943年因密室事件被撤职，邓布利多接替校长职务。此处疑似时间线bug，所以我私设43年之后迪佩特依然在学校担任教职。
> 
> 2、LV的第一件魂器日记本是他16岁制成，也就是1943年。《混血王子》里LV问斯拉格霍恩制作多件魂器会怎样时手上带着从他舅舅那抢来的黑宝石戒指（复活石），此时他还没把复活石做成魂器，所以私设此时LV只有日记一件魂器。
> 
> 3、原著里LV似乎一直不知道祖传戒指是复活石，所以这里私设他不关心死亡圣器的事，而GG看到戒指时已经开始怀疑那就是复活石。
> 
> 4、这条不重要，但依据时间线（1945年初夏），不知道有没有人想到前文猝死的麻瓜总统是罗斯福，继任的是杜鲁门。（2333我开玩笑的，千万别带入！）


	10. Chapter 10

“你答应他了？”邓布利多转头避开对方的手。

“你不先问他提了什么要求吗？”格林德沃靠得近了些。

“我问了你会告诉我吗？”关于里德尔会和格林德沃达成的协议，他大概有三种猜想：里德尔想留在学校里，那么他的猜想还剩两种；战败后英国境内的纯血派巫师几乎都成了格林德沃的拥护者，那么只剩一种可能性了，不过这总需要验证。

“你最近考虑的事情似乎太多了。”格林德沃将他从座椅上拉起来，拆开他松散的领带，准备替他重新系上。

低垂的湛蓝双眼中闪动着明灭的光，他似是终于下定了决心，握住对方正在替他整理领结的手，引导着它们完全将领带拉开。那人楞了一下，明亮的异瞳倒映着他缓慢靠上办公桌的躯体。他将自己完全在桌上展开，拉着对方的手撑在他耳后，失去遮掩的锁骨随即显现出令人心醉的弧度。他仍偏着头避开对方的视线，耳尖的红晕很快蔓延到了眼角。

对方笑着俯下身，亲吻了他的耳垂，落在耳边的呼吸让他几乎连眼睛也泛起红来，“你不适合做这种事，我的教授。”调笑的话被他分开腿缠上对方腰的动作打断，隔着布料，他能感到那人紧贴在他下腹的身体早已发生变化，这让他找回了一些底气，“既然如此，你打算拒绝吗？”

“我这样做只是为了让你今晚能好好休息。” 灼热的欲望隔着布料抵在他脆弱处碾磨挤压着，低沉而略带急切的声线随着舌尖对他耳廓的舔舐混入了水声，耳边的气息让他闭上眼无助地发出轻喘。他不想承认，无论是感性还理性层面上，盖勒特和里德尔站在一起的身影都让他莫名不安。这种心慌意乱的感觉丝毫没有被对方紧紧纠缠在他身上的温热肢体驱散。手臂攀附上对方的脖颈，他在那人宽厚的肩膀上轻咬着留下痕迹。意识到他的反常，格林德沃掰过他的脸强迫他与自己对视，蓝眼睛中深沉的忧虑看得人心中一颤。

搅动在后穴里的手指尽数撤出，抵入更粗大的物体，突然被撑开的感觉让他猛地闭上眼惊喘一声，熟悉的气息趁机撬开他的唇舌。即使是冲撞上最脆弱的一点时，对方也丝毫没有收敛力度，无论他在担心什么，格林德沃都不打算让他再有精力胡思乱想。敏感点被反复撞击，积攒的痒意让他忍不住夹紧了对方的腰，被堵住的唇舌中开始发出呜咽声，对方从他口中撤出，舌尖带着勾连的津液。他紧紧抓住对方的手臂，乞求的语气已经分不清是痛苦还是欢愉，“轻一点，盖尔，我……”

“嘘——”脸颊蹭过他额前的薄汗，眼中的生理性泪水使他看不清对方异瞳中的温存，“跟着我。”

自下午失去意识后，邓布利多确实如对方所愿好好休息了一整晚。以至于第二天他完全有精神跟格林德沃争论让他回霍格沃茨的事。

“既然你越过我这个校长，同意了里德尔的留校申请，至少该让我去考察新任黑魔法防御课教授的工作情况。”温和的语气掩盖不了他执着的态度，格林德沃知道他是遇到原则性问题了。

“我可没想到一个刚毕业的学生能让你重视到这种程度。”

“恕我直言，盖勒特，”邓布利多丝毫没有花费时间来斟酌措辞，“你或许是个天赋异禀的先知者，但你的预言仅限于宏观层面的重大事件，你对细节并不具备准确的直觉。”对方皱了皱眉，最终没有反驳，于是他继续得出结论，“在这方面，你应该相信我的判断。”

格林德沃不耐地靠在椅背上，面前的羽毛笔在无杖魔法作用下旋转翻腾成一个球形的影子。他知道此时让邓布利多把注意力转移到汤姆·里德尔身上对他没有任何害处，但他不确定霍格沃茨的教职工们会在多短的时间内重新信任被误会叛变的校长。一旦眼前的人重新建立与外界的联系，他俩的关系就不在他的掌控范围之内了。

“我与其他人的任何接触都会被你的人监视。”仿佛看穿他的顾虑，对方的保证让他失去了拒绝的理由。他最终点了头，面前人湛蓝的眼睛瞬间明亮起来。

当天下午，校长办公室的口令被改成了冰镇柠檬汁，门口石兽跳开后，站在邓布利多肩上的福克斯率先振翅冲进办公室，惊醒了历代校长的画像——半小时前，邓布利多出现在禁林边的小木屋内时，这只凤凰激动得差点烧了海格的屋子。

办公室外的情况其实并没有比几个月前好转多少，邓布利多想起战败初期他刚回学校时，明显感到很多人看他的眼神发生了变化。他依然会微笑着对所有学生点头致意，某次经过转角时，他听见几个学生的争吵声离他越来越近。“教授是什么样的人你们自己不清楚吗？”弗里蒙·波特的声音，他似乎正为他们之前的谈话内容感到愤怒，“谁知道他和格林德沃是什么时候——”弗里蒙身边的一年级男孩猛地住了嘴，吓得脸色惨白，那一瞬间校长深切地感受到没有魔杖不能给自己用幻身咒有多不方便，只能笑着说自己很欣赏他的合理猜测，轻松的语气让弗里蒙当场笑出了声。

比背后的流言更危险的是送到他面前的匿名信件。他向来能分辨哪些信件值得拆开，哪些需要直接扔进壁炉。直到某次他和格林德沃冷战了两周之后，他清楚自己再不回纽蒙迦德就彻底无法跟进格林德沃的计划了。于是心一横打开了某封装有巴波块茎水的信，灼痛感瞬间从指间烧进心里，阿芙拉惊叫着冲过来撞开他手上的信封，洒出的汁液灼伤了它淡金色的羽毛，而他甚至没办法替阿芙拉用一个清理咒。如他所料，格林德沃听说他被烧伤后将他强行拖回了纽蒙迦德，代价是整整两个月他再也没有踏入过霍格沃茨，直到现在。

他坐回自己的办公桌旁，桌上没有任何文件或是教案，显眼处摆着一罐柠檬糖，打开糖罐后耳边擦过风声，阿芙拉准确地落在他面前死盯着他手里的罐子，他把糖罐放在它面前，猫头鹰终于讨到了两个月来的第一颗柠檬糖。

走出校长办公室时，门口的两个圣徒立刻跟了上来，他回过头，两人紧张地握紧了魔杖。校长无奈地拿出放在口袋里的手，“要来块柠檬糖吗？”他俩对视了一眼，同时摇了头。

邓布利多没有避讳他们，而是径直走向了黑魔法防御课教授的办公室。门关着，他刚抬起手，门便吱呀一声缓慢打开。这里比几年前他在的时候要暗沉得多，昏暗的光线让他适应了一下才看清里面的情景。窗前多了两架子的瓶瓶罐罐和不知名杂物，正好挡住了阳光。里德尔似乎还没将它们分好类。

办公室里很安静，但他知道那人在里面，里德尔执着于制造神秘感让别人对他产生恐惧，但邓布利多显然不属于会恐惧他的人。终于，杂物架后面传来轻微响动声，随后露出黑发青年苍白英俊的脸，“下午好，教授”。

“你好，汤姆。”邓布利多笑着回应，“我可以进来吗？”

“霍格沃茨没有校长不能进的办公室。”他随意在办公桌前坐下，放松地看着邓布利多和两个圣徒。“我知道您会来找我。”三人走进办公室后，他轻轻抖动了一下魔杖，两个圣徒来不及发出声音便松开了紧握魔杖的手，魔杖落地的清脆声音在寂静的办公室里回响着，里德尔收了一下手，两根魔杖飞到了他指间，而他们的主人面无表情地静静站在门口，眼中空洞得没有一丝光亮。

“我不建议你这样对他们。”邓布利多回头看了两个圣徒一眼，语气温和得像在开导学生，抬眼对视时，眼中并没有露出那人期待看到的惊慌神色。

里德尔似乎皱了皱眉，随后笑着起身，手中把玩着魔杖。“我只是好奇，教授，您的无杖魔法能有多强？”

办公室的门被彻底合上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、评论区有宝贝提醒我根据《被诅咒的孩子》后面的家谱，哈利的祖父叫弗里蒙·波特（私设波特全家都是AD粉）。
> 
> 2、柠檬糖的设定见之前的短篇《通往霍格沃兹的密道》，阿芙拉从年轻时开始讨糖一直讨到退休。
> 
> 3、原著LV申请黑魔法防御课教授被拒，这里AD拒了他，不过GG同意他留下了，原因之后细说。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 应部分粉丝要求，本章沙乌贼play。段落前有预警，接受不了的宝贝们请直接跳过那段，有剧情概括所以影响不大。我没想过要写战败长篇，最开始促使我动笔的原因完全是粉丝点梗，所以只要大家提出梗的我能接受就会写，觉得有人接受不了的话我会做好预警。谢谢你们的评论和红心蓝手让我坚持更新到现在，爱你们。

里德尔缓慢走到邓布利多面前，右手中的魔杖轻轻在左手掌心拍击着，杖尖无数次似要抬起却又最终放下。直到两人相距不过一根魔杖的长度，邓布利多仍然只是平静地看着对方。湛蓝双眼中的从容淡定使得里德尔几乎忍不住默念出钻心咒，但他还不能，更让他难以接受的是，邓布利多知道他不能。这一认知使得他黑玉一般的眼中戾气更甚，但最终他扬起了嘴角，英俊的脸上扯出一个令人心生寒意的笑。

随手将两名圣徒的魔杖扔到地上，他从袍袖中取出一只有着精致雕花的魔杖。“苹果木，十一英寸，适合变形术和白魔法。” 魔杖被他平持着缓慢推到邓布利多面前，“我知道，您从来就不曾真正地屈从于格林德沃。”他伸出手去，想要抬起邓布利多的手将魔杖放入对方手中，那人叹着气避开了他的手。

“人的力量和价值并不完全来源于魔杖，或者说魔力。你还不明白这一点，汤姆。”校长的语气依然温和耐心，但这只会使里德尔更加烦躁——他确定邓布利多已经猜到了他想做什么。

他牢牢盯着对方的眼睛，固执地再次把魔杖举到对方面前。“收下它，邓布利多，这是你最好的机会。你本来不该被格林德沃击败。”渗入脑内的低沉声音像是毒蛇吐着信子的咝咝作响，然而里德尔并没有开口，他在侵入对方的思想。

邓布利多凝起了神，失去魔杖的情况下他没有办法完全控制住自己的魔力，但还勉强能与对方僵持下去。两人对视的眼神越来越凌厉，邓布利多感到自己脑中的所有神经都开始刺痛，额头沁出汗水，双手轻微地颤抖起来，痛感还在加剧，他紧紧封闭着大脑，不敢有丝毫懈怠。

里德尔的目光越发暴戾，苍白清瘦的脸上黑曜石般的双眸突然闪现出红光，邓布利多不禁为这诡异的一幕震惊得瞳孔微微收缩了一下，只是微一闪神，不属于他的念头像无数条毒蛇猛地钻入他脑中，剧烈挤压般的疼痛让他几乎尖叫出声。直到疼痛后的麻木感渐渐散去，思想才开始清明。恢复意识时他和里德尔面对面站得更近了些，那支苹果木魔杖正被他紧紧握在手中，说是魔杖其实并不准确——没有杖芯，那只是一支普通的苹果木，顶级巫师也无法靠它施放咒语。

门开了，邓布利多没有回头，他已经知道站在门口的是什么人。里德尔脸上的笑意更明显了，他绕过邓布利多向门口走去。“我和格林德沃或许有矛盾，或许观念不同，”擦过自己曾经的教授身边时，他听见对方用只有他俩能听见的音量说，“但那始终是我和他之间的事，你不该插手。”向来温和的教授语气中带着从未有过的冷意。

里德尔停顿了一步，校长的脸色还有些苍白，眼神却瞬间让他想起了霍格沃茨的校训：眠龙勿扰。不安的感觉很快被驱散，他阴郁清俊的脸上显现出笑意，头也不回地向着门口的格林德沃走去。总会有人替他屠龙的。

身后的脚步声无比熟悉，邓布利多终于抬起了头。没什么好解释的，他从来就不曾真正放弃自己的立场、依附于格林德沃，这点无论是他还是格林德沃都心知肚明。相比之下，他更希望对方能给他一个解释，兜了这么大的圈子，甚至将最让他忧心的学生牵扯进两人之间，就只是为了捅破一个俩人都清楚的事实，何况，里德尔还以控制心念这种方法违背了他的意愿。

格林德沃微微偏了偏头，审视的眼神让他感到陌生。两人一时都静默无语，最终对方的手钳住了他的手腕将他拉得近些。不知是否他的错觉，那人脸上的表情虽是冷峻，看他的眼神虽是凌厉，握住他手腕的力度却是控制得丝毫不至于弄痛他，甚至，看出他的虚弱无力一般，扶住他的手刚好给了他支撑。四周的景象开始扭曲，站定时两人已经回到了纽蒙迦德的主卧。

格林德沃背对着他站在窗边，始终看着窗外一言不发。他便也不开口，靠在床头闭目休整，里德尔的摄魂术对他的影响已经完全消散，但他依然觉得心里发闷。天已经快黑了，就在他以为对方不打算再跟他交谈时，那人突然回了头，指向他的杖尖一闪，悬浮在空中的黑色丝绸瞬间束缚住他的四肢。又是这样，他早该习惯，然而对方接下来的话却让他心中一沉。

“某位有特殊嗜好的贵族送了我一件小礼物，你想试试吗？”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————触手play加dirty talk预警，接受不了的请直接跳过，本段剧情大概是GG用道具逼得AD直接崩溃了。接受不了细节描写的请直接跳过。再说一次，接受不了细节描写的请直接跳下章！ ——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

惊恐地抬起眼，邓布利多刚想开口，那人将不知何时解下的领带塞进他嘴里，现在他想解释也晚了。衣物被解开，束缚手脚的丝绸牵引着他翻转过身之前，他眼看着那人从上衣口袋里掏出一枚飞贼大小的球状物。难道对方早就准备好了这一切？一闪而过的念头很快被未知的恐慌取代。格林德沃在他身后单手撬开金属球，一道褐色的影子从球中滑出，他感到有什么滑腻的东西攀附上了他的背，沿着腰肢缓慢移动到了他胸前，低眼看清逗弄着他胸前敏感处的乌贼触手时，被领带塞住的口中立刻传出呜咽。格林德沃已经从背后绕到他面前，他疯狂地冲对方摇着头，那人只是好整以暇地在床上躺下，拉着他分开双腿跪坐在自己腰上，异瞳自下而上，以近乎迷恋的欣赏眼光打量着他的躯体。

大腿处传来冰凉滑腻的触感，他能感到某条东西正试探着在他臀上游移。似乎终于找到入口，触手向后撤了一些，随后快速扭动着钻入了他的体内，后穴突然被插入搅动的感觉让他立即皱紧了眉溢出泪来，所有的敏感处都被快速摩擦着，他当场绷紧身体到了释放的边缘。然而累积的快感并没有被释放，另一条触手死死堵住了他的前端，不得宣泄的感觉逼得他近乎崩溃。泪水不断滚落，口中的领带已经完全被津液沾湿，被领带抵住的唇舌重复发出着破碎的音节，那人听清了，他在叫盖勒特。

身下的人掐住扭动在他后穴里的触手缓慢扯出，这丝毫没让他好受些，其它几条触手因为吃了痛且被强制扯出而不甘心地骤然收紧。口中的呜咽声更加凄惨，穴肉不断猛烈收缩着，身下的人趁机挺入了后穴。

格林德沃用尽了全部的自制力才没有当场掐着他的腰冲撞起来，只是静静躺着享受对方穴肉的挤压吮吸。“莫芬告诉我，他的那些玩物在试了这东西后都上了瘾，你应该不至于吧，阿尔？”抚摸在他臀肉上的手猛地拍击了一下，“也不好说，你太敏感了，每次一碰就起反应。”湛蓝的眼睛紧闭着，泪水仍顺着脸庞不断滑下。邓布利多只希望这一切尽快结束，他甚至没办法像往常那样直接失去意识，得不到宣泄的快感不断将他从昏迷边缘拉回来。“我之前是不是没有告诉过你，作为一个教授、校长或是救世主，你这具身体实在是……太骚了一点。”哭泣的音量终于无法压抑，他已经彻底没有办法面对眼前的人。

等到格林德沃终于释放在他体内后，重新被打开的金属球将沙乌贼吸了回去，捆绑他四肢的丝绸也跟着消失。他像是断了线的木偶一般伏在那人怀里，彻底失去了生气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、苹果木魔杖的描述是以前在pottermore看到的，因为适合变形术又跟黑魔法不兼容所以觉得很适合AD。
> 
> 2、LV这一阶段眼睛发红是《混血王子》里提到的，我猜他是情绪波动大或者魔力失控的时候会出现眼睛突然发红的情况。


	12. Chapter 12

这已经是他第三次醒来，还是无力面对清醒时的一切，邓布利多闭上眼试图继续沉睡。窗帘们见他没有起身的打算，终究不敢把自己拉开，只能严严实实挡住窗外的光，任由屋内的人躺在床上分不清时间。

卧室门开了，进来的人挥手让窗帘打开，正午的阳光略微刺眼。

“我知道你醒着。”那人在他身边坐下，床铺柔软地轻微塌陷。

任凭身边的人将他拉起来靠坐在床头，他别过脸没有一丝回应。对方抬起他的手，手腕和脖颈上的银环显现出来，随后在那人弹指的动作下彻底断裂消失。睫毛因对方这一举动而略微闪动了一下，但他仍旧紧闭着眼。直到指尖传来熟悉的触感，一股暖流顺着手指淌过全身。空洞麻木的湛蓝双眼缓慢睁开，静静看着时隔三个月又重新被放回自己手中的魔杖，花楸木的质地温润线条细腻，对方合上他的手让他握住魔杖。

“我现在就可以放你走。”那人缓慢开了口，见他低着头没有反应，便执起他拿着魔杖的手，抵在自己脖颈上，“你甚至可以尝试在走之前杀了我。当然，以你的性格，更有可能把这种对决留到下次见面时。”蓝色的双眼渐渐聚焦，上移的视线落入对方异色的眼瞳中。

“你可以继续跟我抗争，如果最后你赢了，你就能杀了我或者如你之前所想的那样监禁我一辈子。但如果这一次再让我赢了，我会将你囚禁起来像昨晚那样对待，你清楚，用不了几次你就会彻底崩溃变成我漂亮的玩物——”握着魔杖的手收紧了一些，对方没有闪躲，“其实你知道我早就可以那样做，甚至很多人以为我已经那样做了，我只是不屑于，也不忍心把凤凰变成金丝雀。所以现在的你，看似被我收缴了魔杖强留在身边，但只要还想反抗，你随时有可能从里德尔或者其他任何人手中接过新的魔杖。”

他仍旧没有回话，那人的神情更凝重了些。“无论你我谁输谁赢或是两败俱伤，都必然造成我们中的至少一方彻底失势，那时如果有新的变故，不管是你还是我，在独自应对时都会显得势单力薄。这也就是汤姆·里德尔主动提出要帮我试探你的原因，连你那个愚蠢自大的学生都知道，只要你我还在一起，他就没有任何机会发展势力。”

与异瞳对视的双眼中仍旧缺少温度，邓布利多不用开口，那人已经读懂他的意思：他不会因为要对抗里德尔就认同格林德沃的观念，无论哪一方都不是他能接受的。

“我可以将所有计划推迟，”那人叹了一口气，他湛蓝的双眼微微闪动了一下，“如果你同意跟我休战，半年之内，我和我手下的圣徒不会以任何方式干涉麻瓜的战争，也不会做出任何对他们不利的事。”抵在对方脖颈上的魔杖松动了些，那人趁机靠得更近，语气也被放柔，“和其他人不一样，我是可以被你牵制为你妥协的。对你来说，我是相对可控的，而对我来说，失去你的支持，今后我独自面对的阻力也只会更大。”

两人沉默了片刻，垂下的湛蓝双眼中满是思虑，对方突然拉起他的手，杖尖划过手掌上的旧伤痕，引发新的疼痛。掌心相抵时血液中的魔力波动让他忍不住轻微颤抖，“半年之内，不要再试图对抗我，我不会执行任何你反对的计划。”他没有抽回手，对方将手指扣得更紧了，“半年内，你留在我身边。”相互融合的血液几乎沸腾，他轻微喘息了一下。

“好。”声音还略微沙哑，邓布利多终于说出了第一个字，两人融合的血珠迅速升腾翻转。他清楚自己不是被对方的银舌说动，这一切都是理性考量的结果，如果格林德沃真的愿意将所有计划推迟哪怕只是半年时间，也足够他找到新的对策了。昨晚的事仍令他感到怨愤，但他终究是顾全大局的人，不会在这种时候跟老对手纠缠私人恩怨。湛蓝的双眼缓慢闭上，对方长舒一口气，在他看不见的地方无声笑了起来。悬浮在空中的金边吊坠被挂在了他胸口，那人整理他脖子上的链条时趁机搂住了他的肩。

“还难受吗？”对方的手臂收紧了些，“别摆出这副病恹恹的样子，我知道它不会伤到你。”见他握紧了拳，那人立刻转移话题，“你想吃些什么吗？蛋糕或者布丁？”他最终认命地卸了力，由着对方将他揽进怀里。

消失了三天的校长重新出现在禁林旁的小木屋内时，海格像只被抽了一鞭的猛兽般发出惊叫。到底只是十七岁的孩子，年轻的巨人猛地抱住比他矮了一半的邓布利多，抽抽搭搭地哭了起来，邓布利多被他勒得喘不过气，勉强从他断续的语句中听懂他的意思——里德尔将黑魔法防御课教授办公室里的事说了出去，言辞中不乏对校长（说是“前任校长”更准确）的哀悼和对自己做事不够谨慎的悔恨，以至于全校一半的人惊觉自己误会了校长，自责和悲痛之情都化作了对格林德沃的愤恨；另一部分人则对格林德沃的能力产生了轻微质疑——黑魔王竟然让假意投诚的白巫师蛰伏在他身边这么长时间。

海格的情绪还没平复，突然袭来的咒语震得他猛地松开手后退两步。传闻中杀害校长的人正站在他门口，异瞳中的寒意怎么看都是一副杀人凶手的狠戾。他还来不及做出反应，那人当着他的面把校长拉到身边，嫌弃地整理对方西装面料上被他压出的皱褶。禁林看守员彻底愣在原地傻了眼。

替邓布利多和格林德沃倒上茶时，海格明显有些拘谨，可怜他个头太大，再怎么努力把自己缩成一团也还是打眼。邓布利多捧着茶，拒绝了他的自制牛乳糖。

“关于你被开除的那件事，海格，我知道你是无辜的。但你一直不愿跟任何人说起你当时放走的——宠物。”邓布利多当然不会选择“怪物”这个词，格林德沃忍不住冷哼一声，霍格沃兹的校长还真是对动物饲养员或者肄业生格外有好感。

邓布利多假装没听到他发出的声音，海格把脖子缩得更紧了。“我不会伤害你的朋友，海格，但这件事对我很重要，我们需要你的帮助。”邓布利多的语气真诚，“或者我们需要摄神取念。”旁边的人声音冷厉。

“我不会让他这样做的。”校长没办法再假装没有听到旁边人的声音，宽慰性地对着海格笑了笑。

邓布利多再次承诺不会伤害海格的朋友后，出于对校长的信任，年轻的巨人终于提及了那只叫阿拉戈克的巨型蜘蛛，并说出了所有阿拉戈克告诉过他的有关密室的事。蜘蛛不敢提及密室中怪物的名字，所以海格知道的信息也十分有限。他不愿说出阿拉戈克藏身的地点，邓布利多也没有逼迫他。

“你觉得这件事跟里德尔有关？”格林德沃从始至终没有碰过杯子里的茶。

“之前只是怀疑，”邓布利多低下头，回想起那双黑曜石般的双眼中诡异的红光，“现在基本确定了。”

天已经黑了，格林德沃提出要离开时被邓布利多拦住了，“作为已经去世的前任校长和杀害他的凶手，我们直接进入城堡恐怕不是个好主意。”他对格林德沃说。旁边的海格几乎被他的语气和措辞逗笑。

“抱歉，我们可能要在这里等到再晚一些。或许我现在有时间试试你做的牛乳糖？”他对海格说，对方正要答复，突然看着格林德沃的方向愣住了，他顺着海格的视线回过头。

“别浪费时间，我上次也是这样进的学校。”身边的金发少年语气不耐，眼中却带着恶作剧得逞的笑意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、AD的第一支魔杖我没找到相关资料，但pottermore上说接骨木魔杖的主人容易被花楸木魔杖的主人吸引，所以私设校长原本的魔杖是花楸木的。
> 
> 2、我其实觉得《密室》里阿拉戈克明明知道蛇怪的事，但一直没被任何人问出来也是个bug，还有桃金娘。明明三人组都能解决的事居然被放置了50年，只能说AD当时忙着对付GG去了没心思管密室。
> 
> 3、GG变成16岁的样子混进学校的事见之前的短篇《通往霍格沃茨的密道》。


	13. Chapter 13

心跳似是停了一拍，他脑中瞬间闪现无数画面，又像是一片空白。茶杯从指间滑落的刹那被对方快速抬手托住，“小心。”格林德沃贴得近了些，明亮的异瞳在他眼前不断放大，他下意识闭上了眼，似在等待什么，但对方只是将他手上的茶杯拿走，放回了桌上。

他顺从地跟着金发少年走出了木屋，甚至忘了要跟海格道别。关上门后对方并没有急着离开，而是转过身静静看着他。

“怎么了？”他还有些不习惯面对这张十六岁的脸。

“你刚才闭眼了，教授。”格林德沃只是陈述了一个事实。邓布利多第一次觉得自己的思维有些迟钝了，他竟然开始跟不上对方的思路，湛蓝的双眼中满是不解。

“你在期待什么？”格林德沃突然靠近，他本能地垂下眼避开对方的视线，那人缓慢凑过来，熟悉的气息落在唇上，却在相距咫尺的地方停了下来。他闭着眼，能感觉那人温热的呼吸尽数拂在他的唇瓣上，但始终没有贴上来，红褐色的睫毛轻微颤抖着，他终于伸手揽上对方的脖颈，主动吻了上去。

贴在他腰上的手掐得有些重了，唇齿间的侵入也略显粗暴，舌尖不断追逐着柔软处掠夺他的呼吸，当他拍打着对方的肩背快要喘不过气时，格林德沃终于放开了他。撤出时两人勾连成丝的津液反射着水光，他迷离地抬起眼，却对上那人冰冷的异瞳。

“走吧。”格林德沃对他说，声音中也透着凉意。

意识到对方的反常，他还没来得及询问，那人又一次回了头。“你打算这样跟我进学校？”

邓布利多这才意识到他仍是中年教授的外表，盖勒特那张脸让他产生了自己也才十八岁的错觉。此时他万分庆幸海格的小木屋离城堡足够远，夜色的掩护下不会有人看到校长被一个十六岁的学生压在门板上亲吻。杖尖微一抖动，红发少年整理好身上的格兰芬多黑袍，抬头冲面前的人笑了笑。对方楞了一下，转身继续向前走去。不知道为什么，他总觉得格林德沃的火气更甚了。

没道理啊。两人一前一后走在通往城堡的路上时，邓布利多看着那人的背影反复思考着对方为什么生气。下午海格抱过他，但格林德沃阴阳怪气了两个小时之后已经发泄完怒火了，出门前那人心情还很好的。

毕竟已经过了胡乱猜忌的年龄，邓布利多决定直接把话说开，“有什么事吗，盖尔？”。

对方猛地停住，他躲闪不及，差点撞了上去。那人突然转过身，两人靠得太近，格林德沃的唇几乎贴到他眉间，他立刻后退一步，脸上泛起比发色更明艳的红。金发少年却是满脸不忿，异色双眼中的怒火更加明显。

“你刚才叫我什么？”声音中的怒火已经压抑不住。自从两人重逢之后，邓布利多对他的称呼不是“盖勒特”就是刻意疏远的“格林德沃先生”，除开躯体纠缠之时唇间偶尔逸出的亲昵，他几乎没有再听到过年少时的爱称。但刚才那声“盖尔”却唤得那么自然。而且他的阿尔有多久没像刚才那样对自己笑了？

格林德沃语气中带上了嘲讽，“每次我一碰你你就含羞带愤，这张脸靠近你你却主动迎合。你还真是念旧呢。”

红发少年彻底愣了，一句“这不就是你的脸吗”到了嘴边又被咽了回去，他知道他跟格林德沃已经没道理可讲了，这种情况下他说什么对方都听不进去，刻意示好表达亲昵反而会被当成对那张十六岁的脸的百般迁就。况且，现在哪里是考虑这些问题的时候。

邓布利多声音冷厉起来，“变形术连你的脑子一起影响了吗，盖勒特？你赌气的样子蠢得像是十六岁的肄业生。我以为我是在跟统领欧洲的格林德沃先生合作，或许他会比你理智成熟一些。”

对方没有回话，压抑着怒火转过身，走路的速度却慢了下来。湛蓝的眼中闪过一丝狡黠，邓布利多跟了上去与他并肩而行。“既然确定跟斯莱特林的密室有关，我们先去当时发现学生尸体的地方看看吧。二楼的女盥洗室。”金发少年的动作明显顿了一下，“那里没有人，之前被封锁过一段时间。”邓布利多立刻补充到。

进入城堡时正好是晚饭时间，学生和教职工都在礼堂享用晚宴。校长突然觉得自己答应格林德沃以这幅皮囊进入霍格沃茨的行为完全是色令智昏——两人中的任何一个都足够耀眼，这样一对少年走在一起，不引人注意是不可能的。况且两人的身份还都是格兰芬多的高年级学生，这样两个生面孔必然遭人怀疑。

他已经做好了施展幻身咒的准备，好在他俩一路上并没有遇到什么人。盥洗室里有些昏暗，地面上湿哒哒的全是水，格林德沃仍然不跟他说话，只是静静打量着眼前的空间。有魔力波动，两人都感觉到了，却又很难确认具体方位。角落里规律的水滴声在寂静的空间内被无限放大。诡异的气氛让他瞬间明白了这个女盥洗室为什么没有人来。

格林德沃绕着盥洗室中央的水龙头查看着，那人没有示意他过去，他便默认对方不需要他帮忙，于是走向相反方向挨个排查起了每个隔间。打开某一扇门时，隔间中突然传出哗啦巨响，一个透明的影子夹着水花扑面而来。

“阿尔！”格林德沃猛地回过头，看见他手持魔杖，防护咒将面前的水花挡得严严实实。半透明的影子没能溅他一身水，悻悻地退了回去。水花消散了，他和面前的幽灵同时看清了对方的容颜。

“沃伦小姐？”桃金娘看清面前俊秀的红发少年时本就眼前一亮，听到对方以温润谦和的语气叫出自己的名字时更是心花怒放。

“你认识我！”幽灵围着他转了一圈，只觉得对方越看越眼熟，却怎么也想不起名字。这不可能，这个少年看起来跟她是同一届的，他认识她，他这么令人瞩目，她没道理记不清他的名字。

“我很高兴你终于放过了洪贝小姐，不过留在盥洗室里总不太合适。你大概需要更好的去处。”少年的笑意也是温和的，湛蓝的双眼闪着柔和的光。这神情让她觉得更熟悉了。其实她确实无数次见到这样的笑，只不过这一次，长辈对后生的和蔼被解读成了异性间的怜爱。

全程旁观的格林德沃不由一声嗤笑。桃金娘正要发作，看清对方的脸后却只是愤愤地转过身不再计较。她继续对面前的红发少年微笑着，对方也回以笑容。

“沃伦小姐，我知道这对你来说很痛苦。但如果可以的话，请你尽量描述夺走你性命的是怎样的东西。我希望能彻底消除它。”

桃金娘放声哭了起来，邓布利多有些尴尬。在一边排查着水管的格林德沃冷笑出声“我看她只希望那东西能消除你，然后你就可以陪着她永远留在这个盥洗间。”

桃金娘半透明的脸上泛起红晕，“别听他胡说，我当然可以告诉你那是什么，不过……你得先说出你的名字。”

“帕西瓦尔。”中间名，他不算在骗她。

帕西瓦尔？她并没有印象。桃金娘不甘地靠得近了些，“那玩意儿有双黄澄澄的大眼睛。现在，告诉我你的姓。”

这次不得不骗她了。“格林德沃。”脑海中的第一个姓氏脱口而出，他立刻后悔了。

旁边的金发少年怔怔看着他，忽然狂笑出声。邓布利多耳尖泛红，却仍装作镇定。

“你笑什么？”桃金娘疑惑地看向格林德沃，这个英俊的金发少年确实太奇怪了些。

“没什么，”对方仍忍不住笑着，“我之前常取笑他跟欧洲那个国际通缉犯一个姓，不过这两个月我开始有些羡慕他了，跟格林德沃先生同姓总是很荣幸的对吗？”

邓布利多避开对方灼热的目光，跟桃金娘说话的语气都变得有些不自在了。“现在请你告诉我它到底是什么。”

“我不知道，没来得及看清。”桃金娘低头吃吃笑着，显得有些难为情。

谎话换来无用信息，真公平。邓布利多叹了口气，旁边突然传来响动。

“是什么你自己看了不就知道了吗？”格林德沃轻松地笑了笑，密室被他找到且强制打开了，中心所有的水龙头被分开，显现其下的洞口，水流在咒语的禁锢下没有溢出。

邓布利多往下看了一眼，下面黑洞洞的，不知有什么东西。他正准备下去，面前的人一把拽住了他。“在这等我。”他还没来得及发话，格林德沃已经跳了下去。

“哇哦，换我我可不下去。”桃金娘笑着摇头，“可惜你是个男孩子，否则他对你真是——”她突然住了口，一脸恍然大悟的表情活像吞了只苍蝇，“你、你们……”

邓布利多无奈地扶住了额，还没开口，洞里突然传出一声撕心裂肺的惨叫。

“盖勒特！”没有回应。心中猛地一沉，他立刻跳了下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、《密室》里说桃金娘·伊丽莎白·沃伦死后一直缠着奥利夫·洪贝，后来魔法部干预了才回到盥洗室，所以私设她死后邓布利多还没跟她交流过。（况且阿邓就是因为密室事件之后上一任校长被撤职才接任校长的，所以这件事应该轮不到他查。）
> 
> 2、找密室那段参考《混血王子》里AD带哈利找魂器的描写，感觉GGAD这俩开挂的完全有能力直接找到密室。
> 
> 3、原著里很多老师检查了整个城堡都没找到斯莱特林的密室，这里他俩能轻易找到其实还有另一个原因。（咦，我上一条是不是提到了魂器）


	14. Chapter 14

“你的脑子跟着脸一起变得未成年了吗？”向来温和宽厚的红发少年死死攥着面前人的衣领，他原打算将对方推到墙上，死命撞了一下之后那人纹丝未动，于是他只能反复拉扯着格林德沃的黑袍。

“这密道比我想的长太多，我怕你离得太远让你跟上来而已！”作为他眼中的过错方，金发少年的语气丝毫没有歉意。

“你有一百种方法提醒我跟上来！非得表现得像被巨怪砸了脑袋吗？”

几分钟前，邓布利多从洞口跳下来，只觉得扭曲蜿蜒的巨大管道没有尽头，下滑过程中他想过无数可能性：他可能看见受重伤的格林德沃，被挟持的格林德沃，甚至……想到金发少年毫无生气地躺在地上，眼中彻底失去光亮的景象，他连施展减震咒的时间都省了。看见平地的瞬间他猛地跃出管道，结果还没站稳就被躲在管道出口的人拽进怀里。

听见对方的笑声后，他当即跟那人扭打起来。说是扭打其实并不准确，格林德沃多次警告邓布利多再不住手自己就要还手了，但最终只是抬手护住了脸。

考虑到时间地点，邓布利多没有再跟对方计较，转身时甩动魔杖点燃的火焰震得满地水渍和动物残骨猛地抖动了一下。“这地方真有巨怪也让你吓跑了。”格林德沃在他身后小声嘀咕着。

火光燃起后，两人背靠背打量着他们身处的石制地道。“我们现在离城堡至少两英里。”格林德沃开了口，“这个距离和方位，你知道是什么地方吗？”

“湖底。”邓布利多略一思索，赞许地摇头轻叹，“果然是斯莱特林的作风。入口虽然在城堡内部，密室却在霍格沃茨之外。湖里的各种魔法生物完美掩盖了魔力波动，难怪几个世纪都没人找到这里。”

两人同时顿了一下，都想到了不合理之处，既然当初其他三位创始人都没有找到密室，那他们为什么能那么轻易发现盥洗室里的入口。

“或许，有人故意在入口留下痕迹？”邓布利多皱紧了眉。

“不管怎样，进去看看就知道了。”格林德沃说着往密道深处走去，邓布利多立刻跟了上去。

“别这么紧张，你我一起，就算里面是斯莱特林本人也没什么好怕的。”金发少年修长的手指把玩着指间的老魔杖，邓布利多笑着摇了摇头，最终没有反驳。

两人不知转过多少拐角，每一次转弯前邓布利多都紧了紧手中的魔杖。

“只是提醒你一下，我刚才跟你动手之前用过空间隔离咒，所以这里真有巨怪的话，应该还没有被我吓跑。”邓布利多抬了抬手，悬浮在两人前方的火炬更明亮了些——但那只是对他俩而言。

金发少年哼了一声算是回应。“我刚跳下来就用过隔离咒了。”他顿了一下，异瞳中突然有了笑意，声音却只是疑惑，“你刚才既然还知道用魔杖施咒，为什么打我的时候像个麻瓜？”

邓布利多没有回话，火光映得他的脸颊有些泛红。然而很快他的神色就严肃起来。火光映照下，道路的尽头隐隐显现出绿色的鳞片来，起初他觉得那像一堵墙，当火把缓慢上移后，两人同时看清了蜷缩在粗重躯体上的巨大头颅。那里不是斯莱特林本人，但确实是他的象征。它在休眠，两人同时意识到了。

虽说眠龙勿扰，但把长达二十英尺的巨蟒留在学校里显然不是校长该做的事，何况它还阻拦在道路正中。邓布利多正要抬起魔杖，身边人已经上前一步，对方比他高出半个头，站在那人身后，他只能看见火光照耀下的金发。

巨蛇有了响动。邓布利多突然想起什么一般，猛地抬手捂住了身前人的眼，魔杖挥舞的瞬间巨蟒的上方和身后同时出现了两面光镜。透过镜子，他看见自己杖尖迸发的红色光芒准确刺入巨蟒还没来得及睁开的双眼。与此同时，老魔杖带起的蓝色火焰如绳索般将巨蟒纠缠其中，腾起的火光将它完全包裹，鲜绿的蛇身在蓝色光芒中扭动翻转，碰得周围石壁轰隆作响。直到邓布利多觉得地道快要坍塌，巨蛇翻滚的幅度终于开始减小，它的挣扎越来越弱，最终停了下来。蓝色的火光渐渐熄灭，露出鲜绿的鳞片，它们颜色如新，并不像真的被火烧过，但鳞片下的躯体的确没有了动静。

“它死了？”沉默片刻之后，格林德沃问。他的眼睛仍被邓布利多遮挡着，但他似乎并不好奇对方为什么这么做。“我记得那个花痴鬼说过的话。”他将眼前的手掌摘开，“所以我根本没打算让它睁眼。”

桃金娘那句”黄澄澄的大眼睛“原来不是无用信息。

邓布利多看着眼前巨蟒的尸体——眼睛虚开一条缝，眼珠已经被变成灰色的岩石。他再次感叹自己和格林德沃的行事风格的确大相径庭：他力求谨慎，即便有能力直接杀死蛇怪也会先废除对方的眼睛，以防它突然睁眼；即便知道自己能准确击中它的眼睛也会先立好镜面，以防一击不中。相比之下，格林德沃的招式霸道激进，他不在乎过程中可能产生的风险，只求以最快速高效的手段达成目的。想到这一层，邓布利多不禁担心起半年后的对决。

对方将他的手掌从眼前拉下后就没放开过，注意到他的反常，便顺势扯了他一下，“你不至于这样就吓到了吧？”

他没有回答，神色依然凝重，眼前的金发少年便也收敛了笑意，将手握得更紧。

“走吧。”他抬起头，看着巨蟒身后的石殿。

两人走近后才发现蛇怪之前是堵在石殿门口，门开着，正好被蛇怪蜷起的身子挡得严严实实，蛇怪被咒语击中后将躯体伸直了，便把道路让出了大半。

“你怎么想？”

“它在守护石殿里的东西。”

“看来是真的了，我俩应该不会同时弄错。”金发少年笑着说。他仍没有松开对方的手，身后人湛蓝双眼中的忧虑开始变淡。

巨大的石殿宽广开阔，竟能衬得蛇怪小了一些。旁边两排石柱上雕刻的蛇纹栩栩如生，显得整个石室恢弘而阴冷，像个巨大的墓室。大殿正中悬浮着的精致盒子如墓室中的棺椁。

宁可冒着被暴露的风险也要注重排场和形式，果然是斯莱特林的传人。邓布利多现在知道入口处的魔力波动从何而来了，这个盒子应该刚放进来不久，门口的蛇怪也是最近才开始休眠。“我一离开学校这些学生就不消停了……”红发少年无奈地笑了笑，准备向大殿中央走去。

“站住。”冰冷阴郁的声音在空旷的大殿中响起。

邓布利多和格林德沃同时回过身，惊觉自己竟然没发现石殿内有第三个人。接骨木杖尖的光芒直奔阴影中的身影而去，对方没有闪躲，咒语逼近时蓝光照亮了少年黑玉般的双眼和苍白英俊的脸庞。

光芒消散了，汤姆·里德尔仍然伫立在角落的阴影里，毫发未伤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、密室的具体位置原著里没写，“离学校有好几里”是哈利的感觉，“在湖底”是罗恩的猜测，我就姑且相信他俩吧。
> 
> 2、一个小彩蛋，上一章AD就自己的姓名问题欺骗桃金娘后，桃金娘说没看清怪物的样子。当时AD心想“谎言换来无用信息很公平”。结果这章证明桃金娘的话不算无用信息，那AD的话也不算谎言？


	15. Chapter 15

眼看自己的咒语失效，格林德沃微一皱眉，随后轻松地笑了起来，“别怕，只是个影子而已。”

“看出来了。”身后人的声音依然从容温润。

异瞳中闪过一丝不耐，“真没意思，你偶尔也被吓到一次啊。”金发少年头也不回地朝石殿正中走去。

邓布利多无奈地摇了摇头，再次感叹他跟格林德沃没什么道理可讲。

“能这么轻松地找到这里并杀死巴吉里斯克，你们确实非常强大。”角落里的黑发少年走了出来。

邓布利多这才注意到他的身形不像自己印象中那么消瘦，脸上的骨骼感也没那么明显，神色虽然阴郁，却比平时少了些戾气。这少年的外形更接近五年级时的里德尔。

里德尔的视线在两个少年身上扫视了一番，对上邓布利多明澈锐利的双眼时，他微微皱眉，随后向正踏上石殿中央台阶的格林德沃走去。

“你们中的任何一个人都有能力走到这里，”少年低沉寒凉的嗓音再次响起， “但两人一起，恐怕并不会让事情更轻松些。” 格林德沃的脚步微微一顿，但没有回头。

里德尔的影子突然化作黑雾，旋即出现在金发少年身前，阻挡在对方与悬浮的木盒之间。“你清楚，他会是你最大的阻力。” 少年深邃的眼眸如黑曜石般闪着光，“或者说，唯一的阻力。”苍白英俊的脸上扯出一抹笑意，他与格林德沃靠得更近了一些。

“我知道你从一开始就只是想利用他。”里德尔的眼神越过格林德沃，在他身后的红发少年身上停留片刻，随后又转回眼前人的脸上。“当然，我也理解你，他的确很特别，能给你一种找到同类的惊喜感，类似孤独的旅人巧遇同伴的欣喜……但你也明白，这种迷恋和新鲜感总会过去。”

邓布利多皱起了眉，握着魔杖的手指关节已经开始泛白。台阶上的金发少年背对着他，让他看不清表情，但他无法不注意到里德尔眼中的笑意更浓了。

“你生来就是万人之巅，注定了没人站在你身边。何况，他跟你并不是同一类人。”阴冷的声音依旧回响在石殿之内，“这是你最后的机会，他可以阻挡你，但我不会。”

台阶上的金发少年缓缓转过了身，对视的瞬间邓布利多感觉自己呼吸一滞。里德尔趁势走到了格林德沃身边，挑衅的笑容似在提醒邓布利多现在动手还来得及。两个英俊的少年并肩站立在石阶之上，耀眼的金发和黑玉般的眼眸似明暗两面，恰如相伴相生的阳光和阴影。

红发少年的脸色有些苍白，他不会先动手，也不相信台阶上的人会被里德尔挑唆。直到他湛蓝的双眼倒映着恋人修长的手指缓慢抬起接骨木魔杖。杖尖光芒闪过时，他下意识举起魔杖想要防御，脑中却空白得一时想不到合适的咒语。直到他听见里德尔难以置信的惨叫。

“只看表象的蠢货。”少年睥睨着身边渐渐扭曲的黑影，俊逸的脸上露出张扬的笑，他靠近一步，明亮的异瞳几乎贴上对方震惊的眼眸，“对，没有复方汤剂，也的确是我本人。” 他身后，自木盒内部窜出的火焰渐渐外扩，将整个盒子烧成悬浮空中的火球。“不过……下次学聪明些，别再认错年龄。”他对眼前消散的黑影说。随着杖尖再次转动，火势收敛，灰败的木盒砰然砸落在地，掉落出已经完全被烧毁的日记本。

石殿内再次陷入沉寂，邓布利多的魔杖仍挡在胸前。他深吸一口气，缓慢放下持杖的手，紧了紧黑袍上猩红色的衣领。喉头还有些发涩，他只能尽量让自己的声音听起来平静些，“你知道，我向来不主张你使用厉火这类黑魔法。”

“知道，”金发少年小声嘟囔着，“但我再不动手恐怕你又要打我了。”随后他笑着走到对方面前，“来，告诉我这一次你有没有被吓到？”

“有。”邓布利多故作轻松地笑了笑，转身往殿外走去。红褐色的睫毛投下阴影，配合石殿内昏暗的烛火，完美遮掩他眼底的隐隐水光。

他确实不敢想象两任黑巫师联手的景象，里德尔刚才的话虽然是对格林德沃说的，但句句都是冲着他来的。那些话或许对现在的格林德沃来说影响有限，但至少，那极有可能是当初那个十六岁少年的真实想法。两人或许足够了解彼此的性格和能力，但在感情的问题上，没人能完全把控对方的心意。

不过，这并不是眼下的重点。“你觉得，刚才被毁掉的东西是什么？”红发少年微皱着眉，语气犹疑，他其实已经有了大概猜想，但始终觉得这一想法过于阴暗，宁可是自己弄错了。

“我可以确定那东西是什么，不过……”身后的人突然攥住他的校袍，缓慢将他拉进怀里从背后圈住，“先告诉我，你刚才真的以为我会对你动手吗？”唇角划过他的耳尖，沿着耳垂脖颈一路描摹。心中的不安开始减淡，他转过身，轻轻拉扯着对方金红相间的领带。那人楞了一下，“我以为你会拒绝。”

湛蓝的眼中有了笑意，他拉着领带让对方低下头，唇齿相接的前一秒那人捧住他的脸让他停了下来，“阿尔……你果然还是看中这张脸吗？”

片刻的沉默，他猛地往对方下巴上撞了一下，“你能不能讲点道理！这不就是你的脸吗？”

“哪有你这样讲道理的！真当我不会还手吗？”对方吃痛后一把按住他抵在石柱上，他还想挣扎，那人的躯体越压越紧。刚才被截停的吻最终还是落了下来。

两人的舌尖闪躲追逐着，落在他唇齿间的呼吸开始渐渐灼热。直到那人从黑袍下摆伸进来的手按压摩挲着他胸前敏感的肉粒，他才惊觉自己的衬衣和领带已经被彻底拉开。

黑袍的内衬光滑柔软，接触皮肤时微微有些泛凉。他还从来没有把校袍穿得这么凌乱不堪，曾经的学生会主席无不委屈地想。

对方的黑袍早已褪下，白色衬衣显得金红相间的领带和其上的学院徽章格外打眼，他忍不住红着脸别开视线。像是看穿了他的想法，在他腿间按捏揉搓的手掌微一用力，压出一声惊喘。

“别这么紧张，”对方含住他的耳垂轻轻舔舐，沾染上前液的手指缓慢滑动到穴口，指尖探入时他忍不住绷直了双腿，往面前的人身上贴得更紧。“你现在可不是学生会主席了，”那人的胸腔因低声发笑而轻微震动，后穴中的两根手指突然撑开，惹得他难耐地攥皱了对方背上的衬衣，“偶尔违纪一次也无所谓……”撤出手指，粗大的东西抵上了他的穴口，“对吗，校长？”声音里的笑意已经掩饰不住，他终于忍不住红了眼眶，死命在那人背上掐了一把。

对方报复性地加大了冲撞的力度，他立刻后悔了，“别这样，盖尔……”软糯的声线带着微微发闷的鼻音，湛蓝的眼睛泛着红。

金发少年不耐地皱了皱眉，强忍着冲动将动作放得轻柔。十八岁的邓布利多这副神态总能激发格林德沃的保护欲，只想把他包裹起来护在怀里，生怕用力过猛会碰坏少年柔软清瘦的身躯。然而同样的表情出现在中年教授脸上却只会激发他完全相反的欲望，只想加大力度逼得身下的人彻底哭喊出声。

“果然还是之后那具身体经得起折腾些。”他轻声嘟囔着，亲吻着身下人的泪痕，安抚性地将冲撞改为碾磨。邓布利多原本想反驳说自己两个时期身体的敏感度是完全一样的，对方只是习惯了恶劣对待中年时期那具身体。结果还没开口就因为被人抵住敏感点反复碾磨而哭呛着绷紧身体达到高潮。对方停了一下，看他已经完全受不住，于是不情不愿地勉强释放在他绞紧的穴肉中。

“你还是变回去比较好。”金发少年抱起他高潮后完全瘫软的身体，往密室外走去。脸上的表情让他想起某次只吃了半饱就出去送信，回来后找他讨糖，结果正好见证他把最后一颗柠檬雪宝放入口中的阿芙拉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、pottermore上说密室里的蛇叫巴吉里斯克，LV应该知道它的名字。
> 
> 2、我并不知道魂器看清人欲望的原理是什么，私设会受对方外表影响吧。
> 
> 3、关于GG对AD和ad的态度差异，其实《浓雾之上》里面写过原因。


	16. Chapter 16

图书馆的禁书区本就鲜少有人光顾，某些厚重得像砖头一样的书看起来恐怕几个世纪都不曾被人翻开过了。

夜晚的图书馆原本没有烛火，但今晚是个例外——红发少年身后悬浮的灯盏明亮温暖。他倒是不担心有其他人破解他的隔离咒发现这里的光亮，毕竟这副看似稚嫩的皮相掩盖着的是当世最强大的巫师之一。

将魔杖叼在口中，他白皙修长的手指触碰上一本厚重的黑皮书本，封面上猩红的字体似是用某种血液书写而成。书被抽出的瞬间，旁边的一本长着锋利牙齿的书失去了挤压束缚，当场开口发出狼嚎，少年的指尖戳了它一下，獠牙瞬间弯曲，扣住了它自己的封面。

他刚坐在地上翻开面前的书本，就感到旁边传来隔离咒破损的波动。现在知道他在这里且能轻易解开他咒语的只有一个人。

他抬起头，看见穿着白衬衣、打着格兰芬多领带的金发少年手里抱着黑袍。少年将黑袍放在地上，袍中包裹的各种食物立刻显露出来，“不知道你想吃什么，就都拿了些。”少年说着在他身边坐下。

“怎么去了这么久？”他从摊在面前的食物里拿出一瓶南瓜汁，突然想起图书馆内不能带饮料，但瞬间又意识到自己已经不是需要遵守校规的学生了。

“哦，那些楼梯不停变换，我有些记不清路。”少年说着拆开一块包好的熏鸭脯。他按照对方的描述找到那副画着水果的画，挠了那只会吃吃发笑的梨子。厨房里那些家养小精灵格外热情，一听说他需要把食物带走便将它们包得严严实实。

“所以你刚才是迷路了？”邓布利多忍了忍笑，尽量让自己表情平静，脸上却不自觉绷出了酒窝。

“这倒没有，不过……”对方赶在他出口抗议之前往他嘴里塞了块蛋糕，“我遇到管理员了，他脾气还真够暴躁。”

见他瞬间瞪大了双眼，格林德沃立刻补充到“别担心，我已经给他施过混淆咒了，在他威胁说要把我吊起来拿鞭子抽的时候。”

咽下口中的蛋糕，校长瞬间皱起了眉，“他不能那样做！我一上任就废止了那些处罚！”

“嗯……也可能是因为他让我站住的时候我对他用了绑腿咒。”格林德沃最终说了实话。

“盖勒特！你当初要是在霍格沃茨的话恐入学第一周就会被开除。”邓布利多脸上的笑意最终还是绷不住了。

“知道了，校长。”金发少年不耐地扯开鸭脯，“然后你出于对肄业生的特殊好感，会把我留下来负责半夜去厨房帮你偷食物。”

邓布利多本来想反驳说他没有亲自去厨房还是因为拜对方所赐自己现在都腿脚发软，可想起刚才两人出密室时的情景，他立刻闭了嘴。

格林德沃抱着他出密室时，桃金娘惊恐地问格林德沃他还活着吗（虽然后来格林德沃说桃金娘脸上的表情不是惊恐，而是惊喜，她大概期待听到他已经死了而且他的鬼魂会留在那间盥洗室）。

他当时只能十分不满地抬起头，说自己被密室里的“怪物”伤到了，同时不着声色地掐紧了抱住他的人的手臂。

桃金娘好奇地问密室中的怪物是什么时，他实事求是地脱口而出说是巨蟒。于是格林德沃看他的眼神已经不止是暧昧，读懂对方的表情后他有一瞬间想就着那人脖子上金红相间的领带勒死对方（或者是自己）。

邓布利多猛地眨了眨眼，将注意力重新放回眼前的书本中。

“如果我们的猜测没错，”他打开放在一边的那本《尖端黑魔法揭秘》，翻到被他折叠起来那一页，“他做出了魂器，那他一定已经杀过人了。”而且一定是虐杀。

红发少年的眉头微微皱起，不管被杀的是巫师还是麻瓜，报纸上总会有报导，里德尔杀了人很难不被发现。况且以他对那个学生的了解，第一次制作魂器时杀的人必然是特殊的，让他有仪式感的。

一个猜想渐渐成形，但总还需要去验证。

“回去吧。”他将地上的书本放回原处，犹豫片刻之后，把手中那本《尖端黑魔法揭秘》也放了回去，书本合起之前指尖拂过折痕，纸面瞬间平整如新。毕竟还不到时候让对方注意到有人在查找这件事。

“我很好奇，”身后的金发少年突然开了口，“如果你查出他确实杀了人，而且在谋划杀害更多的人，你会动手除掉他吗？”

“不会，”邓布利多叹了口气，语气却没有丝毫犹疑，“我会把他交给魔法部审判。”身后传来一声嗤笑。

他明白对方的意思，即便是到了现在，在某些方面他仍固执得可笑。

“无论何时，道德秩序和公平正义总是必要存在的。我坚持这一点。”他微微垂下了眼，对方的手揉上了他的头发。

“那么你大概会是最后一个坚持这一点的人。”对方的语气说不清是欣赏还是嘲弄。

邓布利多深吸一口气，或许自战败的那一天起，他心中的那些礼义教条圣人之言就该随着他的身体一起摊开任凭对方蹂躏玩弄。但他仍相信，某些随着新旧秩序交替而被埋没的高贵品质总有一天会重现荣光，哪怕他是最后一个坚信这一点的人。

“我之后恐怕要去趟阿兹卡班。”他转移了话题，但这句话并不让对方轻松多少。

“我跟你一起去。”对方的语气显然不是在跟他磋商。

他当然知道格林德沃在担心什么，两人同时想起了他当年被摄魂怪逼得直接逃到纽蒙迦德。湛蓝的眼中开始有了笑意，反正他现在已经能毫无障碍地在摄魂怪面前施展呼神护卫了。

邓布利多正要开口，黑暗中突然出现响动，凭空袭来的咒语瞬间击碎了他设下的隔离咒。两人震惊地抬起头，同时举起了魔杖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、厨房的具体位置我不记得了懒得去翻，就记得挠梨子了。楼梯变化和禁书区的情况都是《魔法石》里提到的。
> 
> 2、《魔法石》里费尔奇说过想抽哈利和马尔福，但之前的刑法被废止了，所以我私设是AD上任后废止的。
> 
> 3、摄魂怪的梗见原著向短篇《敌友不分》。


	17. Chapter 17

魔杖脱手而出时，邓布利多脑中有刹那的空白。他回头看着原本与他并肩站立，却在刚才毫不犹豫地对他施了缴械咒的人。现在自己的魔杖又一次攥在那人手中。

格林德沃没有看他，只是安抚性地握住了他的手，示意他不必紧张。书架尽头，破解了他防护咒的人快步向他们走来。烛火首先照亮的是来人耀眼的金发，随后是英俊的脸庞和明亮的异瞳。

“他没发现吧？”那人似乎奔跑过一长段距离，额前的碎发和胸口的领带都有些凌乱。

“目前没有，我估计他也发现不了。”格林德沃的语气中不乏轻蔑，两张一模一样的脸上同时露出张扬的笑。

“接着。”对面的人抬手一抛，格林德沃瞬间接住那个东西。邓布利多只来得及看清他指间黑色的东西折射出一闪而逝的光芒。

红发少年此时终于想通眼前发生了什么，语气中仍是难以置信的震惊，“你一直滥用时间转换器？”

两个相貌完全相同的金发少年迅速对视一眼。

“我先走了，还要去厨房。”对面的少年冲他们笑了笑，转身就走，离开前甚至没有费心修补隔离咒——反正那样东西放在跟邓布利多在一起的格林德沃手中，已经是万无一失了。快步往图书馆外走去的同时，他掏出口袋里的怀表，单手撬开银边的水晶表盘，露出了其后的时间转换器。

不得不承认，用时间转换器逃避追捕总是比跳窗要有效得多。

“这就是你刚才去了那么久的原因？”邓布利多还有些发愣。

“不全是，我真的遇到管理员了，他拖住了我将近半分钟。”格林德沃的语气真挚诚恳，但对方只是怔怔看着他，似乎并没有听见他在说什么。

“你这样做多久了？有其他人知道吗？”

“四十年左右吧，除了我没人知道。本来我不打算让任何人知道的，不过，反正你现在也姓格林德沃了……”对方仍只是看着他，没有回应，他难得地觉得有些心虚。然而下一秒，那人突然深吸一口气露出微笑。

“盖勒特，你果然……很了不起。”红发少年摇头轻叹着，眼中流露赞许的光，“这么长时间没人发现你这样做，你也没把自己困住过，没有传送错过时间或者失手杀了自己。”

这反应确实是出乎格林德沃预料了，这些年邓布利多在他面前总是摆出一副正气凌然的严肃样，他几乎要忘了眼前这个人当年跟着自己一起做了不少离经叛道的事。对方原本也不是严格遵守规则的人。

此时那双蓝眼睛里的光跟几十年前别无二致，看向他时仍带着欣赏、憧憬、迷恋和整个夏天的光辉。这一认知让他恍惚有种时空交错的不真实感，就在几天之前，他还觉得邓布利多这辈子不会再对他笑了。或许把计划推迟半年也不是多大的损失，他像以往无数次那样笑着接受了对方的全部赞许。

凝视着他的异瞳越发明亮。邓布利多觉得时机已到，便趁机问出他从一开始就想问的话，“你刚才去了哪？拿走的又是什么东西？”这才是他说那些话的真实目的。

对方脸上还带着微笑，眼神却突然清醒，“这件事暂时不能告诉你……就算你跟我姓了也不行。”

蓝眼睛中的欣赏和迷恋瞬间消失，红发少年皱起了眉，“不管怎么说，滥用时间转换器总是很危险的事，就算之前侥幸没有出任何事故，我也不建议你今后这样做。”他说着将所有书本归位，准备离开图书馆。“还有，学校里所有东西名义上都归校长管理，我不能让你随意从霍格沃茨拿走任何东西。”

话虽这样说，当对方揽住他的肩走出图书馆时他并没有抗拒。

“我要去一趟猪头酒吧，”走出图书馆后邓布利多停了下来，身边的人立刻愣住了，“阿不福思以为我出了事会担心的。”

金发少年沉默片刻，终于开了口，“你真的不是在报复我吗？”

相比于学生们青睐的三把扫帚酒吧，猪头酒吧的生意原本就惨淡。最近两天，因为老板间歇性的情绪失控，酒吧更是无人光顾了。

烛火昏暗的酒吧内，棕色头发的瘦高巫师眼圈泛红，坐在他身边的女巫握住他的手，将头靠在他肩上。

“我一直觉得他很强大，他是无所不能的。”纽特的声音有些发颤，“他说格林德沃不会拿他怎么样，我居然真的信了。”

“这不是你的错。”蒂娜抬手揽住丈夫的肩，纽特这幅表情让她想起他们曾一起救助过的那只濒死的独角兽。

“上次我就该带他走，”纽特伏在妻子怀里无声地抽泣着，“我一直觉得是我在帮他做事，很多次都是他求我帮忙。现在我才发现他是我们所有人的支撑，没了他我根本不知道该做什么。”

吧台后面，红发的酒吧老板猛地将手中的威士忌砸得粉碎。正在柜台上偷金币的嗅嗅被这一声响动吓得愣住了，今天纽特完全没有心思管它偷了什么，它的口袋已经快被塞满，此刻看着红发巫师愤恨的表情，它迅速自觉地将所有金币全数倒回收银盒，钻到纽特和蒂娜中间躲了起来。

三人都没有管它。

阿不福思并不觉得自己会为阿不思的死难过，毕竟他向来与他那个自私虚伪的大哥不和。但此刻，他突然意识到就算他一边痛骂阿不思一边气得砸了整间酒吧，也不会再有人微笑着向他道歉让他消气，然后默默将所有东西修复如初。

他曾为妹妹的死而常年怨恨长兄，他恨阿不思识人不明害死了阿利安娜，更恨阿不思没有亲手杀了格林德沃为妹妹报仇。现在，阿不思终于因为对抗格林德沃而永远离开他了。他本以为，只是以为，那个有着双色眼瞳的混蛋至少不会真的杀了阿不思。

酒吧内陷入沉默，偶尔听到纽特的抽泣声。片刻之后，他终于下定决心要去完成他此行的原本任务——他要将邓布利多的画像挂进校长办公室。尽管麦格教授反对他冒这个险并表示她可以代劳，但纽特坚持要自己去做这件事，哪怕他有可能因此被学校内的圣徒发现，他现在甚至有勇气直面格林德沃本人。

拿起画像，纽特走到了密道口，神色忧郁的金发女巫看了看他手中的画像，默默旋转开自己的肖像。画像中的邓布利多温和地笑着，儒雅俊秀一如纽特记忆中的师长。

下一秒，纽特手中的画像砰然坠地，阿不福思和蒂娜同时看向震惊地站立在密道入口处的棕发巫师。

纽特难以置信地后退了两步，昏暗的烛火照亮了密道中的人——那人有着和摔落在地的肖像一模一样的脸。

“纽特！没想到你也在这。”密道中的人惊喜地笑了起来，连声音都跟他记忆中的一样温润。

终于相信眼前的一切是真的，纽特猛地抱住了面前的人。“我就知道你一定有办法脱身！你不会离开我们的！”已为人父的著名巫师在曾经的教授怀里哭得像个一年级的学生。

对方还没来得及开口，他自顾自抱紧眼前的人继续说着，“都过去了，不管你经历了什么都过去了，我们不会让他再那样对你，我们现在就带你走！“

邓布利多费尽全力想要阻止他继续说下去，但阿不福思已经冲过来仅仅攥住兄长的手臂，“我原谅你了阿不思，不管你做过什么。我不需要你给安娜报仇，我们准备了门钥匙，你现在马上跟他俩走！”

“我没事，我跟格林德沃已经休战了！”怕他们再继续说下去，邓布利多无暇考虑他们的接受度，也来不及铺陈前因后果，便直接将这一重磅消息摔在了他们面前。

一室寂静，只剩烛火仍在摇曳。邓布利多缓慢从纽特怀里抽身退开一步，众人这才看见他身后还有一个人。

烛光照亮了先知者独一无二的异色瞳孔。


	18. Chapter 18

看到格林德沃的瞬间，纽特一时不知道是该躲到邓布利多身后还是将邓布利多护在身后。好在对方替他做了选择，教授毫不犹豫地将曾经的学生拨到了自己身边，随后拉住了格林德沃的手。

格林德沃看了纽特一眼，又看了看抱着他手臂的邓布利多，“你以为你可以永远躲在老师背后吗？”纽特下意识后退了两步。

“他只是吓唬你的。”邓布利多回头对纽特说，仍没有放开格林德沃的手。

“我不是。”格林德沃看着身边的人，声音依然冷厉，眼中却有了些笑意。

纽特看着面前两人交握的手，又看了看他俩对视的眼神，觉得自己有些发蒙。于是快步走到蒂娜身边，询问地看着对方。蒂娜和他一样满脸震惊，两人沉默地瞪大眼睛对视着，随后同时看向一直没说话的阿不福思。

“你这段时间一直跟他在一起？”阿不福思的声音似乎很平静。

邓布利多松开了格林德沃，看向阿不福思的眼神有些心虚，身后画像中的阿利安娜垂下眼背过了身。他缓慢走到弟弟身边，脸上的表情让阿不福思想起了那个夏天雨夜跟格林德沃一起晚归时被自己指责的十八岁少年。

“我等下慢慢跟你解释好吗？这件事……”

“我宁愿你已经死了！”

变故来得太突然，前一秒低头不语的阿不福思在长兄走近的一瞬间突然动了手。纽特和蒂娜阻止不及，眼睁睁看着脾气暴躁的酒吧老板举起了拳，邓布利多下意识闭紧双眼，但这一拳最终没有落到他脸上。

纽特觉得自己现在的表情一定像是被棍子砸了脑袋的巨怪，他呆呆看着突然挡在邓布利多身前的格林德沃挨了阿不福思一拳，随后砰然撞在吧台上。这次连阿不福思也愣住了，但他显然认为这拳打在格林德沃身上比打在他哥哥身上更让他解气，当即再次举起了拳。

邓布利多想看格林德沃嘴角的伤口，那人推开了他，抬手格住阿不福思再次挥过来的拳，同时一脚踹在对方胸口。阿不福思撞在身后的货架上，满架子的黄油啤酒摔碎一地，于是当场叫骂着要抽出魔杖，邓布利多红着眼求他收手。

“他要是有心忏悔，刚才那拳就活该忍着！”阿不福思对着冲过来扶他的兄长怒吼，“你到现在还没看清他是什么人吗？”

“我还手不是因为你打我，是因为你对阿不思都能下这么重的手！”相比阿不福思，格林德沃的语气明显平静些，声音中压抑的愤怒却一点不比对方少。

“那是也是我们家的事！”

“你们家的事都是他一个人在抗，他当时也刚成年，你除了给他添麻烦、指责他做得不够好之外还做了什么？”

“我唯一指责他的事是他成天跟你混在一起！”

两人似乎随时有可能再动手，蒂娜想施咒把他们格开，又怕彻底激怒了格林德沃对方会抽出老魔杖，只能在一旁颤抖地举着魔杖不敢轻举妄动。事实证明，先激怒格林德沃的人是阿不福思。对骂不过后，阿不福思把矛头转向了一直在旁边拉着他的邓布利多，“你居然还有脸拦住我！上次是安娜，这次你想再害死我吗？”

邓布利多楞了一下，阿不福思瞬间抽出被他按住的紧握魔杖的手。其实阿不福思一直是擅长决斗的。不管是以麻瓜的方式还是巫师的方式，他都很少遇到对手，因此他也乐于以决斗的方式解决问题。可此刻，眼看杖尖闪过的三道红光都被对方轻松挡下，且对方甚至没有费劲抬起魔杖，他突然觉得自己在那人面前还无能得像当年的十五岁学生。

格林德沃原本也不是能忍气吞声的人，异瞳中的怒意越发明显。眼看他想要抬手，对面两道红光同时袭来。只是兔起鹘落的一瞬间，他堪堪挡住了阿不思的缴械咒，却被阿不福思的钻心咒击得后退一步。

所有人瞬间安静下来，连角落里的嗅嗅都缩成一团不敢再动。整个酒吧内只听见格林德沃偶尔颤抖着发出的抽气声，他单手撑在吧台上勉强站立着。对面两个红发巫师已经彻底愣住了。

邓布利多先回过神来。他脸上还带着泪痕，声音颤抖得厉害，“我不知道他会……”

“这么多年了，”对方打断了他，抬眼的一瞬间异瞳中的寒意让他脑中一片空白，“你的选择还真是一点都没变。”

直到格林德沃当着他们的面幻影移形，邓布利多也没能说出第二句话。他整个人脱力地靠在货架上，纽特过来扶住了他。

“他当年也是这样对我的。他也对我用过钻心咒……”阿不福思坐在他身边低声说着，像是在辩解也像是在宽慰自己。

邓布利多拍了拍弟弟的肩，嘴角微微抽动，最终没能扯出一个笑。“二楼的房间还留着吗？”他的声音有些虚弱。

“你走之后一直保留原样。”阿不福思迟疑了一下，“你今晚……要留在这？”他原本想问的是“你今晚不回纽蒙迦德？”，话到嘴边却又改了口。

他并不在意格林德沃怎么想，只是阿不思这副失魂落魄的样子让他想起了那年夏天，当时他几乎以为自己在失去妹妹之后又会很快失去哥哥。可几天后，阿不思把自己从反锁的房间里放了出来，依然会对着周围人微笑。那一瞬间，他又开始怨恨对方太快走出阴影宽恕了自己。

邓布利多没有回答，起身挥着魔杖将撞倒的货架恢复原样，整理吧台时，他看见木质台面上赫然有刚留下的指印。手上的动作停了半拍，他抬手施咒拂去了痕迹，头也不回地上了楼。

关上房门之前，邓布利多隐约听到楼下纽特在向阿不福思打探他和格林德沃的关系。可他现在过于疲惫，没有精力去偷听他弟弟眼中他和格林德沃究竟是什么关系。

如他所料，即便他觉得身心疲惫，把自己摔在床上之后他还是失眠了。阿不福思错了，他从来就不曾停止过自责。那年夏天，他表面恢复了以往的风趣幽默，实则直到回霍格沃茨任教后，他还整宿地从梦中惊醒。

天已经快亮了，他闭上眼，感觉自己刚睡着便被窗口透进的阳光唤醒。他这才想起纽蒙迦德主卧的遮光窗帘是格林德沃特意加厚过的。抬手施了咒将窗户关严，他把脸埋进枕头里继续沉睡。直到奎妮敲着门勒令他出去吃午饭——她昨天半夜收到了姐姐的猫头鹰。

“你打算什么时候回纽蒙迦德？”餐桌上奎妮很自然地发问，除邓布利多外的其他三人倒抽了一口冷气。蒂娜当场瞪了她一眼——他们原本是让奎妮劝教授离格林德沃远一点，不要再次被那人蛊惑、重现当年的悲剧。

奎妮显然不打算按姐姐的指示行事，她今天一听到蒂娜描述格林德沃和邓布利多的关系，就想起了雪地里那对守护神，以及之前酒会上两人同时消失。这次她坚信自己的判断。

邓布利多顿了一下，刀叉在餐盘上碰出轻微的响声。“我不用回纽蒙迦德，半年内格林德沃不会实施他的计划。”纽特和蒂娜松了口气，阿不福思低着头没有说话。

沉默片刻后，邓布利多再次开了口，“事实上，我明天就可以回霍格沃茨。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、当年三人的混战我在《浓雾之上》里有过描写，这里沿用设定。
> 
> 2、奎妮看到雪地里的守护神这事见《敌友不分》。
> 
> 3、其实几章前GG就抱怨过混战时AD站在了不服那边，所以这事迟早得炸。
> 
> 4、站在不服的角度AD确实有错，所以我也能理解他。邓家从阿利安娜的事开始就注定悲剧，而且帕西瓦尔不顾妻子和两个年幼的儿子，直接把自己弄进监狱这件事也很冲动（虽然我也理解）。总之很心疼教授，但不能说这件事是哪一方的错。


	19. Chapter 19

邓布利多想要关上房间门时，奎妮追了上来。

“雅各布只是一个普通的麻瓜，”奎妮将手撑在门上阻止对方关上门，“但他可以为了我从英国追到法国，可以为了我混进格林德沃的集会。后来纽特告诉我，那个傻子之前还趁他们不注意打算一个人溜到纽蒙迦德去找我。”

金发女巫的眼里闪着光，她如今已经是两个孩子的母亲，依然被丈夫宠得像是当初那个真爱至上的小女孩。“你是公认的最强大的巫师之一，邓布利多。你从这里到纽蒙迦德只需要几分钟，而且用不着像雅各布那样冒那么大风险。”

邓布利多对她笑了笑，声音有些发涩。“即便我现在去见他，也不能给他任何保证。如果昨晚跟他动手的人不是阿不福思，而是纽特、蒂娜，或是其他任何一个人，我都没有办法站在他那边……你和雅各布很幸运，你们可以为了对方放弃立场。但我和他都不是会为对方放弃原则的人，否则也不会有当初那场决斗。”

“但至少这半年你们已经休战了不是吗？”奎妮还想继续说，从一楼追上来的蒂娜喝止了她。

“午餐的黄油面包烤得很棒，谢谢你奎妮，我之后会想念它们的。”邓布利多最后对眼前的人笑了笑，关上了门。

无力地将额头抵在门上，他隐约听到门外姐妹俩的争吵声。蒂娜压低声音说教授好不容易回到了他们身边，勒令奎妮别再添乱。奎妮则表示邓布利多现在明显很难过，他们不该对此视而不见。

“你疯了吗？教授是保守派巫师的支柱，你怎么能劝他去敌对阵营！”蒂娜说着将奎妮拽下了楼。

“那他自己呢？我听到了他的声音，他现在很难过。你们没有人关心他自己的想法吗！”奎妮被拉走前的最后一句话隔着门板传了进来。门后的人终于颤抖着闭上了眼。

介于海格昨天一路哼着歌跑去找麦格教授，然后用最大音量汇报了校长还活着的消息。邓布利多回学校后并没有引起什么骚动，一路上遇到的学生和同事都对他报以微笑，偶尔会有人拉着他寒暄几句。这场景让他想起了十八岁那年，他独自回到母校时也是像这样跟周围人谈笑故，内心却空得像被人用过清理咒。

走到校长办公室门口时，他突然感觉到熟悉的魔力波动，非常微弱，但无疑属于与他缔结血盟的那个人。猛然回过头，看清身后的人时，湛蓝的双眼因失落而黯了一瞬。是汤姆·里德尔。

“我很抱歉，教授，”对方的语气还算真诚，“我其实并不想那样对您，可是格林德沃先生他坚持……”

“没关系，汤姆。谢谢你告诉我这些。”邓布利多头也没有回，甚至省了维持惯有微笑的力气。他现在确实没有精力去跟这个新任黑魔法防御课教授虚与委蛇，更无心去分析里德尔身上为什么会有微不可察的属于格林德沃的气息。

校长办公室的门当着里德尔的面关上了，门口的滴水兽将黑发少年阻挡在外。

颓然坐回办公桌前，邓布利多静静看着桌上的死亡圣器摆件。摆件旁边是他前几天回学校时格林德沃放在他桌上的糖罐，里面只剩下最后几颗糖。

“很高兴看到你回来，邓布利多。”菲尼亚斯的画像笑着跟邓布利多打招呼，他没有回应。菲尼亚斯茫然地回头看着旁边画框里的迪佩特，“你觉得他听见了吗？”

迪佩特还没有回答，对面画中有着明亮双眼的女巫先开了口，“任何人都有不想理你的时候，菲尼亚斯。”

“可是他是邓布利多啊！”菲尼亚斯辩解说。

“或许他只是心情不好。”迪佩特终于开了口。

菲尼亚斯摇了摇头，“邓布利永远会笑着跟我们打招呼的，他没有心情不好的时候。”

画像们最终安静下来。伏在桌上的人全程没有抬头，直到耳边响起了咚咚声——阿芙拉正拿坚硬的喙敲击着桌面，看到自己引起主人注意了，便将糖罐拱到他面前，示意他帮自己打开。

邓布利多习惯性地在它期待的眼光中打开糖罐，取出柠檬糖之前却停住了动作。“只剩最后几颗了，留给我好吗？”平静的声音开始有些发颤。

阿芙拉愣了一下，平时即便只剩最后一颗糖邓布利多也会让给它。它还来不及做出反应，面前的人突然眼圈泛了红。“对不起，阿芙拉，这一次把糖留给我好吗？”看清砸在桌面上的泪水时，阿芙拉彻底被吓傻了，它的叫声惊动了福克斯和满办公室的画像。面前的人仍旧低头自语着，”就这一次，把糖留给我好吗？“

他突然拿着糖罐起身走出了办公室，阿芙拉想跟上去，却差点撞到关闭的门上。福克斯看着他的背影愣了一下，随后窜出窗外。

存放黑魔法防御课教学用品的储物室光线昏暗，但这里至少不会有画像或是猫头鹰来打扰他。直到现在他仍改不了刚回学校任教时养成的习惯，昏暗的光线似乎能给他足够的安全感，让他得以毫无防备地沉沦在无人知晓的心事中。

曾经的黑魔法防御课教授拉开天鹅绒的幕布，静静看着幕布后金边的高大镜子。镜面首先映照出的是他泛红的双眼、苍白的脸庞。他看着镜中出现的另一个走到他身后，他没有回头，镜中的自己却转过身拥住了身后的人。

镜外的他回不了头。厄里斯魔镜里只有他们两个人，只涉及他们两人时，他可以捂住对方的眼睛独自睁眼面对密室内的蛇怪，也可以在被折磨到几乎崩溃后只因那人一句话就彻底放弃抵抗。可一旦涉及其他人，他没办法向格林德沃保证自己会永远站在他那边。

这一认知让他突然脱力，颓然靠在宽大的镜面上。镜中并肩而立的两人已经变成了再次与他决裂的那个人。对方静静看着他，抬手隔着镜面触碰他抵在镜子上的额头。

“我知道你怪我没有站在你那边，”略微沙哑的声音在寂静的教室内被放大，“但我也没有站在我自己这边。”他抬手放在镜子上，对方的手掌在镜面内贴了上来。“无论是之前决斗，还是你跟阿不福思打起来的时候，我都跟你站在同一边，我只是……站到了自己的对立面。”声音终于开始颤抖。

奎妮说得对，现在连他自己都不会考虑他的感受了。今天阿芙拉找他讨糖时，他突然觉得自己的一切都像罐子里的柠檬糖，只要有人来要他就习惯性地给。人们希望他站在格林德沃的对立面，于是他提出了决斗。阿不福思希望他是个好哥哥，于是他把一切都埋葬在了只有羊群和草药的山谷中。

他将手中的糖罐握得更紧了些，脑中突然浮现阿芙拉那双失落的大眼睛，自责感瞬间将他淹没。“就这一次，留给我好吗……把盖勒特留给我好吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、LV身上有GG的气息这一点GG之后完全可以解释，反正绝对不是因为校长被绿了（皮这一下很开心）。
> 
> 2、校长办公室的画像参考《凤凰社》的描述。


	20. Chapter 20

身后脚步声响起时，邓布利多瞬间收敛了情绪。镜里镜外都是同样两个人，他最终还是回了头。

“是你让福克斯来的？”格林德沃先开了口。

“不是，我不知道它去找你了。”下意识地说了实话后又觉得这话听起来像在推离对方，他立刻紧张地走到那人面前，却始终不敢伸出手。

格林德沃只是静静看着他，脸上显不出任何情绪，仿佛前两天与他恣意调笑的完全是另一个人。这种认知让他莫名心慌。他将手伸进敞开的风衣，环住了那人的腰，前襟的金属扣微有些硌脸，于是他往对方脖颈上光滑柔软的丝质领结上蹭了蹭。

格林德沃始终将手负在身后没有任何回应，眼前人的不安明显加重了些，环在他腰上的手开始收紧，温热的呼吸落在颈窝上。躯体相贴的柔软触感使他轻微皱起了眉，直到他发现对方的唇齿正咬住他的领巾缓慢拆开，突然腾起的欲望让他终于忍不住出言讥讽，“你打算用这种方式留住我？”

邓布利多楞了一下，突如其来的哂笑让他瞬间脱了力，缓慢撤开的双手轻微颤抖着，低垂的眼睫挡住了满眼的无措。退开的前一秒，面前的人猛地抬手收紧了两人相贴的腰腹。“想做这种事就拿出点诚意来。”

来不及给出反应，对方已经拉着他走到高大庄重的魔镜面前。

“正视自己的欲望对你来说就这么难吗？”身后的人伏在他耳边轻声发问。

衣扣被缓慢解开，领带、外套和衬衣依次落在地上，肌肤裸露时他忍不住闭上了眼，却被人在乳珠上用力捏了一把，“睁眼。”熟悉的声音因情欲而略微沙哑，带着威胁的意味，吹拂在耳后的气息随着舌尖的舔舐混入水声。

向来对欲望闭口不谈的中年教授眼看着镜中的自己被褪去了最后的遮挡，而身后人除了领巾被扯得微松外依然衣冠楚楚。耳尖的红晕蔓延到了眼角，看到对方的手揉捏上自己的欲望时，他终于忍不住偏过了头。指间的力度突然增大，同时舔舐在脖颈上的舌尖卷住了他的耳垂，酥麻的刺激感从下腹和耳后同时窜入脑内。他只能在对方的胁迫下再次直视镜面。

下身开始酸软，颤抖的喘息声已经掩饰不住，当对方的指尖再一次摩擦过铃口时，他终于忍不住低喊着释放出来。白浊的液体大半残留在对方指间，仍有小部分溅到镜面上。黑魔法防御课的教授曾经无数次凝视厄里斯魔镜，却是第一次看到如此迷乱荒淫的一幕。

释放后的思想稍稍清明，他突然意识到两人此刻看到的是同样的画面，而且，有生以来第一次，镜里镜外的景象在他眼中完全重叠。来不及细想这一切意味着什么，他的思维很快被对方探进后穴的手指扰乱。双腿已经酸软到无法站立，随着伸入的第二根手指试探着撑开穴口，泛红的眼中顿时涌出了生理性泪水。

指尖按压甬道内的某块软肉时，他用低沉沙哑的声音哭喊出了对方的名字。背后的人永远知道触碰什么地方能让他彻底崩溃。

“撑住。”那人在他耳边说，他下意识听从对方的指令将手撑上了镜面。背后的人掐住他的腰，性器顶端缓慢挤入穴口，随后毫无征兆地顶到最深，成功逼出他破碎的哭喊。

“告诉我，你喜欢这样吗？”他垂下眼喘息着没有回答，甬道中的抽送突然加重，“我还以为，对着这面镜子时你可以说出真话。”

“你……你都听到了？”沙哑的声音被顶弄得破碎，他抬眼努力想看清对方的表情。那人没有给他这个机会，后穴中的顶弄时轻时重，重的时候每次都准确冲撞在最敏感的一点。这种能让最有经验的妓女都开口求饶的做法用在向来禁欲的中年教授身上显然是种折磨。哭喊声已经变得凄惨，镜中溢出泪水的湛蓝双眼中满是乞求的意味，却不知这幅表情更加重了对方的凌虐欲。

再一次释放时体液已经变得稀薄，他的意识早就开始涣散，眼睑闭合之前臀瓣上被人重重拍了一掌，钝痛感让他瞬间睁开了眼。“你要是敢晕过去，我立刻就走。”耳边低沉沙哑的声音混杂着沉重的喘息。他强撑着睁开眼，注视身后人的眼光有些紧张。对方似乎很满意他的反应，落在他耳后的吻变得轻柔。

等到格林德沃终于在他体内释放时，他的下身已经脱力地微微痉挛起来。脑中仍强留着一丝意识，那人抱起他时他紧紧攥住了对方的衣襟，“别走......”他本以为自己已经发不出声音。

温热的吻落在他额前被汗水沾湿的碎发上，熟悉的声音让他安心闭上了眼。“睡吧，我带你回去。”

纽蒙迦德主卧的厚重窗帘遮挡了窗外的光，避免了他从沉睡着惊醒。

第二天早上，打开书房门时，邓布利多看到格林德沃正往福克斯的食盆里加鸟食。它昨天飞来后就没回霍格沃茨。

“我平时饿着你了吗？你到底是谁养的。”校长半真半假地对正竖着脖子跟他打招呼地凤凰抱怨着，“不是让你留在学校里吗？”

他的质问显然对熟知他脾气的福克斯没有任何威慑力，对方习惯性地飞过来落在他抬起的手臂上，又在格林德沃的召唤下回到架子上去吃刚添好的鸟食。

“它早就想回纽蒙迦德了，”格林德沃的手指轻抚着凤凰脖子上的羽毛，“倒是你，一直让它留在学校里做什么？”

邓布利多微微垂下了眼，犹豫了一下之后觉得没必要再隐瞒对方。“虽然我看人的眼光多数时候是准的，但凡事总有万一。福克斯比我更清楚人们的立场……”

“所以你留它在学校是为了检验其他人对你是否忠诚？”格林德沃嗤笑一声，“有时候我觉得，那些认为你完全心性纯良的人都瞎了眼。”

“对我是否忠诚不重要，但他们的立场对我很重要。”他走到书桌前坐下，“况且，我确实曾因为识人不明而令身边的人受到伤害……”声音渐渐低了下去。这种错误他这辈子只犯过一次，但教训也足够惨痛。

触碰着福克斯羽毛的手指顿了一下，那人缓慢走到书桌前，俯下身与他对视着。“你既然能想到把它留在学校里检测其他人的忠诚度，就没想过它为什么还愿意回到我这里吗？”

绝对的忠诚。浮现在脑中的答案最终没有说出口。明亮的异色眼眸越靠越近，唇齿相接的前一秒，他猛地拽住对方的领口。

“你先解释一下，我校新任黑魔法防御课教授身上为什么有你的气息？”


	21. Chapter 21

“这没什么奇怪的，你们校长身上全是我的味道。”格林德沃平静地回答，嘴角几不可见地上扬了一下。

拽住他衣领的力度增大了些，他顺从地举起双手。“好吧，我送了他一样东西。”看到对方微微眯起了眼，他立刻补充“是因为我先从他那拿走了一样东西。”

邓布利多垂下眼，略一思索，“那天我在图书馆等你的时候，你从他那调包了什么？”

“我不想骗你，但这件事不能告诉你......相信我，你没有能力抵挡它。”格林德沃突然严肃起来，两人对视片刻，邓布利多最终低头松开了手。

对方握住他抽离的手，示意他替自己整理好衣领。他照做了，那人随即不顾他的躲闪强行吻了上来。

推开格林德沃之后，邓布利多说自己要回霍格沃茨，对方没有阻拦。

“今晚你就可以跟着我回来。”他对不舍地看着食盆的福克斯保证，凤凰于是飞上了他的肩，“我要告诉纽特不是所有凤凰都绝对忠诚，让他把书修改一下。”

“它毕竟算是我养大的。”格林德沃在他身后慢悠悠地开了口，声音里带着些得意。

他回头睇了那人一眼，突然举起魔杖幻影移形，毫无预警地空间扭曲吓得福克斯猛地抓紧了他的肩。在校长办公室站定后他笑着抬手让福克斯回到架子上。

“你好，菲尼亚斯。”他对老校长的画像说，“很抱歉昨天没有回应你的问候。”对方高傲地点了点头，挑衅地看了对面肖像中的女巫一眼。

他刚在办公桌前坐定，门外突然传来响动。是门口的滴水兽挪动的声音，下一秒门开了。米勒娃向来挽得一丝不乱的头发有些松动，显然是刚奔跑过且顾不上仪态。“有学生失踪了，邓布利多。”

校长猛地皱起了眉，起身跟着她向门外走去。对方一路小跑着继续汇报，“昨晚开始就没回宿舍，室友觉得他经常违纪也就习惯了，结果今天早饭时也没出现。”

“其他学生和教授们都在礼堂吗？”相比麦格的急切，邓布利多的声音明显更平静沉稳，脚下的步伐却不断加快。

“对，学生现在都留在礼堂，晚些会让教授和级长送他们回休息室。你觉得会跟密室的事有关吗？海格说你前几天跟他谈到了这件事。”

“失踪的是麻瓜家庭的孩子？”

“不，是混血，父亲是麻瓜……”米勒娃的声音低了一些，混进了一点鼻音。

邓布利多抬起了眼，看到她的表情后立即了悟，“托马斯·科瓦尔斯基？”

米勒娃叹气默认了，“我现在真不知道该怎么告诉奎妮和雅各布。”

两人同时陷入沉默，礼堂的门开了，看到校长的一瞬间，所有人惊慌的眼神都平静安定下来。

邓布利多告诉大家不必担心后，让教授和级长先送学生回休息室，随后所有教职工回礼堂集合。

某个学生躲闪的目光立即引起了他的注意，“波特先生、克拉布先生、斯卡曼德小姐，请你们暂留一下。”

被点到名的两个男孩一脸茫然，年纪最小的那个女孩却猛地哆嗦了一下。

“没事的弗里曼、赫斯博，我只是觉得把莉塔一个人留下有些突兀，况且等下总得有人陪她回休息室。”校长对他们微笑着，莉塔认命地叹了口气。

“我没有帮他，我是无意中知道他的计划的，托马斯让我不要告诉任何人。”小女巫红着脸辩解着，“我没想到他会直接从学校里逃跑，让所有人替他担心。这也太蠢了。”

邓布利多笑了，“显然你比你表哥聪明得多。很高兴你能告诉我们这些。”他看着旁边猛地松了口气的麦格教授，“好了，我们可以暂时放松一些了，我会去通知奎妮和雅各布，这边的事你来处理吧。”

“教授，”有着棕色卷发的小女巫突然小声叫住了他，“我刚才看事情闹大了，没敢主动说出来……您会对我失望吗？”

“当然不会。”校长的笑容依然和蔼。

“那您能别告诉我父母吗？尤其是我母亲。”深棕色的眼中闪着乞求的光。

“别担心这个，你只要不被开除就已经做得比你父亲好了，他们没什么好抱怨的。”邓布利多冲她眨了眨眼，她立刻笑了起来。“好了，我想你的朋友们也不会多说什么。”弗里蒙和赫思博点了点头。

“我还是觉得，您对学生的教育方法有些……过于宽松。”身边紧抿着嘴唇的米勒娃说。

“这不是她的错，她向来遵守校规。”校长低声回应，随后走出了礼堂。

街道旁原本是整齐的灰砖小洋房，经历过几次空袭之后，部分古朴典雅的灰砖被重新修葺用的颜色浅些的砖头替代——它们还来不及变成深灰。介于几个街区外还有一些属于无力修补它们的主人的破损房子，没人会抱怨新砌的砖破坏了这个原本高雅体面的街区的整体美感。

邓布利多按了门铃，开门的是雅各布。他的头发有些凌乱，眼中还有血丝，显然他昨天半夜就知道自家儿子干了什么。

雅各布请他坐下后立刻去倒茶。“奎妮去面包房了，很快就回来。她雇了好几个店员。其实用不了那么多的，但她总是没办法拒绝那些需要养活孩子的母亲。”其实这个麻瓜面包师自己也不忍心辞退那些雇员。

邓布利多接过他递上的红茶，“应该和你平时喝的差不多。麻瓜市场上的糖和茶叶是限量供应的，家里的东西都是奎妮从对角巷买来的。”

“窗户被奎妮施了咒，有空袭时不会碎掉——事实上整个房子都被她和蒂娜施过保护咒。邻居们只能在窗户上贴透明胶，这样碎了也不会有玻璃渣掉进屋里。”他喝了一口茶，神色有些紧张，“邻居一直说我们家很幸运，要不就是房子质量太好，每次空袭都没事，蒂娜怕他们发现，就干脆给周围几栋房子都施了保护咒。”

“面包房的生意一直不错，原本我们有足够的原材料周围的居民也没钱买，奎妮往白面包表面混了些麦皮，然后把价格降低了……”

“雅各布，”眼看对方一直故意岔开话题，邓布利多终于微笑着打断他，“你知道，我来是为了托马斯的事。”

面前的人瞬间叹着气皱起了眉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、pottermore上说美国魁地奇队有个姓科瓦尔斯基的追球手，我相信这不是巧合，奎妮和雅各布一定在一起了，而且最后回美国了。这次私设他们因为美国法律不允许通婚而暂时留在英国。
> 
> 2、不要问我莉塔·斯卡曼德的爹妈是谁。


	22. Chapter 22

“我本来想等奎妮回来让她跟你说的……好吧这都是我的错。我不该跟他说我以前上战场那些事。”麻瓜面包师向来洋溢着笑容的脸上满是郁闷，“他刚过征兵年龄，前几天收到他堂哥从美国寄来的信——那孩子上了战场，空军。”

邓布利多凝视着对方的双眼，“我猜你们已经找到且控制住他了。”那双眼中或许有愁苦和担忧，却丝毫没有焦急。

“哦，是，有时候我真怀疑你跟奎妮一样会读心术。”雅各布坐正了些，“托马斯觉得他可以替代他堂哥，成为很好的飞机驾驶员，理由是他的魁地奇打得很好……他昨晚直接从霍格沃茨飞到了伦敦，差点把托比骑走，就是纽特养的那只鹰头马身有翼兽……”

校长抬手轻轻按压着太阳穴。无论按照哪国的法律，巫师总是不能公开插手麻瓜战争。如果托马斯真的混进军队，威胁他的不是那些轰隆作响的麻瓜武器，而是那些安静躺在羊皮之中的巫师条例。

“纽特本来说要送他回来，但蒂娜觉得奎妮一个人看不住他，我又——你知道的，帮不上忙。”雅各布叹着气喝掉半杯茶，“我劝说不了他，他觉得他堂哥上战场太危险，而那些麻瓜武器伤不了他。”

邓布利多凝视着杯中的红茶。直到门口传来响动，开门的金发女巫手中抱着纸袋子装好的各种食材，雅各布立刻迎上去接过她手里的东西。

“你好，邓布利多教授。”奎妮笑着跟前天刚见过面的巫师打招呼，相比她丈夫，她看起来还没有那么狼狈。或许是因为她对麻瓜战争并没有什么概念，邓布利多心想，没准她对麻瓜武器的认知跟她儿子差不了多少——很难对巫师构成伤害的物理攻击。

“我希望你现在心情好些了，”她走到邓布利多身边坐下，“我是说，你和格林德沃先生的事。”

“事实上，我今早刚从纽蒙迦德回来。”邓布利多的表情自然，显然不避讳但不愿在此时谈论这件事。

奎妮的眼睛更明亮了些，“或许你可以跟他谈谈，既然你和他有能力结束巫师之间的战争，为什么不连麻瓜战争一起终结了。我相信他们跟我们一样早就对战争厌烦了。”

邓布利多楞了一下，他对面的雅各布一脸哭笑不得。奎妮突然抬起头对丈夫瞪大了眼睛，“今年第二次！你要是再在心里说我‘疯’……”雅各布立刻走过来握紧她的手，奎妮显然是听到了其它什么内容，脸上不自觉地浮现了梨涡。

前来家访的校长无奈地低头笑了笑，两人似乎这才意识到还有客人在场，不得不收敛了一些。“我的意思是说，他既然愿意为了你休战半年，你如果跟他抗争一下，当然，我不是逼你这样做，你不用为了任何人去做自己不想做的事。”

“奎妮，”邓布利多脸上的笑更无奈了些，“他不是为了我才休战的，我影响不了他的决定。而且我们不能插手麻瓜战争的理由很明显……”

“他当然是为了你才这样做的！”奎妮急切地打断了他，脸上的表情像是在面对一个反复教了几遍还学不会一加一等于二的孩子，“我承认你是我见过最睿智的人之一，但在这件事上你应该相信我的判断！”

校长不得不提到自己来家访的原因，以转移她的注意力。

确认纽特第二天会送托马斯回学校之后，邓布利多连奎妮烤的黄油面包都拒绝了，离开时的步速颇有些落荒而逃的感觉。他自认为没有能力去跟奎妮解释他和格林德沃的关系。

没有跟学生强调不能插手麻瓜战争的重要性，确实是他作为校长的失职。当然，将近两个月没有回学校，他失职的必然不止这一件事。该解决的事一样也不能再拖。

回到学校后，邓布利多如期拿到了请图书馆管理员替他整理的预言家日报。一整叠报纸被他往空中随意一抛，瞬间飘散悬浮在校长办公室中，他抬起头，悬停的报纸们围绕着他快速转动起来。抬眼的瞬间指尖一点，其中一张报纸迅速落在他手中，正对他的新闻标题是显眼黑体字，“末代纯血巫师被控谋杀麻瓜”。微微皱起眉，他将整篇报道默记于心，随后松手，那张报纸瞬间混入悬浮空中的其它报纸中。一摞报纸整齐重叠，漂浮着往图书馆方向而去，仿佛它们不曾出现在校长办公室里一般。

他缓慢在办公室里踱着步，最终深吸一口气，抬起了魔杖。

尽管已经做好心理准备，踏入圣徒会议部的时候邓布利多还是明显感觉周围人看他的眼神有了变化。凯蒂犹豫一下，像往常那样起身对他问好，跟着他往格林德沃的办公室走去，坐在她身边的年轻巫师不易察觉地皱起了眉。

从正门进去有三条走廊，正中间那条通向环形的大厅，过了大厅再穿过一条走廊才是格林德沃的办公室。这条路他走过几次，这一次却被迫在大厅内停了下来——对面走廊尽头走出的女巫看到他时楞了一下，随后负手而立，站定在走廊入口处，丝毫没有要退让的意思。

凯蒂有些紧张地看了对面的洛瑞娜·罗齐尔一眼，从邓布利多身边挪开一步。她昔日的教授静静站在原地，面色如常。大厅边缘零星聚起几个人，紧张、犹豫、期待，周围的圣徒神色各异，却始终没有人靠近站在大厅中央的白巫师。

“邓布利多先生，”洛瑞娜的口音和长相有些像她姑姑文达，一袭黑色风衣和她说话的神态却让邓布利多觉得莫名有些眼熟。

“我从十几岁开始追随格林德沃先生，我们整个家族的人都是格林德沃先生的追随者。”她顿了一下，缓慢扫视周围渐渐聚集的圣徒。邓布利多这才意识到，她的动作和语气都神似她所追随的人，但她的声音微微颤抖，这使她看起来远不及格林德沃可信。“我哥哥在之前的行动中被傲罗杀害，但我知道他的牺牲是有意义的。”

洛瑞娜垂下眼，微微低着头，“我以为，三个月前决斗结束时，我们最大的障碍，或者说唯一的障碍已经被清除。”指间的魔杖被握得紧了些，她抬头看向对面的人，“但现在我发现，你依然是我们的阻碍。”

大厅正中的巫师平静地看着她，“我不是你的阻碍，罗齐尔小姐。”

走廊尽头出现了熟悉的身影，邓布利多微微一顿，随后下定了决心。他预感到对面的年轻女巫已经快沉不住气了，“或许格林德沃先生自己也发现了，你们的计划原本就……”

预料之中的绿色光芒迎面袭来，他握紧了袖中的魔杖，却没有做出任何抵抗动作。


	23. Chapter 23

洛瑞娜并非没有见识过邓布利多的实力，事实上，她是三个月前那场决斗的见证者之一。在格林德沃杖尖突然出现的黑雾使周围人完全看不清状况之前，两人一直是势均力敌的。无论哪一方的实力都令她叹服。

但此刻，邓布利多手中并没有魔杖，他周围又全是和她有共同理想的圣徒。最重要的是，信仰和情感已经战胜理智，她不怕对方还击，也做好了咒语被挡下的准备。她只是没想过，挡下索命咒的防护不来自于对面，而是从身后袭来，贴着她的耳边擦过，以令人炫目的速度追赶上她在愤怒状态下竭尽全力用出的索命咒。两道咒语交汇的刹那，强烈的光芒刺得她微微眯起了眼，光芒消散后，满厅的人呆立原地。

凯蒂才刚举起魔杖，即使她就站在邓布利多身旁也来不及挡住对面袭来的咒语，而走廊尽头的人竟然能从施咒者的方向截下索命咒，实力的差距让她紧握魔杖的手轻微颤抖。

洛瑞娜颓然瞪大了双眼。她追随的人不常当着她的面施咒，事实上，除了决斗那次，她几乎没有见过那人亲自动手。而观看两人的打斗和实际体验自己的咒语成为格林德沃的拦截对象完全是两回事。她此时才意识到，如果对面那个和格林德沃实力相当的人有意抵抗，她很可能连念完咒语的时间都没有。

“抱歉，我其实是想说，盖勒特自己也发现计划需要调整了。”大厅中央的人丝毫没有被冒犯的感觉，带这歉意的语气真诚而温和，“我很感激你对他的忠诚，也很欣赏你的勇敢。”周围人眼中的震惊更加明显，邓布利多的态度则愈发和蔼。“你还年轻，偶尔会冲动，也是出于这个原因，盖勒特暂时没有办法把调整计划的完整原因告诉你。”

是盖勒特，不是格林德沃。洛瑞娜还不知该怎样回应，身后的人先开了口。

“我有事跟你谈。”声音里并不能听出情绪。

这话显然不是对她说的，她看到邓布利多缓步向她的方向走来，于是下意识往旁边退让了一步。身后的人已经转身回到办公室里，她从始至终没有看到格林德沃的表情。

走进办公室后，邓布利多微一迟疑，最终顺手锁上了门。格林德沃没有回办公桌前，而是站在门口等着他。他稍微后退一些，拉开了两人的距离，即便那人面无表情地站在那里不说话，他还是确认对方正压抑着怒火。

“我知道我不该逼你出手，我只是担心……”

“你刚才准备用防护咒。”格林德沃打断了他。

他愣了一下，微微皱起了眉，不确定自己有没有理解错对方的意思。邓布利多向来行事谨慎，即便是刚才想逼格林德沃出手时，他也暗自捏紧了魔杖，以防对方看穿他的意图后不打算动手。

白巫师皱眉的动作更明显了，湛蓝的眼中满是犹疑。他还是不敢相信，对方生气的原因仅仅是觉得自己不够信任他。直到面前的人无奈地叹了口气，“你觉得，我有可能站在一旁看着不出手？”

即便知道对方正在气头上，邓布利多还是没忍住低头笑了起来。那人瞪了他一眼，不耐地开了口，“你来这不会是为了安抚我的追随者吧？”

“不是，”他抬起头时已经正经多了，“我觉得我查到制造魂器的牺牲者是谁了，两年前我看到那则新闻时就觉得可疑，不过那时我没心思管这件事。”

“对，你的心思都在我身上。”虽然这话听起来有些问题，但邓布利多没办法反驳。他那时的精力是都放在对抗格林德沃身上了。对方的话听起来显然不是这个意思，却又让他无从反驳。那人的心情似乎好了些。

“总之，我刚才跟魔法部预约了，明天上午去阿兹卡班。你之前说要跟我一起去，所以我来告诉你一声。”

“只是这件事？”格林德沃与他对视着，“你完全可以派只猫头鹰来，或者福克斯总是乐意来我这送消息的。”

他顿了一下，最终说了实话，“我很在意你对这件事的看法。准确地说，我很在意你对里德尔的态度。”

“因为他曾尝试离间我们？”

“不全是，”红褐色的眼睫轻微闪动了一下，他犹疑着开了口，“你有没有觉得，他和我当年的状态很接近。”对方明显愣了一下，邓布利多立刻补充，“我是说，他有野心，也有天赋。他渴望力量，希望获得其他人的尊重——当然，对他来说畏惧比尊重有吸引力。”面前的人已经叹着气轻微摇起了头。

“阿尔，其实你没我想的那么聪明。”看到对方皱起了眉，格林德沃将手搭上他的肩，“我是说，你比我想的要蠢些……不过没关系，这在我的接受范围之内。”放在邓布利多肩上的手收紧了些，“你对自己完全没有清醒的认知。”

邓布利多想拍开对方的手，那人趁机握住他的手把他拉得近了些。“我承认我最开始接近你是因为你的能力。我是一个预言家，母亲是姑婆的学生，她们都是研究魔法史的。不管是过去还是未来，看多了总会开始麻木，所以，就像你说的，我是一个结果论者，一代人或者几代人的牺牲对我来说不算什么，只要最终指向的结果是更大的利益。”

“你想告诉我什么？”他其实已经隐约猜到，只是不敢相信这个结论。

“你说我被开除是因为手段太过激进，你是第一个不否认我的目标而质疑我的方法的人。其实我知道，你那样劝我只是因为我不在意那些牺牲，而你在意。即便那些麻瓜是导致你和你家人悲剧的原因，你仍在意他们。”

邓布利多明白对方想说什么了，忍不住垂下了眼。那人仍凝视着他。“即便你我看到了同样的原因和结果，你的选择仍跟我不同。我曾经费尽心思想让你承认你只是虚伪，但你坚持到了现在。”

“你是在承认你错了？”邓布利多深吸一口气，让自己的声音平静一些。

“不是。不过我可以先承认，你很特别。你那个愚蠢的学生永远做不出跟你一样的选择，虽然他的能力跟当年的你很接近。”

邓布利多靠上对方的肩，抬手想要环住那人的腰。直到格林德沃语气中的温存尽数收敛，“当然，我还是认为你是错的，而且我不会放弃证明这一点。”

即将放上格林德沃腰背的手停了下来，邓布利多抬起头，想要推开面前的人，却被对方笑着按了回去。

“放手，我要回学校。”

“你这次打算几周不回来？”

“我去安排好明天的事然后把福克斯接回来。”校长挣开对方的手，打开了办公室的门，小声抱怨着，“最喜欢的几套衣服都在你的柜子里，我能有几天不回来？”

看着对方走出办公室，格林德沃脸上的笑意渐渐消失。他坐回办公桌前，轻轻敲了敲面前的文件，空白的羊皮纸上显现出字迹。当权者扯下自己的袖扣把玩着，闪亮的水晶袖扣在他指间一转变成了华丽的黑宝石戒指。他微微偏头，凝视着戒指上的黑宝石，手指松开后戒指落在面前的文件上。

黑色的宝石刚好挡住了文件上预计死亡人数后面的字迹。


	24. Chapter 24

霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩走进校长办公室时，邓布利多正打算带着停在他肩上的福克斯幻影移形。一看到自己的老同事，校长就意识到自己今天多半是不能按时回纽蒙迦德了。

“你需要给我一个解释，阿不思！”霍拉斯是全校唯一直呼邓布利多教名的人，尽管这并不意味着他俩有什么特殊关系。

“你怎么可以把汤姆留在学校里？”魔药课教授显然很不满被自己寄予厚望的学生没有按他的安排进入魔法部。

邓布利多无奈地笑了笑，“如果你对我和他足够了解，就该知道是他自己坚持要留在学校里，而且这件事不是我批准的。”

“我永远也不会‘足够了解’你们，你俩都是本可以当上魔法部部长的人。却都选择留在这里当黑魔法防御课的教授。”

红发巫师闻言顿了一下，低下头开始整理桌面。被人点破他两的相似之处对他来说总不是什么好的体验。

“你一个人已经足够引起魔法部注意了，现在再加上汤姆。我打赌金斯莱成天盯着霍格沃茨呢，斯潘塞-沐恩在位期间他们就已经够防范你了。现在你留下汤姆，他们准以为你在扶持自己的势力。” 

伦纳德·斯潘塞-沐恩在位期间，霍拉斯一直以教名“伦纳德”称呼对方，他喜欢以这种方式显得他跟身居高位者很熟识，现在前任部长因为得罪格林德沃而被革职，他就立刻改了称呼划清界限。

邓布利多笑着摇了摇头，“福利如果真的关注霍格沃茨，就会发现你才是那个交游广泛门生出众的人。”

霍拉斯瞪了他一眼，说不清是得意还是埋怨。“你刚才说汤姆留在学校里不是你的决定？除了校长谁还能决定学校教授的聘用？”

对方静静看着他，没有答话，霍拉斯恍然大悟，“他去找了盖——盖勒特·格林德沃先生？”他最终没敢直呼格林德沃的教名，红发巫师的嘴角不易察觉地上扬了一下。

“去礼堂吗？我都两个月没尝到学校里的焦糖布丁了。”既然没办法按时回去跟盖勒特·格林德沃先生共进晚餐，校长总得找个地方弥补自己中午没能吃到奎妮烤的黄油面包的遗憾。

两人并肩走在学校的走廊里，霍拉斯决定继续刚才的话题。“这实在是太浪费了，我真好奇汤姆到底是怎么想的。还有你，你两都是学生时代就天赋出群，是众人眼中的未来魔法部部长，却都选择回了学校……”

邓布利多不自觉加快了脚步，发福的魔药学教授跟在他身边有些吃力，“你两还都那么招女孩子喜欢，我亲眼见过有女学生兴奋地捧着你的签名——”

“那一定是我帮她批的请假说明。”校长笑着摇了摇头。

“别否认，”对方追在他身边，说话时微有些喘不上气，“我比你了解她们，你出席会议时那些女巫还会起身鼓掌……汤姆也是，我前两天还听到格雷女士为了他跟血人巴罗吵了起来。”

走在前面的人脚步猛地一顿，随后慢了下来，“他们说了些什么？”

霍拉斯似乎很庆幸他慢了下来，当即调整着呼吸，“我也没听全，似乎是格雷女士要跟汤姆去欧洲取她母亲的遗物，巴罗被气疯了——当然，他平时也不算冷静自持。”

邓布利多没有说话，身边的人跟着他走到礼堂门口，“应该是很重要的东西，汤姆将他们的原定时间提前了。”

会跟被格林德沃调包的东西一样重要吗？

晚餐时，作为黑魔法防御课的教授，里德尔的座位离邓布利多并不远。校长被他身上若有若无的熟悉气息扰得心神不宁，以致完全没听清坐在他旁边的霍拉斯说了什么。布丁上的焦糖被银勺敲碎，他微皱着眉，耳边全是那人熟悉的声音，“相信我，你没有能力抵挡它。”

他最终没能品出布丁的甜味。

回到纽蒙迦德后，邓布利多发现格林德沃还没有到家。心念一动，他大概有了猜想。或许是今天下午的事情，导致黑魔王为了稳定追随者们的情绪，决定提前公开他调整计划的真实原因。

哪怕只是向部分圣徒公开，只要那些计划不止格林德沃一个人知道，它们就有了泄露的可能。

邓布利多看着浴缸水面的泡沫，缓慢闭上了眼，被隐瞒的事情太多，他一时不确定哪件事需要优先解决。或许，只要是那个人隐瞒的事，他都不想去解决。

直到他披上浴袍回到房间，主卧里仍然只有他一个人。正在考虑要不要继续等下去时，门开了。庄园的主人衣袍考究，身上带着轻微的酒气和香水味，珀金色的衣扣很衬他的眼睛和金发。集会或者晚宴，又或许是二者兼有。前者是筹谋，后者是庆祝。他都快忘了，面前的人不仅是这座庄园的主人，还是整个欧洲乃至半个世界的当权者。

“不用告诉我是什么事。”他赶在对方之前开了口，能说出口的都是无关紧要的信息。

格林德沃无奈地看了他一眼，抬手开始解外套上的佩饰。

“我来吧。”他突然起了身，对方楞了一下，随后对着他张开了手。

他知道眼前的人总是将最重要的东西随身携带。

衣物上的佩饰被他缓慢解开，他的动作细致得近乎虔诚。对方正垂眼看着他，温热的呼吸偶尔拂在他的发丝上，而他仿若未觉。

先是外套的扣子，他仔细探过了每一寸布料，没有发现任何异常。解开外套后，他也不急着脱下，只是将手伸进敞开的衣襟，开始解衬衣的纽扣。指尖灵活地自上而下解开每一颗扣子，手背则隔着布料贴着对方胸腹的肌肉线条依次下滑。

探过胸前某处不平滑的地方时，他不禁放慢了速度，又很快反应过来那只是对方躯体的一部分。拂在他发丝上的呼吸粗重了些，他不自觉将头埋得低了些，耳尖微微泛红。

毕竟别有目的，白巫师很快收回了心思。触碰到的每一处都没有异常，解下的佩饰也没有特别之处。睫毛掩映下的眼神已经开始变得凝重，他的手背突然探到对方外套内侧有个暗袋，隔着光滑的内衬，隐约能感觉出里面是金属制品，有明显的魔力波动。

心跳顿了一拍。他可以像个温顺的妻子一样替对方宽衣解带，但突然取出丈夫外套夹层口袋里的东西又是另一回事了。

机会只有一次，他可以在眼前人毫无防备地情况下快速取出口袋里的东西并及时看清它到底是什么。但如果那不是自己正在找的东西，他又要怎么跟格林德沃解释？引起警觉之后，他可能再也无法得知对方费力隐瞒的东西到底是什么。

口袋中的金属制品就隔着一层内衬硌在他手背上，他停下了动作，红褐色的睫毛轻微闪动着。下定决心的前一秒，面前的人突然钳住了他的手腕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、就冲霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩那么可爱我也要让他出场一次。尤其是喜欢叫部长的教名显得自己跟对方很熟，这点太萌。
> 
> 2、部长的问题前面有说明，金斯莱·福利也是出过场的。
> 
> 3、校长出席的时候有女巫起立鼓掌是原著情节！我印象超深。感觉罗琳费尽心机专门描写帕斯瓦尔·邓布利多“高大英俊”，又说校长出场有女巫鼓掌，就是想告诉我们校长很帅吧……
> 
> 4、原著里LV是毕业后去拿的拉文克劳冠冕，AU里因为他成功留校，所以假定他还没有去拿。


	25. Chapter 25

抬头后对上的异色眼瞳中只是欲念和温存，邓布利多不敢确定对方是否看破他的意图。他试探性地将手往暗袋的方向挪了一下，握住他手腕的力度瞬间增大了些。

看来是这里了，他微皱起眉，发出吃痛时的抽气声。尽管格林德沃有意克制着力道，看到他这副表情后仍下意识松开了手。他趁机翻转手腕，手指迅速探入内衬夹层的口袋。

看清指间有着繁复银边的暗金色药瓶时，邓布利多不禁怔住。面前的人嗤笑一声，像是讥讽也像是自嘲。

他还来不及做出反应，对方握住他拿着药瓶的手，手指撬开瓶盖，就着他的手将整瓶魔药灌入他口中。手掌捂住他的嘴，强迫他将药水尽数吞咽，滑入咽喉的药剂呛得他双眼泛红。这一次的力度是真的让他有痛感了。

“我原本不打算把它用在你身上，不过你似乎对它很感兴趣。”那人伏在他耳边说，唇角缓慢碰上他的耳垂，“其实我觉得，这么烈的东西不适合你，本来你就太敏感了些。”

脸上的血色瞬间褪尽，他猛地推开对方，眼中满是震惊。“你怎么能……”

没什么不能。面前的人只是静静看着他，他最终颓然低下头。新立了血盟又拿回魔杖后，他几乎要忘了战败协议依然存在。此刻他才意识到，这种事只要对方想，确实没什么不能对他做的。连口袋里放的东西都是一早谋划好的。

“你是从什么时候……”

“今早你问我从里德尔那调包了什么之后。”问题不用说完，答案也是先准备好的。“我只是很遗憾你连主动碰我都是别有目的。”

“我原本不用这样，如果你不费心隐瞒的话。”两人最终还是陷入沉默。

靠近唇齿的气息被他漠然侧过脸避开。格林德沃顿了一下，随后放开了他，径自走向浴室。“我说过，你没有能力抵抗它。”

他一时不确定对方指的是他没能找出的东西还是刚被喂下的魔药。

格林德沃走后，他颓然躺回床上。不知是心理作用还是药水的效用，他觉得自己意识有些模糊，身体似乎随时可能发生变化。紧闭上眼，他企图在对方回来之前陷入熟睡，却发现黑暗只会让身体的其它感官变得更灵敏。

呼吸似乎开始燥热，指尖抓紧了身下的床单，眼角已经泛红，每一秒都被无限拉长。他开始思考格林德沃为什么还没回来，哪怕只是离他近一点也好，仅存的理智又迅速压抑了这一渴求。

门开了，他没有睁眼，对方身上的水汽和他身后床铺柔软的塌陷都明确向他标示着那人的靠近。格林德沃当然不会以为他睡着了，但也没打算拆穿他，只是背对着他静静躺下。两人都闭上了眼，室内的烛火缓慢熄灭。

他以为刚才等待对方回来的时间是最难熬的，现在却发现身边人靠近后只会使他更觉煎熬。他往床边缩了一些，对方身上灼热的气息仍迅速纠缠了上来。

布料摩擦时发出的细微声响和难以抑制的轻声喘息混杂在一起，身下的床单已经被揉捏得发皱。他像是自虐般地忍受着情欲的煎熬，总以为自己下一秒便会忍不住转过身，或是唤出身后人的名字。

或许是过了一分钟，也或许已经过了几小时，他已经完全对时间失去了概念。直到现在他仍不相信自己会被这样对待，肉体和精神的双重压迫使得偶尔逸出的呻吟被呜咽取代，泪水不断从紧闭的双眼流出。他似乎听到身后的人叹了气。

体内的痒意驱使他绷紧了双腿，手指不自觉地探向身下，意识到自己在做什么后又猛地停了下来。湿润的触感让他羞愧到近乎绝望。收回手指时无意触碰到的地方让他几乎哭喊出声。

压抑的喘息限制了呼吸，大脑开始缺氧，身体的反应却越来越明显。手指颤抖着伸向身后，却在触碰到那人肩背的前一秒停了下来，握紧成拳。

格林德沃并不比他好受多少，身后布料摩擦的窸窣响动和偶尔逸出的喘息声早就让他下腹发紧。事到如今，他已经分不清他是想让对方看清自己失去理智的情况下能做出多少事后追悔的事，还是单纯在报复枕边人少有的几次主动都别有用心。

身后隐隐传来抽泣声，他皱起了眉，却仍旧没有回头。直到温热的掌心抚上他的背，他回过身，对方的双臂立刻缠上他的脖颈。躯体贴合的一瞬间两人都倒抽了一口气。下巴蹭到对方脸上的泪痕，心底似有一闪而过的悔意，却又很快被愤怒和欲念取代。

两人都睁开眼后烛火缓缓亮了起来，他这才看清身下人这张脸有些过于凄惨了。湛蓝的双眼泛着红，泪痕给脸颊镀上一层水光。

“受不了了？”他问。对方固执地紧闭唇齿没有回应。

舌尖沿着唇角、锁骨滑至胸前，濡湿的舌抵住乳珠时，身下人的呻吟声终于压抑不住。吮吸的力度被恶意加大，那人难耐地抬起腰线与他贴得更紧，轻咬敏感处时，他如愿听到一声哭呛。

“还是不想开口？”他抬起头，对方眼中的乞求迫切地近乎绝望。

唇舌继续下移，抵上腰腹时，身下人终于爆发出了哭喊。

“盖尔，我……”带着哭呛的乞求被亲吻上来的唇堵住，他最终还是担心向来自矜的白巫师清醒后过于羞愤。

后穴被撑开的瞬间，原本就接近崩溃的意识瞬间涣散，随着对方的性器抵上痒意最明显的地方，邓布利多当即抱紧那人的腰背释放了出来。

“这么快就不行了？”低沉的气声拂过耳畔，他轻哼一声，最终无力回应。对方却丝毫没有要放手的意思，“那也只能好好受着。”

突如其来的撞击让他瞬间蜷起了脚尖，身体在对方的律动中沉沦着。意识涣散间，他听见身上人低哑的声音，“我提醒过你，不要碰你无力抵抗的东西。”

费力睁开眼，邓布利多觉得全身酸软得没有一丝力气，枕边人仍在沉睡。他逼迫自己不要回想任何令他感到羞耻的细节。挪开腰上手臂的动作被放到最轻，强撑着起身的前一秒，身后的人一把将他拽了回去。

“我上午还有事。”他的声音仍有些沙哑。

格林德沃暂时松开他，伸手取过床头的怀表，撬开表盘后拨动时间转换器。“有什么事等下我陪你去处理，现在好好休息。”

几个小时后，重新回到清晨的邓布利多还在对着镜子整理衣物时，托马斯已经独自走在前往校长办公室的路上，而早在托马斯被纽特带到霍格沃茨门口，并拒绝叔父将自己送进学校时，另一个人就已经徘徊在校长办公室附近，随时准备拦截住昨天私自离校的学生。


	26. Chapter 26

“他居然让你一个人来了”

托马斯·科瓦尔斯基走到霍格沃茨校长办公室门口时，突然听到旁边的楼梯口传来声音。他回过头，躲在楼道内等他的人探出了身。

“他写的教材要背的内容太多，我不让他进学校是为他好。”托马斯这样说对纽特并不公平，毕竟因为书中生动详细的描写而崇拜他的人远多于因为密集的考点而憎恶他的人。不过莉塔显然不打算替父亲争辩。

“我不是故意把你的事告诉邓布利多教授，他主动问我了。所以我那件事你还是必须保密。”

“只要你控制好自己的能力，不要随意打探别人的秘密，没人会介意你是读心者的。”托马斯还是很不忿妹妹无意中听到自己的计划这件事。

“不要说出那个词！”小女巫紧张地左右看了一眼。“我现在控制不了！它会突然出现。”

校长办公室的门打开时，门外兄妹两的谈判已经接近尾声，主要原因是莉塔说托马斯不替她保守秘密她就抖出对方把纽特送他的嗅嗅幼崽养在书包里的事。

托马斯瞪了她一眼，调整好心情，深吸一口气走进了办公室。

“所以你答应了吗？”压低声音的问询没得到回复，她叹了口气，无奈地在楼梯上坐了下来。

身后似乎传来一声轻笑，她回过头，楼道雕花窗前的颀长身影背了光。

“您听到他刚才的话了……”明显紧张的声音，她似乎已经预见别人知道她特殊能力后的疏远与畏惧。

“某些天赋会把你和常人割裂开，使你孤独而痛苦......你觉得这像是某种与生俱来的诅咒，对吗？”那人开了口，声音低沉。“不用担心，总有一天你会遇到一个能替你解除诅咒的人。”

对方深奥空洞的话并不能开解她，年幼的读心者皱起了眉，“您不会理解的。”

那人笑了。“相信我，很少有人比我更理解。”他走近了些，将光影留在身后，显现出属于先知者的异色眼眸。

他是对的，很少有人比天生的预言家更理解与众不同是怎样的诅咒，毕竟，当世只有一双这样的异瞳。认出面前的人后，小女巫瞪大了深棕色的圆眼，勉强没有后退。

“替我感谢你母亲，这道理是她教会我的。”那人似乎对她笑了一下，只是一闪而过的嘴角上扬。她几乎立刻放下了防备。

“您认识我母亲？”

“我认识她时她的头衔还是戈德斯坦恩小姐。”两人对视的眼中都有了笑意。

“她是个很出色的读心者。”

“可是......”似乎不太对劲，她小心翼翼地开了口，“我母亲不是读心者，我姨母才是。”

那人挑了挑眉，低下头打量着她，“你姓什么？”

“斯卡曼德。”

小女巫不需要听见心声也知道对方的态度瞬间不再真诚亲切。

相比之下，办公室内的人则和蔼温煦得多。

“你可以为了你堂哥入伍，托马斯。可你要对抗的那些敌军，他们的亲人中是否也会有我们的同类？”

男孩楞了一下，似乎触碰到了一个自己从未思考过的问题。但显然这个问题的答案并不复杂，他立马就能得出结论。“有可能，教授。”

“所以只要有一方巫师参与了——无论是哪一方，必然引发两国巫师无差别地参与到麻瓜战争之中，而各国巫师之间又存在密不可分的联系。”邓布利多站起了身，男孩的目光立刻追随着他抬起。他在墙边的柜子前停了下来，凝视着柜中有着破烂补丁的帽子。

“你还记得你的分院仪式进行了多长时间吗？”

托马斯楞了一下，似乎没想到对方的话题会转换得这么快。他还没来得及开口，邓布利多身前的帽子替他做出了回答，“一个多小时，教授，几百年了都这样，我一直觉得我亮相的时间太短了些。”

校长对它笑了笑，坐回了办公桌后。帽子似乎因为长期没人跟它说话而被憋坏了，兀自在一旁喋喋不休，“越来越少，近百年来每个年级的人越来越少，总有一天我每年的亮相时间会缩短到不足一小时，这真可怕。”

“几乎全英国的巫师都在这里，一个年级的分院仪式还是不足一小时吗？”红发巫师不知是在向分院帽询问还是在提示面前的学生，又或者根本是在自言自语。

十六岁的年轻巫师第一次有了这样沉重的念头。几乎全英国和他同龄的巫师都是他同学，他们只用一小时就可以完成整个年级的分院仪式，而这时间还不够一支麻瓜军队点完名。不同于麻瓜，巫师们显然承受不起更多战争，这点似乎并不比他叔父笔下生动浅显的教科书更难理解。

犹豫着低下头，他承认邓布利多的理论完全正确，但就他个人来说，仍觉得自己在战场上会比他身为麻瓜的表哥安全得多。

仿佛是回应他的想法般，门口传来一声嗤笑。他猛地回过头，惊觉自己竟没发现有人进了办公室。而办公室的主人却只是低头拨弄桌上的摆件，仿佛完全看不见来人。

“你觉得你比麻瓜强大很多？” 门口的人问他。

“您不这样认为吗，格林德沃先生？” 那人异瞳中的光芒有些张扬，却明显不带任何敌意，于是他也有了直视对方的勇气。

那人笑了笑，他立刻不甘地抬高了头。

“你可以试试，”格林德沃说着摊开手，魔杖轻轻悬挂在修长的指间，“我不会动用任何魔法还击。”

对方似乎是认真的。他回头询问地看向邓布利多，后者并没有要阻止的意思。于是少年眼中闪起来跃跃欲试的光芒，尽管他神色仍有些紧张。

“Expell——”缴械咒没有念完，对方随手一掷，接骨木魔杖越过他的头顶，稳稳落在坐在办公桌后的校长面前。他的视线追随传说中永不战败的魔杖在空中划过一道弧线。

来不及转回头，原本在他对面的人不知何时走到他面前，单手按住了他的肩。另一只手强势抽走他魔杖的同时，对方的膝盖撞上了他膝窝，跪倒在地的前一秒他被人单手拽了起来。

“好了，我们试过了，这下你该甘心些了。回去吧，别再给校长和你母亲添麻烦。”胜者不由分说地指示他出了门。“顺便把斯卡曼德家的小丫头带回去，她似乎快被我吓哭了。”

门关上了，格林德沃走到办公桌前拿回魔杖，桌后的人从始至终没有跟他搭话。

“不是让你等我吗？”他在桌上放了一罐柠檬糖，“怎么自己就出门了，早饭也没吃。”

抬起的手被对方不着痕迹地侧脸避过，他抬头环视四周。福克斯偏过头梳理起了羽毛。墙上的画框多数空着，唯一在画像中的女巫屏气凝神直视前方，安静地像是麻瓜画师笔下的端庄肖像。

“有什么事之后再说吧，你不该来这里。”语气依然温和，眼神却是少有地冷淡。

“你今天上午……”

“自己去就好。”对方截断了他的话，他还想说什么，那人只是平静地看着他，“面对你并不比面对摄魂怪轻松多少。”

异瞳中的光芒渐渐冷厉，两人对峙片刻。转身时衣角带起了风，他几乎在走出办公室的同时就听见了门在身后闭合的声音。


	27. Chapter 27

看着办公室的门关上，桌后的人垂下眼轻叹一声，拿起了桌上的糖罐，凝视片刻后将它缩小，放进了外套口袋。

他没有幻影移形，而是选择走到壁炉前，闪着光的飞路粉扬起明亮的绿色火焰。“阿兹卡班”，办公室内传来红发巫师温润而清晰的声音。火焰骤然将他包裹，随后一室寂静，只剩架子上偏着头凝视壁炉的凤凰。

“上午好，教授。”

邓布利多闻言对等在壁炉旁的瘦高巫师笑了笑。后者对着壁炉抖了抖魔杖，关闭了霍格沃茨到阿兹卡班的交通网络——这权限原本也只是为他面前的白巫师短暂开放的。

邓布利多简单用无杖魔法清理了身上沾染的炉灰，跟随对方一起走到监狱门口。

“可以借用一下你的魔杖吗，阿利斯特？”邓布利多问身边的巫师。作为傲罗的阿里斯特下意识紧了紧手中的魔杖，随即想通对方为什么提前申请开放飞路粉交通网络，而不直接幻影移形。出于对昔日教授的信任，他缓慢递出了魔杖。

邓布利多只是就着他的手轻轻握了一下杖身，白皙修长的手指随即松开，闪着银光的凤凰从杖尖冲出，华丽的尾羽掠过他眼前。阿利斯特想起自己第一次在课堂上见到这只凤凰时的震撼与惊喜，课堂中间被学生包围的教授温和幽默，是他眼中最强大的巫师，但那已经是十几年前的事了。

现在，他面前的人依然从容温润，却连魔杖都需要向他借用。“教授……”低落的声音被对方拍上他肩膀时的微笑打断。

“我自己进去就好，不会待太久。之后会有人来接我，你不用等在这里。”

直到亲眼看到对方离开，邓布利多才向监狱入口走去。走道里很暗，狭窄的石门似乎隔绝了外界所有光亮。银白的凤凰环绕在他周围，驱赶着想要靠近的摄魂怪。监狱中没有任何声音，狱中的囚徒们一动不动，似乎要节省每一丝体力。

路过某间石室时，狭小铁门后面的人不顾一切地贴了上来想要靠近他。准确地说，是想靠近环绕着他的守护神。或许是刚被关进监狱不久的人，还未完全丧失挣扎的力气。哪怕只是一刻的庇护，能离吸食灵魂的怪物稍远一点，那人也会不计任何代价。

走廊中的巫师垂下了眼，湛蓝的双眼黯淡而阴郁。几乎不会有人记得，这里曾吞噬过一双同样漂亮的蓝眼睛。似是察觉到主人的情绪波动，盘旋在他身边的凤凰加大了煽动翅膀的力度，想将周围虎视眈眈的摄魂怪驱逐得更远些。红发巫师自己却很清楚，这种心脏抽痛的感觉跟那些摄魂怪没有任何关系，而是源自他心底永远无法填补的缺失。

他在一间狭小的石室前停了下来，银白色的凤凰迅捷地掠过缩在角落里囚徒的头顶，又快速回到他身边。有着实体的强大守护神像是某种热源，融化了将角落里麻木的囚犯冻结起来的坚冰。石像一般的人渐渐有了动作，像是被重新接上线的木偶。

他撑不了多久了。邓布利多叹了口气，最后一个姓冈特的巫师，斯莱特林仅余的血脉之一，已经在阿兹卡班挣扎了将近两年。而他记忆中那个高大英俊的红发巫师只坚持到了第四年，也就是他四年级的时候——帕西瓦尔·邓布利多是在他入学前不久进的阿兹卡班。此时他没有精力去缅怀那个曾在他年幼时庇护他的人，只是凝视着眼前这个虚弱而麻木的生命，静静等待对方恢复些活力。

“我没有……”那人微弱的声音嘶哑而阴沉，像是某种爬行动物吐信子的嘶嘶声。太久不曾开口，咽喉部似乎干瘪得没有一丝血液，冈特抬起他那双眼距过开的空洞眼睛。“不管你们问多少次，我没有碰那些麻瓜……”

“魔法部审讯你时，你说过你杀了他们。”平静清冽的嗓音让角落里的人恢复了些理智。

“我不会去碰那些肮脏的——”铁栏外袭来的无杖魔法让角落里的囚犯猛地打了个激灵，也精神了些，像是被人短暂地强行注入了活力。

红发巫师反感眼前人的措辞，但他不会因此将一个无辜的灵魂留给周围的摄魂怪。“告诉我，你记得些什么。”

“我不屑靠近那些低贱的……”对方皱起了眉，于是角落里的人暂时收敛激烈的言辞，机械地重复着自己的辩词，“我不会碰他们。”

低垂的红褐色睫毛掩盖着湛蓝眼眸中的思虑，清冽的嗓音低得像是自言自语，“或许......如果你同意我抽取你的部分记忆，我会替你证明你的记忆被篡改过。”

对方像是没听懂他的话一般，怔怔看着他。他继续开了口，“如果你帮我证明里德尔一家不是你杀的，我可以保释你出去。”

冈特立刻窜到铁栏后面，分向两侧的眼珠猛烈颤抖着，他或许不明白对方所说的篡改记忆是怎么回事，但他显然听懂了“出去”这个词。

“我需要你的一段记忆来证明你……”

“那就快点拿去！你要什么都拿去！”囚犯将头抵在栏杆中间，靠近后他怪异的五官更令人觉得可怖。

邓布利多屏气凝神，修长的手指探进栏杆，微微贴着对方的太阳穴。即便是对于他来说，抽取记忆这个动作在没有魔杖的情况下施展起来也略显困难。

一道束缚咒突然从身后袭来，几乎是同时，邓布利多早有防备般侧身避开，咒语直挺挺地击在冈特身上，本就虚弱狼狈的囚犯顿时倒在地上动弹不得。

回转身后，白巫师迅速抖出袖中的魔杖，摆开了防御姿态。

“你——”看清邓布利多手中的魔杖时，黑发少年猛地瞪大了交织惊讶与愤恨的双眼。震怒使得他原本英俊的五官有些扭曲。

“很遗憾，你还是来了，汤姆。”曾亲手将他接出孤儿院的教授只是静静看着他，湛蓝双眼中丝毫没有计谋得逞时的欣喜，反而有几分惋惜与悲哀。“我知道，你已经过了会被我点燃的衣柜吓唬住的年纪了，很抱歉我没有其他方法规劝你。”

“邓布利多……”只是姓名，没有带尊称教授。里德尔眯起了黑玉般的双眼，他原本打算束缚住对方后将那两人交给摄魂怪处理。伟大的白巫师因没有魔杖而让守护神失效，被摄魂怪的吻吸取灵魂，唯一能因此被指责的只会是收缴他魔杖的黑魔王。

校长低眉叹了口气，替身边的囚犯解开了束缚咒。他知到自己今早通知霍拉斯和麦格他要去阿兹卡班的信件会被密切监视他的人拦截，也知道对方会探听到他申请了飞路粉网络，且很可能会发现他连施展呼神护卫都是借了旁人的魔杖。

他支走格林德沃，独自在别人以为他没有魔杖的情况下来到这里，只是希望等来眼前的人，问清昨晚没能弄明白的事。而他身边刚恢复行动力的囚犯显然无意中帮了他这个忙。

“戒指！”那人指着黑发少年大喊起来，“我的戒指！” 

邓布利多的视线随着他的指认落在少年苍白修长的手指上，华丽的黑宝石戒指衬得里德尔消瘦的手指更加单薄。

白巫师一闪神的时间，黑发少年突然消失，随即出现在被他陷害入狱的血亲身边。

“我早该想到你能从格林德沃手中拿回魔杖……”他咬着牙说，杖尖抵上了冈特的脖颈，因愤恨而闪着红光的眼瞳却紧盯着邓布利多，“我早该知道，从他为了你毁掉我的魂器时我就该知道……”

“等等，”少年猛地顿住了，眼中的红光消失，扭曲的表情也恢复如常，“我确实知道......我确实早就知道你可能带着魔杖呢，邓布利多。”英俊的脸上扯出令人心生寒意的笑。“所以，我手上有人质。”

里德尔脸上的笑意更加明显，阴冷的声音带着掩不住的得意。“现在，把魔杖扔在地上，教授。”

邓布利多无奈地叹了口气，“我可以放你走，但你总不会指望我相信自己放下魔杖你就会放过我和冈特先生吧。”

少年轻声笑了起来，抵在冈特脖子上的杖尖让虚弱的囚徒完全不敢动弹。“我当然不会拿他当人质，他对任何人来说都没有价值。我说的人质……”一样东西从他口袋里漂浮出来，少年的话语一字一顿，“是格林德沃。”

悬浮在两人之间的接骨木魔杖让白巫师猛地愣在原地。


	28. Chapter 28

格林德沃绝对不会拿接骨木魔杖跟他开玩笑。脑中的第一个念头让邓布利多持杖的手轻微颤抖了起来。他凝视着眼前的魔杖，努力想找出任何能证明其虚假的细节。

里德尔英俊的脸上浮现扭曲的笑，苍白修长的指尖点向环绕着他们飞翔的银白凤凰，守护神挣扎了一下之后化为闪着光的轻烟。四周的摄魂怪立刻呼啸着涌向刚进入监狱的鲜活灵魂。

血盟的联系还清晰而有力地存在着，邓布利多在透骨的寒意袭入心底之前蓦然抬眼，银色的光圈围照着他升腾扩散。光圈边缘触碰到未及消散的银白烟雾，重新成形凤凰猛地冲回主人身边，翅膀带起的风掠过红发巫师额前的碎发。

目光微显凌厉，他的声音仍维持着表面的平静。“你是怎么拿到他的魔杖的？”

少年黑曜石般的眼瞳里闪现出兴奋的光芒，向来阴郁的声音带着些扭曲的快意。“夺魂咒，当然了，他从你办公室出来之后整个人失魂落魄的，我基本没费什么劲。”

银白的凤凰猛地黯淡了一瞬，四周破烂斗篷中的身影立刻逼近了些，腐烂见骨的指节试探着想要触碰光圈，却被突然重新亮起的银光震了回去。

“我该同情你俩，如果不是你们的愚蠢让我感到过于厌恶的话。”里德尔阴冷的声音被阿兹卡班黑暗斑驳的狭长石道放大，刺耳得像是摄魂怪用露出骨头的腐烂手指剐蹭石墙时发出的呲呲声。

不管是格林德沃还是邓布利多，居然会为了感情影响他们原本过人的实力。少年苍白的脸上露出明显的鄙夷。阉割了卑微怯懦的人性之后才能显现出力量里接近神性的那一面，众人眼中当世最强大的两个巫师都没做到的事，却被一个掩盖在他们光环之下的后生参透。

光圈里的人将手中魔杖握得更紧，银白的微光衬得他笔挺的身姿和俊秀的脸庞与周围的阴暗破败格格不入。但这只会使周围的黑暗更急切地想要吞噬他。

悬停在两人之间的接骨木魔杖向走廊入口处缓慢漂浮，黑发少年抬起魔杖指向入口处，同时以眼神示意面前的人不要轻举妄动。老魔杖最终回到了主人手中。

看清黑暗中熟悉的身影时，邓布利多下意识松了口气，眼中的忧虑却更明显了些。里德尔的夺魂咒不容易被施咒者之外的人解开，他必须承认，这个被他亲手领进霍格沃茨的学生是个天才，对方在魔法上的造诣看来已经高于十八岁时的他。

“你想控制他杀了我？”湛蓝双眼中的光芒仿佛能看透人心，这是里德尔最厌恶与恐惧的眼神。

分明自己才是身处上位手握筹码的人，却让面前的白巫师摆出一派掌控全局的从容姿态。黑发少年脸上的笑意沾染上愤恨，这使他精致英挺的五官呈现怪异的弧度。

他原本想用一种炫耀的语气向对方陈述自己的计划，然后看着强大的白巫师在自己面前慢慢崩溃垮塌。可对方直截了当且轻描淡写的话语就这样剥夺了他的乐趣。尽管如此，少年仍旧偏执地想要完成这一仪式。

“我会和他同时施放索命咒，你只能挡住一个。”他笑着说，“对，无论哪一个都需要你全力抵挡。”没能看见对方惊慌的表情，里德尔有些烦躁，他戏剧性地提高了音量，并将语速放慢，“然后，我会让他清醒过来。你可以猜猜，看到你的尸体之后，他能不能成功挡住周围的摄魂怪？”

红发巫师眼底的平静终于有了裂痕。里德尔像是看到死尸的秃鹫般猛地兴奋起来。“靠近些，格林德沃先生。”毕竟仍对邓布利多的实力怀有畏惧，他不会给对方留下足够的距离来防御。

那人缓步走了过来，异色眼瞳被银白的微光照亮，英挺的五官展现不出丝毫情绪。周围的摄魂怪没有感知到他的存在，看来他是真的中了夺魂咒。

“盖勒特……”向来温润平静的声音有些颤抖，邓布利多静静看着靠近的人，没有理会对面少年脸上越发明显的得意。

“你可以试着先出手，”里德尔以某种夸张的兴奋语气说，同时将已经完全丧失行动能力的冈特挡在自己身前，“但除非你能同时制服我们两个人，否则另一个总会及时杀了你。”

“当然，你也可以试着躲开。”他拉着身前的人质一起走到格林德沃对面，并和对方同时举起了魔杖。“站到中间来，教授，你的防护咒不可能挡得住两道全力使出的索命咒，得你自己来才行。”

对方并没有露出他期待看到的痛苦或是恐惧，这让他的乐趣大打折扣。尽管如此，邓布利多正按照他的指令行事，这个事实本身已经足够他欣喜若狂。

红发巫师紧皱着眉，眼底的光芒跟随脑中的快速思索而剧烈变化。即便并没有明显表现出来，但他确实为难了。挡住格林德沃的索命咒本就需要他拼尽全力，里德尔的实力与他也并没有太大差距，而且对方本就极其擅长使用不可饶恕咒。更何况，周围还有一群虎视眈眈的摄魂怪。

“你不会躲开的，对吗，教授？”像是要增大他的心理压力，少年阴恻恻的声音并没有停息，那人将挡在身前的血亲拉得更紧了些。

其实在里德尔的预想中，邓布利多也有可能在最后关头本能地避开，让格林德沃和冈特同时死于索命咒。就算如此，自己只要联合周围的摄魂怪，趁机杀死沉浸在悲伤与自责中的白巫师，发生在监狱里的一切总会成为秘密。他也可以借此机会制成自己新的魂器，以当世最强大的两个巫师的灵魂为祭品。

邓布利多知道里德尔不会在他不注意的时候施放索命咒，哪怕那个天才学生早就学会了无声咒，也一定会在用索命咒时呼喊出声，以欣赏猎物死前的恐惧。于是他不再理会布局者，而是转过身面对着格林德沃。这样的动作瞬间引起了身后人的强烈不满。

“我很抱歉，亲爱的，今早我不该跟你说那样的话……”白巫师的声音轻柔，眼神温存。没人留意他背后黑发少年的表情像是活吞了只苍蝇。直到他与眼前人相距咫尺，抬手抚上对方的脸庞，那人手中的接骨木魔杖仍旧抵在他的胸口。

“看着我！邓布利多！”身后传来的声音带着狂怒。清楚对方的不可饶恕咒即将脱口而出，白巫师猛地抱住眼前的人。他躲不开里德尔和格林德沃同时施展的死咒，但只要带着怀中人幻影移形，超出了距离限制夺魂咒就会失效，也不用再担心摄魂怪的影响。想到格林德沃清醒后抱着他的尸体满脸震惊的样子，邓布利多突然有些心疼眼前的人。

“每一次用呼神护卫的时候我想到的都是你。” 身后咒语响起的前一秒，他伏在那人耳边说，持杖的手腕微微抬起。

他只听见了咒语的第一个音节。最终，身后传来的不是索命咒，而是一声惊天动地的巨响。怀中人突然扣住他准备施展幻影移形的手，猛地将他拉到身后，接骨木魔杖的杖尖撑开防护咒。周围的一切都在猛烈晃动，石制的监狱似乎随时可能坍塌，墙面裂开，阴暗石室里猛地透进的阳光刺得他顿时眯起了眼。

有史以来第一次，汤姆·里德尔没能念完索命咒。


	29. Chapter 29

邓布利多见识过很多强大的法阵。它们或许优雅而繁复，像牛皮书面上褪色的烫金花纹；或许壮丽而强势，像夏日暴雨中震耳的电闪雷鸣。但有一点是共通的，它们都无一例外带着某种古典主义美感，如同中世纪骑士手中的长剑和心中的律令，又如教堂唱诗班轻声哼鸣的变调拉丁文。

而眼下，这种土崩石裂的野蛮粗暴感显然不同于那些传统古老的神秘魔法。阿兹卡班上百年的死寂被瞬间爆破，为数不多的还能保持清醒的犯人为这剧变而惶恐不已，监狱上空摄魂怪们躁动地快速飞窜。

变数来得太突然，邓布利多还没来得及弄清眼前发生了什么。身边的人单手紧搂着他，杖尖撑开的防护咒不断扩大，结界边缘触碰到的燥乱被镇压。放在他肩上的手突然放开，接住空中飞来的一样东西，他看清了那是里德尔的魔杖。声音和晃动平静下来之后，浓厚的血腥味便无可掩藏地开始引人注意，混杂着刺鼻的烟火气。

“别看，都结束了。”格林德沃挡在了他面前，他只能隐约看到对面石墙上的鲜红血迹。

勉强回过神，他尽量让自己平静地思考。“是那枚戒指……你用了什么方法？”邪恶的黑魔法往往是损伤灵魂而非肉体，阿瓦达索命甚至不会在躯体上留下任何痕迹。眼前这种血腥暴力而毫无美感的手法显然不符合格林德沃向来体面优雅的作风。

“麻瓜战场上的东西，”那人的语气仍带对死者的轻蔑与不忿，“我把触发条件改成了他对你使用不可饶恕咒。”

白巫师闭上了眼，无力地靠在眼前人身上。斯莱特林的最后两个传人，冈特家不惜近亲结合也要保持其纯洁性的血脉，这就样血肉交融彼此不分地散落在阿兹卡班斑驳阴暗的狭小石室内。没有留下任何冈特家自持自傲的所谓古老家族的尊严体面，葬送他们的甚至不是任何一种常见的或是隐秘的魔法，而是麻瓜的新式武器。

那种感觉就像一群正襟危坐的观众虔诚地坐在剧院里，等着聆听古老而传奇的史诗，最终开场的却是一出新鲜而荒诞的闹剧。当世最伟大的白巫师突然感到一个时代正无可挽回地从他眼前消逝，留不下，抓不住，像是夕阳的最后一抹余晖。

“还好吗？”关切的声音略显焦急，格林德沃承认自己在替里德尔选择死法时是该考虑对方昔日教授的承受能力，只是他觉得非如此无以泄愤。“我先带你回去。”他将怀中人搂得更紧了些，幻影移形时的空间扭曲被放到最平稳。

他想过邓布利多会质问他为什么假装中夺魂咒，也做好准备对方事后会因为生死关头无意流露的真情而羞愤交加。却唯独没料到，眼前的人回到纽蒙迦德后就只静静看着窗外，被他揽进怀里时也没有任何抗拒，反而顺从地将头靠上他的肩。

这样的安静比暴怒更让他觉得难以承受。其实他完全能感知到对方的无奈和惆怅，而且他非常清楚引起这种情绪的原因，甚至他自己也产生了同样的感慨。

书房的门开了，这已经是今天第三份文件。第一份加急件是凯蒂送来的，拿到第二份文件时，昔日的拉文克劳学生说什么也不愿再踏进书房，被问及原因时却只是摇头。坐在她旁边的男巫疑惑地接过文件起了身，穿过走廊和楼梯，推开了书房的门。

格林德沃头也不回，打着手势让他放下文件赶快出去。不用对方催促，他低着头将文件放到桌上就立刻跑回了会议部。“你为什么不提醒我？”他冲着凯蒂瞪大了眼睛，对方无奈地将手撑在头上，“他、他和邓布利多，他们俩到底是……格林德沃先生和邓布利多！”周围的人猛地回过了头。

“你到底看到了什么？”“你倒是说话啊！”“他俩怎么了？”一阵沉默后，开始有人急切地发问。“让我去！现在还有文件让我送过去吗？”查莉特·艾博的声音盖过了周围所有人。

从门厅口的大办公室跑到走廊尽头的管理部办公室，催促洛瑞娜将一份并不紧急的文件写好后，查莉特立刻拽过文件冲出会议部。坐在门口的凯蒂和身旁的怀特对视了一眼，无力地摇了摇头。

送第三份文件的人明显比前两个人停留得久一些，或许是还有事想汇报。格林德沃没有回头，对方最终识趣地退了出去。

“去看看吧，” 邓布利多抬起头，收回环在对方腰上的手，“不是急事他们也不至于连送三份文件。”

格林德沃没有放开揽住对方肩膀的手，只是抬起另一只手让文件飞入指间，随后当着对方的面毫不避讳地翻看起来。第一份是德国麻瓜高层自杀身亡的消息，他看完后随手扔在地上，第二份是加拿大的麻瓜军队在欧洲的最新战况，他默记细节后也随手扔下。翻开第三份文件后，格林德沃猛地变了脸色，下意识后退一步松开了怀中的人。

“怎么了？”邓布利多微微皱起眉，疑惑是什么事能让对方这么紧张。“没什么，”话虽如此，那人丝毫没有要让他看到文件的意思，“不是什么急事，只是他们……”

那人没有说下去，紧握着文件径自走向门外。“盖勒特！”他拽住那人的手臂，湛蓝的双眼紧紧凝视着对方的异瞳。

“我之后会告诉你，就今晚，等我先去把这件事问清楚。”

两人对峙片刻，邓布利多松开了手，“记得把里德尔的魔杖交给英国魔法部，让他们用闪回咒查清老冈特被陷害的事。”事已至此，他仍希望替莫芬·冈特脱罪。就算那人已经死在了阿兹卡班，无辜者始终是无辜者。

看他终于主动谈到这件事，格林德沃松了口气，却被他瞪了一眼。“上午的事我暂时不跟你计较。文件的事你要是再解释不清，就好好准备半年后的决斗吧。”

“没什么好准备的，”对方异瞳中的笑意终于掩藏不住，“你舍不得跟我动手的，我对自己用死咒你一定还会上来拦——嘶，你轻点别硌着手。”掐在那人紧实腰腹上的手指顿了两秒才松开，他愤恨地转过身想回到书桌前，却突然被身后人猛地拽住。

“算我求你了，阿尔。” 对方的语气突然严肃，却仍不失轻柔，“下次别这样。不要对我这么残忍。”

心跳猛地一顿，理解对方的意思后，他垂下眼，转身迅速走回办公桌前，以掩饰眼底的水光。仅仅几个月前，他还以为两人至死都只能是敌对关系。

羊皮纸被铺开，羽毛笔的笔尖蘸入了墨水，他将两份文件的内容转述给纽特和米勒娃。这一动作没有刻意避讳站在门口的人。

“他们说……”原本要走出书房的人犹豫着缓慢靠近他身边，指间的文件被捏出皱痕。“我需要一个继承人。”


	30. Chapter 30

羊皮纸撕裂的声音有些刺耳，羽毛笔尖的墨迹划满了纸面，甚至沾上了袖口。桌前的人起身用了个清理咒。“你说的继承人是指……”对方沉默着没有回答，于是他了然。

“他们只是说说而已……”格林德沃看他的反应便知道刚才是自己太过冒失了。

“你怎么想？”邓布利多抬眼看着对方，声音依然平静，仿佛刚才失态的人并不是他。其实他已经大概知道对方的想法，如果不是有所期待，那人又怎么会以协商的姿态对他说出这一提案。他只是很难相信，事到如今，他俩居然还会为这种事产生分歧。

格林德沃当然不会以为眼前的人真如表面那样平静。他知道自己此时最明智的做法是顺应对方心意，随意搪塞过去，但欧洲的主人已经疲于虚与委蛇掩藏心迹。阿兹卡班石室中属于斯莱特林最后血脉的血迹和文件上关于死亡人数的统计同时浮现脑中。撇开他自己的意愿，仅做理性层面上的分析，他也必须承认——“他们的提议不是完全没有道理。”

桌前的人楞了一下，湛蓝双眼中的刺痛与防备让他瞬间拧紧了眉。“我知道你很难接受……”抬起的手被对方后退一步避开，格林德沃将手背抵上额头，无奈地轻微摇头，“没关系，我都理解。”

“我反对这件事让你感到很委屈吗？你觉得我应该……”向来平静温润的声音此刻不带一点温度，修养和风度最终阻止了中年教授说出更刺耳的话。格林德沃试图拉住他时，他眼中的防备更加明显。

对方脸上终于显现一丝不耐，强行将他拽了过去，“别摆出这副样子，我不会强迫你的！”

“强迫……我？”眼中的痛苦与敌意被迷茫所取代。

两人同时怔了一瞬，终于意识到他们在想的不是同一件事，却也一时很难比较出自己和对方谁的想法更加荒诞，对视后便都忍不住嗤笑出声。

看了一眼文件下面的署名，邓布利多笑着低下头，语气有些无奈。“他们无非是想让你……”后面的话终究说不出口。

呵，英国人。格林德沃始终不能理解对方在他面前还保持着所谓老派绅士的含蓄高雅究竟是为了什么。明明当初认识不到两周就已经是他的人了。

“我去问问他们，怎么突然送来这种提案。”第三份文件的紧急程度明显跟前两份不是一个级别，这样紧跟着前两份送来确实是有些反常。

邓布利多目送那人走出书房，脸上的笑意渐渐收敛。

他仍然记得自己今早支开格林德沃的目的。

问题出在里德尔指间的戒指上，暗金色的戒指，镶嵌华丽的黑色宝石。

会让格林德沃小心防范着他的东西，值得格林德沃亲自去偷取调包的东西，格林德沃觉得他抵抗不了的东西。眼底的神色渐渐凝重，脑中突然闪现的念头让他握着羽毛笔的手指微微颤抖，刚修复好的羊皮纸再次被划裂。

昨晚他没能在格林德沃的外套上发现任何异常，不是佩饰，不是衬衣上的扣子。重要的东西必然是随身携带，他仍旧相信自己对格林德沃习惯的判断，就像那人对他心性的判断一样准确——他的确抵抗不了那样东西的诱惑。

他理解格林德沃对他的隐瞒。时隔多年，独身前往英国的肄业生最终还是得到了第二件死亡圣器。那人正用自己的方式获取着年少时梦寐以求的一切，理想、荣誉、地位、死亡圣器，甚至，当年戈德里克山谷的红发少年。这种情况下，对方自然不想冒险失去其中任何一样东西。

但他却再也得不到自己最想要的东西、弥补不了自己最深的遗憾了。或许格林德沃可以将当年发生的一切归为意外，扔下他后仓皇逃跑。重逢后他也陪着对方假装什么都没发生过，对那件事避而不谈。但他知道自己从来没有解脱过。

晚饭时的心神不宁被格林德沃当做是下午的文件引发的忧虑，于是再三向他保证提案已经驳回。他勉强笑了笑，尽量让自己显得平静一些。于是对方也只当他是今天经历的事情太多，还需要时间平复。

作为黑魔法防御课的教授，当着学生的面授课时，有两样教具是邓布利多一直避免直面的。一样是厄里斯魔镜，另一样则是博格特。厄里斯魔镜里出现的人如今就在自己枕边，但这种情况只会让博格特幻化的景象变得更难面对。

战败初期他总是从梦中惊醒，格林德沃为他换了厚重的遮光窗帘，偶尔被他吵醒时也会耐着性子安抚他。他没告诉过其他人，几十年前，他刚回霍格沃茨时，也会整宿地失眠，或者从梦中惊醒。

今晚他又一次猛地睁开眼，让他醒来的却是近段时间来第一个与战败无关的梦。

“你和阿尔都遗传了我的发色，只有安娜是金发，我当然会偏心她。”梦里那个高大英俊的巫师有着和他一样的红发和蓝眼睛。

“我觉得你的头发更好看。”小女孩真诚地对哥哥说，阿不福思揉了揉她的脑袋。

“我也……更喜欢红发呢。”坎德拉轻声说完后垂下了眼，她旁边的巫师闻言笑了起来。

梦里的每张脸都那么清晰，醒来后他却怎么也想不起那张与他相似的英俊面庞。当然，安娜的容貌依然清晰，毕竟他每次面对博格特后都会加深印象。

刚清醒时的脆弱情绪很快被理智压制，他强迫自己忽视心底的刺痛，不再回想梦中的细节。这是他惯用的方法，能避免一晚上反复做同样的梦。

身边的人依然沉睡着，他靠过去汲取些暖意，环在他腰间的手下意识收得紧了些。那人的呼吸平稳安定，有种被怀中温软的触感所给予的满足和踏实感。仿佛只要不放手，手中的一切就会永远属于自己。熟睡着的人似乎已经忘了，当年那个夏日雨夜，他手中的一切也是突然间被抽离。一个晚上足以毁灭他们曾一起计划和憧憬的一切。

第二天早上，他换衣服时眼中还是带了疲态，尽管如此，衣物和佩饰的搭配依然考究。这么多年他已经习惯了，精神状态再差时也是一副衣冠楚楚的样子示人，绝不让别人看出一丝狼狈。

推门而入的人静静看着他，突然上前抽出了他手上的领带。

“换一条。”格林德沃不由分说地弹指打开柜子的门，微一思索后一条丝质领巾飞入手中，被他仔细地系在面前人的脖子上，柔软的领巾盖住了对方脖颈上连着血盟吊坠的细链，异瞳中不禁有了一丝笑意。

“这条是你的。”邓布利多虽然提出了异议，却也没有阻止对方的动作。

“要不我换上你的？”那人在他耳边说，从柜子里拿了一对银边水晶袖扣给他别上，比他惯用的牛角扣要高调些。

格林德沃满意地看着对方身上属于自己的佩饰，嘴角勾起的笑意像是等不及要让别人发现自己恶作剧的孩子。如果能被人认出来这些是他的东西就好了。曾让全欧洲谈之色变的黑魔王笑里不含一丝戾气。

完全没有注意到对方眼中一闪而过的凝重——刚才柜子打开时，邓布利多隐约看到成对的袖扣中只有一枚落了单，偏偏那枚扣子还和格林德沃袖子上那对一模一样。

原来是衬衣袖扣，难怪自己当时没有找到。


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为之前都是AD视角，容易让大家产生GG已经放弃搞事的错觉，所以这一章暂时调成GG视角。

大理石的地面光洁平滑，高大的石柱和平整的天花板将整个会议部衬得明亮宽广。往来其间的人衣着考究、言行高雅，尽力迎合着整个会议部主人的喜好。

然而，并不是所有东西都适合光鲜亮丽地在世人面前铺展开。与那些简洁明亮的办公处仅仅一墙之隔，略显昏暗的室内，炉火是唯一的光源，青石板上铺着独角兽毛发织成的地毯——属于未成年独角兽的毛发还微微泛着金色，倒是让整个房间看起来暖和了很多。

被两个人押送着幻影移形后，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福有些站立不稳，他勉强抬起头，对上了火光照耀下的异色瞳孔，立即颓然垂下了脑袋。他当然知道自己为什么会来这里，昨晚他听说里德尔的死讯后便惴惴不安，此时反而有一种尘埃落定的解脱感。

面前的人示意押送着他的两人放开他，他早就双腿发软，失去支柱后当即就要跪倒在地。膝盖触碰地面的前一秒，格林德沃抬手扶住了他。

“这种姿态不适合马尔福家的贵族。”低沉温和的嗓音降低了强大气场带来的压迫感。那人异色的眼眸离得近了一些，阿布拉克萨斯的手甚至已经贴在了对方质地柔滑的大衣上。

将他扶起来之后，格林德沃并没有松手，一直确定他站稳才减轻了手上的力度，却丝毫没有拉开两人的距离。

“能告诉我，你为什么将我的行踪汇报给里德尔吗？”金色的眼睫微微垂下，掩盖着异色瞳孔中的失落，“我理解，你和他是同窗好友……但我以为，你选择加入我们就代表你认可了我的观念。”

阿布拉克萨斯的手还微有些颤抖。他畏惧里德尔，也畏惧格林德沃，但他必须承认，相比里德尔那样的独裁者，格林德沃更像一个成熟的政治家。这样的想法给了他一丝希望，只要他给出的理由足够充分，至少格林德沃不会威胁到他的家人。

“我曾经认同您的理念，先生。”阿布拉克萨斯尽量让自己的声音不要发抖，“可是一周前，您突然让我们的人放弃控制麻瓜美国总统……之前我们一直延迟行动，就是为了等他继任。他上位后我们才刚下达了继续研究新式武器的指令，您就再次推迟计划。”

到底只是十八岁的年轻人，愤怒、不解和难以掩饰的恐惧让阿布拉克萨斯的声音开始哽咽。“我不得不怀疑您推迟计划的原因。决斗结束之后，阿不思·邓布利多和他喜爱的麻瓜们的地位丝毫没有降低……”

“阿布拉克萨斯，”格林德沃摇着头笑了起来，声音里微微带着长辈开解后生时的宠溺，“你还记得，我之前给你看的预言中，那种会造成大规模死伤的麻瓜新式武器吗？”

炉火给马尔福家的少年标志性的淡金色头发镀了一层光，格林德沃替他整理好耳边凌乱的碎发。“没错，之前我们是计划控制麻瓜总统应用那种武器，以减少人口。但我做了新的预言。”格林德沃放开了他，坐回温暖宽大的沙发上。原本站在沙发边上的文达·罗齐尔走了过来，递给他一份文件。

金发少年浅灰色的眼睛震惊地瞪大，看完文件后，他缓慢抬起头。黑色烟雾在空中成形，眼前的景象让他木然站在原地。

“这就是我推迟计划的原因。”格林德沃起身拍了拍他的肩，对身后的人吩咐道“带他去休息一会儿，顺便告诉魔法部的人我十分钟后过去。”

金发少年愣了一下，“您......不打算处置我？”

“下次吧，”抚在他肩上的手捏紧了些，“巫师的血太过珍贵，何况是最古老的纯血家族。”

阿布拉克萨斯跟着身边的黑发男巫走出了房间，门在他们身后毫无痕迹地变回走廊的墙面。

“这里是……会议部？”少年震惊地说，身边的人没有回应他。他来过这里很多次，一直以为明亮温暖的会议部是在欧洲某座阳光充足的城市。今天进了那个有着炉火的房间，又觉得这里的实际位置没准是某座终年积雪的山顶。这座恢弘宽广的建筑和它的主人一样，让他难以看破。

房间内的人都退了出去，格林德沃抽出上衣口袋里的手帕，用它擦拭双手。囿于血统的蠢货。他随意将手帕抛入炉火中，平静的脸上没有显露情绪。

格林德沃走进办公室时，英国魔法部部长正轻笑着与身边人探讨，“我们得承认，并不是所有家族都如韦斯莱家一样枝繁叶茂。即便冈特家自诩血统纯正……”

“我可不觉得那种近亲结合的产物有什么可取之处。”格林德沃接过金斯莱的话，会客沙发上的人纷纷起身致意，他挥手示意他们坐下。

“没错，”金斯莱想起之前因为袭击傲罗而被关押的冈特家最后传人的暴戾脾气和怪异五官。“过分看重血统纯洁，最后难免跟冈特家一个结局。或许我们应该做些让步，血统的优良性高于纯正性。”

身为法国魔法部部长的阿德里安·罗齐尔点了点头，“这么说起来，很多优秀巫师都没能留下后代。梅林·安布罗修斯，尼古拉斯·勒梅——虽然他还活着，爱德华·凯利……”

“阿不思·邓布利多。” 伊莉雅·卡罗的揶揄引得众人哄笑起来。

金斯莱·福利不易察觉地皱了皱眉，格林德沃只是嗤笑一声，不置可否。

众人散去时，办公室的主人突然拦住了金斯莱·福利。上次酒会之后，格林德沃没有再提起那天的事，金斯莱便明智地假装什么都没发生过。此时突然被单独留下，让英国魔法部的部长难免紧张。

“你似乎，对我处置阿不思的方式有什么异议？”

刚才那一下皱眉还是被格林德沃看出来了。金斯莱仍保持着表面的镇定，心中腾起的无名怒火给了他直视对方的勇气。“那是您的自由，先生。况且，战败协议的内容是邓布利多自己签订的。”

格林德沃将手搭上他的肩，把他拉得近了些，声音被放得有些低，“就算没有战败协议，他也离不开我。”

理智告诉金斯莱自己不能再招惹对方，情感却让他很难忍住出言回击。“我相信您的判断，先生。但作为阿不思·邓布利多的同学，我还是想提醒您，那人极擅长隐藏心迹，他所表现出来的不一定都是真的。”

格林德沃眼中的笑意更明显了，他还没来得及回应，办公室的门开了。

看清格林德沃搭在金斯莱肩上的手以及两人贴得过近的距离时，邓布利多湛蓝的双眼有一瞬间的失神。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福是卢修斯·马尔福的父亲，pottermore上说他是LV的同学兼好友，也是第一批食死徒。这里私设因为GG没有失势，28纯血的多数人都成了圣徒。
> 
> 2\. 金斯莱·福利在第四、五章出过场。时间长了怕大家忘了，私设金斯莱·福利是斯莱特林，曾经和邓布利多是同届同学。
> 
> 3\. 先声明这章并不是双吃醋梗，我只是一直觉得GG对谁都那么撩，还有那么多不必要的肢体接触，总有一次会被AD看到。


	32. Chapter 32

金斯莱很难说格林德沃下意识松开的手和邓布利多无意识垂下的眼哪一个更让他觉得烦躁。想到向来谦和有礼的中年教授在进入格林德沃的办公室前甚至没有先敲门，金斯莱心中的怒意更甚，终于忍不住开口讥讽，“离校久了，你连进门前要敲门都忘了吗？”

他在学生时代总是不断招惹挑衅邓布利多，对方通常充耳不闻视若无睹，偶尔也会微笑着出言反击，却极少像现在这样，微微皱起眉，垂下的眼睫遮挡住明显黯淡的双眼。

“他进我的办公室从来不需要敲门。”话虽是对金斯莱说的，格林德沃的视线却始终锁在邓布利多身上，抬手想要将对方拉到自己身边。讨好的动作与温存的眼神一起，被邓布利多后退一步避开。擦过衣袖的指尖悬停一瞬，最终被无奈地收回。

金斯莱见状忍不住挑了挑眉，灰绿色的眼中闪过一丝嘲讽，却又立刻意识到当着格林德沃的面这样做并不明智。好在黑魔王的注意力并不在他身上，而邓布利多则将他挑衅的举动解读出了别的意味。

“抱歉，福利。是我太冒失了。”中年教师的声音依旧平静温润，嘴角刻意扬起的弧度称得上赏心悦目，却让金斯莱觉得异常刺眼。

这是邓布利多第二次对他露出这种笑。上一次还是在之前的酒会上，他讥讽邓布利多时格林德沃冷眼旁观。仅有的两次，年少时面对他的无数次刻意寻衅都淡然化解的学生会主席终于被他成功挑起了情绪。可惜，这两次都涉及格林德沃。

心中的烦躁和不甘正被某种郁结所取代，金斯莱突然发现惹得邓布利多发怒并不像想象中那样让他有成就感。面对与自己素来不和的旧日同窗，现任英国魔法部部长沉默无言，终于失去了开口寻衅的心情。

“我不是故意打断你们，”邓布利多丝毫没有在意金斯莱的反常，自顾自地往下说着，“上一次我忘记敲门时，跟格林德沃先生举止亲昵的人还是我的学生汤姆·里德尔。这一次就成了我的同学……”还偏偏是最不让他省心的学生和与他积怨最深的同学，“下一次，或许会是以前教过我们的某位教授……”

眼梢和嘴角的弧度渐渐收敛，邓布利多突然怀念起当年借居在他邻居家的十六岁少年，那个人和他对彼此毫无防备，他们可以在任何时候推门进入对方的房间。而现在，他再也没有勇气毫无顾忌地打开格林德沃的门，这一认知让他的声音有些发涩，余下的话最终没能说出口。

办公室的主人显然不打算留时间给他感时伤怀。

“有什么事下次再说吧，金斯莱。阿尔现在心情不好，”格林德沃在他反应过来要闪躲之前揽住了他的肩，明亮的异瞳细细端详着他的骤然瞪大的眼。料定他当着外人的面不便直接挣开自己，格林德沃的嘴角渐渐靠近他的耳边，“怎么了？应该不是因为被老同学指责忘敲门吧？”

极力忍耐着推开对方的冲动，他低下头没有回应。

金斯莱将视线从两人身上移开，沉默着走向门外。与邓布利多擦身而过时，他明显感觉格林德沃将人往旁边带了一下。

办公室的门关上了，邓布利多终于可以毫无顾忌地挣开身边的人，对方却像早有防备一般收紧了手臂。熟悉的气息贴近唇齿时，他毫不犹豫地侧脸避开。

“你对其他人也是这样硬贴上去的吗？” 抗拒的动作导致对方的力度不断增大，他索性放弃了挣扎，向来温和的声音明显带着嘲讽。

“我对其他人怎么了？”格林德沃的眼神疑惑，语气极尽真诚。“是这样了？”环在腰上的手臂骤然收紧，两人下腹瞬间贴合得没有一丝缝隙。“还是这样了？”贴在腰后的手缓慢下移，揉捏着柔软的臀肉。

他抬起眼，湛蓝双眸中的光芒有些凌厉，却没有对格林德沃造成丝毫威慑，反而诱得对方忍不住加重了动作。揉搓臀瓣的手掌压得他有些重心不稳， 他不得已往对方身上靠了一下，却被顺势抵上了办公室的门。落在耳后的吻带着温热湿润的触感，隔着衣料的摩擦让耳边的呼吸开始粗重。

“别碰我。” 低沉的声音有些发颤。意识到那人温热的手已经解开腰带，正毫无阻隔地探向自己腿间，邓布利多皱起了眉，并紧的双膝阻止了对方下一步动作。

格林德沃顿了一下，唇角触碰上他拧紧的眉心，夹在他腿间的手掌试探性地移动着。“我愿意碰的人就只有你一个，你不让我碰是不是太残忍了些？”

带着薄茧的手指耐心地描摹着腿间的敏感点，格林德沃满意地发现对方加重了靠在他身上的力度，追逐闪躲之下，只剩脚尖撑地的双腿微微有些颤抖。

“说起来，我真得感谢当年你进我房间时也没有敲门。否则……”怀中人明显愣了一下，格林德沃的膝盖趁机顶入对方腿间。“我现在也没办法这么了解你的身体。”夹住他手掌的腿根被迫分开，失去支柱后，两腿之间的敏感处尽数落入他掌中，被揉捏出颤抖的低吟。

想起自己当年半夜没等到回信，幻影移形进入格林德沃房间时看到的那幕，邓布利多一时忘了抵抗，任由对方解开他的衣物。直到思绪被下身突然传来的刺激拉回，格林德沃的确对他的身体足够了解，仅是手掌的抚摸便足够让他难耐地喘息起来，躯体相贴时对方衣物上的金属扣子和佩饰硌得他微微发痛，却引起了特殊的酸麻感。

对方的手掌突然在已经经受了足够刺激的下体上用力一按，他当即仰起脖颈释放了出来。

格林德沃将他压在门板和自己的躯体之间，耐心等待他的喘息渐渐平复。高潮过后意识稍稍清醒，对方仍单手搂着他的腰，外套的衣袖在两人躯体摩擦中被上提了一些，露出其下的衬衣袖口，银边的水晶袖扣在深色衬衣上格外打眼。

手指不自觉地抚上了袖扣，隐隐传来的魔力波动让他有些失神。格林德沃正专注地就着他释放在自己手上的体液揉搓着他的穴口，丝毫没有留意他搭上自己手腕的指尖。

湛蓝的双眼中闪过一丝犹疑，却又很快被挤入后穴的手指搅动得迷离起来。性器抵入后穴时，按在他腰上的手忍不住下移，在他手感极佳的臀肉上大力揉捏起来。他喘息着抬起头，与压在他身上的人对视，带着欲念的异色双眼中有明显的笑意，落在他眼中的视线极尽温存。看得他愣了一下，回神后缓缓垂下眼睫，主动贴上了对方的唇舌。

格林德沃因他这一举动而不自觉加重了抽送的力度，敏感点被戳弄的快感让他忍不住呻吟起来。随着对方的律动而沉沦在欲望中时，他突然觉得自己可以为眼前的人去尽力抵挡复活石的诱惑，尝试着放开过往。

他不想再冒失去对方的风险。至少这个人还在他身边，会因为他的在意而欣喜难耐，会用温存缠绵的眼神看他。缓缓挪开搭在对方袖扣上的手指，他的双手彻底环上了格林德沃的脖颈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先剧透，邓老师之后确实会偷走复活石，是因为其他原因。


	33. Chapter 33

天已经完全黑了，酒吧内烛火昏暗，吧台后的红发巫师漫不经心地擦拭着手中的玻璃杯。角落里两名身披斗篷的客人低声交谈着，丝毫没有意识到他们的对话正被人全程监听。

阿不福思向来可以准确记住每一个自以为伪装良好的客人的身形语音。他不需要羽毛笔和羊皮纸便能记下这些人谈话中的重要信息，至少在这一点上，他和他哥哥一样遗传了麻瓜出生的母亲的出众记忆力。

又有两个披着黑色斗篷的身影出现在酒吧门口，走在前面的那个人帽兜有些松动，漏出显眼的淡金色头发和灰绿色眼睛。阿不福思认出了他，霍格沃茨的五年级学生——卡斯帕·福利。

决斗之前，作为邓布利多的学生，卡斯帕一直是公开反对格林德沃的。邓布利多战败之后，卡斯帕因他叔叔金斯莱·福利的关系成功加入圣徒，转眼便成了格林德沃的支持者。

“没被其他人发现吧？”作为四人中最年长的一个，角落里的两人之一发了问。阿不福思早就听出了他是马尔福家的儿子，那个少年有着马尔福家标志性的淡色金发和浅灰色眼睛。另一个必定是德斯克特·埃弗里，三年级起他们就经常和汤姆·里德尔一起结伴来霍格莫德，阿不福思在兄长的授意下一直留意着里德尔和他身边的人。

“没有，”卡斯帕·福利身后的人开了口。他与其他三人年纪相仿，斗篷帽兜掩映下隐隐露出极为英俊的眉眼和石墨一般的黑发。“我们从禁林边上的密道出来的。我出城堡前遇到了斯卡曼德家的女孩，她把我当成了她表哥，问我是不是又要去找海格喂炸尾螺。”黑发少年说着笑了起来。

奥莱恩·布莱克。阿不福思立刻做出了判断，布莱克家的小儿子和托马斯·科瓦尔斯基同级，身形相近，且一样有着一头黑发。再加上托马斯经常在晚上溜去禁林找海格，不怪莉塔会认错。

“喂炸尾螺？邓布利多的支持者果然都是些蠢货。”马尔福跟着嗤笑一声。

卡斯帕·福利清了清嗓子，马尔福立刻澄清，“不包括你，我们都知道你假装支持邓布利多是你叔父授意的。”

福利家的惯用手法，父子、叔侄、兄弟总是支持对立的持方，无论哪一方获胜，胜利者都会尽力保全失利方。阿不福思皱了皱眉，对这群政治动物感到厌恶。

如果不是为了迁就福利和布莱克这两个还没毕业的学生，马尔福和埃弗里也不用把见面地点定在霍格莫德这间寒碜的酒吧。但卡斯帕·福利还有价值，毕竟他叔父是全英国最早的一批圣徒，又在格林德沃胜利后成了魔法部部长。

“这么说，格林德沃先生没有因为里德尔的事责怪你？”福利似乎不想谈论他之前支持的人，很自然地转移了话题。

“当然不会，他毕竟要考虑到我的高贵血统。”马尔福家的独子语气傲慢，丝毫没有流露出今早在格林德沃面前的狼狈与恐惧。埃弗里和布莱克听后都微笑起来，福利却摇了摇头。

“如果我告诉你，里德尔的死是他亲自动的手呢？”分明比马尔福年幼一些，福利却是几人中气势最强的一个，到底是仗着一个当部长的叔父。

“他杀了冈特家最后的血脉？”埃弗里愣了一下，他和马尔福都是汤姆·里德尔的追随者。

福利点了点头，随后看向马尔福，“他把最新计划告诉你了？”

马尔福不自觉地把头抬高了些，“你是说关于复活石和阴尸大军的吗？”

其他三人立刻瞪大了眼。看来他是在场唯一知道格林德沃最新计划的人，马尔福的背挺得更直了，音量也提高了些。“格林德沃先生新做出的预言，如果我们原计划中的那场大爆炸不发生的话，将会有更多麻瓜死于细菌战争，最开始是亚洲地区的，然后越过伏尔加河蔓延到欧洲、英国。”

“所以他解除了对美国麻瓜总统的控制，放弃了原计划中那场爆炸？”埃弗里嘴角勾起笑意，麻瓜的死亡总能让他感到愉悦。

马尔福点了点头，“按照格林德沃先生给的数据，麻瓜和我们的人口比例是三十万比一，这种情况下我们是没有胜算的，何况我们内部还有那些血统叛徒。当麻瓜因为战争而人口减少后，我们再使用复活石制造足够多的阴尸……”三个少年倒抽了一口凉气，眼中的光芒或兴奋或恐惧。

马尔福很满意自己的话在同伴中引起的反应，转达格林德沃的计划给了他一种自己也身居高位的错觉。他环视一圈，再次开了口，“当然，作为计划的另一部分，我们也需要增加巫师的人数。”

四个少年同时沉默起来，二十八纯血家族的人数锐减是公认的事实。冈特家最后的血脉已经被毁，马尔福和埃弗里是都家中独子；奥莱恩只有柳克丽霞·布莱克一个姐姐，她去年嫁给了普威特家唯一的儿子，而他自己，已经被家里安排毕业后就娶远房堂姐沃尔布加·布莱克——纯血家族的适婚者不多，有时候他们不得不近亲结合。沃尔布加最小的姑姑多瑞娅·布莱克前两年甚至嫁给了波特家的长子，在此之前他们可不会考虑波特那类血统叛徒。

而卡斯帕·福利，不仅是家中独子，甚至算是他叔父的半个孩子，毕竟金斯莱·福利一直未婚，当年还因此差点被家里除名。

在冈特家消亡之前，他们都认为血统的纯正比人数的多少更重要，而现在，他们的信念有一丝动摇。当然，即便如此，这几个少年也不会考虑去跟非纯血的家族通婚。

少年们各怀心事默默散去。没人注意，吧台后的酒吧老板自从听到“复活石”三个字后就一直双手微颤。

这件事不能通过信件传达，毕竟他哥哥现在说不定正躺在格林德沃怀里。想到这里，红发巫师猛地将手中的杯子垛在吧台上。今晚他是注定睡不着了，阿不福思看了一眼妹妹的肖像，明天一早，他一定要穿过肖像后面的密道去霍格沃茨的校长办公室。

阿不福思·邓布利多不是唯一一个失眠的人。同一时间，年幼的读心者莉塔·斯卡曼德正因为今晚去截表哥托马斯时误听了奥赖恩·布莱克的心声而满心惶恐。她该告诉校长学生中的圣徒们正在秘密集会吗？又要怎么在不说出她是读心者的情况下让人相信她的情报来源？

此刻，正在纽蒙迦德主卧中沉睡的霍格沃茨校长不会想到，自己明早一回办公室就会被两个人先后拦截。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福就是上上章中被GG审问的人，他是卢修斯的父亲，也就是德拉科小少爷的爷爷。德拉科曾经为了引起斯拉霍恩的注意提到过他祖父阿布拉克萨斯，结果被嘲了。这家子似乎是三代单传。
> 
> 2\. 奥赖恩·布莱克是小天狼星和雷古勒斯的父亲，族谱上显示他娶了堂姐沃尔布加·布莱克。而他们的姑姑多瑞娅·布莱克嫁给了查勒斯·波特。所以詹姆斯和小天狼星很可能是表亲，当年小天狼星被家里除名后在波特家借住过。另外，奥赖恩的姐姐柳克丽霞其实是莫丽·韦斯莱的母亲，也就是罗恩的外婆，果然巫师人少，都是亲戚。
> 
> 3\. Pottermore上说埃弗里和马尔福都是里德尔学生时代的挚友和初代食死徒，这里设定小汤姆死后他们转投GG。
> 
> 4\. 禁林通往尖叫屋的密道前的打人柳是卢平入学前邓布利多特意为他栽的（我要站一秒卢邓），所以现在密道口其实没有阻拦。
> 
> 5\. 阿不福思记性好且眼尖是官方盖了章的，这里沿用这个设定。
> 
> 6\. 麻瓜和巫师人数 300，000：1 这个比例是根据罗琳说英国巫师两千人推算的，实际比例只会比这个更高。  
> ——————————————————————————————  
> 最后，没有原子弹就会有细菌战，这个观点是某几个史学家的推测。因为我看了数据那些觉得推论合理，所以在这里借用。请勿代入现实，请勿代入现实，请勿代入现实！


	34. Chapter 34

“梅林在上！这群人就不能让人清净——”校长办公室的门再一次打开时，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯终于忍不住抱怨起来。看清进门的人时，他及时停了下来“抱歉，米勒娃。”

 

这群人？米勒娃微微皱了皱眉，早餐时间刚过，她以为她会是第一个来找邓布利多的人，不过作为邓布利多的老同事，她倒也知道没必要多问。

 

警觉地看了办公室的主人一眼，对方微微点头，示意周围环境安全，于是她急切地开了口。“早餐时波特和科瓦尔斯基来找我，说他们昨晚看见福利和布莱克半夜出城堡往禁林方向去了，还听见他们提到格林德沃的新计划。”

 

邓布利多侧过头看着桌上的摆件，脸上没有丝毫惊讶或凝重。“你怎么回复他们？”

 

“我问他俩为什么半夜在城堡入口，而且看见其他人去禁林方向为什么不阻拦。”麦格如实回答，微微抿紧了嘴角，她敢肯定邓布利多刚才差点笑了起来。

 

“反正他们也不可能跟你坦白隐形衣的事，况且，这件事不是他俩看到的。”校长的声音从容温和，连带麦格也跟着放松下来，看来邓布利多已经知道了格林德沃的新计划，她也就没什么好担心的了。

 

“那会是谁？”她有时很好奇邓布利多的信息来源。

 

“这不重要，总之你没必要因此扣他们的分。”邓布利多冲她笑了笑。就算托马斯和弗里蒙半夜又披着隐形衣溜出去违反校规，卡帕斯也绝对不会在城堡内谈论圣徒集会的事让别人偷听，更不可能提到格林德沃的计划。既然莉塔宁愿让她表哥出面揭露这件事，邓布利多也没必要暴露她费心隐瞒的天赋。

 

直到米勒娃离开，她也没有注意到那堆摆放整齐的银器后面的石盆。石盆边缘雕刻着复杂的如尼文，盆中的银色丝质物正快速转动着。

 

门关上后，阿不福思从冥想盆中抽出身。这已经是他今早第二次在兄长的指示下躲进冥想盆，他甚至还没来得及说出自己此行的目的，就发现自己已经没必要开口了。

 

他能理解米勒娃·麦格会来向阿不思传达信息，但却没想到她会知道昨晚那几个少年圣徒的谈话内容；他倒是清楚卡帕斯·福利的消息来源，但他无论如何也没想到，今早他还来不及开口，那个众人眼中早已背叛邓布利多的少年就出现在了校长办公室。

 

“谢谢你，阿不。”邓布利多温和的语气带着叹息般的沉重。“我会处理好这件事，你先回去吧，以后我会定期去找你。”

 

阿不福思行事并不算冒失，这次也没有让人撞破，但他知道兄长向来谨慎，不愿让他再来学校也正常。

 

这是他第一次进邓布利多的办公室，宽敞明亮的圆形房间里摆着各种书本和稀有的魔法器具，还有阿不思收集的各类银器。他知道哥哥从年少时就一直喜欢精巧的银制品，只是没想到阿不思现在连袖扣都换成银边扣了。这种风格总让他想起格林德沃。

 

阿不福思不禁皱起了眉，“你打算怎么处理？”

 

邓布利多静静看着桌上的玻璃糖罐，没有答话。这态度让阿不福思更加烦躁，“你会再跟他决斗一次吗？”

 

“半年内他不能跟我决斗……”他的语气有些犹疑，湛蓝双眼中明灭的光让阿不福思感到彻底无力。

 

“你到底在想什么？”阿不福思向来受不了兄长这副不把话挑明的姿态，他决定谈论自己更关心的话题。“你知道复活石在哪儿，对吗？”两双相似的蓝眼睛靠得近了些。

 

邓布利多快速移开视线。“他能说出口的计划都不一定是真的。他确实能做出预言，但他所展示的景象都只是他愿意展示的。他说会发生的事不一定真的会发生，发生了也不一定是按他所说的形式……”

 

“你会拿走复活石吗？”阿不福思重复了一遍问题，他现在并不想去听他哥哥分析自己有多了解格林德沃。

 

邓布利多顿了一下，语气有些无奈“我不能因为几个学生的话就从他那里拿走复活石。所谓的‘新计划’很可能是在蒙蔽外人。”

 

阿不福思的眉皱得更紧了，于是对面的人犹豫片刻，缓缓绕过颈上的领结，修长白皙的手指勾出领下的金属细链。看清细链下的吊坠时，阿不福思顿时倒抽了一口气。

 

“你让他用同样的手段骗了你两次？”不是愤怒，是一种出离愤怒后的无力。

 

对方没有回答，于是阿不福思闭上了眼。“你打算用老办法毁掉它？”

 

”这次我无论如何不会毁掉它的。“邓布利多摇了摇头，抬起的手安抚了阿不福思即将爆发的怒火。魔杖轻点时一道闪着银光的丝质物从脑中抽出。飘然落入冥想盆中，他起身，拉起阿不福思的手同时探入盆内。

 

离开办公室前，阿不福思回过头，语气有些沉重。“如果你拿到它的话，收好它。”

身后的人立刻懂了他的意思。阿不福思自认为无力抵抗复活石，于是提醒兄长不要让他有机会接触那块石头。

 

邓布利多闻言不禁苦笑起来，他不知道阿不福思哪里来的错觉会认为他就能抵挡复活石的引诱。

 

门关上了，墙上的画像幽幽开了口。“不得不说，我还是挺怀念之前米勒娃在这的时候，至少来这打扰我们的人没有这么多。”菲尼亚斯的语气不知是在抱怨还是在同情这间办公室的现任主人，后者只是微笑着摇了摇头。

 

窗口传来扇动翅膀的声音，落在桌上的猫头鹰瞪大了圆眼。这是阿芙拉翅膀痊愈后第一次替他送信。邓布利多将打开的糖罐推到它面前，取下信纸，看到末尾的署名“W.T”时，他终于闭上了眼，手背抵在额前，心中最后的侥幸被压得粉碎。

 

体内的魔力翻腾起来，额前隐隐沁出了汗水。信纸被他随手一抛燃烧成灰。杖尖在空中划过闪着光的弧度，办公室内被白布遮盖的画像们顿时高声抱怨起来，只是一瞬间的事，便又恢复寂静。福克斯警觉地直起身，阿芙拉飞到它旁边，紧张地与它一起站在架子上。

 

做完这一切后，白巫师无力地坐回办公桌前，血盟的反噬让他状态很不稳定，他知道那个人一定也感觉到了。对方不会让他等太久。果然，身后很快传来幻影移形的声音。

 

“你到底在做什么？”格林德沃快步走到他面前，语气中惊怒交加。

 

他没有回答，只是抬手环住对方的腰，将头靠了上去。那人愣了一下，随后任凭他靠在自己身上，抬手轻抚他赤褐色的头发。

 

沉默片刻后，邓布利多抬起头，缓慢将手从对方身上撤开。他站起身退开两步，手中的魔杖抬至了胸前。“不管是现在还是半年后，你都不能实施这样的计划。”

 

格林德沃皱起了眉，微不可见地摇了摇头。“把魔杖放下，跟我回去。”他不想在对方被血盟压制的情况下动手。

 

两人沉默地对持着，格林德沃突然发现对方眼中除了刺痛还有明显的不忍，这样的神情让他莫名不安。

“跟我回去。”他重复了一遍，对方眼中的不忍更加明显。终于失去耐心，接骨木魔杖甩出的束缚咒破空而来，邓布利多却丝毫没有闪躲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 卡帕斯·福利的事之后会做说明，其实上一章有伏笔。
> 
> 2\. 校长喜欢收集银质器具是原著设定，这里沿用，并且改为是两人的喜好互相影响。（其实很早之前就提到了GG的怀表是银边的，袖扣也是。）
> 
> 3\. W.T是前文已经出场的人，但只提了名字没说姓，T其实是唐克斯。所以他的身份和作用基本暴露。
> 
> 4\. AD给阿不福思看得记忆是GG没办法跟他决斗的原因，下章会说明。 
> 
> 5\. 血盟的内容前文有，不是不能互相伤害。这里AD违反的是“不再试图对抗GG”这一条。但立血盟时的GG的视角并不完全可靠。


	35. Chapter 35

直到邓布利多无望地闭上眼，轻声叹气，格林德沃才意识到咒语失效了。

这一变故虽是突然，却也合理。自从决斗胜利后，对他来说，一切都进行得太过顺利。几个月来，黑魔王第一次不自觉收紧了指间的魔杖。他最终不敢再次出手。

已经确定再动手也会是一样的结果，他的咒语不会对邓布利多起任何效用。无数种猜想和假设挤入脑内，多数被立即排除。他凝视着对方重新睁开的双眼，“跟血盟有关？”疑问句被说出了肯定的语态。

对方没有否认。于是他微微皱起眉，异瞳中的光芒略显黯淡。“你修改过我的记忆？”

“不是我，”邓布利多的声音有些发涩，听得对面的人呼吸一滞。“是你自己。”他再次叹气，血盟引起的反噬已经被慢慢适应和压制。

邓布利多轻划魔杖，格林德沃手腕处的袖扣瞬间消失，转眼又出现在他掌心。银边的水晶袖扣在手中化作华丽的黑宝石戒指，看得他有瞬间的失神。

“阿尔！”对面的人终于变了脸色。他抬起头，看见格林德沃放下魔杖，对着他伸出的手有难以察觉的颤抖，“过来.....别碰它，跟我回去。”异瞳中的光芒几近乞求。

邓布利多站在原地没有动，魔杖始终平持在身前。“我很遗憾，你的咒语失效了。”

冥想盆内的丝质物在他身后缓慢转动着，带着其中的影像不断重复：纽蒙迦德的主卧内，两人十指交扣。

“半年之内，不要再试图对抗我，我不会执行任何你反对的计划。”格林德沃的掌心紧紧抵住他的，温热的血液相互交融。

“如果我再对抗你，它会杀死我吗？”他艰难地开了口，哭喊过一夜后的嗓音微显沙哑，那人抬起的手被他侧过脸避开。

“不会，只是抑制你的魔力。”

白巫师沉默片刻，赤褐色的睫毛掩映着眼底的犹疑。“那么，在我的魔力被抑制期间，你的所有咒语不会对我生效。”

对方听后微微一顿。邓布利多的魔力被血盟压制的情况下，战斗力较强的圣徒都能控制住他，这点没什么可担心的。但也正因为如此，这项条约才略显多余。或许他只是不想再次败在自己手里。格林德沃凝视着他垂下的眼睫，企图看清他的真实意图，两人沉默地对峙着，相互融合的血液几乎沸腾，他忍不住发出轻微喘息。

对方最终妥协了，“半年内，你留在我身边。”

“好。”他的声音比刚才更加沙哑，格林德沃立刻意识到了他的情绪异常。两人融合的血珠迅速升腾翻转。几乎是在同时，他猛地握紧与对方相扣的手。“最后一项，如果你休战半年是因为有刻意对我隐瞒的信息，那么作为交换，你会忘记缔结血盟时我提出的所有条件。”

对方几不可见地顿了一下，尚未成形的银色挂坠有一瞬间似要涣散，却又很快重新凝聚。来不及了，格林德沃此时才明白他提出第一项条件的目的，却最终不愿放弃眼看就要缔结完成的休战合约。这样做或许有些冒险，但也不会比目前的情况更糟。

不愿去探究对方此时的神情，邓布利多缓慢闭上了眼。格林德沃异色的眼瞳中有一瞬间的空洞，回过神后却长舒一口气，看着面前紧闭双眼的人，无声地笑了起来。

放在冥想盆内用来向阿不福思展示的记忆被全数收回脑中，邓布利多最后看了对面的人一眼，拿起挡在两人之间的办公桌上的玻璃糖罐。罐子旁的一组水晶球摆件失去支柱接连砸落在地，腾起的烟雾瞬间阻隔了两人的视线。幻影移形的前一秒，伴随着玻璃的碎裂声，他听见对方几近破音的呼喊。

烟雾不仅遮挡了视线，也掩盖了魔法痕迹。格林德沃单手撑着桌面一跃而过，最终还是扑空了。衣摆扫过桌上的死亡圣器摆件，带得它滑到桌边摇摇欲坠。

施展修复咒时接骨木魔杖甩动的力度带起了风声，格林德沃烦躁地摇了摇头，烟雾被收回修复后的水晶球中，整间办公室已经空了，连带福克斯和阿芙拉一起消失无影，只剩白色的绢布遮挡着墙上的画像。

多久没有这么狼狈过了？他的手背抵上额头，抬眼时瞥见旁边的冥想盆，于是抽出缔结血盟时的记忆放入其中。果然是被修改过了，他看着盆中烟笼雾绕的记忆。猛地踹了一脚办公桌后，抬起魔杖幻影移形。边缘的死圣摆件随着桌面剧烈晃动了一下，终于砸落在地。

“所有的交通网络都已经被严密监控，他肯定在英国境内。”明显感到对方压抑的怒气，金斯莱尽量让自己的语气正常一些。“霍格沃兹的教职工和斯卡曼德先生他们应该是不用考虑了，他绝对不会在这种情况下给他们惹麻烦。”

格林德沃没有回应对方毫无价值的推断，而是闭上眼似乎在努力感知什么，最终只是烦躁地重新睁眼。

“对了，他还有个弟弟你知道吗？”作为了解邓布利多底细的老同学，英国魔法部的部长言语间的优越感很难被掩饰住。“阿不福思·邓布利多，我们可以……”

“那个蠢货是最不可能知道他在哪的人，不用把他牵扯进这件事。”异瞳中的烦躁更加明显，格林德沃再次闭上眼努力探知，最后只是徒劳地深吸一口气。

“注意麻瓜的交通网络。”留下最后一句话，他向部长办公室外走去。

“你找到邓布利多之后有什么打算？”金斯莱原本是想问对方找到邓布利多之后会怎样处置，话到嘴边却改了口。

格林德沃显然理解他想问的是什么，“总之，我不打算让他好过。”

身后的人微微皱了皱眉，最终不再言语。

英格兰威尔特郡，从斯温登到索里兹伯里的乡间小路上，一辆马车缓慢前行。车上的人原本温润的声线比平时更显柔和，他徐徐朗读着手中的《魔法史》，枯燥的课本经他朗诵后似是上了色的黑白线条，呈现生动明丽的画卷。

他原本不用采取这种旅行方式，甚至，他原本要去的目的地都已经改变。书本砰然合上，他对身边的金发女孩笑了笑，“你需要好好休息，再有两个小时就能到家了。”

“很奇怪，我这次居然一点都不累。”阿利安娜打开车厢的帷幔，正午温暖的熏风带着野花的味道拂过她的碎发。“快到夏天了呢。”她有些兴奋。身边的人微一愣神，“嗯，已经初夏了。”

车厢外的车夫摇了摇头。车内的客人温和有礼、举止得体，唯独喜欢自言自语这一点让他感到莫名其妙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、血盟那一段原文在第十二章，当时是裁剪后的GG视角。
> 
> 2、修改过的记忆在冥想盆内会被烟雾包裹，这点沿用原著设定。
> 
> 3、摆件的事其实上一章有伏笔，AD跟麦格说话的时候摆弄的是水晶球，跟不服说话的时候摆弄的是糖罐。
> 
> 4、GG在感应什么其实也是有伏笔的。
> 
> 5、复活石不能真的复活死者，这点也沿用原著设定。


	36. Chapter 36

“你们用了赤胆忠心咒？”

突然进入猪头酒吧的人惊得酒吧老板和客人都愣了一瞬。看清来人的异色眼瞳时，两个客人不由猛地倒抽了一口凉气，一时有些难以置信。

格林德沃显然无暇顾及他们的反应，只是不耐地对刚举起魔杖的红发巫师用了缴械咒，同时使出的昏迷咒让吧内仅有的两个客人立刻失去了意识。

“就算他要用赤胆忠心咒，也不会让我当保密人。”失去魔杖的阿不福思脸上丝毫没有惧色，“我不知道他在哪儿。”这句倒是实话，邓布利多行事谨慎，使用过赤胆忠心咒后仍然用了防护咒掩藏自己的行踪。连作为保密人的阿不福思也不确定他的去向。

“正常情况下是不可能，可他被血盟压制时没有能力当自己的保密人。又或者，你和他都觉得我不会动你？”话虽这样说，此时毫无防备能力的阿不福思并没有受到任何伤害。

“你愿意动手杀了我更好，那你永远也找不到复活石了。”蓝色的双眼透出一丝笑意，他乐于看到格林德沃气急败坏而又无可奈何的样子。

“不是复活石，是他。”对方并没有像他预想的那样暴怒起来，只是焦虑地皱紧了眉。“复活石会要了他的命。”

阿不福思顿了一下，随后笑了起来，仿佛识破了一个骗局一般，“他不会使用复活石的，他知道那东西并不能真的……”

“他不需要刻意使用，一闪念就够了。”格林德沃打断了他，“只要一闪念，阿利安娜就会出现在他面前，到那时他还能坚定地认为那只是个幻影，然后下定决心去打破它吗？”

墙上的肖像听到自己的名字后默默低下了头。阿不福思则是猛地皱起了眉，十分不满对方提及妹妹的名字“他不至于为了安娜犯蠢，他跟我不一样，当年的事他早就放下了！”

面前的人静静看着他，似是出离愤怒后无力咆哮喊叫，突然低声笑了起来，阿不福思怔怔看着对方异瞳中的阴戾越来越明显。“是什么让你产生了这种错觉？是他经常从梦中惊醒？经常整夜失眠？或是他至今不敢面对博格特、很长时间用不出呼神护卫？”红发巫师闻言一愣，格林德沃的声音依然平静，语气中的冷意却在加剧，“用你给他陪葬没有任何价值，我宁可你事先告诉我他在哪里。”

阿不福思像是还没从对方的话里缓过神，愣怔半晌才缓慢开了口，“我不知道，他连我一起瞒了。”他一时不确定自己说的是哥哥的行踪或是格林德沃陈述的那些实情。

“只要你愿意透露他在哪，赤胆忠心咒破解后我有办法找到他。”

威尔特郡的乡下有着成片的麦田，小巫师们有时会在麦田中留下印记，附近的孩子骑着飞天扫帚路过，看见麦田里的符号便知道这附近有同类。他们可以约在一起玩魁地奇或是巫师棋，巫师人数太少，小孩子总是缺少玩伴。

成年巫师们甚至在这里留下了巨石阵作为聚会地点。这是威尔特郡巫师特有的习俗，巨石阵和那些留在麦田里的华丽法阵让麻瓜们感到莫名其妙而又惊艳不已。

坎德拉的麻瓜父母住在威尔特郡，当然，他们很早以前就已经去世了。邓布利多入学前，帕西瓦尔和坎德拉常在夏天带着孩子们来这里小住。

阿不福思曾说过希望有一天能搬到威尔特郡乡下，这里能找到更多玩伴。帕西瓦尔入狱后，坎德拉无法忍受一个人带着他们住在沃土原的老宅里，于是他们真的搬到了位于威尔特郡的戈德里克山谷，到那时阿不福思却又只想回到沃土原。

马车路过戈德里克山谷前的小河时，安娜祈求地看向长兄，忍了忍，最终没开口。邓布利多立刻会意，告诉车夫把他们送到这里就好。从这里到小镇上还有一段距离，但他不介意带着安娜走回去。

她太渴求留在户外了，坎德拉行事谨慎，几乎不会带她出门；阿不福思没有能力控制住她，想带她出门也不敢；他倒是有这个能力，却很少把时间花在安娜身上。

当初格林德沃能快速取得安娜的信任和喜爱，很重要的原因之一便是他们从来不怕带安娜出门。他和格林德沃在一起时，确实没有什么不敢做的，控制一个年幼的默然者对他俩来说并不是什么难事。至少，在他俩都清醒理智且携手并肩的情况下是这样。

他同意带上阿利安娜跟格林德沃走之后，十六岁的金发少年便不常把时间花在安娜身上了。这使得阿不福思一眼看透了格林德沃的本质，他那时却依然沉浸在对未来的憧憬中。有人可以带他离开这个困住他的山谷，有人可以帮他一起照顾安娜，有人能理解他的一切想法……他不确定心口的一阵绞痛是因血盟反噬还是因与他缔结血盟的人而起。

安娜已经很累了，却一直拖延着四处停留。明明之前是她提出想回家他才改变了行程——格林德沃正在满世界搜索他的情况下，回戈德里克山谷其实太冒险了些，但他不想拒绝安娜的任何请求。

邓布利多不用多想便猜透了小女孩的心事，“不用担心回家以后会被锁起来，今后你想出门只要告诉我就好，我随时可以带你出来。”

“你不怕我会犯病吗？”安娜瞪大的蓝色眼睛中满是惊喜和期待，她知道阿不思向来遵守承诺。面前的人笑着摇了摇头，安娜不会想到，她哥哥是当世仅有的两个可以凭一己之力压制默默然的巫师之一。

当然，这仅限没有血盟反噬的正常情况。

进入小镇后，阿利安娜开始有些紧张，怯生生地抱着他的手臂。他知道安娜害怕陌生人。天已经黑了，但这个点街道上偶尔会有行人。教堂的钟声敲响十一下，远处几个醉酒而归的青年和着钟声大声唱着歌。

挽着他的手有些颤抖，他回过头，紧了紧小女巫身上属于他的西装外套。离家已经很近了，这时候幻影移形并不明智，长时间使用防护咒已经消耗了他大量精力，他只能在幻影移形时暂时撤去防护，虽然只是几秒。犹豫片刻，他最终揽住安娜消失在街角。

只是几秒钟的魔力波动，猪头酒吧内，两个人同时愣了一下，阿不福思猛地皱起了眉，格林德沃则露出一丝冷笑。

“你会拿他怎么样？”阿不福思猛地拽住面前的人。

“那是我和他之间的事，”异瞳中的笑意有些促狭，“或许不会怎样......也或许，我会让他生不如死。”

满意地看到阿不福思瞪大的眼，格林德沃抽回衣袖，瞬间消失在酒吧内。


	37. Chapter 37

戈德里克山谷的老宅已经被封存多年，门窗的缝隙都被人细心地用咒语封死，屋内倒是也没有积灰。魔力被压制的情况下，邓布利多险些解不开自己当年亲自设在屋外的防护咒。

入夜后山谷溪口吹来的风有些泛凉，他的西装外套还裹在安娜身上。自己仅穿着单薄的衬衣。室内的温度并不比屋外高，他点亮了屋内的所有烛火，尽力使废弃多年的屋子看起来有些生气。

做完这些之后，他连给自己用一个恒温咒的精力也不剩了。红发巫师嘴角扯出的笑意有些苦涩，不知是否巧合，安娜在时他永远这么无力。而当他处于强大可靠的状态时，想守护的人却不在他身边。对安娜是这样，对帕西瓦尔和坎德拉也是这样。

像是看穿了他的想法，小女巫蓝色的双眼中浮现一丝迷茫，“这里不该只有我们两个人。”

邓布利多闻言愣了一下，温和的声音有些迟疑，“我暂时……没办法联系阿不福思。等过段时间，我会想办法让他来见你。”

阿利安娜将手覆在了他手上，手背的皮肤因长期接触不到阳光而过分苍白，“我指的不是阿不，”她明显感觉对方的手颤抖了一下，“你害怕见到他们对吗？”

湛蓝的眼中似有水光，邓布利多闭上眼，轻微摇了摇头，“安娜，我不能……”喉头有些发涩，他必须承认阿利安娜是对的。他的确害怕面对坎德拉和帕西瓦尔。

麻瓜出生的母亲聪明勤奋，上学期间一直名列前茅，任何事她都有能力拿到最好的那份，无论是事业还是家庭，她所拥有的一切都曾令人艳羡。高大英俊的丈夫入狱后，她不得不辞去在魔法部的工作，每天留在家里照顾安娜。

有着极强自尊心的年轻女巫为了子女放弃了一切，然而并没有人会回馈她的付出。她像是被埋入泥土的金子，结不出任何果实，原本的价值也被完全湮没。而她去世后仅仅一年，她的长子便把一切都搞砸了。她所精心照料的一切都在一夜之间全数被毁。

感觉到对方双手的颤抖，安娜将手收紧了些，这一动作并没有让邓布利多感到任何暖意。她的身体向来不好，即便生前，她的掌心也是缺少温度的。

夜里的凉意开始有些刺骨，邓布利多有一瞬间怀念另一双有温度的手，却又很快摒弃了这一念头。

安娜苍白的手指缓慢取下他指间的黑宝石戒指。“都过去了，阿尔。我现在已经没事了，你可以去挽回一切。”她将头靠在兄长的肩上。“让他们回到我们身边吧。唤回他们，就像你唤回我那样。”

他没有接过戒指，只是低垂着眼静静看着桌上的烛火。“你都记得？”

“死亡吗？”安娜嘴角浮现虚弱的笑，“记得，其实并不像我想的那么痛苦。像是辛劳一整天后的安睡，可以把一切不得不背负的都放下。”她静静看着对方轻微抬起的眼，“我其实一直活得很辛苦，死亡是件很轻松的事。”

邓布利多知道安娜向来是脆弱而敏感的，心智似是不成熟，思考的问题却又远比同龄的孩子更沉重。

“如果你不愿意把他们召来，那就送我回去吧。”小女巫静静看着手中的戒指。对方却迟迟没有回答。

安娜的出现是个意外，他不能再召回帕西瓦尔和坎德拉。邓布利多其实很清楚复活石召回的影子并不是真实存在的，他只是没有办法狠下心亲手去打破这个幻影。

“你顾虑的东西太多了，阿尔，这样的你活得真累。”女孩天真的双眼与她沉重的说辞并不协调，让人感觉有些怪异。“跟我走吧，我不想看你背负这么多东西。”

湛蓝双眼中的光芒猛地锐利，他知道这句话迟早会出现。正如卡德姆斯·佩弗利尔在未婚妻亡灵的引诱下离开人世，复活石总能帮助死神夺取更多生命。

“抱歉，安娜。我必须活着。我不介意你就这样留在我身边，我会尽力满足你的一切愿望，但我还有其它不得不完成的事。”邓布利多对她笑了笑，移开了视线。

即便知道对方只是想将自己拖入地狱的接引者，他仍然没办法对安娜冷下脸。“早点休息吧，你的房间一直没人动过，一切都维持原样。我把你最喜欢的那只熊缝好了，之前答应过你，却一直没做。”玩具熊是安娜葬礼之后才被修补的。那段时间他每天和格林德沃在一起，自然没时间管小女孩的玩具。

安娜怔怔站在原地，轻微叹气，“我只是想让你轻松一些，相信我吧，不会有任何痛苦。”蓝色的眼眸开始泛白，邓布利多立刻按住她的肩。

突然爆发的魔力将玻璃窗户震得粉碎，整栋建筑都跟着摇晃了一瞬。剧烈的声响让巴希达·巴沙特警觉地看向窗外。看清远处空置了几十年的小屋内亮起的灯光时，她不禁倒抽一口凉气，“我的梅林！”

邓布利多第一次高估了自己的能力。受血盟反噬的情况下，他完全无力压制爆发的默然者。脆弱的防护咒濒临破裂，他绝望地闭上了眼。

突然袭上的暖意从身后将他裹挟，怀抱中熟悉的气息让他感到心安。如果这就是死亡，那么安娜说得对，死亡一点也不痛苦，甚至让他觉得可以就此沉沦。

不同于邓布利多的安稳镇定，格林德沃此时只觉得万分惊恐。他看不到安娜的幻影，被复活石召回的默然者的力量只对邓布利多一人生效。因为血盟的限制，他现在甚至无法对邓布利多使用防护咒或是治疗咒。

四周的一切都安静下来，爆发的默然者瞬间清醒，怔怔看着突然幻影移形出现在屋内的人。

“盖勒特？”安娜的声音有些迷茫。

邓布利多猛然睁开眼，搂住他的人正紧皱着眉，警惕地面对着自己眼中并不存在的幻象。似是终于下定决心，老魔杖杖尖的光芒一闪而过。

“阿尔！”阿利安娜凄厉的尖叫声和最后的呼喊让邓布利多心跳骤停。第二次，面对幼妹的呼救，他无能无力。

“阿不思！”身后传来的是紧随格林德沃而来的阿不福思的声音。

老魔杖发出的厉火灼烧的并不是安娜的幻象，而是掉落在地的复活石。金属戒指已经完全融化，金黄的液体包裹着出现裂纹的黑色宝石。

眼前的景象似与多年前重叠，阿利安娜再次消失在他们三个面前，而这一次，他是唯一看着安娜消失的人。

灼烧复活石的厉火似乎把他的心脏一起包裹其中，剧烈的痛苦让他喘不上气，他想对着面前的人愤怒地喊叫，残存的理智却让他清楚对方刚刚救了他的命。

无处宣泄的痛楚挤压在心上，他拽住眼前人的衣领，突然委屈地痛哭起来。格林德沃被他拉得有些重心不稳，干脆跪倒在地，任由他伏在自己怀里放声哭泣。

太多念头涌入阿不福思脑内，致使他脑中一片空白。他刚刚看见格林德沃亲手毁了复活石，又看见对方任凭阿不思拉扯着衣领将自己拽得跪倒在地。直到身边传来的沙哑声音让他回过了神。

“盖尔？”看清地上的人异色的眼瞳时，巴希达疑惑地皱起了眉。“他是……”年长的历史学家艰难地辨认猜测着伏在格林德沃怀中痛哭的人的身份。

“是阿不思。”无论是谦和有礼且向来尊敬她的邓布利多还是一直孝顺她的格林德沃此时都无暇理会她。反倒是和她没什么交集的阿不福思解答了她的疑问。两人对视一眼，眼中俱是一种不真实的荒诞感。

阿不思怎么可能哭得像个孩子，即使是他十一岁刚搬来的时候，巴希达也不曾觉得他像个孩子。

屋内第三次传来幻影移形的声音，金斯莱·福利的神情并不比阿不福思和巴希达冷静多少。


	38. Chapter 38

撕心裂肺的哭声转为断断续续的抽泣，最终完全安静下来。毕竟白天在路上消耗了过多精力，加上这一晚的大起大落让他心力交瘁，邓布利多没有给自己省下一丝气力，不管不顾地痛哭之后便合上眼昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

格林德沃抱住他试探着站起身，却因长时间跪在地上而双膝发麻，没忍住身形一晃。阿不福思下意识上前搀了他一把，两人同时楞了一下，都移开视线没有说话。

阿不福思本来想提醒他阿不思的房间在二楼第一间，开口前突然反应过来这话太过多余，于是坐回餐桌前不再言语。格林德沃抱着熟睡的人消失在楼梯口之后，巴希达·巴莎特突然抽出魔杖，杖尖甩动时破碎的玻璃窗和移了位的家具瞬间恢复如初。她当然记得室内的原貌，坎德拉在世时，她可是整个山谷唯一曾被邀请进入这间屋子的人，艾瑞斯·波特一直对此耿耿于怀。

阿不福思并不觉得修补几扇窗户需要用这么强力的修复咒，但看到对方眼中混杂着得意与满足的神情，他理智地选择不做评价。

年长的历史学家向来作息规律，平时这个时候她早已经安睡，今晚她却毫无困意。“我早就想试试这个咒语了。”这是她近几年使用过强度最大的一个魔咒，她终于如愿验证了自己的魔力还没有消退。

巴希达的眼里似乎闪起了光，微笑时眼角的皱纹像是半开的折扇，阿不福思很难相信半分钟前她还紧皱着眉，心疼地看着伏在格林德沃怀里抽泣的人。

他尝试着接下对方的话。“很强大的咒语，您想用的话完全可以拿它改改家里的装潢布置什么的。”不一定非得等到邻居家的窗户被炸，这句话阿不福思没有说出口，但他已经看出来对方突然变换了脸色。

如果是阿不思或者坎德拉就不会说这种揭人伤疤的话。巴希达眼角的弧度消失了，嘴唇被抿成一条直线。所有邻居都知道她丈夫死后家里的陈设就没改过。阿不思甚至看出了她格外关照花园里的蓝色车矢菊——那些原产于欧洲的花是她嫁来英国时巴莎特先生替她种下的。当然，小盖尔也在看到那些花的第一眼就猜到了这一点。

阿不福思是不会有这份细心的，她觉得自己需要换一个聊天对象，于是看向了一直靠在门口的金斯莱·福利。前前任部长的堂弟，英国现任魔法部部长。历史学家立刻认出了眼前的人。

“福利家的小儿子，跟你堂哥选择了不同的持方。有趣的家族传统，选择的持方永远与父母叔伯或是兄长相反。”巴希达再次来了精神，“持方由家族分配而非个人意愿，尽管如此，却异常的忠诚与坚定……我希望选择盖尔正好是符合你的个人意愿的，否则你可太累了。”

灰绿色的眼中闪过敏锐的光，金斯莱默默重复了一遍巴希达对格林德沃的称呼。“盖尔？”

年迈的女巫一眼便看透对方的疑虑，金斯莱当然不会知道格林德沃是她的侄孙。那孩子的所有资料都被隐藏得极好，童年经历、被学校开除的原因乃至护照上的国籍都被家族里的人费心抹去。

可怜的小盖尔，只因为巴希达祖父的一句预言而被整个家族费力隐藏，连被学校开除时都不能有人出面保全他。“格林德沃家的下一个先知，成为隐藏者才能脱离束缚的夜骐。”盖勒特第一次睁开异瞳时他父母可真是喜忧参半。

金斯莱不知道是什么让巴希达突然陷入沉思，也无意探究一个老女巫的心事。格林德沃这么久还没下来，这让他感到一丝烦躁。他把这种情绪归于等不到下一步指示时的焦虑。

在巴希达意识到屋内没有任何可以食用或饮用的东西，于是回家拿来了茶包和全套茶具以及一些点心，并坚持让阿不福思和金斯莱跟她一起喝了茶之后，格林德沃终于下了楼。

他脸上的表情让巴希达想起四十多年前那个夏天的雨夜，他也是这副失魂落魄的样子，丝毫没有平日的意气风发。

“你是怎么找到这的？”格林德沃的第一句话是跟金斯莱说的，这让巴希达有些不满他对自己的忽视。

“屋外的防护咒，”金斯莱的语气有些不耐，“我上午来过这里，重设了防护咒，所以咒语破裂时我会有感应。”

“你又是怎么找到他的？”阿不福思问出了他跟着格林德沃赶来之前就想问的问题。

“他用的是我的袖扣，上面有追踪咒。”格林德沃顿了一下，抬起手，被巴希达拾起放在桌上的复活石戒指飞入他指间。黑色的宝石已经完全裂开了，包裹着冷却凝固后的金属。他深吸了一口气，眼神更显无力。

阿不福思还在思考他刚才的回答，他不知道是邓布利多身上带着格林德沃的袖扣这件事更让他反感，还是格林德沃往袖子上用追踪咒这一行为更让他心烦——往扣子上用追踪咒是阿不思自小养成的习惯。

“你打算什么时候把他带回去？”带回去之后又怎么处置。要不是想知道这个问题的答案，金斯莱也不用留在这里陪巴希达喝茶。

“我没打算带他回去。”格林德沃将复活石放进上衣口袋，转头瞥向阿不福思，“他醒之后想去哪让他自己看着办吧。”说完他就要幻影移形。

“你给我站住！”巴希达突然的怒喝让金斯莱瞬间瞪大了眼，他显然没想到有人能以这种语气对格林德沃说话。更让他惊讶的是，整个欧洲的主人明显动作一顿，随后低下头老实地在桌边坐了下来。

作为敏感的政治动物，金斯莱当然清楚格林德沃不会想让他看到这一幕。“明天部里还有事，我还先回去了。”幻影移形的速度明显是在逃。

阿不福思可没有金斯莱那么自觉，被格林德沃瞪了一眼之后仍然坐在原地喝着茶。对他来说，今晚的谈话总算开始有趣一些了。

“是比以前厉害些了，”巴希达低声抱怨着，“现在要回家也不用我准备门钥匙了，几十年不见，招呼也不打一声就要走。阿不思现在那个状态，你走了他明天得多难受？几十年前也是这样，你走后第二天下午他来敲我的门，小心翼翼地问我你在不在，我都不忍心告诉他你前一晚就走了。”

对面两个巫师的表情明显变了，巴希达及时停住了没有说出之后的话——葬礼上也没人安慰那孩子，他被阿不福思打断鼻梁都忘了反抗。

“总之，你今晚跟我回去，我可受不了明天他来敲门问我你在不在的时候再让他难过一次……你当年住过的房间还空着，这些年家里也没来客人。”巴希达眼角再次扬起笑意，想到侄孙要来家里借住她便立刻开心起来。

格林德沃是被她强行拖回去的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、pottermore上所有关于格林德沃的信息都是未知，连护照上的国籍都显示未知。所以我私设了关于隐藏者的预言，其实这个预言跟最后的结局有关。
> 
> 2、扣子上的追踪咒梗见《敌友不分》。
> 
> 3、格林德沃“失魂落魄”地去找巴希达要回欧洲的门钥匙是原著内容，这里只是想让姑婆吐槽一下他。


	39. Chapter 39

窗帘被人施过咒，直到他完全清醒才透进上午的阳光。若非如此，周围的一切便是和十八岁那年一模一样，邓布利多突然有种半个世纪不过一场大梦的幻觉。这种感觉并没有持续太久，毕竟他一低头就发现十八岁时的睡袍已经不合身了。

昨天穿的三件套整齐地叠在床边，最下面压着的西装外套昨晚还曾被他披在安娜身上。安娜魔力爆发时它被震落在地。邓布利多没有碰它们，而是从衣柜中取出了最宽松的一套衣服。

他当年走之前把窗缝柜门全数严实密封了，并没有想过有一天还会再打开它们。楼下的餐厅和起居室都空着，他突然觉得心也空了一瞬。直到身后传来幻影移形的声音，猛地回过头，阿不福思站在他身后，手上抱着一堆食材。

战争期间，附近的麻瓜商店连糖都是限量供应的，于是阿不福思干脆回了趟霍格莫德。其实他完全可以等邓布利多醒后两人一起回猪头酒吧，但说不清为什么，他就是想让哥哥和自己一起在家里吃顿早饭。当年通常是阿不思替他和安娜准备早饭。

“我跟安娜的画像说了昨晚的事，”阿不福思往面包上涂了一层黄油，“她很震惊也很内疚。”

邓布利多勉强笑了笑，没有答话。和复活石召唤回的幻影一样，画像并不是安娜本身。但至少画像的性格与生前的安娜一致，如果她知道昨晚的事，一定很惊讶向来睿智的大哥会有这么蠢的时候。

邓布利多没有向阿不福思打听格林德沃的去向，并非不想知道，只是怕听到答案。阿不福思显然没有想通这一点，他现在甚至不确定兄长是不是还想见那个人。对方没有问，他便避免主动提及。

巴希达家的门被敲响时，年迈的历史学家腾地从沙发上站起来，快步走过去打开了门。她急切地等着邓布利多像几十年前那样开口询问盖尔在不在家，然后她就可以弥补自己当时的遗憾和愧疚。对方犹豫挣扎了一瞬，最终却只是感谢她昨天帮忙修复了家里的窗户。

“你先进来再说！”她显然没耐心跟阿不思客套，献宝似地把他拉上二楼书房，向他展示她昨晚强行留在家里的侄孙。

看到正在书房里帮姑婆整理资料的格林德沃时，邓布利多愣了一瞬，嗓子有些发涩。

格林德沃虽然是被巴希达勒令留下的，但他如果真心想走，倒也没人能拦住他。尽管如此，他并没有想好要怎么面对眼前的人。巴希达将书房门关上后，两人都略显无措。

“我以为你已经回去了。”邓布利多没有像平时那样板板正正地穿着西装三件套，而是穿了一件宽松的旧衬衣，使得他整个人看起来有一种毫无防备的随意感。这样的状态无疑增大了格林德沃对他冷下脸的难度。或许他是故意的，格林德沃心想，翻动羊皮纸的动作有些烦躁。

“姑婆让我留下。”这是实话。

对方冷淡的回应明显让邓布利多有些底气不足。他并没有为扰乱了格林德沃的计划而心怀愧疚，毕竟他无论如何也要阻止对方的计划实施。但想到格林德沃为了他亲手毁掉自己从十几岁就开始寻找的死亡圣器，他内心仍然不免钝痛。

异瞳中的光芒略显黯淡，衬得格林德沃整个人有些疲惫。或许他昨晚没休息好，甚至是整夜未眠。邓布利多忍不住微微皱起了眉，他能想象出对方昨晚一脸凝重地调整计划时的状态。

“盖尔，”邓布利多的声音很轻，语气里微微带着讨好的意味，“复活石的事，我很抱歉。”

那人看着桌面上的手稿没有抬头，他犹豫了一下，走过去试探着将手搭上格林德沃的手臂。对方没有反抗，于是他靠得更近了一些。低垂的眼睫让他没有看见异色眼眸中一闪而过的光。

格林德沃确实因复活石的事而整夜失眠，于是他选择来巴希达的书房帮姑婆整理她最近收集的手稿。古代魔文繁复而华丽，再加上某些手稿因保护咒失效而褪了色，这对上了年纪的历史学家衰退的视力一点儿也不友好。于是格林德沃帮她翻译了这些文件，羽毛笔悬浮在一边刷刷记录，以放大的印刷体工整地誊写这些文稿。

其中一张原本藏匿在肯特郡希佛堡的魔药配方引起了他的注意。老魔杖的杖尖划过，手稿前瞬时出现一段幻影。穿着繁复衣裙的贵妇人手执羽毛笔记录下这个配方。他在无数画像上见过那张脸，甚至霍格沃茨礼堂的走廊里也有她的画像——安妮·博林，被麻瓜指控为女巫的英格兰皇后。

“巴希达姑婆认为安妮·博林是个哑炮。”格林德沃缓缓开了口，视线仍锁定在面前的手稿上。

邓布利多松了口气，至少对方终于开口说话了。“对，很多史学家持这个观点。”虽然不确定格林德沃为什么在这时候跟他进行学术探讨，他还是接了话。

“这不是重点，”那人将视线从手稿上移开，“包括姑婆在内的部分史学家认为她没有生育能力，于是她母亲动用黑魔法希望她为亨利八氏诞下继承人。”

“是，她被指控为女巫也可能跟这件事有关。”温润平静的声音显出一丝疑惑，但他仍尽力与对方搭着话。

“我想，姑婆找到支撑这种说法的证据了。”记录真相的文稿多数被威尔特伯爵销毁，但这张被安妮亲手藏匿的魔药配方还是暴露了年轻皇后的秘密。褪色的手稿夹在格林德沃修长的指间，邓布利多忍不住轻轻拿过手稿，防止它被格林德沃损坏。

这是他俩的乐趣之一，两个少年可以在巴希达的书房里度过一整天，翻找着故纸堆里的新鲜事。格林德沃至少在那些古代魔文中找到过十种以上的魔药配方和几十个咒语，它们中有的平平无奇，有的令人惊叹。

就像巫师之间的差距一样，魔法部的多数巫师甚至用不出像样的铁甲咒。傲罗是巫师中有强大战斗力的群体，选拔标准也严格。而对格林德沃来说，一个傲罗或是一群傲罗的战斗力都是可以忽略不计的。能以一个咒语毁掉整座的城市的巫师百年不遇，当世却正好有两个。

或许，他并不需要阴尸大军。黑魔王的目光落在面前正仔细辨认着手稿的白巫师身上。

邓布利多往发黄的纸张上施了一个保护咒，“看来是真的了，安妮·博林自身的魔力不足以控制体内的魔药。”所以原本应该是皇子的东西变成黑魔法制造的死物，而她本人也因此被指控为女巫且被处死。

“你觉得，”格林德沃的手环上他的腰，“你的魔力足以控制那种药剂吗？”

邓布利多几乎是逃回学校的。

能幻影移形意味着血盟对邓布利多的魔力压制失效了，也就是说，他已经不再反对格林德沃的计划。

想到白巫师幻影移形前耳尖泛着红，再三强调自己是个男巫，格林德沃忍不住嘴角微微上扬。他没有急着追上去，看邓布利多刚才来找他时的反应，他很确定对方用不了多久就会自己回到他身边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、pottermore上说亨利八世的皇后安妮·博林可能是哑炮，霍格沃茨走廊上也确实有她的画像。其他的都是私设，不过安妮确实是小产之后不久就被处死，也确实被指控为女巫。
> 
> 2、关于巫师的战斗力。魔法部普通雇员用不出铁甲咒是根据魔法部找韦斯莱兄弟订购了一大批防护帽推测出的，HP中DA军（包括三人组）的战斗力也很有限。GG和AD秒杀一群傲罗包括GG一个咒语差点毁了巴黎（还是包括尼可和战争英雄、首席傲罗斯卡曼德兄弟等人在内的几个巫师一起拦下来的）都是有实锤的。可见巫师的实力差距确实很大。


	40. Chapter 40

巴希达很难相信有人能在这种情况下把阿不思气走，“你到底跟他说了什么？”

她去叫两人喝下午茶的时候发现只有格林德沃一个人在书房，“以阿不思的性格，就算你直接叫他走他也会先来跟我道别。你一定是说了特别过分的话。”巴希达将盘子放在桌上，“我还特意给他做了太妃糖饼干！”

格林德沃昨天一夜未眠，现在显然没有精神跟巴希达讨论这种问题，“我会替他带回去的，他很快就会回纽蒙迦德。”

“所以那是真的，他现在住在纽蒙迦德？你爷爷的画像告诉我你把书房里的落地窗换成了一整块雕着玫瑰纹暗花的琉璃。”巴希达说着看了看他身上那些精致考究的佩饰，格林德沃家男人的审美真是越来越浮夸了。

对方点头算是默认了，于是年迈的女巫笑了起来，“决斗的时候我还以为你俩彻底决裂了，结果他当天就跟你回去了。”

格林德沃愣了一下，“所以，您完全不关心我赢了决斗之后的计划，只在乎我会怎样对阿不思？”

巴希达这一个多世纪都在研究魔法史，她知道自己侄孙在筹划的事是从来没有人做成过的，她也不得不承认，盖勒特是她所知的第一个在世界范围内造成影响的巫师。

全英国最权威的史学家突然严肃了起来，“盖尔，你想做的事是古往今来无数巫师都想做成的事。但是就我所知，从来没有人曾走得像你这样远。”

格林德沃第一次发现姑婆身上带着属于学者的圣光，她整个人凌然像是传递神谕的使者。“就像是希腊史诗里上古时期的诸神最终隐没在传说中，将世界交由人类统治。从神治到人治是必然的过程，我从未见过能逆转这一规律的人。在我看来，属于巫师的时代自中世纪之后便已经翻了篇。”

初夏的风吹得车矢菊微微摇晃，巴希达拂了拂耳边的白发，眼神再次温柔起来，“当然，没人知道我的小盖尔能做到什么程度。其他人不能逆转这一规律那只是其他人的事。”

对面的人微微垂下眼，没有纠正她自己已经活过半个世纪，实在不适合被称为“小盖尔。”

巴希达是家族中少数几个不相信（或者说不介意）她祖父预言的人，她向来就反对家里的人费力隐藏格林德沃的存在。想起前几个月哥哥的肖像告诉她邓布利多搬进了纽蒙迦德堡，她把话题拉了回来，“你们还和当年一样吗？半夜送信，或者干脆溜去对方的房间？”

格林德沃犹豫了片刻，“事实上，他战败之后一直住在我的房间。”

巴希达摔碎了她最喜欢的茶杯。

将近半个世纪前，邓布利多刚从戈德里克山谷回到霍格沃茨时，几乎每晚都会从梦中惊醒。霍拉斯在一个月之后便拒绝再为他调配安眠药剂，魔药学教授坚称因长期服用药剂而毁掉那样睿智的大脑是一种罪过。

而此时，邓布利多觉得睡眠不足一样可以毁掉那个睿智的大脑。这已经是他今晚第三次醒来，第一次他梦到安娜的幻影回到他身边，他不为所动地想要毁掉幻象，咒语出手后才发现那是真实的安娜；第二次他梦到阴尸镇压下的人群眼神麻木，整个世界像是被施了无声咒，他想解开咒语，却发现自己的魔杖早就被收缴。

清醒状态下邓布利多总能快速克服那些伤痛或恐惧，他知道自己是强大而可靠的，于是已经养成了梦醒后立即调整情绪快速入睡的习惯。

直到他第三次醒来。他至今分不清格林德沃的话究竟是正经的提议还是刻意的羞辱，事实上，无论是哪一种他都无法接受。

窗外成群结队的猫头鹰飞过时翅膀呼啦作响，那意味着天快亮了，它们要去取了报纸等早餐时送到礼堂。他迷迷糊糊地继续浅睡着，连施展隔音咒的功夫都省了。他没有意识到，屋内不知何时突然安静了下来，连带他整个人都平静下来，安宁地熟睡着。

天可能已经亮了，黑暗的环境让他分不清时间。这几个月的生活轻易毁掉他养成了几十年的生物钟。邓布利多微微睁了一下眼，习惯性地把头埋进身边人怀里继续沉睡，却又猛地想起什么般蹭起了身。

格林德沃被他这一动作惊醒，两人对视了一眼，他抬起手，架子上的衣物立刻撞入他手中。防备的眼神和动作明显让格林德沃有些烦躁。

“你昨天不告而别让姑婆很伤心，她还特意为你做了太妃糖饼干，等着你一起喝下午茶。”格林德沃的神情很容易让人忽视他夜闯校长宿舍的事实。

“我会写信给她，或是亲自去向她道歉。”邓布利多眼中闪过一丝愧疚，语气却平静而疏离。他显然还记得是对方擅闯了自己的卧室。

格林德沃丝毫不在意他冷淡的语气，“昨天的事，你考虑得怎么样了？”

他仍旧不敢相信对方是认真的，自顾自地打着领结，指尖触碰到桌上的银边袖扣前停了下来，毫不犹豫地转向了抽屉里的牛角袖扣。

“无论你同不同意，我总会如愿的。”

身后传来的声音让他动作一顿。走出宿舍门之前，邓布利多甚至没有再费力跟对方强调一遍自己是个男巫。

穿过走廊时，向来和蔼的校长难得地眉间隐隐带着怒意。早饭时间已经过了，学生们成群结队地回到休息室或是前往图书馆。快到期末了，他们基本结了课等待考试。

托马斯·科瓦尔斯基和弗里蒙·波特显然不像魁地奇比赛期间那样充满活力，比赛期间他们天还没亮就兴高采烈地去球场训练，而复习期间，两人早饭后去图书馆时都拖沓得步调一致。

“如果我是她，我也不会费劲复习，”托马斯小声抱怨着，“毕竟她能听到其他人的答案，我打赌我妈妈学生时代也是这种状态，相比之下我姨妈就努力多了。幸好她哥哥不是读心者，否则我可接受不了他们家两个孩子都遗传了我……”

弗里蒙碰了他一下，他抬起头看见不远处的邓布利多，两个学生同时故作轻松地向校长打招呼，心里紧张的都是刚才的对话有没有被听到。

邓布利多只是对他们笑了笑。米勒娃看见一定又会说他纵容学生。

他当然知道他们在谈论的是莉塔。孩子真是很神奇的东西：蒂娜的孩子和奎妮一样是读心者，而托马斯对动物的热情明显更接近叔父纽特，甚至，那孩子跟他叔父一样是个追球手。弗里蒙倒是跟父亲很像，一样的黑发，他们还都是找球手。

弗里蒙的背影常让邓布利多想起小时候和自己一起长大的领居家小孩，但那已经是半个世纪前的事了。那时弗里蒙的祖父还跟阿不福思动过手。

既然蒂娜的女儿会像奎妮，如果邓布利多有孩子的话，可千万不能像阿不福思，格林德沃会气疯的。

湛蓝的眼眸中不自觉带上笑意，受人敬爱的校长怎么可能不喜欢孩子。邓布利多回过神，默默叹了口气。其实他也不是那么囿于常规的人，但他仍然很难接受这件事。

办公室内画像前的绸布已经被人撤下，多半是米勒娃做的。邓布利多微笑着向历任校长的画像致了歉。

目光落在桌上那一大罐太妃糖饼干上，他这才想起自己错过了早饭时间。或许，今晚他可以先回纽蒙迦德，之后的事之后再考虑。

办公室的门再次打开，卡帕斯·福利的神情有些尴尬，显然，他想汇报的不是什么好消息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、纽特在FB1里说过自己是追球手，这里沿用设定。
> 
> 2、波特家的孩子跟阿不福思打架的事在《通往霍格沃茨的密道》里提到过。


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微量路人 X AD，注意避雷。

“闻所未闻！”福德斯克的画像嚷了起来，这使得他整张脸都涨得和他发红的鼻子一个颜色。

“不过，这种药水并没能要了安妮·博林的命不是吗？那它一定伤不了邓布利多。这只是一个实验，这药水很可能真的有效……”戴丽丝·德文特冷静地说，她在成为校长前曾是圣芒戈的治疗师。

“这不是重点，德文特。邓布利多是个男巫！”

“我以为你不会像麻瓜那样在意性别这种事。”满头银发的女巫明显比对方清醒冷静得多，“那药水成功地制造了伊丽莎白一世，不是吗？”

“你也知道它造出那个沉迷于猎巫的哑炮！”埃弗拉厌恶地皱紧了眉。

“公平一点，但那不是药水的问题，她母亲也是哑炮，父亲还是麻瓜。”女巫的眼神像是在看一个不懂医药学的学生。

前任校长们仍旧互相争论着，作为他们争论的焦点，邓布利多只是静静看着冥想盆中的记忆。

“他只是想拿邓布利多测试魔药。”金斯莱·福利哂笑着对身边的黑发女巫说。书房外，和他有着相似金发和灰绿眼眸的少年悄悄收回视线，退离半掩的房门。

整段记忆在卡帕斯远离叔父的书房时结束。他到底还是怕被发现，听到自认为是重点的东西后便匆匆离开。

邓布利多基本能肯定金斯莱早就发现侄子在门口偷听，只是未加干涉。或许再过几年，金斯莱培养下的少年会成为更成熟的政客。

他突然有些好奇格林德沃会怎样培养继承人。可能那孩子会变得跟格林德沃本人一样，说出的话让人真假难辨。

至少在格林德沃使用药剂的目的这件事上，金斯莱和邓布利多之间有一个被人他骗了，邓布利多觉得那个人大概率是金斯莱·福利。

“至少他把你养得还是不错的，对吗？”校长看着架子上的凤凰，笑着叹了口气。抬手时福克斯迫不及待地落上了他的肩。

霞光将书房落地窗透明的雕花琉璃染得炫目，架子上福克斯的尾羽比霞光绚烂。衬得书房内的一切都安宁静谧。书桌上放在着德文版的《女巫之锤》，一枚叶子状的银质书签夹在他走之前阅读到的地方。

只是三天而已，邓布利多感觉自己已经很久没有回纽蒙迦德了。事实上，从格林德沃与他休战到现在也不到两周，从他搬进纽蒙迦德堡也不过三个月。怎么会有了他已经离不开这里的错觉。

庄园的主人还没有回来，天已经黑透了。邓布利多换上睡袍躺在床上，他将书房里的书拿进了卧室。格林德沃在的时候常会跟他讨论书里的内容，遇到两人都没看过的章节还会要求他念出来。阅读德语并不像看英文那么轻松，从浴室出来后的水汽蒸得人昏昏欲睡，书页上的字迹开始模糊。最终，整本书从指间滑落，随着他翻身的动作无声砸到厚重的地毯上。

烛火熄灭，窗帘轻轻遮挡窗外的星光。黑暗的掩映下，柜门缓慢打开，一只黑猫从柜中轻盈地跃下。落地的一瞬间，黑猫光滑的毛发被女巫黑亮的卷发和黑袍取代。

邓布利多隐约感到有人拉开了他身上的绒被，隔着衣料的触碰轻柔而缓慢。尽管困倦，但想到格林德沃这几天都没有机会亲近他，邓布利多闭着眼没有反抗，何况，对方的动作难得地温柔。

指尖隔着衣料触上某一点时，他低沉的呼吸短促了一瞬，于是对方微微加大力度。那人跨坐上他的腰，他放松躯体，将自己在对方身下展开，身体因不曾抗拒而起了变化。直到柔软的手指划过脖颈，他愣了一下，意识到有什么地方不对劲——格林德沃的指尖应该带着因长期握笔和把玩魔杖产生的薄茧。猛地扣住对方的手腕，他睁开眼，屋内的烛火瞬间燃起照亮两个人讶异的脸。

“卡茜？”邓布利多认出了自己昔日的学生，他脸上微带着红晕，声音略显低哑。

卡西欧佩娅·布莱克瞪大了黑亮的眼眸，原本白皙的肤色更显苍白，“邓布利多教授……”

曾经的师生还没来缓过神，卧室的门开了。三人眼中的震惊如出一辙。

跨坐在邓布利多身上的女巫猛地蹭了起来。她身下的人却仿佛被石化般怔怔看着格林德沃。

意识到他没有告诉过格林德沃自己今晚会回纽蒙迦德时，邓布利多脑中有一瞬间的空白，他仍在等着对方开口。

“无论你同不同意，我总会如愿的。”今早分别时那人的话语不合时宜地在脑中响起，邓布利多眼里隐隐带上了恐惧与怯懦。门口的人丝毫没有要开口辩解的意思，看向他的异瞳中满是震惊与隐隐压抑的怒意，仿佛没想过开门后会看到这一幕。

仍是邓布利多先行妥协了，他不敢因心底的侥幸而留在这里等着对方或许永不会出口的解释。白巫师摸索着伸手去取床头的魔杖，他需要幻影移形。不能回戈德里克山谷，他现在无力面对那里的一切；也不能去猪头酒吧，他还没想好要怎么向阿不福思阐述时隔四十多年，自己再次被同一个人欺骗；或许他可以再躲回学校，这次无论发生什么他也不会再出来，就算全世界逼着他和格林德沃决斗他也充耳不闻。

指尖触碰魔杖的前一秒，突然袭来的缴械咒让他整个人顿了一下。

格林德沃持杖的手微微颤抖，他原本想等邓布利多先开口解释，却被对方拿魔杖的动作彻底激怒。不管面前的人是想战斗还是逃跑，这都不是他能接受的结果。

邓布利多回头看着他，泛红的眼中带着刺痛和惊怒，却唯独没有歉意。格林德沃皱着眉轻微摇头，似乎很难理解眼前的一切。他之前没开口询问是因为觉得有东西堵在喉头，现在他终于找回来声音，“你……想用这种方法向我强调你是个男巫？”

床上的人愣了一下，轻微眨眼时眼中的情绪被迷茫冲淡，随后恍然有了光亮。缩在角落的女巫终于控制住自己颤抖的双腿，快速奔向门外。格林德沃头也不回，抬手的瞬间蓝色光亮堪堪擦过她笔尖。卡西欧佩亚顿时尖叫着后退一步，紧闭双眼低下了头。

“等一下！”邓布利多回过神来，扑过去按住站在床边的人持杖的手。格林德沃看着他压低了自己的杖尖，解释时眼神少见地急切。他没有听清邓布利多在说什么，只是静静看着被中年教授挡在身后的人。

他认出了她，卡西欧佩娅·布莱克，曾在十四岁时投奔他的信徒，两次被他使用遗忘咒的霍格沃茨学生，邓布利多亲自来纽蒙迦德找寻的人，在昏迷后被教授用外套裹住抱回学校的女生。

红发巫师仍挡在两人之间，这个动作让格林德沃觉得似曾相识——他之前也是这样挡在自己和汤姆·里德尔之间，只不过这一次，自己不再是被保护的那个人。

“你很在乎她？”格林德沃仍是微微皱着眉，似乎还未理解眼前发生的一切。邓布利多这才意识到对方刚才完全没听清自己说了什么。湛蓝双眼中闪过一丝挫败和担忧。

“盖尔，你先冷静下来……”安抚的动作并没有达到预期的效果，格林德沃捏在他肩上的手渐渐收紧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.戴丽丝.德万特，圣芒戈治疗师(1722一1741)霍格沃茨魔法学校校长(1741— 1768)。（《凤凰社》）
> 
>  
> 
> 2、卡西欧佩娅·布莱克（1915-1992），小天狼星某个终身未婚的姑婆（pottermore）。人设是私设，在原著向短篇 《通往霍格沃茨的密道》 和 《信徒》 中出过场。


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴力描写预警！！！！现在退出还来得及！！！！  
> 伪第三人在场（实际无意识）预警。

不满邓布利多始终挡在卡西欧佩娅面前，格林德沃拽住他的手臂将他强行拉到自己身边。

丝毫没有收敛的力度让邓布利多顿时皱紧了眉，看向对方的眼神明显带着妥协和顺从。他没有再反抗，只希望自己的刻意表现出的痛苦和隐忍能让对方尽快冷静下来。钳在肩上的手似乎微微松动，格林德沃还来不及完全退让，邓布利多拧紧的眉先引发了另一个人的不忍。

“别这样对他，教授说的都是真的，我真的不知道是……”向来明哲保身的斯莱特林女巫最终忍不住开口辩解，她的声音颤抖得厉害，神情却已经稍稍镇定下来。

卡西欧佩娅并不希望邓布利多受到伤害，毕竟对方始终是她最敬爱的教授。她也说不清为什么，自己从三年级之后便一直对邓布利多心怀依恋，就像她说不清为什么自己第一眼看到格林德沃便觉得似曾相识，且难以自持地心怀憧憬。她只知道，事情发展到这一步，无论如何她也不可能如愿了。尽管如此她仍希望说出自己从十四岁起便埋藏于心的隐秘情愫。

格林德沃将视线从邓布利多脸上转移到她身上，强大的压迫感让她瞬间后退一步。对方和她印象中一样英挺俊朗衣冠楚楚，只是异色的眼眸中丝毫没有外人面前的从容亲和。

颤抖的话语最终被截断，她求助地看向邓布利多。即便对方的处境比她还狼狈，她仍习惯性地认为邓布利多教授总是强大可靠的。

邓布利多实在不觉得她此时的辩解对自己有任何帮助，却也不忍埋怨她的维护，只能强行按住格林德沃的持杖手。就算明知这一举动可能激怒对方，他也不敢冒着格林德沃直接对卡茜出手的风险不做反抗。

飞来咒随时准备被默念于心，他已经看到了角落里的魔杖，心中不断盘算着自己有多大把握能在任何人受伤之前拿回魔杖且压制住面前的人。

格林德沃紧了紧手中的接骨木魔杖，突然感觉有些无力。他站的位置不对——他才该是和邓布利多互相维护的人，他是最有能力阻止其他人伤害邓布利多的人。现在的情况却成了角落里那个无能的女巫制止他向面前的人施暴，他怎么就由着那两人把自己划分到了他们的对立面。挫败和恼怒的感觉让他紧紧拽住面前的人不愿放手。

“她让我别这样对你，”格林德沃皱起了眉，邓布利多当即不敢再挣扎，只是暗自向角落里的魔杖探出了手。“你有没有告诉过她我是怎样对你的？”对方的声音依然平静，邓布利多却隐隐觉得全欧洲的主人此时看起来有些委屈，“你有没有告诉过她，我为了你亲手毁掉我找了一辈子的复活石？”悬空的手指顿在原地，邓布利多最终放弃拿回魔杖，“你有没有告诉过她，你战败后总是做噩梦，每晚醒来都是我抱着你？”

这措辞过于暧昧了些，邓布利多愣了一下，回头不安地看了角落里的人一眼，后者只是震惊地瞪大了双眼。“闭嘴，盖勒特！”他刻意压低的声音有些急切，耳尖泛起了红。

对方因羞耻而产生的克制显然被格林德沃解读成了因在意而产生的隐瞒，“怎么？你没跟她说过战败协议的内容吗？没跟她说过你当年和我认识两周不到就成了我的人？”突然探入睡袍的手让邓布利多瞬间倒抽了一口气，意识到对方在做什么之后，他立刻冲角落里的人喊叫着让她闭眼。指尖触碰到对方前端残留的微量体液时，格林德沃只觉得脑中一片空白，猛然收紧的手指瞬间带出对方低沉的喘息。

卡西欧佩娅的角度并不看清发生了什么，她只是听从教授的指令紧闭上眼。听清邓布利多隐忍的低喘时，她愣了一下，颤抖着双手抱头蜷缩在地，努力抑制自己崩溃的哭泣。

这一次，固定住邓布利多手腕的不再是柔软的丝绸，连在床头的金属铐链拉得他双手分开，整个人狼狈地跪伏在床上，对方压在他腰窝上的手让他彻底失去了反抗的机会。

“住手，盖勒特，你弄错……”低喊声截断了他所有的话语，颤抖的尾音将原本急切的语气渲染得暧昧，“我以为她是你才……”颤抖的话语戛然转为一声闷哼，邓布利多堪堪咽下几乎出口的呻吟声，一句话被说得凌乱不堪，他只能咬紧了牙不敢再开口。身后的人太过了解他的身体，探入后穴的手指直奔敏感处而去，不是戳弄也不是按压，而是食指和拇指的指尖沿着腺体轻轻掐弄，无论是指尖分开时的扩撑还是并拢后的挤压，都远远超出了他的承受范围。

过于强烈的快感让他全身微微颤抖起来，额上已经沁出薄汗，为了防止自己呻吟出声，他连呼吸都小心克制着。“你很怕被她听到？”耳边的声音有些低沉，邓布利多仍旧紧闭牙关不敢开口回答。他当然不会知道，早在他发出第一声低喘时，身后的人就对墙角的女巫用了夺魂咒。不管卡西欧佩娅之前已经和邓布利多做过什么，格林德沃也不能忍受再让她听见邓布利多这种状态下发出的任何声音。

后穴中的搅弄还在继续，不满邓布利多牙关紧咬的状态，对方原本按在他腰窝上的手抚上了他的唇，手指撬开唇齿后成功搅出破碎的呜咽。

格林德沃已经做好被身下人咬伤手指的准备，甚至，他需要一些生理上的刺痛来缓解他心中的钝痛感。邓布利多却只是放松了牙关，几乎像是在小心避免伤到他。这样的退让丝毫没能减缓他的愤懑，反而让他忍不住加重了动作。

后穴中的手指被抽出，不待邓布利多稍作喘息便换上了更为粗大的东西。肉壁包裹时的紧致感让格林德沃稍稍平复了心情，至少这具身体仍是他所熟悉的，刺激记忆中的每一个点时都能如愿激起他期待的反应。

身下人躯体的颤抖越发明显，格林德沃知道对方的忍耐已经快要到达极限。沾满津液的手指从口中抽出，沿着脖颈锁骨快速滑过，触碰到已经渗出透明体液的前端时，他突然想起刚才探到的轻微湿润。

那是他第一次在自己还没动过邓布利多的情况下触碰到对方的前液，嫉妒的感觉混杂着轻微的失措，让他报复性地加重了动作。“她碰你时你也这么敏感吗？”对方痛哼了一声，仍然只是隐忍地承受。这样的反应显然让他不满，手指探向身边的接骨木魔杖，他将纤细的杖尖抵在身下人即将失守的铃口处。邓布利多这时才想要挣扎，却因为双手与腰臀都被死死禁锢住而动弹不得。

“你会后悔的……”白巫师颤抖的声音不带丝毫威胁的意味，反而近似担忧与关切。格林德沃犹豫一瞬，狠下心来指间施力，接骨木魔杖纤细的杖尖缓缓撑开铃口，他明显感到身下的人开始抽搐，满是泪水的蓝色双眼变得失神，沾着津液的唇角微微颤抖着，最终没能发出声音。

邓布利多只觉得自己全部的意识都被集中到了敏感纤细的管壁上，魔杖表面并不平整，摩擦时过于刺激的快感让他无声地嘶喊了几秒才终于喘出声来。后穴中的抽送仍在继续，前端备受刺激却又无处宣泄。这种情况下，对方最轻微的抚弄也能让他难以自持地颤抖起来。转动杖尖的动作混杂着爱抚与折磨，将他的低沉的抽泣变为凄惨的哭喊，哭声却又明显带着微微颤抖的甜蜜尾音。

直到他脸上布满泪痕，双眼完全失了焦，嗓子嘶哑得发不出声，对方终于暂时停下了动作。铁链解开，露出已经被摩擦到红肿的手腕，格林德沃将他翻过身来，躯体转动时后穴的摩擦让两个人都发出闷哼声。

后穴仍然因濒临高潮而规律地强力收缩着，前端却一直得不到释放。邓布利多已经完全顾不了是否有第三人在场，干涸的嗓子艰难地发出破碎的声音，“求你了，盖尔……把它拿出——别动！不要动它！”对方缓慢抽出杖尖的动作让他原本和嗓子一样干涸的泪腺再次涌出生理性泪水。轻微痉挛后，他终于如愿释放了出来。

失神的双眼沉沉闭上，又在对方的手指打开他唇齿时缓缓睁开。眼看着格林德沃撬开从外套口袋里拿出的药瓶，邓布利多陡然清醒。“你不能——”反抗的话语在看清对方异色眼眸中隐隐的水光时戛然而止，他怔怔看着面前的人，想要抬手抚摸对方的眼角，手臂却酸软得没有一丝力气。

魔药并没有他想象的那么苦，反而有些泛甜，大概是被人费心遮掩了药味又加了糖。

在他还没答应的时候就配置好魔药且随身携带，果然像是格林德沃做出的事，他之前是有多蠢才会误解盖勒特那句“总会如愿”。如果有下次，他一定要成为先开口质询的人，把解释的责任都推给格林德沃，然后他会冷静耐心地听完对方的所有辩解，绝对不会像眼前人这样不分青红皂白地先给人定罪。

灌入口中的魔药被对方捂住他的嘴逼着他强行吞咽。邓布利多原本也无意反抗，只是静静看着格林德沃眼底的泪水，他第一次发现对方的异瞳在水光映衬下比平时更明亮。

尽数吞下魔药后，他还来不及做出反应，对方紧紧抱住了他，毫不犹豫地在他还处于不应期的甬道内再次冲撞起来的。“我不会放开你的，”不知是否他的错觉，格林德沃的声音有些发闷“你怎么可能在乎她？你明明……”

体内的抽送撞得他意识模糊神志不清。邓布利多最终只是闭上眼，宽容地接纳着对方给予的全部快感与疼痛。


	43. Chapter 43

宽大柔软的床铺一片狼藉，床上的人紧闭着双眼，汗湿后的红褐色碎发挡在眼前，衬得满是泪痕的脸颊略显苍白。对比之下，卧室的主人衣冠楚楚，仪态从容。

格林德沃眼底的刺痛和无措已经完全被狠戾决绝掩盖，下定决心接受最坏的结果后，他已经没什么可顾忌的。随手抛掷的黑色风衣掩盖住床上狼狈的躯体，黑魔王整理好自己身上的衣物，走向角落里的人时，眼中的神色依然桀骜得不可一世。

“我很难看出你身上有任何值得他偏爱的地方。”低沉的声音让刚从夺魂咒的束缚中解脱的黑发女巫打了个寒噤，紧握黑袍的纤细手指因用力而关节泛白。

卡西欧佩娅暗自用膝盖上的衣袍下摆拭去脸上的泪痕，努力让自己看起来不那么狼狈之后，终于缓慢抬头站起身，泛红的双眼衬得毫无血色的脸庞更显苍白。两人对视的一瞬，她突然希望自己还被夺魂咒控制着，至少不用清醒着面对这一切。

“他对每一个学生都这样爱护。”声音仍旧颤抖得厉害，头脑却猛然冷静下来，布莱克家的女巫向来自视甚高，很难容忍自己像个蠢货一样语无伦次，尤其不愿在格林德沃面前过于狼狈无能。“邓布利多教授不会放任自己的任何一个学生受到伤害，哪怕我刚刚为他招致了误解。”陈述这样的事实让她有了些底气，卡西欧佩娅声音中的颤抖减轻了一些。

“你以为他现在还有能力保全你？”格林德沃嗤笑一声，异瞳中压抑着怒火。他当然知道对方说的是事实，邓布利多如果还清醒着，必然不会让他对自己的学生出手。他已经下定决心不再顾及那人的意愿，却始终将老魔杖放置在袖中不曾抽出。

卡西欧佩娅犹疑着四下看了一眼，目光触及邓布利多紧闭的双眼时，她下意识后退一步，颤抖的声音虚弱得像是在求救，“教授……”

黑发女巫从衣袍内袋里抽出魔杖，想让面前的人恢复意识，却在毫无防备的情况下眼看着魔杖脱手而出。

“即便他醒着，也没有能力保全你。”也可能，她只是在担心面前的人。格林德沃神色依然淡静，异瞳中的愤懑却越发明显。

意识到对方的双手自始至终背负在身后，对她使用缴械咒时甚至没有抬手，卡西欧佩娅悬在空中的纤细手指难以抑制地颤抖起来。她向来是同辈中的佼佼者，也是她自己认知中最年轻的阿尼玛格斯，可现在，恐惧和挫败感让她第一次如此清醒地认识到她和自己所憧憬的人之间存在怎样的鸿沟。

女巫苍白的右手手腕在外力作用下被牵引着抬起，掉落在地的魔杖悬浮而起，落在她的左手掌心。四周似有看不见的引线牵扯着她的动作。

“你的哪一只手碰过他？”格林德沃微微侧头看着她手中的魔杖，杖尖在异色眼瞳阴戾的注视下不受控地划伤主人白皙的手腕。

“我不是故意的！”鲜血的刺激下，卡西欧佩娅终于无法维持表面的冷静，混杂尖叫的颤抖声音让她的话语有些含混不清，“我不知道他在你房间里！”

格林德沃楞了一下，缓缓皱起了眉，抬高视线后，女巫手中不再被凝视的魔杖瞬间坠落在地。杖尖的血迹沾染在独角兽雪白毛发织就的昂贵地毯上，却没让任何人为此感到痛心。

“你是怎么进来的？”低沉的声音中有微不可察的颤抖，格林德沃心底的恐惧丝毫不弱于眼前有着性命之虞的女巫。

“我有部长的许可，”杖尖已经停止划伤她的手腕，卡西欧佩娅努力平复着情绪让自己带着哭腔的语句能被辨认，“我下午去会议部送药材之后一直没有离开……我是阿尼玛格斯……”针对巫师的防护咒只能识别人的思想，无法对动物生效。

格林德沃的双手仍背在身后，指尖陷入掌心留下痕迹。“你以为他是……”后面的话已经不再重要，他并不是第一次遇到怀抱这种心思的人。

卡西欧佩娅紧贴着身后的墙壁，喉头沉重得发不出任何音节。她并不希望下午送来的药材被制成魔药用在邓布利多身上，直觉告诉她向来光风霁月的中年教授必然无法忍受这样的折辱。

而她作为纯血家族同辈中的佼佼者，相貌和能力都称得上出众。最重要的是，她从十四岁起就不顾一切地想要拉近自己和格林德沃之间的距离。她以为她能给格林德沃他想要的东西，邓布利多教授也可以就此解脱。事情的真相却明显和她的设想存在偏差。

“出去。”格林德沃无力地闭上眼，声音中的情绪淡漠得接近麻木。

她愣了一下，拾起魔杖，机警地贴着墙面快速移动到门口，卧室门拉开的一瞬，缩成黑猫的女巫猛地蹿了出去，身后袭来的遗忘咒击得她原地翻滚了一圈。她永远不会记得，这是格林德沃第三次对她使用遗忘咒。

门在他身后缓慢阖上，格林德沃脑中混沌得仿佛自己才是被遗忘咒击中的人。揭开披在对方身上的外套时，他的动作被放到最轻。邓布利多曾试图向他解释，但他完全没给对方机会，这一念头让他的手臂沉重得像是中了石化咒。

原本红肿的地方已经褪得青紫，相比腰上的指痕，臀部和腿间的痕迹更显触目惊心。撕裂后的睡袍终究无法遮掩狼藉的躯体。

那是邓布利多最喜欢的一件睡袍，深蓝色的棉绒里缀着星星和月牙形的暗纹，曾被他嘲笑过于幼稚，受人敬仰的中年教授一本正经地回复他“睡袍和袜子是我仅剩的可以依照自己的偏好选择的衣物。”

不用像在人前那样一本正经地穿着三件套，邓布利多只会他面前暴露自己睡袍上幼稚的暗纹。而他终于把一切都搞砸了。手指在触碰对方躯体的前一秒悬停在空中，格林德沃颓然跪坐在床边，彻底脱了力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、《魔法石》里斯内普和奇洛曾靠眼神接触施展魔法，这里盖哥做的是同样的事。
> 
> 2、GG第一次对卡茜用遗忘咒是《通往霍格沃茨的密道》那篇，第二次是《信徒》里。


	44. Chapter 44

身体的变化让邓布利多睡得极不安稳，五脏六腑似乎在体内撕扯位移，谈不上痛，只是一种隐约而迟钝的挤压感，带得腹部微微发闷。

邓布利多艰难地睁开眼，窗外缓慢透进了光。尝试起身时下腹的酸痛感让他忍不住闷哼一声拧紧了眉眼。伏在床边的人立即紧张地抬起了头。

异色眼瞳中的血丝衬得格林德沃脸色有些苍白，原本笔挺的衬衣因整晚伏在床头而留下了皱褶。褪去考究的外套和繁复的佩饰后，黑魔王身上的锐气明显减轻了许多。

格林德沃眼中尚带着轻微的迷茫，抬头与他对视时整个人才陡然清醒。略显狼狈的样子让邓布利多楞了一下，忍不住轻声笑了起来，胸腔震动时牵动腹部肌肉，酸痛感让他不得不止住了动作。

眼看白巫师唇角的弧度骤然收紧，格林德沃猛地皱起眉，悬在对方腹部的手掌带起暖流，温和的止痛咒让面前的人迅速平复下来。

“后悔了？”原本温润的声音此时沙哑得像是被捏出皱痕的丝缎。邓布利多静静看着床边的人，嘴角不自觉勾起了笑意。缓慢闭上的蓝眼睛明显带着疲态，抬起的手臂酸软无力。对方顺着他的动作低下头，任由他的手掌揉上自己淡金色的头发。

没有回应便算是默认了，邓布利多倒也不打算在此时幸灾乐祸地刻意强调自己提醒过格林德沃他会后悔。抚摸着金发的手掌滑至脖颈处，格林德沃会意，俯下身将头埋在对方肩上。“还难受吗？”他的声音很轻，隔着邓布利多肩上已经被更换过的羊绒睡袍传出，听起来微微有些发闷。

邓布利多习惯性地想要否认，开口前却改了主意。“嗯，浑身都挺难受。”他仍闭着眼，黑暗中明显感到身边的人动作顿了一下。

“魔药的事你不用担心，”格林德沃抬起头，刻意压低的声音带着小心翼翼的犹疑，“我会尽快配出解药……”

白巫师没有睁眼，也没有应承或是拒绝，只是微微皱起了眉——身边的人停止施咒后，轻微的扭曲感又回到了他的腹部。“陪我躺会儿吧。”搂在对方肩上的手微微施力，他知道格林德沃必定整晚不曾合眼。

厚重的窗帘遮挡住阳光，老魔杖的杖尖光芒闪动，印在门上的隔离咒将他俩与外界暂时隔绝。

攥着格林德沃衣襟的手不时无意识地收紧，身边人平稳的呼吸中偶尔夹杂着轻微的抽气声，连带格林德沃自己的呼吸也跟着不时停滞，始终无法安稳入睡。

意识模糊间，他感到门口正不断传来微弱的魔力波动。微弱只是相对他强大的隔离咒而言，施咒的人很可能已经拼尽全力。

正常情况下不会有人尝试解开他卧室门口的咒语。格林德沃警醒地睁开眼，微一迟疑，施展力松劲泄的动作被放到了最轻。枕边人无意识地松开他的衣襟，他悄然起身，走向房门时顺手施咒整理好衣物。

门开了，异色眼瞳对上一双满是泪痕的冰蓝色眼眸。查莉特·艾博金色的碎发因泪水而黏在泛红的脸颊上，看见格林德沃的一瞬间她再也忍不住哭出了声，“先生，我……”

余下的话被格林德沃抬手制止。查莉特身后的文达几不可闻地冷哼了一声，显然并不认可年轻的金发女巫冒失的行为。

看清文达身边的金斯莱·福利、阿德里安·罗齐尔和伊莉雅·卡罗时，格林德沃瞬间意识到事态比自己想的还要严峻。侧眼看了看仍未透进光线的卧室，黑魔王抬头示意门口的人跟着他前往书房。周身的沉稳气息让哭泣的女巫顿时安静下来，也让周围人完全忽视了他眼底的疲态。

门在他们身后悄无声息地阖上，房间里的人仍安静地闭着眼，身边空出的床铺渐渐失去温度。

邓布利多醒来时已经过了正午，窗帘拉开后透进的阳光有些刺眼。从窗口可以看见周围的雪山，山顶终年不化的积雪很容易让人忘记外界已经入夏。正如安稳的环境很容易让巫师们忘记麻瓜仍处于战乱中。

身边空出的床铺让邓布利多愣了一下，隐隐有些不安。他起身换好衣服，直到马甲的最后一颗扣子被扣上，身上的三件套仍显得熨帖而修身，衬得他整个人儒雅俊秀。魔药似乎没有对他的身体造成任何影响。

相比卧室的静谧，纽蒙迦德的书房明显比平时更加喧闹。

文达·罗齐尔拿起桌上的文件又最终放下，精致的眉眼间微微带着焦灼，纤细的手指翻得面前的羊皮纸哗哗作响。

会议部到现在还没统计出失踪巫师的具体数字，飞路粉网络已经被完全毁坏。日本魔法部发出的最后一条消息是求助信号，随即便彻底在美国麻瓜军队的轰炸中与外界断了联系，连带身处日本魔法部的圣徒们也全无消息。

没人敢在这种情况下贸然进入战区，除了……格林德沃在听完查莉特的汇报后便命令文达打开会议部的所有门钥匙，随后带着金斯莱和伊莉雅幻影移形。

查莉特·艾博已经整理好仪容，只是冰蓝的双眼仍微微泛着红。她抬头看向办公桌前的黑发女巫，对方低头看着桌面的文件，显然不打算听她倾诉自己的不安。查莉特将目光从文达·罗齐尔转向阿德里安·罗齐尔，后者和文达一样移开了视线。

架子上的凤凰静静打量着书房中的人，它还不习惯这么多陌生的面孔晃荡在自己面前，宝石般的眼眸里满是警惕的光。

怀特·唐克斯将家养小精灵送来的热茶递到查莉特面前，后者低声道了谢，突然又红了眼眶。

“今早那份文件原本应该是我送去日本魔法部，她自己提出要跟我交换，因为我不想被壁炉里的灰弄脏袍子。”查莉特的声音又开始颤抖。

为她递上热茶的瘦高巫师没有指出她今天上午已经跟自己说过这段话，只是低垂着头，浅棕色的眼睛黯淡无光。

“她会没事的。”怀特第三次以同样的话语回复面前的金发女巫。查莉特的堂姐在今早前往日本魔法部后便彻底断了音讯，他能理解她的焦急和担忧。

事实上，怀特自己心中的焦虑丝毫不比查莉特少。“她很有天赋，学生时代就很耀眼——我跟她同届，”棕发巫师勉强扯出一丝笑意，“既然格林德沃先生已经出手……”

“她怎么了？”门口略显低沉的声音让满室的人同时楞了一下。福克斯立刻扑腾翅膀飞到了来人的肩膀上。

邓布利多湛蓝的双眼少见地有些凌冽。他还以为格林德沃顾及到他的感受，不会对卡西欧佩娅出手。

文达率先回过神，不急不缓的语气显得很平静。“我们已经在尽力寻找她。先生带人去了战区，会把我们的人都安全撤回。”

中年教授微微一怔，这才意识到他们谈论的并不是卡西欧佩娅，心中的不安却丝毫没有减淡，“你们说的人是……”

“凯蒂，凯蒂·艾博。”怀特·唐克斯终于在昔日的教授面前红了眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怀特·唐克斯就是之前给AD传纸条的W.T。


	45. Chapter 45

五重塔之下的法阵犹在，塔内触发空间转换咒通往魔法部的佛龛石柱已经随着塔身一起被烈火包裹。

扑面而来的热浪震得金斯莱后退一步，榆木制成的修长魔杖被甩得呼呼作响，加固了三人周围的防护咒。伊莉雅·卡罗一直没有停止使用清水如泉，冰蓝色的光芒围绕着空中出现的水柱，转眼便被周围的烈火吞噬成雾气。

空中投下的弹药炸毁寺外山体的同时引燃了包围着寺庙的树林。变故来得太过突然，惊得林中山鬼河童纷纷逃窜。塔外的防护结界因林中储蓄的魔力减弱而彻底失效，树灵们在烈火的焚烧下崩溃失控，火焰中树灵怨气产生的魔力扰动让三人同时皱起了眉。

魔法部位于树林深处，正常情况下需要通过塔内的空间转换咒出入。格林德沃不耐地看了看周围的情况，挥动魔杖后径自走入烈焰中。伊莉雅惊呼一声，最终无力跟上去。

黑色的风衣被热浪扬起，衣摆转瞬与阻挡他们视线的黑色浓烟融为一体。金斯莱看着格林德沃消失在火中的背影，不禁微微一怔。

冻火咒……他是占卜者温德林的后代？想到巴希达触及格林德沃身世时讳莫如深的微笑，英国魔法部部长恍然抬眼，却又暂时压下心中的诸多疑问。

即便是格林德沃也很难凭一己之力将所有人撤离火海。金斯莱再次巩固防护咒后，开始着手修复通往其他魔法部的空间连接咒。

伊莉雅召唤的清泉已经无法阻挡周围的火势，温度升高到让人难以忍受的程度。金斯莱无法中途停下修补空间咒的动作，只能开口指导身边的人加大防护咒的范围。不断靠近两人的浓烟呛得他灰绿色的双眼明显发红，金斯莱觉得自己全身的水分都快被抽离，皮肤上的灼痛感让他很难集中注意力。

沾染着树灵怨气的火苗靠近伊莉雅黑亮的长发，丝缎般的发尾瞬间变得干枯。向来优雅的女巫高声咒骂一声，杖尖撑开的防护咒猛地扩大，顿时弹开周围的火焰。瞬间爆发的魔力看得金斯莱忍不住愣了一下。

两人还来不及松一口气，身后出现的响动让他们同时侧过头。一只被火焰烤得毛发焦灼的河童碰撞着想要挤进防护咒，强烈的求生欲让它带着周身火焰不顾一切地冲撞着法阵。伊莉雅执杖的手已经开始猛烈颤抖，金斯莱急切地想要从正在施展的修复咒中抽出身，却被周围的魔力扰得动弹不得。

防护咒濒临破裂，黑发女巫脱口而出的惨叫被一声清越的啼鸣掩盖。

凤凰华丽的羽毛冲散火焰，白巫师高举花楸木魔杖带起的红色光芒将火焰衬得暗淡。邓布利多将魔杖在空中虚划一圈，瞬间扩大的防护咒让四周猛然安静下来。

金斯莱回过头，周围跳动的火光将眼前人红褐色的头发染得绚烂，蓝宝石般的双眼平静从容一如往昔，却又隐隐带着不易察觉的得意。这眼神让金斯莱猛地想起十六岁那年大雨中的红发少年。他仿佛再次置身五年级时的魁地奇球场，而格兰芬多的学生会主席刚刚替他挡下了身后的鬼飞球。

“我不需要杀人犯的儿子来救我！”雨水在身边砸得劈啪作响，湿透了的黑色校袍冷得有些刺骨。他对十六岁的邓布利多说的是“滚”，而不是“谢谢”。看台上的格兰芬多学生冲他愤怒地嘶吼着。邓布利多红褐色的睫毛被雨水沾湿，睫毛后面湛蓝的双眼有些黯淡，垂眼时滴落的雨水顺着少年抿起嘴角的弧度滑下。

旧日同窗再次以拯救者的姿态出现在他面前，金斯莱这次不想再说同样的话。

“阿不思——”“他在哪？”

两人同时开了口。邓布利多没有留意对方称谓的改变，只是凝视着火焰包裹中的高塔，温润的声音略显急切，“格林德沃在哪？”他重复了一遍问题。伊莉雅立刻上前一步，向他描述触发佛龛石柱上空间咒的方法。

金斯莱不再留意他们的对话，只是静默着转回身，继续施展中断了的修补咒。默念咒语后却又突然意识到凭借邓布利多和格林德沃的能力，即便没有现成的交通网络，两人联手也能成功转移魔法部中被困的巫师。施咒的手顿了一下，金斯莱突然觉得挺无趣。

“他用了冻火咒，不会有事。”金发巫师的声音略显低沉。

“这样吗……”邓布利多看了看刚才被自己放进防护咒的河童。它身上的火焰已经完全熄灭，福克斯轻柔的歌声让它和周围火焰中树灵的怨气都缓缓平静下来。

“这里真像霍格沃茨的禁林，对吗？”校长突然对昔日的同学笑了笑，抬手时凤凰落上了他的肩。“但愿火里没有困着独角兽——我读书期间在禁林里看到过几只。”邓布利多说着用魔杖在面前的火焰中破开一条通道，没有了树灵的干扰后，这一动作变得简单很多，伊莉雅也可以把防护咒撑得更开些了。

“我就知道你溜进过禁林，可惜教授们都不相信我。”话虽这样说，金斯莱的声音中并不带抱怨的意味。

眼前人的背影顿了一下，随后继续走向高塔，“得了吧，你没有任何证据，只是想给我惹些麻烦让我被关禁闭而已……劳驾在我出来之前把飞路粉网络修复好。”

金斯莱无奈地轻微摇头，灰绿色的眼中似是带上了笑意，却又很快转为落寞。

福克斯赶在邓布利多之前冲入了塔中，不惧烈火的凤凰率先探清了路。倒塌的佛龛前完好的石柱明显带着被人修复过的痕迹。福克斯径直穿过石柱，当即感到某处的火焰温度低得像是清冽的空气，它回头看清周围环境后便啼鸣着冲进一个满是熟悉气息的怀抱。

眼看一团绚丽的羽毛向自己袭来，格林德沃原本想要施咒抵挡，认出福克斯后当即停下了动作。异色眼瞳中的惊喜很快被忧虑取代，格林德沃撇下身后的人群，快步向石柱走去，站在他肩上的凤凰被他带得身形一晃。

邓布利多刚进入塔中便看见格林德沃带着福克斯出现在佛龛旁，于是立刻迎了上去。他还来不及开口，破空而来的声音尖锐得像曼德拉草的啼哭——麻瓜军队的空袭，两人脑中闪过同一个念头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、占卜者温德林是哈利在魔法史论文中提到过的一个女巫，在猎巫行动中喜欢假装被麻瓜抓住，然后用冻火咒逃脱火刑。
> 
> 2、日本魔法部的所在地有参考，但为了避免代入现实做了些修改。河童在神奇动物中出现过（只是一个镜头），树灵山鬼等参考日本传说。
> 
> 3、金斯莱和邓布利多学生时代的事在第五章提到过。


	46. Chapter 46

剧烈的爆破声引发难以忍受的耳鸣，掩盖了周围的惊呼和惨叫。塔身的摇晃让邓布利多有些站立不稳。周围的烈焰始终被咒语隔开出一圈空白，与他保持着距离。

五重塔的塔身中镶嵌着由周围树灵维护的符咒，原本是用于防御和隔离魔法生物的中阶伤害咒。此时树灵们因为烈火的焚烧早就失了控，如果塔身倒塌，多数巫师必然抵挡不住符咒的伤害。

格林德沃与他的距离不过五米，两人因浓烟的阻隔而有些视线不清，对方呼唤他名字的语气略显焦急。前方火焰的温度似乎偏低一些，只是一瞬间的犹豫，邓布利多突然撤掉隔火咒，施咒稳住塔身的同时整个人撞进格林德沃怀里。

周围破开的火焰在他撤掉隔火罩的一瞬间迅速围了上来，又在冻火咒的作用下被降低了温度。格林德沃圈在他身上的手臂不断收紧，却仍止不住轻微颤抖，黑魔王第一次在麻瓜的武器面前感到有些后怕。

被烈火烧得摇摇欲坠的塔顶在受到爆破冲击后已经完全塌陷，塔的底层却在邓布利多咒语的支撑下矗立不倒。福克斯早在轰炸开始时便被震得飞离格林德沃的肩膀，围着两人惊慌地盘旋着，却始终找不到具体的伤害来源。

烈火浓烟仍将他们包裹其中，但终究没能对他们构成任何伤害。持续的轰炸似乎永无止境，炮火声掩盖了福克斯轻柔的歌声，烈焰中很快再次混入了树灵的怨气，这使得遏制火势的难度不断增大。邓布利多突然开始担心塔外的金斯莱和伊莉雅，不知他们是否已经修复好了交通网络。

耳中的轰鸣渐渐减轻，邓布利多此时才听见呼呼作响的火焰中，除了木材炸裂的噼啪声和塔身倒塌的轰隆声外，还夹杂着哭喊惨叫声。他抬起头，目光越过格林德沃的肩膀，落在佛龛旁不知何时出现的男女巫师身上，火焰夹杂浓烈的黑烟，让他看不清那些模糊的人影。

麻瓜军队空袭的主要目标是寺外依山而建的城市，魔法部中的很多职员都选择在上一轮轰炸后回家查看情况，很多麻瓜家庭出生的巫师们更是在第一轮轰炸开始时便赶回家中保护家人。因此，当炮弹最终落到魔法部周围的山林中时，部里剩余的几乎都是其他国家派往这里的巫师和少数没有幻影移形能力才被迫留在这里等待飞路粉网络开启的本土巫师。

轰炸还在继续，格林德沃不确定身后那些人的伤亡情况，只能尽可能扩大冻火咒的范围。金斯莱的判断是正确的，格林德沃使用的确实是占卜者温德林所用的冻火咒。那个生于中世纪的著名女巫以不同的姿态被麻瓜焚烧过42次，将麻瓜的猎巫行动看作是一场笑话。

而现在的情况，就算是温德林本人在场恐怕也难免惊惶。终于还是到了这一天，巫师们再也不能将麻瓜的攻击视为儿戏。

格林德沃清楚他和邓布利多完全有能力离开这里，甚至，如果他们愿意的话，还有能力发起反击。可是那些没有足够自保能力的同类又该何去何从，如他自己所说，魔法只在少数灵魂中绽放，巫师的血液终究太过珍贵。

又一枚炸弹被引爆，那声音听起来离他们并不算远，他在听见炸弹下落时便捂住了邓布利多的耳朵，爆破后的冲击让他感到明显的耳鸣，分不清身后是否传来了哭喊声。

或许身后那些人是在担心下一枚炸弹会端端落在他们所在的地方。格林德沃想劝说他们不必惊慌，他知道就算炸弹刚好在他们头顶爆炸也能被邓布利多的防护咒挡住。可他想了想又觉得这种话对于不了解他们实力的人来说并没有什么说服力。毕竟他们现在全力支撑着防护咒和冻火咒，没有能力立刻转移在场所有的人，这是无可否认的事实。

“不用怕，他们伤不到你。”他将手从邓布利多的耳边拿下，即便耳鸣和周围呼呼作响的烈焰让他不确定对方能否听清他轻柔的话语，他还是忍不住说出宽慰的话。

手从对方耳边滑到肩上，格林德沃这才发现邓布利多的双手一直下意识地护着腹部。看来他并不需要什么解药，即使是在这么严峻的形势下黑魔王也不禁扬起了嘴角。

邓布利多在他耳边轻声说着什么，耳鸣让他只听见了断断续续的破碎字句。“信”“很快”，他好像还听到了斯卡曼德的名字，格林德沃不禁皱起了眉。

麻瓜飞行器的声音渐渐远去，这一轮轰炸似乎终于结束。

“我继续用冻火咒，你分批次转移他们？或者你也继续用防护咒，我们直接带他们去塔外，如果金斯莱已经修复了飞路粉网络，我们就能直接离开，这样做的风险会小些。”格林德沃用只有他和邓布利多能听见的音量低声询问。

终究还是有风险，邓布利多轻微摇头，“都不用，再等一等……”话音未落，空中轰隆一声巨响带着明显的魔力波动，惊起了身后人群的尖叫。格林德沃瞬间有种冲动直接抛下其他人带着邓布利多幻影移形。即便是独自走进烈焰时他也不曾感到恐惧，此时他抱着怀中的人，突然觉得任何风险都是值得规避的。

“不用惊慌。”邓布利多温润镇定的声音不知何时被魔咒扩大，让周围人缓缓安静了下来，“那只是雷鸟带起的闪电。”

异色眼眸中闪过一丝不悦，格林德沃这下终于确定他刚才听到了纽特·斯卡曼德的名字。

雷鸟带来的暴雨很快控制了火势，困在塔中的巫师们在两人的带领下走出已经坍塌得不成样的五重塔，陆续被金斯莱和伊莉雅用修复好的空间转换咒转移。

雨势有些大，福克斯一出塔便被沾湿了羽毛，不悦地嘎了一声。格林德沃当即敞开衣襟让它躲进自己施过防水咒的风衣里。邓布利多无奈地笑了笑，再次心生疑问福克斯究竟是谁的凤凰。

空中两大一小三只雷鸟还在盘旋着，它们身后由远而近出现了一个黑影。

一只鹰头马身有翼兽落在邓布利多身前，纽特·斯卡曼德从有翼兽背上跳了下来。“还好吗，教授？我本来可以早一点到，忒修斯一看到是你的信就自己拆开了，他和托马斯吵着要跟来，被蒂娜训了一顿。”纽特口中的忒修斯是他和蒂娜的长子，虽然大家仍怀念这个名字原本的主人，但他们已经能够在发出这几个音节时保持微笑。

“时间刚好，再早我可要担心你被麻瓜空军发现了。谢谢你，纽特。”邓布利多对他笑了笑，目光追随着空中的三只雷鸟，“看来你替弗兰克找了个家。”

“是它自己带回来的——需要帮忙吗，格林德沃先生？”纽特这才注意到对着塔身施展修补咒的格林德沃，后者似乎没有听到他的话，这让纽特显得更加局促。

伊莉雅还在转移人群，金斯莱已经进入塔中确认魔法部部员的伤亡情况。

片刻之后，金斯莱重新出现在五重塔门口，考究的西装被雨水尽数沾湿，袖口和衣角带着明显被灼烧过的痕迹，显示着刚才他和伊莉雅修复交通网络时并不轻松。

金斯莱灰绿色的眼睛似乎比平时更黯淡一些，凝重的神色让邓布利多心中一沉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、占卜者温德林的设定是巧克力蛙和哈利的魔法史论文里来的，私设她是GG的祖先。
> 
> 2、我个人认为忒修斯活不到第五部，感觉JKR很喜欢兄弟留一个，情侣杀一双。嫂子走得那么早，哥哥很可能活不到最后。不接受这一设定的可以跳过这段。
> 
> 3、弗兰克是FB1里那只雷鸟，私设纽特和它还有联系。


	47. Chapter 47

金斯莱避开邓布利多的目光，径自向格林德沃汇报，“在魔法部倒塌之前进入五重塔内的职员没有伤亡，但他们说有一个英国女巫没来得及穿过石柱……”

英国的巫师和女巫几乎全是邓布利多的学生，霍格沃茨校长指尖的动作一顿，持杖的手无意识地垂下。撑在他和格林德沃头顶的无形气流瞬间消失，雨水迎头而下，金斯莱慌忙上前，看见格林德沃揽住邓布利多的肩后，便顿住脚步，只是为面前两人撑开了防水罩。

从与格林德沃约定决斗的那天起，至他战败后的现在，邓布利多不曾失去过除汤姆·里德尔外的任何学生。战败后各国依照格林德沃的意愿签订了和约，暂时的安宁让他几乎以为会让巫师流血牺牲的时期已经过去。

“是谁？”邓布利多已经知道答案，只是没听到她的名字前终究不死心。金斯莱拧紧了眉，刻意回避着他被雨水沾湿的睫毛。

“艾博家的小女儿，凯蒂·艾博。”

记忆中的女孩笑得明媚却不张扬，脸色始终泛着淡淡的粉。不同于福利和马尔福家浅金色的头发，艾博家女孩儿的发色亮得耀眼——简直和十六岁的格林德沃不相上下，那时邓布利多的视线总是因此下意识地回避着她，以至于她毕业不过两年，昔日的教授就差点没认出她来。

当然，她本身的变化也很大。学生时代的她还是圆脸，拉文克劳的蓝色衣领收敛了她耀眼的发色，让她整个人显得乖巧内敛了很多。在格林德沃手下时她却优雅沉静，黑色的衣袍衬得她褪去婴儿肥的脸精致了不少。

“我带您去先生的办公室吧，教授。”她是会议部第一个当着一众圣徒的面称他为教授的人。

“这是您的猫吗，教授？”不知道米勒娃现在是否还介意凯蒂说她是邓布利多的猫。

邓布利多突然觉得有些无力，下腹的闷痛让他微微皱起了眉，顺从地伏在格林德沃身上，任凭对方抱着他幻影移形。

从日本魔法部转移出的巫师们被暂时安置在会议部，欧洲和英国的部分巫师闻讯赶来。伊莉雅·卡罗毕竟已经跟随格林德沃多年，再加上临走前金斯莱特意嘱咐过她，因此，在得到格林德沃首肯前，她并没有公布凯蒂的死讯，只是仔细记录着被转移部员的国籍和身份，以便决定他们的最终去向。

路过凯特的办公桌时，她将自己从那个女孩紧紧握住的冰冷手掌中取出的东西放在桌上。一枚很精巧的绿宝石戒指，不是妖精锻造的，也不含任何魔法元素，不太像是纯血家族的年轻女巫会选择的饰物。

它让她不断想起金发女巫依然美丽却没有了光的绿眼睛。伊莉雅放下戒指便逃避似的匆匆离开，没有留意邻座男巫骤然苍白的脸色。

格林德沃对塔身的修复进行到一半便带着邓布利多回了纽蒙迦德，剩下金斯莱和纽特进行收尾工作。两人这才发现即便他俩合作也比格林德沃单独修复的速度要慢上不少。金斯莱急着回会议部参与下一步工作，看向纽特的眼神明显有些不耐，俨然是认为后者拖慢了他的进度。

纽特无辜地避开对方的视线。他已经习惯对抗格林德沃及其身边的圣徒，直到看见格林德沃尽力转移被困巫师时才缓和了态度，再加上邓布利多的影响，他刚才甚至主动提出要帮忙。而现在，他明显感到金斯莱对他嫌弃，不由觉得有些委屈——修复咒是他最拿手的咒语之一，毕竟他经常需要弥补小动物们闯下的祸，金斯莱却仍嫌他动作太慢。黑白两派巫师第一次在外力的裹挟下被迫合作，显然进行得不够顺利。

确认过整个日本魔法部已经被修复完成，金斯莱连对纽特道别的时间都省了，直接回到了纽蒙迦德。阿德里安和阿伯纳西必然被派去联络其他魔法部的人了，格林德沃现在没准还陪在邓布利多身边。伊莉雅和文达或许能力出众，但始终不懂政客那套虚与委蛇，他实在不放心把那些难缠的纯血家族留给她俩处理。

金斯莱的顾虑至少有一半是有道理的，文达和伊莉雅确实不擅长与那些愤愤不平的纯血巫师打交道。但他没有想到，推开门时，会看到格林德沃端坐在会议室正中。如果他是格林德沃，可不会在这种时候留下邓布利多一个人。金斯莱挑了挑眉，迅速到自己的位置上坐下，垂下的眼睫掩盖了多余的情绪。

巴斯·艾博的眼中布满血丝，衬得平日里红润的脸色无比苍白。二十八纯血家族互为姻亲，其他家族的人自然不会让刚经历丧女之痛的艾博家孤立无援。

“闻所未闻，麻瓜竟然有能力攻击纯血巫师。”布鲁特斯·马尔福的眼神明显愤恨，语速却仍如平时般拖沓，“我只是很难相信，几个世纪都不曾出现过这么荒诞的事，居然在您——带领巫师走出黑暗的格林德沃先生的统治下发生了。”马尔福的语气仍维持着敬意，只是措辞已经有些尖锐。

格林德沃微微低头，没有回应。他知道这种时候不用自己亲自开口，果然，文达优雅高傲的法国口音中明显带着嘲讽，“那您预计怎样处理这件事，马尔福先生？”

马尔福暗自打量了格林德沃的表情，后者脸上看不出任何情绪，于是他谨慎地看了看巴斯·艾博。艾博知道这种情况下只能自己开口，毕竟，没人会指责一个刚刚失去侄女的叔父措辞不够妥帖。“您完全有能力、您可以轻易消灭整座城市的麻瓜而不让其他任何事物受到损害。您一直不出手，之前是因为……”他停了下来，最终没能说出那个名字，他毕竟是邓布利多教的第一批学生。

布鲁特斯·马尔福显然和在场所有人一样，知道巴斯·艾博想说的是什么。之前他们的阻碍是阿不思·邓布利多，那么现在……与在场另外几个纯血家族的代表交换了眼神，马尔福终于开了口，“既然邓布利多已经战败，究竟还有什么阻挡您对麻瓜出手？”

格林德沃似乎不易察觉地挑了挑眉，最终开口的却是金斯莱。

“布鲁特斯，”英国魔法部部长无奈的叹了口气，“格林德沃先生或许可以毫无顾忌地对麻瓜出手，可是一旦轻易暴露巫师的存在，我们那些能力有限的同类要如何自保？如果妖精或是狼人趁机叛乱又要怎样处理？”

自视甚高的纯血巫师第一次被金斯莱当众反驳，显然还不习惯让自己看起来像个白痴，他总要从其他地方找回面子。“至少，我们需要明确，”他将视线移向格林德沃，“您没有当场反击那些麻瓜军队不是因为您身边的其他什么人。”布莱克和克劳奇等人同时屏住了呼吸，他们都看见了刚才格林德沃带回邓布利多时的状态，所有人都心存疑虑的事就这样被马尔福毫无遮拦地提了出来。

满室寂静，会议桌主位上的人缓缓抬起头，异色眼瞳中的光芒略显凌厉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、凯蒂·艾博最开始几章就出场了，学生时代外貌参照汉娜·艾博的特征。
> 
> 2、可以先交代一下，怀特·唐克斯的姓是真的，名是假的，是个麻瓜家庭出身的巫师。
> 
> 3、布鲁特斯是马尔福家族的某位祖先的名字，这里私设卢修斯的祖父承袭了祖先的名字（类比天狼星·布莱克和小天狼星·布莱克）。


	48. Chapter 48

英国的贵族们并不了解格林德沃的脾性。在他们的印象中，长期占据报纸头条的黑魔王搅得欧洲、美国乃至全世界不得安宁，却独独不曾染指英国。当然，那是因为他们有伟大的阿不思·邓布利多。

和其他激进的纯血贵族一样，布鲁特斯·马尔福并不喜欢邓布利多。从那个亲待泥巴种的校长上任的那天起，作为校董的马尔福就不曾停止过对他的不满。更何况，那个在魔法造诣上远胜于他们的白巫师本身还是混血。1945年之前，他们无力将他拖下神坛的唯一原因是他是仅有的能克制格林德沃的人。

而当邓布利多战败后，格林德沃非但没有威胁到任何英国巫师的性命，反而表面上停止了巫师内部持续多年的分裂，并承诺带领巫师走出黑暗。这使得英国贵族们逐渐认为格林德沃是亲和而无害的，哪怕他偶尔会给人难以忽视的压迫感。

比如现在。马尔福不自觉地在格林德沃的视线中低下了头，对方脸上的笑意不减，却让他颤抖着双手几乎有了当场拔出魔杖自卫的冲动，仅存的理智却勒令他僵坐原地。

眼前的景象让文达·罗齐尔的嘴角噙上一个弧度优雅的笑，她并不认为自己真的了解格林德沃，但追随了黑魔王几十年，她至少不会蠢到像这些见风使舵自恃血统的英国巫师一样，误以为格林德沃跟阿不思·邓布利多一样，是个能力超群却又克己自持的良善之辈。当年那个杀伐果断却冲动易怒的黑魔王已经变成执掌整个魔法界的成熟政治家，但这并不代表他会为了维持亲和的形象而一再妥协。

“邓布利多一个防护咒撑住了半个日本魔法部，我并不认为在场其他人有这样的能力。”格林德沃没有拿起老魔杖，修长的指间优雅地把玩着手中的羽毛笔，指节的每一次转动都明显打乱了对面纯血巫师的呼吸节奏。“至于我没有对麻瓜出手的原因，金斯莱已经解释得很清楚。我们现在要做的，是保存力量等待时机。”

马尔福内心祈祷着本次对话到此为止，对方却突然想起什么般地继续补充道：“或许，之前英国魔法部的惯例是面对自己无力解决的事时便苛责邓布利多，但现在，在纽蒙迦德——”格林德沃顿了一下，眼中的笑意更加明显，“不，在任何一个国家的魔法部，这一做法都将不再适用。”

“跟大家谈谈下一步计划吧，伊莉雅。你亲眼见证了那些麻瓜军队的实力，距离我预言中的事件不会太远了。”格林德沃放下羽毛笔，突然收敛的气场让马尔福骤然松了口气。

伊莉雅还没来得及开口，文达悻悻地挑了挑眉，优雅高傲的法式口音中隐隐带着好戏落空的不甘，“上一次他的儿子背弃了您，投靠汤姆·里德尔，这一次他本人公然质疑您的决定。纯血巫师的血液固然珍贵，但也容不得污染和亵渎。”她知道周围不少圣徒都为这些英国巫师寸功未立却俨然后来居上与他们平起平坐而心有不忿。“或许，您该清缴一下周围有多少人不配通过您的厉火。”

此一时彼一时，如今的格林德沃身边已经容得下一定比例的废物和墙头草，不必像当初那样谨小慎微。何况，这些人并非全无用处。如果是平时，他或许会把这件事处理得更柔妥帖一些，但现在，一夜未眠又消耗了大量魔力且还心有挂念的黑巫师显然没有精力陪他们虚与委蛇。

格林德沃嗤笑一声，异色眼瞳中恶作剧般的笑意让满室的人几乎以为自己产生了幻觉，“我不会那样做，”黑魔王嘴角的弧度更加张扬放肆，“阿尔会生气的。”

马尔福与布莱克等人倒抽了一口凉气，他们接收到了主位上的人传达的信息：被他们所憎恶的白巫师曾经是他们惟一的希望，现在依然是。

离开会议部前，巴斯·艾博在伊莉雅的陪同下，与女儿查莉特·艾博一起去整理侄女的遗物。查莉特在一整天的痛哭后已经几近麻木，这使得她并没有意识到凯蒂的办公桌上少了两张照片。伊莉雅倒是发现了自己原本放在凯蒂桌上的绿宝石戒指不翼而飞，但看着面前失魂落魄的父女二人，她终究觉得这不是询问那枚戒指的来历和去向的合适时机。

巴斯·艾博离开前，看见了和他一样面色凝重的邓布利多，两人对视片刻，他最终忍住了没有指责昔日的教授。“你没能把她带回来。”这句话还压在心里，对方却先开了口。

“我很抱歉。”邓布利多知道自己去晚了，这句话并不只是对巴斯和查莉特说的。领座的棕发巫师挺直了脊背，指关节因用力而微微泛白。

直到艾博家的人离开后，邓布利多才在四下无人时将手搭上了唐克斯的肩。

“她总是能认出我，以前上学时就是。”天生的易容马格斯极力抑制着声音里的情绪。“来这里的第一天，一看到她我就以为自己的真实身份会暴露……她早就认出我了，却一直没有拆穿。”

邓布利多低垂着眼，搭在对方肩上的手微微用力。唐克斯语气中的凝噎终于藏不住了，“她说她在院子里见到你和一只花斑猫在一起，那只猫的神情很像麦格教授。”年轻的金发女巫的确有通过最细微的特征看穿表象的能力，无关魔法，这是属于灵魂的力量。“现在想来，她分明是在提醒我，让麦格教授减少来这里的次数。”

邓布利多无力地闭上眼，身边人刻意压低的声音几近绝望。“我让她不要敌视麻瓜！在她死在麻瓜军队手里的前一天她还说自己已经对麻瓜改观！”纯血家族出生的女巫只是因为收到一枚来自麻瓜家庭的祖传戒指便几乎改变立场。

走廊尽头响起了脚步声，邓布利多立刻松开了手。几秒钟后，格林德沃带着文达和金斯莱等人出现在大厅里。

“你怎么在这？”格林德沃快步走了过来，伸手揽住他腰的动作毫无顾忌。邓布利多局促地看了格林德沃身后的人一眼，不着痕迹地拉开了腰上的手。

“回去再说。”白巫师压低的声音没有让远处的人听到。格林德沃不耐地皱了皱眉，跟着他走向门厅。

金斯莱的目光避开两人的背影，随即敏锐地发现办公桌前的棕发巫师低垂的眼中神色剧烈变化着，泛白的手指关节捏断羽毛笔时发出了不易察觉的轻微声响。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、易容马格斯的能力参照尼法朵拉·唐克斯，私设她的能力是从泰德·唐克斯那里遗传的。
> 
> 2、凯蒂发现邓布利多和麦格变成的猫在一起是第九章的事（小汤姆刚上线那章，那是多么久远的事情）。


	49. Chapter 49

夕阳将玫瑰纹的落地窗染得绚丽，光影被雕花琉璃搅得破碎，书房里的亮度已经到了需要点燃烛光的临界点。

邓布利多拿起羽毛笔的一瞬间，屋内的烛火骤然亮起。无论麻瓜的电灯多么明亮，这座华丽的庄园始终使用烛火照明。不管是纽蒙迦德还是霍格沃茨，巫师们始终坚守着古典主义的生活方式。

他已经很久没给巴希达写信了。“亲爱的巴莎特女士”，邓布利多审视着羊皮纸上圈圈绕绕的字体，不禁微微失神。自从十八岁时格林德沃离开之后，他一直逃避般地远离着与那人有关的一切事物，自然也不常与格林德沃的姑婆联系。

这两天太过忙碌，前天不告而别之后，他一直没有写信给巴希达道歉，以至于他连吃那罐由格林德沃带回的太妃糖饼干时都心有愧疚。

笔尖微微顿了一下，手指抹去收件人的名称，将对方的称谓改成“巴希达姑婆”时，邓布利多明显感觉自己耳尖有些发烫。上一次出现这种情况还是当年他在给格林德沃的信里写“但我不会责怪你，因为如果你没被开除，我们就永远不可能认识”时。

道歉与致谢的话之后，他委婉地提到了格林德沃那晚在巴希达书房里找到了魔药配方，犹豫着停顿片刻之后，他最终抬手将这一段抹去。

阿芙拉还在霍格沃茨，最近都是海格在照顾它。福克斯今天下午被打湿羽毛后始终不太精神，雷鸟引发的暴雨中被加入了克制火焰的魔法，这对凤凰并不友好。邓布利多把福克斯的架子移到壁炉旁边后它就一直将头埋在翅膀下睡觉。

让凤凰去送信本来也太屈才了些，邓布利多最终走到院子里，把信件交给了格林德沃的猫头鹰朱利叶斯，那只淡棕色的雕鸮似乎很乐意完成这项工作。

将信绑在朱利叶斯的腿上时，远处传来一声熟悉的啼鸣，邓布利多抬起头，正朝他飞来的阿芙拉瞪圆了眼，显然对他让其它猫头鹰送信这件事心怀不满。阿芙拉警惕地冲朱利叶斯竖起了脖子上的毛，后者没有理会它，径自带着信件飞离了邓布利多的手臂。

阿芙拉当场打算追上去，被主人拦了下来，“抱歉没及时把你接回来。”邓布利多抚着它的毛取下它脚上的信件，是奎妮寄来的。手上的仓鸮还急切地扑腾着翅膀，邓布利多安抚地拍了拍它的脑袋让它去二楼书房找福克斯。

霞光已经完全隐没，邓布利多追随阿芙拉飞离的身影抬起头，二楼卧室的窗口透出暖黄色的光，那代表格林德沃醒着。

穿过门廊时墙上金红相间的挂毯总让邓布利多想起学生时代的格兰芬多休息室，但那其实是格林德沃家族徽章的颜色，金红相间的盾纹下雕刻着繁复的如尼文。路过占卜者温德林的肖像时，画中美丽的金发女巫狡黠地冲他笑了笑，“盖尔今天用过我的冻火咒对吗？”

邓布利多愣了一下，确认对方是在对他说话。他之前无数次路过这个廊厅，这些画像始终缄默不言，这是他第一次看见他们开口。

“是的，很精妙的咒语。”他对温德林的画像笑了笑，声音始终谦和温润。对方脸上的笑意更加明显，不得不说，她笑起来神似十六岁的格林德沃。事实上，她看起来不过二十来岁，这使她在一众年长的巫师和女巫肖像中显得格外打眼。但温德林逝世时无论如何也不可能只有二十岁。

“恕我冒昧，”学者的探究心态最终让邓布利多忍不住开了口，“虽然魔法史上并没有记录您的详细生卒年月，但根据您的生平作为，我认为您……”

“至少活到两三百岁对吗？”温德林笑着打断了他，“如果你年轻时有我这样一张脸，你在选择纪念肖像时也不会允许他们用你三百岁时的画像。”她说着理了理自己耀眼的金发，又突然想到什么般地补充到，“你现在这张脸就很不错，答应我，如果你的画像要挂进我们家廊厅，一定让他们用你现在这个阶段的画像。除非你年轻时比现在更迷人……”

邓布利多说不清是对方的哪一句话让他红了脸，对外貌的称赞或是关于放置肖像的地点。温德林兀自滔滔不绝地说着，直到廊厅尽头传来的声音打断了她。

“阿尔，”格林德沃快步走了过来，他似乎因为什么事而心情极好，也或许是短暂的睡眠让他恢复了精神，异色的眼瞳在烛火照耀下分外明亮。“我刚才看到你在院子里，怎么一直不上来？”

“他很好奇我的画像为什么这样年轻，我就告诉他了。”温德林对自己的后人笑了笑，“我就说过你有一天会用上我的冻火咒。”

“您对格林德沃家的每一个后人都这样说。”庄园的现任主人显得有些无奈，带着邓布利多离开了廊厅。

门关上的一瞬间，温德林旁边的始终闭眼小憩的巫师肖像开了口，“我以为你记得我们只跟格林德沃家的人搭话。”

温德林不以为意地笑了笑，“我是个占卜者，我能预知他是格林德沃家的人。”

“得了吧温蒂，”肖像中的巫师睁开眼，异色的眼瞳里明显带着不满，“这里好几个人都是先知者，我们就能做到保持沉默。”

“事实上，”他俩附近的另一个巫师终于忍不住开了口，“我既不是占卜者也不是先知者，但只要带眼睛的都能看出他会是格林德沃家的人。”

肖像们渐渐恢复沉默。

晚饭后，邓布利多拆开了奎妮的信。与蒂娜工整漂亮的花体字相比，奎妮的字迹显得随性很多，但信里的内容并不像她的字迹般轻松随意。

霍格沃茨的期末考试已经结束，放假回家的忒修斯和托马斯坚持要一起去美国找托马斯的麻瓜堂哥——那孩子在麻瓜空军部服役。被拒绝后，两人今天下午趁纽特不注意骑走了他的鹰头马身有翼兽（刚跟着纽特救火回家、名叫托比的那只，纽特为此一直抱怨两个孩子没有让托比先休息一下）。纽特和雅各布现在已经追到美国去了。瑞帕博德法还没有被废除，美国魔法部的人还有可能为奎妮和雅各布通婚的事找他们和托马斯的麻烦。奎妮希望格林德沃能尽快履行之前“对她的承诺”，修改瑞帕博德法。

中年教授无奈地笑了笑。忒修斯已经成年且通过了O.W.Ls测试，托马斯也是高年级学生，正常情况下他们也不至于出什么事。唯一令人担心的，是托马斯很可能始终没放弃帮助他作为空军的堂哥的想法。巫师不能私自参与麻瓜的战争，这一法规始终存在，更何况，今天刚出现了第一例纯血巫师被麻瓜军队杀害的情况。

混血家庭尚有的巫师想要帮助亲人参与到麻瓜战争中去，纯血家庭又有巫师丧失至亲后彻底与麻瓜对立。麻瓜世界的形势已经是瞬息万变，巫师内部的纷争也算山雨欲来。想到这里，邓布利多不禁皱起了眉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、就很想吐槽一下校长容易脸红这个问题，《魔法石》第一章被麦格教授夸的时候就脸红了，还说自己被庞弗雷夫人说喜欢他的帽子时也脸红了。
> 
> 2、占卜者温德林的性格和年龄都是私设，原著只有巧克力蛙和哈利的论文里提到过她用冻火咒的事。
> 
> 3、阿芙拉那么激动和GG心情很好的原因一样，下章会提到。
> 
> 4、GG家族的徽章盾纹确实是金红相间的，很像格兰芬多的颜色。在FB2最后书房那幕出现过。
> 
> 5、瑞帕博德法在第一章就提到过了，美国的保密法。


	50. Chapter 50

朱利叶斯是只很好的猫头鹰，即使是在体格近似猛禽的雕鸮中，它的体型也分外打眼。它矫健，忠诚，尽职尽责，当然，这一切都只是对它的主人格林德沃而言。

昨天傍晚，朱利叶斯拿到邓布利多给巴希达的信时，便决定要在纽蒙迦德的雪山中盘旋一圈，然后趁人不备先把信件交到格林德沃手里。白巫师手臂上那只蹦蹦跳跳叽叽喳喳的仓鸮似乎识破了它的意图，但邓布利多本人对它毫无防备，就像对它的主人毫无防备一样。

那只仓鸮的体型还没朱利叶斯一半大，急得连脖子上的毛都竖了起来，却最终无力阻止它的阴谋。信件还是到了它主人手里。

格林德沃看着纸上圈圈绕绕的字迹，抚在它翎毛上的手指愈发温柔，异色眼瞳中似有星光闪动。他在信件后面加了一段话——那段原本被邓布利多写了又改改了又删的，关于安妮·博林的魔药的话。羊皮纸在他的注视下折叠如初，连封口处的火漆印都恢复得完整而饱满。印章是格林德沃的家徽，当时邓布利多从书房里随手拿了印上去的。

穿过英吉利海峡时，海面上映射的星空被波浪拍打得似银河倒灌。朱利叶斯喜欢在晚上送信，这符合猫头鹰昼伏夜出的天性。但近两年来，它好几次在夜晚出行时遇到麻瓜的轰炸机。它们成群结队地呼啸而过，有时从英国飞往欧洲，有时从欧洲飞往英国。那些轰隆作响的钢铁怪物衬得勇猛矫健的雕鸮异常渺小脆弱，它不得不躲着它们，这使夜间送信的乐趣减少了一半。

麻瓜们为了躲避夜晚的空袭，被政府勒令不得在晚上点亮任何灯光。整个大陆像是被蒙上了一层黑布。这剥夺了朱利叶斯的另一大乐趣，它喜欢麻瓜的灯光，亮的地方是城市，暗的地方是河山，零星撒着光点的是乡村。它不需要靠麻瓜的灯光辨别方向，但它仍然会为失去它们感到惋惜。

戈德里克山谷的夏夜静谧安宁，朱利叶斯来过这里几次，但都不是半夜抵达。这一次它到得太早了，屋子的主人还在沉睡，于是它自己也在窗沿下打了个盹。第二天一早，穿着睡衣的巴希达打开窗户，看到它后惊喜地将它放进屋，为它准备了装满两个碗的食物和清水后，才慢悠悠地带上老花镜，拆开了信件。

朱利叶斯眼看着巴希达阅读信件时的眼神从欣喜宠溺转为难以置信，最后整个人处于一种说不清是兴奋还是狂怒的状态。直觉告诉它留在这里并不明智，飞离架子的一瞬间，四周的窗户砰然关闭。它回过头，巴希达的手指几乎快戳进它胸口的羽毛。

“站在这别动！你给我等着！”

它知道对方的怒气是冲它主人发的，它只不过是代为受过。这么多年来，朱利叶斯第一次传递吼信，毕竟，这世上敢给格林德沃寄吼信的人屈指可数。

朱利叶斯找到格林德沃时，会议部的主人正坐在自己办公室里，两派巫师在他面前争论不休，内容无非是要不要对麻瓜进行一定报复。满办公室的人看见这只体型硕大的猫头鹰腿上的红色信封时全都变了脸色。只是兔起鹘落的一瞬间，格林德沃站起身，赶在所有人反应过来之前扯下信封幻影移形。留下朱利叶斯和一办公室的人愣在原地面面相觑。

吼信几乎是在格林德沃到达书房的同时怒喊出声。阿芙拉被吓得当场撞进邓布利多怀里，碰翻的红茶全数洒在中年教授的西装上。邓布利多施咒护住自己看到一半的文件，同时揽住阿芙拉让它安静下来。

巴希达因愤怒而略显尖锐的声音回荡在书房里，斥责格林德沃将魔药用在邓布利多身上的行为纯属胡闹，还说早知道这样她从一开始就不该让他接近阿不思。（“坎德拉不会原谅我的！她当年那么信任我，整个山谷的人她就只相信我一个！”）

邓布利多愣了片刻后立即想通事情的来龙去脉，看向格林德沃的眼神由困惑同情变为了幸灾乐祸。格林德沃走到他身边想拉住他，他立刻起身躲开，走向福克斯的架子，福克斯往旁边挪了一下，给他手臂上的阿芙拉腾出一小块位置。

格林德沃无奈地在办公桌前坐下，吼信一直喋喋不休地紧紧跟在他身后。抱怨的内容已经从给阿不思灌下魔药转为了十六岁时不告而别，接着又变成对侄孙这十年只给自己寄过十一封信（其中十封是圣诞贺卡）的控诉。直到格林德沃已经无奈地靠在椅背上双目无神地看着天花板，巴希达的吼信终于减轻怒气，转向了邓布利多。

“阿不思，你今晚就回戈德里克山谷来，不，现在就回来！离盖勒特远点！他根本照顾不好你！对了，很高兴你喜欢上次的饼干，我记得你以前就爱吃太妃糖饼干，可惜那时候很少有人给你做。”说到最后，巴希达的语气已经接近温柔。姑婆态度的转变让格林德沃揉着太阳穴轻微摇头。

“别听她的，”他快步走到邓布利多身后搂住对方的腰，“你不会回戈德里克山谷的对吗？福克斯喜欢待在这里，阿芙拉习惯跟福克斯在一起。”

“当然不会，”邓布利多不假思索地回应，身后的人立刻贴得更紧了些，下巴反复蹭上他颈窝，他开始有些掩饰不住声音里的笑意，“因为我要去一趟美国……”

格林德沃顿了一下，报复性地用力含住他的耳垂，耳边的声音有些含混，“什么时候的事？”

“昨晚决定的，明天就走……”

耳边撕咬的动作慢慢变得轻柔，舌尖滑过脖颈时带起轻微水声。邓布利多原本任由对方施为，直到身体陌生的异常反应让他整个人瞬间愣住，随即挣开了身后的人。

“我去趟浴室，阿芙拉把红茶弄到我身上了。”白巫师的神色从容如常，脸上的微笑也丝毫不减。

“一个清理咒就能解决的事……需要我帮你吗？”格林德沃伸手抚摸他西装上的茶渍，被他下意识后退一步躲开。抗拒的动作让对方明显顿了一下，再次抬起的异色眼瞳中微微带着疑惑与失落。

“不用了，我……很快就好。”刻意避开对方的目光，邓布利多转身离开了书房。他现在必须要验证自己的猜想。


	51. Chapter 51

浴室里的水流声早就停止，整个空间寂静无声。门外的人掏出口袋中的怀表，看清时间后不禁轻微皱眉。距离他刚才抛下办公室里的各国魔法部代表、直接带着吼信幻影移形已经过去了一个小时。他知道自己该走了，但邓布利多刚才的闪躲让他隐隐有些不安，终究无法就这样不明不白地回会议部。

“阿尔？”格林德沃试探性地轻唤，门内立刻传出身体离开浴缸时水流响动的哗啦声。

“等一下。”邓布利多的声音有些无力。不知是否他的错觉，格林德沃总觉得对方语气中掩饰着几不可查的慌乱。

这也太反常了些，只是片刻的犹豫，格林德沃猛地抬手转动把手，锁芯卡顿的咯噔声让他不禁一愣——浴室的门与主卧相通，平时只有他们两人使用，门锁基本被作为摆设。心底一沉，接下来的动作便如本能反应般，咒语自指间流出，门锁当即弹开。推门而入的一瞬间，满室水汽扑面而来，让他有些视线不清。

“不是让你等一下吗？”邓布利多的声音平静如常，埋怨的意味并不重。他正在扣胸前那颗衬衣扣，马甲和西装随意搭在小臂上，单薄的衬衣被头发上不断滴下的水珠打湿。

格林德沃上下打量了他一番，看够了才走到他面前，握住他整理衣扣的手，就着他的手轻轻拉开衬衣前襟。他没有再躲闪，于是对方心中的疑虑不安也消解了一大半。

“身上的痕迹都褪了吗？”格林德沃找了个相对合理的借口来掩饰自己略显冒失的行为。

“你自己用的治疗咒，你应该比我清楚。”这次邓布利多声音里埋怨稍稍明显了些，眼中的笑意却丝毫不减。

白巫师轻微抬手后身上的水渍瞬间干爽，浴室内的水汽也尽数消散。烘干后的衬衣微微带着暖意，格林德沃将手挪开时有些不舍。他俩都清楚他必须回会议部了。

“今晚我会尽早回来。”放手之前他突然收紧了一下搂在对方腰间的手臂，不知是否他的错觉，两人躯体相贴时，邓布利多似有一瞬间的僵硬。

心中隐隐的不安又泛了起来，但真有什么事也只能等晚上回来再说了。格林德沃最后看了面前的人一眼，转身快步离开，没有看到身后人眼中的无措和犹豫。

邓布利多靠在浴室的门框上，无意识地皱起了眉。就算这次拖够了时间，之后他又该如何自处。霍格沃茨已经放了暑假，现在的他连以工作为托辞搬回学校都做不到。

犹豫片刻后，他快步走向书房，裁下一小块空白的羊皮纸留在桌上，随即卷起看到一半的关于美国麻瓜空军的资料放入口袋。

“来吗？”他看向架子上的两只鸟，阿芙拉当场钻进了他的上衣口袋，略显肥硕的身躯卡在口袋上挣扎了一下才完全钻进去。淡金色的尾羽全数缩进口袋里，他的上衣依然平整熨帖如初。福克斯不舍地看了架子一眼，飞到了他肩上。“不，不行。我恐怕你这次不能这么高调，进来，跟阿芙拉待在一起。”

与此同时，在他身后，蘸满墨水的羽毛笔在他留下的羊皮纸上快速书写滑动。

当天傍晚，利物浦的港口。绚烂的夕阳铺在海面上，海风将客轮上的旗帜吹得猎猎作响。

三百多年前，第一艘从英国到美国的客轮从德文郡下海，整个航程历时六十多天。那时，横渡大西洋还是巫师们特有的优势，他们靠着夜骐、鹰头马身有翼兽、飞毯，甚至飞天扫把等交通工具无所不至。而现在，麻瓜的客船从利物浦到纽约只需要六天。因此，越来越多能力有限或是不想引人注意的巫师选取这一舒适省力的麻瓜交通方式。这艘船上一共有四名巫师，其中三名属于能力有限的，还有一位则属于不想引人注意的那类。

轮船离岸了，三个少年兴奋地站在围栏处遥望海平面。最右边是个高个子的黑发少年，海风将他原本就极不顺服的黑发吹得更显凌乱。他旁边的少年比他身形略宽，正与最左边的棕发少年交谈着。

天色更暗了些，旅客们陆续往餐厅聚集，有人在门边出售一种玻璃瓶装的焦糖色饮料。

“你应该试试这个！”托马斯·科瓦尔斯基拽住了弗里蒙·波特，“我跟你说过的麻瓜饮料，比南瓜汁甜些，里面会有气泡。”

托马斯从看似容量不大的外衣口袋里掏出一大把面额各异的钞票，认真辨认着钞票的面值。

忒修斯警惕地看了周围一眼，确认没有人注意到托马斯外套口袋的扩展咒。格林德沃掌权后开放了古灵阁的麻瓜货币兑换系统，但托马斯手上那堆新旧不一乱七八糟的英镑显然不是从银行换来的——他昨天趁奎妮不在搬空了家里面包店的收银盒。

纽特和雅各布一发现忒修斯和托马斯骑走了有翼兽，便立刻从空中追去美国。事实上，两个少年昨天先去戈德里克山谷接走了弗里蒙，今天才慢悠悠坐火车到利物浦。那只名为托比的鹰头马身有翼兽一直装在忒修斯的手提箱里，而弗里蒙甚至从父亲戴维·波特那里拿走了隐形衣。他们告诉波特夫妇弗里蒙和托马斯是陪忒修斯去毕业旅行的。

少年们拿着三瓶冰镇可乐心满意足地进了餐厅。售货员仍旧沉浸在三个英国口音的少年就英国硬币的面额问题讨论了好几分钟带来的震惊和困惑中——最后是他这个美国人跟他们讲清楚英国货币中便士与镑之间的换算。有人走到他的货摊前，他回过神，对上一双带着笑意的蓝眼睛，半秒之后，他失去了对那三个怪异少年的全部印象。

离开货摊后，那人缓步走进餐厅，考究的三件套让他看起来与普通英国绅士无异，只是气质更儒雅出众些。尽管目的和原因有所区别，但他和那三个少年本质上没有任何区别——都是离家出走，都是为了躲避追踪且有一个舒适的旅途而选择了麻瓜的交通方式。

毕竟，没有任何一个巫师能想到阿不思·邓布利多会出现在一艘普通的麻瓜客轮上。


	52. Chapter 52

第一批踏上这片土地的淘金者已经埋骨他乡，而他们后人则渐渐视此处为故乡。数百年来，怀揣“美国梦”来到这里的移民不曾间断，有人如愿以偿，有人凄凉收场。但至少，纽特·斯卡曼德曾在这里找到属于他的珍宝——“火蜥蜴的眼睛”，这一比喻曾被雅各布和奎妮嘲笑了好几年。

距离纽特第一次到美国已经过去了近二十年，而现在，拎着箱子站在甲板中央的人已经换成了他十六岁的长子，忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

按照预计航程，这艘客轮今天上午就能抵达纽约。麻瓜们坚信第一看见自由女神像的人会成为实现美国梦的幸运儿，于是，天刚亮甲板上就站满了人。海面的雾气掩盖着人们的视线，一个有着棕色卷发的小女孩已经在这里站了近一个小时。浓雾不散，先行者们描述中高举火炬的神像便始终不曾露面，女孩深棕色的大眼睛中渐渐显现出失望的神色。

女孩棕色的卷发和眼睛让忒修斯想起了他妹妹莉塔·斯卡曼德。年少的巫师犹豫片刻，握住了隐藏在衣袋中的魔杖，随着他压低声音念出咒语，突然卷起的海风冲散了他们面前的浓雾。女孩的眼睛惊喜地亮了一瞬，又很快黯淡下去。风太小，不足以冲散阻挡视线的雾气。

忒修斯与托马斯、弗里蒙对视了一眼，三个少年默契地点了点头，同时低声念到“Ventus”。海风稍大了些，但仍不足以驱散雾气。

“再试一次？”弗里蒙的提议一出，另外两人立刻点头。三人闭上了眼，凝神聚气，“Ventus！”

突然卷起的海风瞬间冲散浓雾，神像的轮廓渐渐显现。“美国！到美国了！我第一个发现的。”棕发女孩惊喜地叫嚷着。在她身边，三个少年同时张扬地笑了起来，“我们成功了！”托马斯尽量控制着音量，弗里蒙·波特大笑着拍了拍他的肩，“我就说再试一次我们——也没办法做到。”

波特家小儿子话说到一半突然一顿，高涨的情绪急转直下，另两个少年困惑地随着他的视线看了过去，背靠栏杆的红发巫师轻笑着摇了摇头，松开袖中刚刚召唤出海风的魔杖。

旅客们排着队入境，走在队末的年轻女士手中的沉重行李箱似乎不小心碰到了什么，一声轻微的痛呼从她身后传来。她当即回过头，“请原谅……”致歉的话只说到一半便顿住了——排在她身后的红发绅士离她至少有两三米远，不可能被她碰到。一定是旅途劳累产生的错觉，她顿时有些尴尬。对方冲她笑笑了，她默默回转身继续前行，隐约感觉自己的脸颊微微发烫。

在她身后，隐形衣里的忒修斯抽着气揉了揉膝盖。三个少年躲在一张隐形斗篷里毕竟太挤了些，刚才托马斯不小心撞了他一下，他才会碰在前面麻瓜的手提箱上。

“您是什么时候发现我们的，教授？” 入境后，跟在邓布利多身边的三个少年趁着无人注意拉开了隐形衣。纽约市区内的雾气丝毫不比海面上淡，给了他们这一动作足够的掩护。

“上船的第一天。”

“很抱歉我们没有注意到……”

忒修斯的话未说完就被打断了。“不必抱歉，如果我有意不让你们注意到的话，你们恐怕没办法发现我。”邓布利多冲他挑了挑眉，“我只是不希望你们的旅程太过拘谨……不过我今天不得不引起你们注意了，但愿你们之后的旅途也不会拘谨。”

抬头看了看掩盖周围高楼的雾气，邓布利多的神情渐渐凝重。“你堂哥在这附近吗，托马斯？”

托马斯正奇怪原定来港口接他们的瑞德·科瓦尔斯基为什么没有出现，一听邓布利多发问，立刻从口袋里拿出一小块羊皮纸。逐渐浮现的地图上，一个墨点正快速移动着——那个墨点代表着他寄给瑞德的施过定位咒的怀表。

“即使是月之梦的最新款扫帚也达不到这个速度。”弗里蒙感叹到，作为队里的找球手，他一直是最灵敏、飞行速度最快的一个。

“他一定在麻瓜飞行器上，大概是有什么任务。”托马斯艰难地辨认着不断变化的地图。

邓布利多凝视地图的眼神突然一凌，四下扫视确认无人注意后，当即幻影移形消失在三人面前。三个少年还没回过神，一只拖着华丽羽毛的凤凰凭空出现在他们面前。

“不能让人看到你，福克斯！”弗里蒙显得很紧张。

托马斯叹了口气，“麻瓜看不见它，弗里蒙，你到底有没有认真学……”

“知道了知道了，除了你谁还会那么了解神奇动物？”弗里蒙轻声嘟哝着。

“忒修斯！还有他父亲。”托马斯一本正经地回答，对方无力地摇了摇头。

“它似乎想让我们抓住它的尾巴。”忒修斯打断了这场在他看来略显幼稚的对话。三人犹疑着对视一下，同时伸出了手，握住凤凰尾羽的瞬间，剧烈的空间扭曲感让他们惊叫出声。

待三人站定时，才发现自己正身处高楼之顶。“我第一次在不用飞天扫把的情况下看到这么高的……”“嘘——”弗里蒙话未说完，便被忒修斯示意噤声。绕过遮挡视线的柱子，他这才看清前方的情形：邓布利多正负手而立，静静与面前两个巫师对峙着。

布鲁特斯·马尔福和巴斯·艾博看向邓布利多的眼神有些难以置信。他们原计划在今天召唤浓雾阻挡麻瓜空军飞行员的视线，借此引发事故以报复麻瓜军队。第一批返航的麻瓜飞行器就快经过纽约上空，两人只等计划成行，不料邓布利多却突然出现。

片刻的慌乱之后，巴斯·艾博率先回过神来，“你不能插手这件事，邓布利多教授。”语气中并不乏敬意，却显得无比坚定。

邓布利多知道艾博的底气从何而来，格林德沃默许了、甚至可能是支持着这一计划。从他出现在屋顶且下定决心要阻止面前两人的行为开始，他便明显感觉自己的魔力在受到压制——那是血盟对他阻止格林德沃计划的报复。

即便邓布利多不愿对他们出手，至少也会先吹散这场由数十个纯血家族的巫师共同召唤出的浓雾。除非……布鲁特斯·马尔福静静看着眼前的白巫师，眼中的怀疑越来越明显。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 月之梦是1946年之前最受欢迎的飞天扫帚品牌。——pottermore


	53. Chapter 53

“想插手这件事的不是我，”邓布利多轻微抬手，布鲁特斯·马尔福当场后退一步，紧张地举起魔杖，然而中年教授只是冲着身后挥了挥手，“是他们。”三个少年会意绕开石柱，走到邓布利多身后。

作为校董之一，马尔福略一思索便认出了他们。黑发的是波特家的小儿子，棕发的是斯卡曼德家的长子，至于第三个，马尔福微微皱起了眉，格兰芬多的追球手，父亲是个让人记不住姓氏的麻瓜。

“二十八纯血家族的人都在附近，邓布利多，”布鲁特斯·马尔福难以置信地皱紧了眉，显然感觉被冒犯到了， “你指望这三个学生能阻止我们？” 

“我带他们来，只是想让你们明白，”邓布利多微微偏过头，语气和神态都让巴斯·艾博感到熟悉——这是黑魔法防御课的教授每次试图用浅显的话语为他们阐述深奥的道理时的姿态。“即便是在受到瑞帕博德法严格限制的美国，巫师与麻瓜之间也并非不存在任何联系。托马斯的堂哥现在就在这批返航的军队中，而他们三人这次来美国，就是为了帮助那位麻瓜空军。”

白巫师的语气柔和眼神真诚，却丝毫没能减轻对面两人的防备。“我不想让你们做出这种挑起巫师内部矛盾的事。”

巴斯·艾博沉默了片刻，最终不打算退让，“杀死凯蒂的凶手也在这些麻瓜之中。何况，格林德沃先生并不反对……”

“巴斯，”邓布利多看着自己昔日的学生，无奈地微笑起来，“你真的以为盖勒特不知道我来美国是为了什么吗？”对面两人猛地一顿，邓布利多轻微叹气，“我六天前就离开了纽蒙迦德，而直到今天，你们还会对我出现在这里感到讶异。他早就知道我来了美国却没有给你们哪怕是一丝一毫的预警，这就是他认同你们计划的表现吗？”

马尔福和艾博一时无言，忒修斯虽然为邓布利多在他们身边而感到安心，却也忍不住渐渐焦虑起来。以地图上墨点的移动速度推断，麻瓜空军会在十分钟内经过这里。双方如果再这么对峙下去，必然会有人殒身在这片浓雾之中。除非……

身后传来幻影移形的轻微响动，看到对面少年们惊喜的眼神和邓布利多勾起的唇角，两个纯血巫师立即转过身，被福克斯带来的纽特·斯卡曼德和雅各布·科瓦尔斯基刚在他们身后站定。

邓布利多在拖延时间。马尔福这时才反应过来，堪堪避开扑面飞来的蜷翼魔，却不慎身形不稳跌倒在地。艾博当场上前与纽特缠斗起来，屋顶的魔力波动让邓布利多忍不住轻微叹气，眼中却并无半分忧虑。果然，只是十几秒的时间，闻风而来的麦克米兰与马尔福合力压制住了蜷翼魔，布莱克的束缚咒配合艾博的缴械咒彻底让纽特失去了战斗力。

马尔福咒骂着拍去衣袍上的尘土，指向蜷翼魔的杖尖燃起厉火，几乎是在纽特不顾一切出声制止的同时，忒修斯猛地掀开手提箱，尖锐的鸣叫声让马尔福惊惶地停下动作，持杖的手下意识往后一撤，倒是正巧避开了托马斯的缴械咒。有翼兽巨大的翅膀铺张开来，带起的风吹得众人下意识眯上眼。  
马尔福本就对托马斯的血统不满，躲过对方的缴械咒后当场想要还击。邓布利多眼神一凌，正准备出手，旁边突然传来一声怒吼。

“离我儿子远点！”

令人心惊的巨大爆破声和布鲁特斯·马尔福的惨叫相继响起，马尔福只感到破空而来的东西在他来得及阻挡前便碰上了他持杖的手，不及金色飞贼四分之一大，动作远比飞贼快，击中手背时的剧烈灼痛感让他当场松开手指，魔杖落地后不断翻滚，最终堪堪停在了屋顶边缘。

马尔福立刻抬起未受伤的左手使用飞来咒拿回魔杖，同时施咒勉强止住右手伤口的灼痛和不断从伤口流出的血液。在他对面，雅各布平举柯尔特自动手枪的手没有一丝颤抖。

一众巫师目瞪口呆地看着早已被自己遗忘在战局之外的麻瓜，一时都有些回不过神。

“爸……”托马斯第一次觉得比自己矮了半个头的麻瓜父亲如此高大。忒修斯看向姨父的眼神似是自己今天才认识他。弗里蒙还在挣扎着想让那只名为托比的鹰头马身有翼兽听他指令，没有另外两个少年的协助，他感觉自己的每一个动作都在激怒对方。

看着高举双手不停安抚托比的弗里蒙，邓布利多突然瞥了一眼身后，随即朗声开了口。

“到此为止了。”众人安静下来，连托比也停下了冲弗里蒙拍打翅膀的动作。“卡瓦尔斯基先生，”邓布利多看向雅各布，“我很抱歉让你看见这场闹剧并不得不参与其中。感谢您对平定巫师内乱而做出的贡献。”

邓布利多的眼神较平时严肃些，这让雅各布不确定他是不是在开玩笑，因此也犹豫着不知道自己应不应该笑出声。弗里蒙显然没有这个顾虑，他的笑声让博洛克斯·布莱克当即瞪了他一眼。博洛克斯的妹妹多瑞娅·布莱克嫁给了查勒斯·波特，这使得博洛克斯和弗里蒙之间不得不存在某种互相嫌弃的姻亲关系。

即便邓布利多已经开了口，马尔福心中的怀疑却丝毫没有减轻，他可不认为邓布利多一直不出手是为了给那个麻瓜表现机会。

“我们现在并不具备让这些雾气消散的能力。”马尔福抬起自己止住血的手。雾气是众多纯血巫师合力召唤出的，现在他受了伤，自然不能参与驱散浓雾的工作。“这只能你亲自动手，邓布利多。”纯血巫师微微眯起眼，只等着验证自己的猜想。

“既然如此，”邓布利多抬起了魔杖，“很遗憾我不能把阻止巫师内部分裂的功劳记在你们头上了。”

腾空而起的熏风冲散雾气，阴沉一上午的纽约城终于又见了阳光。

布鲁特斯·马尔福愤恨地皱起眉，最终一言不发地幻影移形，纯血巫师们相继跟随他离开。屋顶上很快只剩下邓布利多、弗里蒙和两对父子。

“终于找到你了，担心死我了……”纽特说着快步走向忒修斯。斯卡曼德父子同时呼喊出声，“爸……”“托比！”

忒修斯顿住脚步，冷眼看着纽特绕开他径自走到鹰头马身有翼兽面前。象征性地互相鞠躬后，纽特抬手抚上有翼兽的喙，对方低下头轻轻蹭着他，一人一兽亲密地彷如分隔多日的父子。

忒修斯翻了个白眼，快步走到回过神后正努力憋笑的弗里蒙面前。

邓布利多忍不住轻微摇头，“我在想，你要什么时候才能发现自己弄丢了你父亲的隐形斗篷，弗里蒙。”黑发少年淡褐色的眼睛被瞪得几乎和他的镜框一样圆。

“这是你偷走的第三件死亡圣器了，盖勒特。”邓布利多对角落里刚才驱散了雾气的人说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、博洛克斯（1912-1990）和多瑞娅·布莱克（1920-1977）都是从布莱克家谱上的名字，多瑞娅的丈夫是查勒斯·波特。
> 
> 2、介于巴克比克都被哈利骑着绕霍翔一圈了，第二次见面还需要互相鞠躬，纽特见到托比应该也要象征性鞠个躬。


	54. Chapter 54

“他们不会轻易放弃的。”角落里的人扯下隐形斗篷，随手扔到弗里蒙怀里。后者如释重负，立刻将斗篷折叠好放回用过扩展咒的口袋里，无比庆幸自己不需要向格林德沃开口讨还它。

邓布利多清楚，隐形斗篷向来是三件圣器中最不受格林德沃重视的。从年少时起，格林德沃想要的便一直是接骨木魔杖和复活石。如今复活石已毁，即便拿到隐形斗篷，两人曾一起憧憬过无数次的死亡圣器也不可能再被集齐了。

想到这里，邓布利多隐隐感到一丝内疚，看向格林德沃的眼神也软化柔和了一些。他不知道格林德沃是什么时候来到屋顶的，但他清楚格林德沃来这里的目的。不难想象，早在他离开纽蒙嘉德的那天，先知者便预料到了他会出现在这里扰乱马尔福等人的计划，对方不阻止他的唯一原因不过是想让他看清激进派巫师们与麻瓜为敌的决心。况且，明知他的魔力会被血盟压制，格林德沃不可能放他一个人面对纯血巫师们。

邓布利多并不打算因此指责格林德沃，毕竟他也预料到了格林德沃会出现在这里。他将托马斯等人带到这里正是为了让格林德沃和其他激进派巫师认识到麻瓜与巫师群体之间无法切断的联系。

两人各怀心思，却又都没打算拆穿对方。对视时心照不宣的眼神里俱是旗鼓相当的挑衅与略显无奈的笑意。

他们似乎完全忘了周围人的存在，其他人却无法忽视他们。

雅各布从格林德沃出现的那一刻起表情便开始有些不自然，此时看到两人对视的眼神，更是忍不住嘴角略微抽动。邓布利多给他的感觉向来是温和无害却又强大可靠的，但这个曾将奎妮从他身边带走的黑巫师却是完全相反，他过于危险。即便雅各布已经毫无畏惧地向马尔福开了枪，可面对格林德沃时，他仍止不住心悸。

纽特的情况并不比雅各布好，他局促地低下头，似乎在考虑是否有离开这里的合适理由，最好还是不用他亲自说出口的那种。

至于托马斯，他仍对自己上次在校长办公室惨败于手无魔杖的格林德沃印象深刻。好在，输给格林德沃也不是那么丢人的事。

忒修斯和弗里蒙并不曾亲眼见过格林德沃，但都对黑魔王本能地抱有敌意。可现在，连邓布利多都丝毫没有要动手的意思，他们也只能疑惑地对视一眼，脸上表情俱是迷茫而无措的。

其他几人都没有要开口的意思，纽特知道这种时候只能靠他自己了。“你找到瑞德了吗，托马斯？”

注视着格林德沃的少年这才回过神来，“找到了……不，还没有，我是说，我知道他在哪。”托马斯说着从怀里掏出羊皮纸，却不慎抖出了半袋喂养有翼兽的饲料，瞬间耳尖有些发烫。奎妮和雅各布都是擅于交际的人，他却容易紧张，想来也只能是受了纽特影响。

托马斯展开羊皮纸时不自觉瞥了格林德沃一眼，无比懊恼两次格林德沃在场时自己都表现得无比狼狈。然而对方的注意力似乎并不在他身上，于是他只想尽快从格林德沃眼前消失。纽特与托马斯一拍即合，认定他们必须马上就走，现在就要去找瑞德·科瓦尔斯基，他俩拉着雅各布等人幻影移形的速度明显比平时快些。

整个屋顶瞬间只剩下了两个人，邓布利多无奈地看着众人消失的方向，微笑着摇了摇头。

“或许，我们需要毁掉它。”格林德沃走到邓布利多面前，摸索着从他脖颈上拉出挂着血盟吊坠的细链。“我不能保证每一次你魔力被压制时我都在场。”

邓布利多看着对方手里精致的银瓶，眼神蓦地黯了一瞬。“不，我不会再毁一次血盟。”两人同时想起邓布利多毁掉他们的第一个血盟时，格林德沃气得发狂，当场给了他一个钻心咒，却没有留意到他的眼神破碎得如同挂瓶中失去光泽的黯淡血珠。

“真像，那时也是在屋顶，”有意将两人从不悦的回忆中解脱出来，格林德沃趁势提起了十八年前圣保罗大教堂屋顶的重逢，他们之间并非没有值得珍藏的回忆。“可惜我刚才把那些雾气驱散了，否则会更符合那时的情景。不过，我现在用隔离咒也一样。”老魔杖轻微转动，外界的一切便与他们无关。“当时我也是从你领口抽出了挂坠，然后……”

修长的手指突然松开，挂坠在重力作用下迅速落回衣襟里。金属划过皮肤的触感让邓布利多猛地清醒过来，他还来不及出言抗议，格林德沃的手指紧随挂坠探入领口，指尖的薄茧在脖颈和锁骨上引起细细密密的酥麻感，让他忍不住轻微颤抖了一下。

“那时可没发现你这么敏感。”格林德沃在他耳边低声笑了起来，手指拉松他的领结后缓慢解开衬衣纽扣，沿着细链向下探寻，抚过敏感的凸起时恶意放慢动作轻轻摩挲，拇指与食指间的揉捏掐弄很快逗弄得乳珠挺立起来。湿润的舌尖点在耳后，含住耳垂轻轻舔舐，伴随耳边温热的呼吸，耳廓处酥痒的感觉让邓布利多想要低头躲闪，却又忍不住站在原地。

“当年你至少表面上还能摆出一副无动于衷的禁欲相，现在已经装不下去了吗？”格林德沃的声音有些低哑，指尖触碰着一侧乳珠轻柔地按压摩挲，直到怀中人因另一侧的空虚感而轻喘出声。

下身陌生的反应让邓布利多骤然惊醒，警惕地准备推开对方。感觉到他的僵硬，格林德沃扣着他的肩将他抵上屋顶的石柱，动作轻柔却不容抗拒。

“不行……”邓布利多拉住对方不断下滑的手，有些庆幸自己正靠着柱墙，这样不至于让格林德沃发现他被逗弄得双腿发软。

格林德沃喜欢他抗拒的样子。身下人向来不够坦诚，承受快感时总是微微皱着眉，红褐色的睫毛遮掩着失了神的蓝眼睛，高潮来临前往往轻声呢喃着“不”，有时会轻微摇头，眼中的泪水不断滑出，环在他肩背上的手却忍不住抱紧他，穴肉的收缩强劲而猛烈，身体止不住地颤抖。有时邓布利多已经失去意识，肉体却在持续刺激下本能地给他回应，这时的白巫师会比神志清醒时更放得开，肉壁紧紧纠缠着他的欲望吮吸挤压，喘息声里颤抖的尾音分外勾人，高潮时甚至可能梦呓般地唤着“盖尔”。这是格林德沃最喜欢的状态，常常为了这一幕而不顾对方死活恶意将身下人做到昏厥。

当然，更主要的原因是中年教授丰腴敏感的身体本就常常诱得人下手失了轻重，配合对方克制自持的态度，更容易激发他的凌虐欲。

比如现在这样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣保罗大教堂屋顶的情节见《浓雾之上》。


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：有隐晦双性描写。

邓布利多湛蓝的双眼已经有些失神，对方灼热的手掌搓揉着他的臀肉，压得两人下腹没有一丝间隙，身体的反应再也难以掩饰，紧咬的唇中无意识地发出轻哼。

格林德沃仍舔舐亲吻着对方脖颈，他用尽全部自制力勒令自己放轻动作，避免将一场两厢情愿的欢爱变成单方面的蹂躏。

“确实比那时还要敏感……只是这几个月磨合调教的结果？还是有魔药的作用？”他将手探向邓布利多的腰带，挤进对方两腿之间的膝盖尝试着将对方的双腿分得更开，在身后揉搓的手掌轻轻捏了一把丰腴的臀瓣，“大概是魔药的作用吧，这里似乎更软了些……”

魔药的作用。邓布利多陡然清醒，下腹空虚的酥痒和腿间陌生的滑腻感让他极度不安。“住手，盖勒特！”他突然猛烈地挣扎起来，拉开格林德沃已经探进他腰带的手。抵抗程度明显已经超过了平时的半推半就。强硬的态度让格林德沃愣了一下，顿住了动作，眼中隐隐显现出失落与不解。

早在邓布利多离开之前格林德沃就觉得有什么地方出了问题。即便是十几年前，两人在圣保罗大教堂的屋顶带着无数误解久别重逢时，邓布利多也只是咬紧了牙不给他回应，甚至战败初期，哪怕被他刻意羞辱时，对方也不曾真的厌恶他的触碰。 

撤回手臂时格林德沃显得有些无措，淡金色睫毛掩盖下的异色眼眸中明显带着慌乱与刺痛。只是心念一转，他脸上的黯然瞬间被恍然了悟后的愧疚所取代。

他再次抬手，轻轻揽住邓布利多的肩，伏在对方耳边的轻语满是安抚的意味，“别怕，阿尔。我……”他将手臂收紧了些，深吸了一口气。“我很抱歉。”怀里的人明显愣住了，格林德沃的语速不自觉加快了些，似乎用于描述过错的时间越短，他的罪过也就越轻。“上次是我下手太重了，无论如何我也不该那样对你的……”

邓布利多还没回过神来，对方失落的语气让他心中一阵闷痛，解释的话语几乎到了嘴边，却最终无力出口。连他自己都还不知道要怎样面对身体的变化，他更无法忍受其他人发现这件事。哪怕是格林德沃，这个曾经见过他最狼狈最不堪最毫无防备的一面的人；尤其是格林德沃，这个一个眼神一个动作一句评判都能搅起他情绪的人。

格林德沃并没有进行下一步动作，只是静静抱着怀里的人。他知道让自己更快平复下来的方法是放开手然后退得离邓布利多远些，但他宁可多花些时间，将这一过程拖得漫长而温和。

感觉到邓布利多的呼吸依然急促，靠在他身上的躯体微微有些发颤，格林德沃犹豫了一下，试探着将贴在对方肩背上的手掌缓慢下移，“放松，阿尔……”刻意放慢的动作给够了对方反抗机会，“我不会伤到你们的。”他俩都清楚格林德沃说的“你们”指的是什么。

邓布利多感觉到对方修长的手指探入腹部衬衣扣子间的缝隙，勾开布料后绕着小腹轻轻打着旋，随后缓缓向下迁移。指尖的薄茧轻轻抚过他下腹的每一个敏感点，双腿顿时酸软到无法支撑身体。他无助地抬手紧紧环住对方的脖颈，把身体的重心放在了格林德沃肩上，避免被那人发现他眼中越来越明显的犹豫和无措。

腿间的黏腻感还在增强，邓布利多不想用“恶心”来形容自己的身体，但他实在不确定该怎样面对这种变化。对方的手指已经触碰到了他的前端，只需再往下挪动一点便会沾到那些柔滑的液体。“盖尔！”白巫师的声音因紧张而明显颤抖，听得人动作一顿，“我……我不想……”

格林德沃缓慢撤出手，扳着他的肩仔细凝视着他透着慌乱却略显迷离的蓝眼睛，他只能垂下眼刻意闪躲着。

两人沉默着对峙了一会儿，就在他以为格林德沃打算放开他时，对方的大腿突然挤进他两腿之间，腿根隔着布料来回摩擦，带得前端和穴口一阵酥麻。“你这是……”邓布利多后退着想要躲闪，却被对方完全抵在了墙面上。随着格林德沃微微加重动作，他忍不住踮起脚躲闪，最终只剩酸软的脚尖勉强撑地。重力作用下，对方的每一次动作都被加强了力度。

“住手，盖勒特……”穴口的敏感处相互挤压着，积累的快感让他泛红的双眼蓄起眼泪，“别这样……盖尔，我求你了……”听到他颤抖的尾音，格林德沃的呼吸更显粗重，速度也忍不住加快了些。

自从发现了身体的变化后，他总是刻意避开那处敏感的穴口。更何况，这几个月来他和格林德沃几乎不曾长时间分开过。快感来得过于汹涌，似在刻意向他强调着他对那人的思念。

格林德沃的动作还在加快，再也抵挡不住累积的快感时，邓布利多终于忍不住低喊着释放出来——不是在前端。腿间的布料已经泞湿得不成样，湿润穴肉中的敏感点在持续收缩中相互挤压碰撞着。有史以来第一次，他在释放后感到的不是平静和满足，而是更浓重难忍的空虚。

格林德沃终于后退一步将他放了下来。脱力的躯体被对方及时接住揽进怀中，即使是靠着模糊的意识，邓布利多也不难辨认对方充满情欲的声音里隐隐带了些愠怒，“你说，这叫不想？”

残留的快感伴随着强烈的羞耻和挫败感，邓布利多终于忍不住低声啜泣起来。格林德沃无奈地叹了口气，轻轻拍着他的背，“告诉我，到底怎么了？”


	56. Chapter 56

情绪渐渐平复，邓布利多犹豫着抬起头，对方异色眼瞳中浓重的忧虑看得他心中一紧，忍不住跟着皱起了眉。不拿出一个可信的理由，格林德沃是不会甘心的。

“我只是怕伤到他。”邓布利多的声音很轻。他并非不擅长掩饰，只要他有意隐瞒，即便是格林德沃也无法轻易识破他的谎言。更何况，他最近的确小心翼翼地护着腹部，这也是他抗拒对方触碰的原因之一。

格林德沃似是松了口气，异色双眼中的怀疑却并未完全消失。“我说了我有分寸的。”他紧皱的眉不曾舒展，语气中也带上了些许不甘。

两人静默地对视着，直到邓布利多觉得承受不住想要移开视线，脚下突如其来的剧烈摇晃让两人陡然清醒。格林德沃的隔离咒过于强大，阻隔了麻瓜飞行器呼啸而来时的尖锐声响和楼中人群惊恐逃窜时的尖叫声。直到麻瓜空军的战斗机径直撞上了这栋全纽约最高的建筑，两人才意识到发生了意外。

雾气已经散了，麻瓜飞行器没有任何理由撞上帝国大厦。除非……

“他们用了混淆咒”，邓布利多直起身，从对方下意识收紧的手臂中退开，勉强在脚下屋顶的晃动中站定。眼中凌然的光让他整个人都锐利起来。

“我说过他们不会轻易放弃的。”格林德沃移开眼，平静地看着从建筑内部窜上屋顶的浓烟，眼睛的余光不自觉确认着对方是否稳得住身形。他也没想到那些纯血巫师会在此时此处动手。

“你默许他们这样做了？”邓布利多眼中的愤怒渐渐转为失落，语气显得有些无力，对方仍旧回避着他的视线。

“他们总需要发泄一下。况且，我没有立场阻止他们这样做。”只要不提前暴露巫师的存在，格林德沃当然是不会在乎部分麻瓜的死伤。在他的计划中，一群人乃至一代人的牺牲并不重要，只要最终的结果是更伟大的利益。

两人一直避而不谈的事情终究还是被摆上了台面，但眼下实在不是谈论这件事的最佳时机。火势扩大的速度过于迅猛了些，撞上帝国大厦的战斗机中还带着弹药，部分已经被着火的油箱引爆。屋顶在格林德沃防护咒的作用下勉强没有坍塌，屋顶上的温度却已经升高到让人难以忍受的程度。

烈焰裹挟着浓烟从大厦中部不断向上燃烧。邓布利多从上衣口袋里抽出棉质手帕，简单的无杖魔法让手帕浸上了水，他用手帕捂住口鼻，勉强忍住了没有咳出声。

格林德沃因他这一动作回过了头，一闪而过的疑惑几乎是瞬间被焦虑取代。他早就用过冻火咒和隔离咒，照理说，邓布利多应该和他一样不受火焰和浓烟的影响。看到对方脸上因高温而泌出的薄汗，格林德沃猛地记起在血盟生效时，他的所有咒语并不会对邓布利多起作用。而邓布利多本人还处于魔力被压制的状态。

“你现在能幻影移形吗？”黑魔王的声音少见地有些发颤。

“控制不好距离和显形地点。”相比之下，邓布利多的声音明显从容平静得多——如果忽略他努力抑制着咳嗽的话。

格林德沃瞬间变了脸色，抬手准备使用呼神护卫向外传递消息。“坚持一下，我现在叫人来。”对方按下了他持杖的手。

“我以为，必要的牺牲在你看来是可接受的。”白巫师看似平静的眼中似是掺入了一丝挑衅。

格林德沃惊怒交加，难以置信地看着眼前人，“你不会用这种事威胁我！”邓布利多不会这么卑鄙，更不会这么残忍。

“当然不会，”屋顶的温度仍在升高，邓布利多艰难地调整呼吸，已经掩饰不住自己的狼狈，语气神态却依然从容淡静。毫不在意自身安危的态度看得格林德沃忍不住心惊。“我只是想告诉你，这场火中也有其他人在意的人。得知真相后，他们不会放弃争斗。”

即便是这种情况下，格林德沃也不愿承认自己的理念有任何错误，况且，他对那些麻瓜可没有任何同理心或代入感。“这不一样，他们并没有能力守护自己在意的人。”

“现在的你也没有。”邓布利多报复性地轻微扬起了嘴角。对方终于掩饰不住内心的慌乱，上前拽住他的手臂，“你想让我现在灭了这场火，公然向纯血巫师们表态？”

邓布利多无奈地摇了摇头，“当然不会，我还没有愚蠢或是自大到以为我可以凭自己的性命威胁你。”况且，黑魔王仅存的爱意是他最不愿意利用的东西。

清越的啼鸣声由远而近。看来纽特等人已经到了，邓布利多松了口气，对着正飞向他的凤凰抬起手。

看着邓布利多拽住福克斯的尾羽消失在屋顶，格林德沃颓然垂下眼，他一定是急晕了才会忘记福克斯的存在。

大火并没有一直燃烧下去。上次日本魔法部的火焰中满是树灵的怨气，而这一次燃烧的只是正常巫师可以轻易控制的普通火焰。纽特和三个少年很快止住了火势。最终的伤亡并没有太过惨烈，但麻瓜战斗机上的飞行员已经面目全非。中了混淆咒让飞机撞上帝国大厦的，正是上次在日本魔法部投下最后一枚炸弹让楼体彻底坍塌埋葬凯蒂的人。

昔日被表彰的英雄如今已是火中的枯骨。瑞德·科瓦尔斯基怔怔看着被消防车拖走的飞机残骸，眼神木然。他身上的制服还没来得及被换下，周围有不少战友都是听说今天上午的事故后赶到现场默哀的，而他是在大火尚未熄灭时就被堂弟等人带着幻影移形来到这里的事故见证者之一。

“你很迷茫？”清灵温和的声音在他身侧响起，带着轻微的英式口音，他回过头，一个有着棕色卷发的女孩不知何时站在了他身边。

“不，并没有，我很坚定地为国家荣誉而战。这只是一场意外，不会动摇……”

“你早就忘了，”女孩摇着头打断了他，深棕色的明亮眼睛染上了同情和悲哀，“战斗的理由。你们早就忘了，甚至从来就没有清楚过，到最后只是机械麻木地重复着将军们的命令，然后自我催眠说这是国家荣誉。”

瑞德并没有反驳，他轻易骗过自己和周围无数人的谎言就这样被一个十三四岁的女孩毫不留情地拆穿。

“几年了，你们都受够了，你，你的战友，周围的普通人。”女孩环视着四周的人，“你们早就开始厌恶战争了。”

瑞德深吸一口气，还没来得及回复，突然发现他叔父和堂弟等人正往这边走来。

“你怎么在这？”托马斯惊讶地问，他旁边几个人显然也在等这个问题的答案。

“不是你让我在这等……”瑞德突然意识到对方并非在问他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1945年的时候确实有一架美国战斗机撞上了帝国大厦，时间点也差不多，理由是当天雾气太重。这种事发生过不止一次，上个月纽约又有一架飞机撞楼，就想吐槽一下美国战斗机低空飞行出事故的问题。当然，还是那句话，不要带入现实。


	57. Chapter 57

“我走到这听见他在等你们，就跟着一起等了。”莉塔·斯卡曼德冲纽特抬起手，对方快步走过来与她拥抱。联想到刚才楼顶上纽特绕过他与托比拥抱，忒修斯忍不住再次冲父亲翻了个白眼。

“蒂娜在哪？”纽特知道女儿不会是一个人来的。

“她和奎妮姨妈跟邓布利多教授在一起，教授让我们来的。”

“奎妮也来了？”雅各布笑了起来。莉塔听见他在心中无不遗憾地想着可惜奎妮没有早些到，没能看到今天上午他冲马尔福开枪那一幕。

“她知道了一定很崇拜你。”莉塔真诚地说。

雅各布已经习惯被人听见心声，此时丝毫不觉得有任何尴尬，反而开心地笑了起来。三个少年同时交换了眼神，心中都是同一个念头——换做他们可不愿意被人窥探心声。

“我觉得这样没什么不好，至少避免了很多误解。”与邓布利多并肩走来的奎妮甜笑着对三个少年说，蒂娜跟在他们身边，警觉地打量四周确定没有人注意他们的谈话。

雅各布立即迎了上去，奎妮听见他脑中所想的向纯血巫师开枪救下托马斯的事，半是惊喜半是后怕，忍不住瞬间瞪大了眼，“我就知道你是最了不起的！”

金发女巫的眼睛无比明亮，语气极尽真诚。她向来不会掩饰自己对雅各布的喜爱，她的心思在雅各布面前透明得仿佛对方也是个读心者。

邓布利多微笑着看着他俩，不禁默默垂下了眼——他似乎不曾将自己对格林德沃的感情宣之于口。热恋时，他耳尖泛着红在信中写“但我不会责怪你，因为如果你没被开除，我们永远不可能认识”；重逢后，他在格林德沃的逼问下承认自己去纽蒙迦德只是想见到对方；甚至生死关头，他留给格林德沃的最后一句话也不过是“每一次用呼神护卫的时候我想到的都是你”。

相比奎妮和雅各布的直白，他似乎过于内敛了些。

忒修斯、托马斯和莉塔已经习惯了奎妮和雅各布表达情感的方式，纽特和蒂娜更是对此见惯不怪。作为第一次观摩两人相处模式的人，弗里蒙·波特忍不住别开了眼，神情极其不自然。

奎妮毫不介意地回头对他笑了笑，“直白一点没什么不好，就像我刚才说的，这样至少避免了很多误解。”奎妮的话似乎是对弗里蒙说的，收回视线时余光却似有似无地掠过邓布利多明澈的蓝眼睛。

邓布利多愣了一下，一时不确认自己魔力被压制的情况下奎妮是否有能力探听他的心声。想到这里，白巫师下意识想要使用大脑封闭术，微一迟疑后，却只是对奎妮笑了笑。奎妮脸上的笑意似乎更明显了。她仍然挽着雅各布的手臂，拖着麻瓜面包师走到了邓布利多面前，同时从点缀珍珠的粉色手提包里抽出一个有着金红火漆印的羊皮纸信封。

蒂娜因她这一动作皱起了眉，奎妮回头轻描淡写地对姐姐说了句“没人会注意到的，只是一张羊皮纸而已。”然后她听见蒂娜在心中反驳“没有哪个麻瓜会拿着带火漆印的信封四处游走，他们都用白纸和油墨。”

奎妮不耐地将信封放低了一些，“格林德沃先生同意修改瑞帕博德法令了，他把授权书寄给了我，我真想等美国魔法国会的人找我们麻烦的时候再拿出来……如果我等得及的话。”

看来这就是她这么在意格林德沃想法的原因，邓布利多无奈地笑了笑。奎妮丝毫不受影响，只顾继续往下说，“无论怎样，反正你也从未想过放弃他不是吗？你早就该……”

“奎妮！”纽特和蒂娜同时开口喝止了她，就算他俩已经渐渐接受邓布利多和格林德沃在一起的事实，也仍旧无法忍受奎妮当着他们的面劝白巫师回到黑魔王身边。

“这是事实，”奎妮悻悻地小声反驳，“而且莉塔也认同，对吗？”她将视线转向纽特身边的小女巫，不用说出脑中的话语，她知道对方能听到，“别否认，你喜欢他，我早就听到了，从之前他在霍格沃茨跟你谈话的那一次开始，虽然你差点被他吓哭了……这没什么，我也曾被他吸引。”

年幼的读心者瞬间红了脸，她俩常进行这样的对话，将家里其他人都排除在外，这让蒂娜非常恼火，却也无可奈何。

“托马斯也喜欢他，我听见了！他很在意格林德沃先生对他的评价。”急于转移姨妈的注意力，莉塔丝毫没有意识到她脱口而出的话正在暴露她和奎妮交谈的内容。

托马斯缩了缩脖子，邓布利多则无奈地轻微摇头，眼中显出一丝落寞，“格林德沃只是跟你们谈过一次话而已，我可是你们的校长，还特意追着你们来了美国。”

“我们当然更喜欢您！”托马斯急切地辩解，莉塔忍不住白了他一眼，“别傻了，教授只是在跟你开玩笑。”

“有时候我觉得你才是我女儿。”莉塔听见了奎妮的心声，两人心照不宣地相视一笑，看向托马斯的眼神都带着轻微嫌弃。

有了格林德沃修改瑞帕博德法的指令作保障，奎妮和雅各布决定一直在美国住到九月份托马斯开学。忒修斯和弗里蒙坚持跟托马斯一起留下来，纽特和蒂娜便也只能带着莉塔跟他们留在美国，况且蒂娜自己也有些思念故土了。

于是，邓布利多成了唯一一个需要返回英国的人。

“纽蒙迦德！”奎妮将他送到港口，临走前转身对他说，那时他正在考虑要不要去戈德里克山谷。

邓布利多无力地笑了笑，没有辩解自己只是想趁假期回一趟故居，顺便拜访巴希达。之前的暑假他总是留在学校，第一个月还好，各种书本和魔药挤占着他的时间，魔法部偶尔也会需要他解决一些难题。不到第二个月，他便会开始期待开学后充满活力的城堡，留在学校的教职工太少，整个霍格沃茨都显得有些空。

假期里他有时会去猪头酒吧，但通常住不满一周阿不福思就会开始单方面地跟他争吵。他完全理解阿不福思在暑假时心情不好难以跟他相处的原因——尤其是在七月和八月。他的生日临近妹妹的忌日，也正是因此，几十年来，邓布利多总是独自在学校度过生日。但今年，他决定回戈德里克山谷去碰碰运气。或许阿不福思会乐意陪他在故居住上一段时间，就算不行，至少巴希达会很高兴留他在身边。

有着淡金色羽毛的仓鸮送来信件时，阿伯纳西正在向格林德沃汇报美国麻瓜总统被圣徒控制的情况。他眼看着对方异色眼瞳中一切尽在掌控的从容感瞬间被焦虑和无奈取代，到最后，却带上一丝似有似无的笑意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 官方说校长是八月出生在沃土原，但没给具体日期。


	58. Chapter 58

“我走到这听见他在等你们，就跟着一起等了。”莉塔·斯卡曼德冲纽特抬起手，对方快步走过来与她拥抱。联想到刚才楼顶上纽特绕过他与托比拥抱，忒修斯忍不住再次冲父亲翻了个白眼。

“蒂娜在哪？”纽特知道女儿不会是一个人来的。

“她和奎妮姨妈跟邓布利多教授在一起，教授让我们来的。”

“奎妮也来了？”雅各布笑了起来。莉塔听见他在心中无不遗憾地想着可惜奎妮没有早些到，没能看到今天上午他冲马尔福开枪那一幕。

“她知道了一定很崇拜你。”莉塔真诚地说。

雅各布已经习惯被人听见心声，此时丝毫不觉得有任何尴尬，反而开心地笑了起来。三个少年同时交换了眼神，心中都是同一个念头——换做他们可不愿意被人窥探心声。

“我觉得这样没什么不好，至少避免了很多误解。”与邓布利多并肩走来的奎妮甜笑着对三个少年说，蒂娜跟在他们身边，警觉地打量四周确定没有人注意他们的谈话。

雅各布立即迎了上去，奎妮听见他脑中所想的向纯血巫师开枪救下托马斯的事，半是惊喜半是后怕，忍不住瞬间瞪大了眼，“我就知道你是最了不起的！”

金发女巫的眼睛无比明亮，语气极尽真诚。她向来不会掩饰自己对雅各布的喜爱，她的心思在雅各布面前透明得仿佛对方也是个读心者。

邓布利多微笑着看着他俩，不禁默默垂下了眼——他似乎不曾将自己对格林德沃的感情宣之于口。热恋时，他耳尖泛着红在信中写“但我不会责怪你，因为如果你没被开除，我们永远不可能认识”；重逢后，他在格林德沃的逼问下承认自己去纽蒙迦德只是想见到对方；甚至生死关头，他留给格林德沃的最后一句话也不过是“每一次用呼神护卫的时候我想到的都是你”。

相比奎妮和雅各布的直白，他似乎过于内敛了些。

忒修斯、托马斯和莉塔已经习惯了奎妮和雅各布表达情感的方式，纽特和蒂娜更是对此见惯不怪。作为第一次观摩两人相处模式的人，弗里蒙·波特忍不住别开了眼，神情极其不自然。

奎妮毫不介意地回头对他笑了笑，“直白一点没什么不好，就像我刚才说的，这样至少避免了很多误解。”奎妮的话似乎是对弗里蒙说的，收回视线时余光却似有似无地掠过邓布利多明澈的蓝眼睛。

邓布利多愣了一下，一时不确认自己魔力被压制的情况下奎妮是否有能力探听他的心声。想到这里，白巫师下意识想要使用大脑封闭术，微一迟疑后，却只是对奎妮笑了笑。奎妮脸上的笑意似乎更明显了。她仍然挽着雅各布的手臂，拖着麻瓜面包师走到了邓布利多面前，同时从点缀珍珠的粉色手提包里抽出一个有着金红火漆印的羊皮纸信封。

蒂娜因她这一动作皱起了眉，奎妮回头轻描淡写地对姐姐说了句“没人会注意到的，只是一张羊皮纸而已。”然后她听见蒂娜在心中反驳“没有哪个麻瓜会拿着带火漆印的信封四处游走，他们都用白纸和油墨。”

奎妮不耐地将信封放低了一些，“格林德沃先生同意修改瑞帕博德法令了，他把授权书寄给了我，我真想等美国魔法国会的人找我们麻烦的时候再拿出来……如果我等得及的话。”

看来这就是她这么在意格林德沃想法的原因，邓布利多无奈地笑了笑。奎妮丝毫不受影响，只顾继续往下说，“无论怎样，反正你也从未想过放弃他不是吗？你早就该……”

“奎妮！”纽特和蒂娜同时开口喝止了她，就算他俩已经渐渐接受邓布利多和格林德沃在一起的事实，也仍旧无法忍受奎妮当着他们的面劝白巫师回到黑魔王身边。

“这是事实，”奎妮悻悻地小声反驳，“而且莉塔也认同，对吗？”她将视线转向纽特身边的小女巫，不用说出脑中的话语，她知道对方能听到，“别否认，你喜欢他，我早就听到了，从之前他在霍格沃茨跟你谈话的那一次开始，虽然你差点被他吓哭了……这没什么，我也曾被他吸引。”

年幼的读心者瞬间红了脸，她俩常进行这样的对话，将家里其他人都排除在外，这让蒂娜非常恼火，却也无可奈何。

“托马斯也喜欢他，我听见了！他很在意格林德沃先生对他的评价。”急于转移姨妈的注意力，莉塔丝毫没有意识到她脱口而出的话正在暴露她和奎妮交谈的内容。

托马斯缩了缩脖子，邓布利多则无奈地轻微摇头，眼中显出一丝落寞，“格林德沃只是跟你们谈过一次话而已，我可是你们的校长，还特意追着你们来了美国。”

“我们当然更喜欢您！”托马斯急切地辩解，莉塔忍不住白了他一眼，“别傻了，教授只是在跟你开玩笑。”

“有时候我觉得你才是我女儿。”莉塔听见了奎妮的心声，两人心照不宣地相视一笑，看向托马斯的眼神都带着轻微嫌弃。

有了格林德沃修改瑞帕博德法的指令作保障，奎妮和雅各布决定一直在美国住到九月份托马斯开学。忒修斯和弗里蒙坚持跟托马斯一起留下来，纽特和蒂娜便也只能带着莉塔跟他们留在美国，况且蒂娜自己也有些思念故土了。

于是，邓布利多成了唯一一个需要返回英国的人。

“纽蒙迦德！”奎妮将他送到港口，临走前转身对他说，那时他正在考虑要不要去戈德里克山谷。

邓布利多无力地笑了笑，没有辩解自己只是想趁假期回一趟故居，顺便拜访巴希达。之前的暑假他总是留在学校，第一个月还好，各种书本和魔药挤占着他的时间，魔法部偶尔也会需要他解决一些难题。不到第二个月，他便会开始期待开学后充满活力的城堡，留在学校的教职工太少，整个霍格沃茨都显得有些空。

假期里他有时会去猪头酒吧，但通常住不满一周阿不福思就会开始单方面地跟他争吵。他完全理解阿不福思在暑假时心情不好难以跟他相处的原因——尤其是在七月和八月。他的生日临近妹妹的忌日，也正是因此，几十年来，邓布利多总是独自在学校度过生日。但今年，他决定回戈德里克山谷去碰碰运气。或许阿不福思会乐意陪他在故居住上一段时间，就算不行，至少巴希达会很高兴留他在身边。

有着淡金色羽毛的仓鸮送来信件时，阿伯纳西正在向格林德沃汇报美国麻瓜总统被圣徒控制的情况。他眼看着对方异色眼瞳中一切尽在掌控的从容感瞬间被焦虑和无奈取代，到最后，却带上一丝似有似无的笑意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 官方说校长是八月出生在沃土原，但没给具体日期。


	59. Chapter 59

巴希达第一次见邓布利多时，他还只有十一岁。

年迈的历史学家热情地带着自己烤的锅形蛋糕去拜访新邻居，却被坎德拉·邓布利多当面关上了门。那一瞬间巴希达陷入了一种深度自我怀疑——怎么会有人不喜欢她或者她的蛋糕？

相比之下，十一岁的阿不思·邓布利多表现出了一个正常人应有的品味和礼貌。阿不思喜欢她做的甜品，也喜欢她。

其实，换一种情境下相见，巴希达对坎德拉的第一印象可能会好很多。那个眼神锐利的女巫或许有些好强或高傲，让人感觉难以接近，但她其实聪慧正直，有着细致的观察力和绝佳的记忆力。她来这里一周内就摸清了所有邻居的活动时间和性格特征，她能巧妙地避开所有人的窥探，掩藏住自己想掩饰的秘密。

如果她愿意把这份心思用在跟邻居打交道上，如果她愿意跟巴希达谈谈自己学生时代的魔法史论文，甚至，如果她愿意在她姣好的面容上流露一丝微笑，那她一定会是个很讨喜的人。可惜巴希达并没有见过她笑。

直到昨晚，年迈的历史学家才从邓布利多口中得知，那时的坎德拉已经被那个英俊的红发巫师带走了笑容和灵魂，她身上所有的灵气都随着帕西瓦尔·邓布利多一起被埋葬在了阿兹卡班。

邓布利多并不避讳将这些事告诉巴希达，就像他学生时代从不刻意掩饰父亲是杀人犯这一事实。只是之前，这两个邻居兼忘年好友从不具备像现在这样聊天的机会，所以巴希达直到现在才对自己几十年前的邻居有所了解。

他们在夏日午后一起坐在门前的屋檐下，喝着薄荷茶吃柠檬蛋糕。巴希达喜欢这两个藤椅和两人中间的藤编小茶几。她和她丈夫过去常常这样坐下聊天，藤椅舒适的弧度配合夏日的阳光，让人懒洋洋的提不起精神，似乎随时会像茶杯里的方糖一样溶化掉。

当巴希达问到帕西瓦尔·邓布利多的性格时，身边的人彻底没有了回应。她立刻担心是不是自己触碰到对方的痛点了，就算阿不思跟她说起他那令人唏嘘的童年时总是一脸风轻云淡的微笑，她也不能真的以为对方像表面上那样百无禁忌。

巴希达满脸歉意地回过头，正想做出补救，却发现身边的人只是睡着了。他最近到了下午总是嗜睡。

夏日的熏风掠过院子里的蓝色车矢菊，把他额前红褐色的碎发拂得轻轻晃动。远处飞回的阿芙拉带着信件落到两人之间的小茶几上，不等巴希达完全解开它脚上的信便伸长脖子去够邓布利多杯子里的薄荷茶，巴希达顿时有些后悔让阿芙拉中午去送信。

猫头鹰喝完茶后将邓布利多盘里那半块柠檬蛋糕吃得只剩细渣，然后心满意足地窝进主人怀里和他一起闭眼小憩。

站在屋檐木架上的福克斯甩了甩翎毛，似乎在懊恼自己没有先下手占到舒适的位置。

阿芙拉带来的是阿不福思的回信，巴希达今天上午寄信邀请他一直吃晚饭。毕竟，昨晚听阿不思说了童年经历后，她顿时看可怜的阿不福思顺眼多了，说什么也要让他和他哥哥“好好吃顿饭”。看她那么热情的样子，邓布利多便也放弃提醒巴希达他和阿不思福加起来已经有一百岁了，并不需要她像对待年幼的孤儿一样费心喂养。

巴希达拿着信件进屋去取眼镜以便读信。旁边藤椅上，邓布利多和阿芙拉仍在沉睡。

唯一醒着的福克斯感觉到有人轻松破解了屋外的防护咒，幻影移形来到了院子里，于是警觉地回过头，看清来人的一瞬间立刻惊喜地竖起了脖子。

格林德沃竖起食指示意它安静，靠近沉睡中的人时眼里的笑意越发明显。

一道阴影笼罩下来，半梦半醒的阿芙拉只感觉有人架着它的翅膀将它放到一边，它瞪圆了眼还没来得及发出声音，便因对方强大的无杖魔法而彻底安静。

看着悻悻飞到自己身边的阿芙拉，福克斯顿时觉得自己刚才对它占据了舒适位置的嫉妒和不满已经烟消云散。

格林德沃俯下身，单膝跪在熟睡的人身边，轻轻环住对方的肩膀，将头贴在那人胸前的衣襟上蹭了蹭，马甲和衬衣里的身躯厚实而柔软，他忍不住贴得更紧了些。

熟悉的气息并没有引起邓布利多的慌乱，他缓慢睁了睁眼，看见怀中的淡金色头发，于是微一侧头，闭上眼又睡了过去，嘴角却不自觉带上一丝笑意。

“阿尔，”格林德沃蹭了蹭他的颈窝，声音里有轻微抱怨的意味，“醒醒，现在睡足了当心晚上失眠，你本来也经常睡不踏实……”明明在给他的信末尾说几天不见很想念他，他来了却连眼睛都不睁一下，格林德沃不满地加重了蹭在对方身上的力度。

邓布利多抬手揽住怀中的人让他安静下来，整个过程始终没有睁眼。困倦让他无力辩解说自己就是因为晚上难受得睡不着才会白天嗜睡。

格林德沃被搂住后无奈地靠在对方怀里。直到房门打开，他冲巴希达轻轻抬了抬手。

“回来了？”年迈的女巫声音轻柔，语气自然得仿佛她的侄孙一直就住在这里，只是去邻居家串了个门或者刚工作完按时下了班回家。

巴希达这几天想过无数次看见格林德沃之后要训他一顿或是冲他大吼大叫，真的看到他时却只是笑得眯起了眼，仿佛前两周寄出那封吼信的人不是她。

邓布利多原本就没来得及睡熟，听到巴希达的声音后猛地清醒，似乎这才弄清自己身处何方，推开怀中人坐起身时的动作毫无预警。格林德沃被他推得身形一晃，看向他的眼神透出几分委屈无辜。巴希达却像是什么也没看见般又给自己倒了杯薄荷茶，自顾自喝了起来。

“对了”，巴希达脸上的笑意更浓了，“你回来得刚好，阿不福思答应了晚上来吃晚饭。”

格林德沃觉得他姑婆要么是对他或者阿不福思有误解，要么是对“刚好”这个词有误解。


	60. Chapter 60

虫鸣声将夏日的夜晚衬得更静谧了，直到屋外吹起了风。被格林德沃随手扔在床头的银质怀表外壳上镶嵌的宝石由蓝色转为了红色，那代表快要下雨了。复活石被毁的那晚他整夜未眠，一直待在书房里，细想起来，距离他上一次静坐在这个房间里已经过去了半个世纪。

书桌上的信件已经泛黄，当年格林德沃失魂落魄地离开时过于仓皇，以至于忘了带走压在枕头下面这几封信。写信的红发少年睿智、骄傲，温润的蓝眼睛里藏着狡黠而张扬的笑，在他面前却盲目得近乎愚蠢。

那也是半个世纪以前的事了。现在的邓布利多在他面前总那么清醒克制，对他看似迁就纵容，实则涉及原则的问题分寸不让，在他跟任何弱者起冲突时都毫不犹豫地站在他的对立面。偏偏任何人在他面前都能算作弱者。

格林德沃放下面前的信纸，烦躁地闭上眼，手指撑在额头上轻轻按摩，愈发怀念当年给他写信的、明显属于他的红发少年。那时候他们分开不到一小时便会忍不住给对方写信，一封去信换一封回信。巴希达家的猫头鹰总是在替他送第四封信的时候不耐烦地冲他立起脖子上的毛，有时他便干脆自己翻窗进邓布利多的房间。

邓布利多给他回信时总是字斟句酌反复删改，有时他等回信等得睡着了，猫头鹰便会笃笃敲着木质桌面引起他注意。他提醒过它小点声，不要吵醒巴希达，于是它每次只发出轻微的敲击声，就像现在这样。

听见响声，格林德沃瞬间有些恍惚，他仿佛还是那个等对方回信等得困到迷糊的十六岁少年，睁眼却已经过了半个世纪。敲击声不是桌上传来的，是门口。

“盖尔。”门外的人努力压低了声音。

格林德沃打开门，对方带着笑意的蓝眼睛让他因晚饭时被忽视而产生的烦躁减轻了很多。

邓布利多进屋后小心地关上了门，声音依然被刻意压低，“阿不福思暂时消了气。学校放假后去霍格莫德的人少了，酒吧的生意原本就不好，所以他说想陪我在这里住到九月。”

“他只是想把你和我隔离到九月。”格林德沃冷哼一声，突然很希望阿不福思发现邓布利多背着他来了自己的房间。

白巫师只是无奈地笑了笑。他没有幻影移形，也没能解开防护咒直接打开门，格林德沃不禁轻微皱眉，意识到他的魔力还没恢复。

邓布利多的魔力仍被血盟压制，这既说明格林德沃还在执行被他反对的计划，也说明他知道格林德沃的计划且有意阻止。两人都心照不宣地选择不点破这件事。格林德沃觉得自己早就该习惯邓布利多站在他的对立面。

“还控制得住他吗？”格林德沃将手放在身边人的腹部，下巴搁上了对方的肩，轻轻嗅着怀中人的颈窝。

“比平时困难些，最近反应明显了很多。”邓布利多没有隐瞒这件事。魔力被压制的情况下，他已经越来越难控制体内魔药，有几次他甚至觉得自己比身为哑炮的安妮·博林强不了多少，这种无力感加上身体的陌生变化让他产生了难以抑制的恐慌。

格林德沃顿了一下，绕开腹部将手收得紧了些。或许他应该废止所有邓布利多反对的计划，避免对方的魔力继续被压制。这一突然出现在脑中的想法让他整个人顿了一下，随即猛地清醒。他立血盟时提出一旦邓布利多反对他的计划便会被血盟压制魔力，原本是为了防止白巫师阻碍他的计划，而现在他居然在认真思考要不要主动停止那些计划以防对方魔力被压制。他居然也开始犯蠢了，就像当年那个盲目迷恋他的红发少年一样。

“不用担心，”格林德沃的语气听起来更像是在说服他自己，“这段时间我会一直陪着你。”这样即便邓布利多魔力被压制也无所谓。

邓布利多没有表态，他原本也知道格林德沃不可能停止那些计划，他自己又说什么也不愿意再毁掉一个血盟。两人便只能以这种状态维持着表面的平静。

下午被格林德沃吵醒后一直带着困意，邓布利多很快就靠在对方怀里阖上了眼。窗外的风吹得更大了，夏夜的雨水倾泻而下，格林德沃对窗户用了静音咒。任凭窗外电闪雷鸣，房间里只有怀中人均匀而轻柔的呼吸声。暖黄色的烛光渐渐熄灭。

邓布利多是被下腹的灼热感惊醒的。又来了，他紧闭着眼，皱着眉等待这种近似钝痛的感觉消减。将薄被掀开一些，他身上仅穿着单薄的棉质睡袍——这几天他都住在这个房间，格林德沃显然是找到了他叠在床边的睡袍。即便这样，他仍感到燥热。英格兰的夏天温度并不高，到了晚上甚至温度偏低，他这几晚却经常被这种燥热感搅扰。

今晚他甚至不能像平时那样因难受而辗转反侧，他怕弄醒身后搂着他的人。腹部似有东西在轻微翻腾，带起一阵闷痛，不至于难以忍受，但已经足够让他发出轻微抽气声。他不知道自己忍耐了多久，直到身后传来明显压抑怒气的声音。

是一句德语，声音被压得很低，“给我安静点！”

邓布利多僵住了动作，对方突如其来的斥责让他胸口产生了比腹部更明显的闷痛感。这种感觉并没有持续太久，格林德沃温厚的手掌抚在他腹部，柔和的魔力持续输入。他这才意识到格林德沃刚才是在对他的肚子说话，于是转过身面对着对方。

“你醒着？”格林德沃的声音带着些忧虑。他轻哼一声算是回应。

闷痛感渐渐被压制，腹内的细微搅动却并没有停止。体内缓慢挪动的东西偶尔触碰挤压到下腹敏感处，酥痒的感觉让他洒在对方肩上的呼吸渐渐灼热。格林德沃从睡前替他换衣服一直压抑到现在，此时立刻便察觉了他身体的反应，于是试探性地凑近。唇齿相接时，两人的呼吸都有些灼烫。

他没有抗拒格林德沃撬开他的牙关，舌尖探入他口中纠缠抚弄，唇舌上酥麻的感觉让他有些失神。抚在腹部的手缓慢下移，指尖轻轻探入柔软的布料。触碰对方下体的前一秒，格林德沃的手腕突然被人猛地握住。

两人同时清醒过来。邓布利多从他怀里撤开，轻微喘息着，眼角还有些发红。

格林德沃愣了一下，语气中带上些歉意，“还难受吗？我不该……”

“已经好多了。”对方打断了他，“天快亮了，我最好现在回去。”邓布利多坐起身，取过放在床头的衬衣。

格林德沃看了一眼窗外，雨已经小了很多。

邓布利多魔力被压制的情况下，格林德沃的咒语对他并不生效，因此没办法带着他幻影移形。撑着格林德沃施了防水咒的外套，并肩走向邓布利多家故居时，两人同时想起他们当年也曾这样一起走在雨中，像两个麻瓜一样任凭雨水沾湿衣角。对视时俱是会意一笑，忍不住靠得更紧了些。

事实上，他们开门后的情形也跟当年如出一辙，面对的都是暴怒的阿不福思。


	61. Chapter 61

阿不福思原本是打算早起去霍格莫德买食材，趁邓布利多醒来之前准备好早饭。他始终记得上次他买完食材回故居时，独自一人待在客厅里的邓布利多落寞的眼神。尽管他不愿承认，但他并不想让邓布利多醒来后再次独自面对空荡的屋子。

向来从容幽默的长兄撕心裂肺的哭声让他印象过于深刻，以至于他这段时间想起邓布利多时都很难产生埋怨或是愤怒的感觉。直到昨晚。

拉着邓布利多幻影移形后他余怒未消，对方被他带着幻影移形时下意识护住腹部的动作更是让他腾起了怒火。在阿利安娜失去性命、邓布利多家两兄弟反目成仇这么多年之后，格林德沃终究还是得到了他想要的一切。

“你希望他是男孩还是女孩，”他回房间前，邓布利多试探着问他，“如果是个女孩，我希望她会有蓝色的眼睛和金色的头发。”

和邓布利多一样的蓝色眼睛，也是和阿利安娜一样的蓝色眼睛，和格林德沃一样的金色头发，也是和阿利安娜一样的金色头发。

阿不福思冷哼了一声没有回应，撇开邓布利多向二楼的房间走去。路过邓布利多的房间时，他抬手给窗户施了个静音咒——快下雨了，他能从那些虫鸣声里判断。其实，那个人绚丽的金发并不碍眼，至少，用在女孩身上的话会很可爱。关上房门前，阿不福思第一次从格林德沃英俊的外观上找到一处顺眼的地方。

从关门声来看，他关上房门的力度并不大。楼下人湛蓝的眼中泛起一丝狡黠，随后是释然的微笑。确定楼上没有任何响动之后，邓布利多轻轻离开故居，今晚他要安抚的人可不止一个。

离开前，邓布利多并没有料到阿不福思会起得这么早。天还没亮，再加上夜雨未停，为了避免惊动其他人，格林德沃杖尖的荧光只点亮到足够他们看清前路的程度。

为了避免打扰原本应该在二楼房间熟睡的兄长，阿不福思的动作也并没有引发明显响动。

门被打开的一瞬间，正端着烛火下楼的人与刚进门的两人面面相觑。

邓布利多顿时觉得眼前的情形有些眼熟：格林德沃的外套还披在他身上，进门前两人眼中都带着笑，进门后却同时因为阿不福思脸上的怒火而收敛了笑意。

四十多年前，阿不福思完全有理由指责兄长的晚归。那晚下了雨，他急着去把山羊赶回圈里，却不得不留在屋内陪着安娜。山羊们被留在外面淋得满身是水，羊毛吸水后的重量拖得它们站不起身。

安娜的葬礼后，阿不福思去把那些山羊一只一只烘干，最小那只却因为过于羸弱没能熬过那个雨夜。那是他和阿娜最喜欢的那只。

半个世纪过去了，阿不福思已经不养山羊，阿利安娜的墓碑也隐隐有了风化的痕迹。但邓布利多仍因被弟弟撞破整夜未归而下意识慌乱愧疚。格林德沃紧了紧袖子里的魔杖，却最终放开手。

阿不福思突然想起小时候，他们刚搬来不久，因监狱中的父亲而招致偏见。领居家的小孩对兄长动起了手，比对方高出半个头的邓布利多愣是被推得一个踉跄。阿不福思当场冲上去跟波特家的小儿子扭打起来，最后邓布利多费力把他们拉开，回家路上居然还委婉地说他太过冲动。那时他只觉得又愤怒又无奈。更让他无力的是阿不思后来居然还跟波特家的小子成了朋友。

此刻的阿不福思体会到了比那时更深重的无力感。他不忿邓布利多作为男巫居然甘愿为差点毁掉自己的人孕育子嗣，希望格林德沃能离他们远一点。他兄长却连一晚上都等不了便偷偷去了对方房间。这一认知让阿不福思心中的郁愤压得他喘不过气，只想不管不顾地发泄怒火。

邓布利多湛蓝的眼中少见地明显透出忧虑。他的魔力还被压制着，如果这种情况下阿不福思和格林德沃动起手来，他不觉得自己能拉得住他们。阿不福思一向是擅长格斗的，只是长期被他兄长掩盖了光芒，很容易让人忽视他的实力，他咒语的杀伤力其实一点不弱。

想到上次在猪头酒吧，格林德沃为了挡住自己的缴械咒而被阿不福思的钻心咒击中，邓布利多突然感到心里一沉，忍不住看了身边人一眼。格林德沃只是站在原地与阿不福思对峙着，没有去拿魔杖。

看到邓布利多的眼神，阿不福思强忍怒气拉回一丝理智，上次对格林德沃用了不可饶恕咒后他自己也愣了一下。他原本并没有想过那道钻心咒真的能击中对方，只是想发泄怒火而已。不确定自己还能控制情绪到什么时候，阿不福思当即举起魔杖决定先离开这里。

抬手的一瞬间，突然袭来的缴械咒快得令他来不及阻挡，也强得令他无法阻挡。魔杖抽离手中后摔落在地，他倒抽一口气，对面人异色眼瞳中的错愕并不比他少。

“抱歉，阿不，我……”邓布利多持杖的手微有些颤抖，阿不福思顿时无力到不知该怎样发泄怒火。

“我只是想幻影移形回霍格莫德去拿食材！”他感觉自己吼叫的声音已经开始发闷，邓布利多慌忙捡起地上的魔杖交还给他。格林德沃全程低着头，他确定对方是在强忍住不当着他的面笑出声。

幻影移形的前一秒，他看见格林德沃伸手将他兄长拉入怀中，声音里带着掩不住的笑意，“魔力恢复了？”

阿不福思花了一上午时间才平复了情绪，他回故居时已经过了中午，自然是不用做早饭了。坐在客厅里的巴希达说大家在等他吃午饭，他看着年迈女巫微笑时眼角折扇般的纹路，想到现在已经过了午饭时间对方却一直在家里等着他。阿不福思最终没有办法开口拒绝。

“我以为你昨晚离开时已经没那么生气了。”巴希达满脸同情地看着阿不福思，后者正泄愤般地用刀叉将盘子里的甘蓝切得乱七八糟。

“本来他已经不生气了，今早他发现阿尔昨晚来了我房间……”

“盖勒特！”巴希达显然认为这不是应该在餐桌上讨论的问题，况且阿不思的表情已经开始不自然，阿不福思握刀叉的手背上绷起了青筋。

“我只是想说，”格林德沃的语气中透出一丝无奈，仿佛他刚才真的是无意触及这个话题的，“阿尔魔力被压制的情况下晚上睡不好，我必须陪着他，所以今晚他跟我回纽蒙迦德。”

邓布利多下意识想开口拒绝，阿不福思先疑惑地看向他，“你的魔力不是恢复了吗？”

“只是今早那一会儿，很快又被压制了。”邓布利多如实回答。

看来他终究还是反对格林德沃的计划的。阿不福思握刀叉的手放松了一点，却又很快再次捏紧——邓布利多在反对格林德沃计划的情况下都能暂时放弃立场，就为了给站在格林德沃对面的自己施个缴械咒。

阿不福思盘里的甘蓝再次被切得零碎。

邓布利多知道格林德沃急着回纽蒙迦德处理事务，而自己必须跟回去关注进展。况且，他自己也还有要回纽蒙迦德处理的事。但是，这样一来……

这一次，连邓布利多盘里的甘蓝也被切得零碎。


	62. Chapter 62

不管是船舱还是巴希达家的客房，陌生的环境总是让人下意识地保持着警惕。尽管邓布利多不愿意承认，但纽蒙迦德的主卧确实让他感觉到熟悉而安心。床铺宽大柔软，枕头和被子都用球遁鸟初春褪下的第一层绒毛填充，轻盈得像是温暖的云雾。

这样的环境实在不适合阅读艰涩的书籍，更何况，这篇报告里充满了诸如“质能守恒”“放射性”等陌生概念。邓布利多开始理解米勒娃说她无法弄清麻瓜武器的原理。不过，只是这种程度的了解，已经足够他认识到这东西的破坏力不亚于他所知的任何一种黑魔法。

手中的报告带着油墨味，白得发亮的纸面上黑色印刷体格外显眼，丝毫不似羊皮纸和深绿色墨水那样古朴厚重。好在屋内的烛光是温和的暖黄色，不像船舱里的白炽灯那样刺眼。他将报告放在床头，赤褐色睫毛缓缓垂下。解决不了武器本身，便只能解决想要使用武器的人。是时候约那个人见一面了。

这些都是明天的事了，眼下，他需要担心的是另一件事。

格林德沃推门而入时，屋内的烛光已经自觉地降低了亮度。独角兽毛发编织的地毯完美地掩盖了脚步声，床上的人背对着他，似乎已经陷入熟睡。

身后的床铺柔软地下陷，邓布利多忍不住有些紧张，却仍闭着眼装作已睡着。躺在他身边的人从背后环住他，温暖的呼吸洒落在后颈上，熏得他脸颊微微发热。看到他泛红的耳尖，背后的人异色眼瞳中顿时透出笑意。

装睡的人静静忍耐着耳边气息带起的灼热感，直到对方濡湿的舌尖毫无预警地抵上他耳后最柔软处。与此同时，抚在腰上的手掌突然下移，指尖贴着下腹划了个圈。白巫师难以抑制的低喘声在安静的卧室里分外明显。

“醒着？”对方低哑的声音带着笑意。

“嗯，”邓布利多不得不开口回应，尽量让自己的声音不带情欲，“我很难受。”他回过身，手掌意有所指地抚上腹部。这不完全是在撒谎，腹内魔力波动引起的钝痛确实消磨了他的意志。

格林德沃不禁皱起了眉，抬手将他揽入怀里，贴在他腹部的手掌带起温和的镇静咒。

他的咒语仍无法对邓布利多生效，只能直接作用于腹内魔药。原本躁动的魔力被抑制镇压成相对安静的一小团，仍旧不甘地扭动翻腾着。格林德沃毕竟怕伤到那个小东西，专注地克制着施咒的强度，因此忽视了邓布利多渐渐变得隐忍的表情。

顿痛感被压制之后，掩盖其下的酥麻感变得明显。邓布利多原本已经被对方挑起了反应，体内移动的魔力偶尔撞击到让他难以忍受的地方，激得他暗自攥紧了身下的床单。

“早点休息吧。”他不着痕迹地拉开对方的手，同时又将头靠上格林德沃的肩，避免对方以为他反感两人的亲密接触。

格林德沃微皱的眉头始终不曾舒展，眼中隐隐带着疑惑，最终还是挪开了手。“难受就叫醒我。”他对靠在肩头的人说，对方顺从地应了一声，于是他闭上了眼。室内的烛火缓缓熄灭，格林德沃的呼吸也渐渐变得平稳而均匀。

身体的反应始终不曾消退，甚至因身边人的气息而不断加重。下腹陌生的快感让邓布利多有些不知所措，忍不住抚慰却又本能地畏惧。

他在黑暗中静静打量着枕边人，将头埋在对方颈窝处贪婪地嗅了嗅。久违的熟悉气息让他有些失神，手指不自觉探向腿间的湿润处。指腹按压上敏感的穴口时，过于刺激的快感让他猛然回过神。意识到自己在做什么之后，羞耻感迫使他止住了动作。

这具身体曾禁欲二十多年，现在却经不起格林德沃的丝毫逗弄。这一念头让邓布利多颓然垂下了眼。腿间粘腻的湿润感似乎更明显了些，他还不能适应这样的触感，手指试探着碰了碰那些滑腻的体液，斟酌着能否在不惊动身边人的情况下给自己用个清理咒。

探查情况的指尖不小心轻轻刮过了穴口，快感让他瞬间打了个激灵，发出轻微的喘息。邓布利多紧张地听着身边的动静，好在对方并没有任何反应。

他松了口气，触碰穴口的手指忍不住轻微移动，强烈的快感让他向来明亮的蓝眼睛失了焦，耳边产生了轻微耳鸣。就在他抑制着喘息努力与快感对抗时，身边人毫无预警地拉开他的手，随即覆上的温热手掌按压住穴口，带着薄茧的指尖甚至毫不节制地伸入穴内好奇地探索拨弄着。

发现自己的身体变化后，邓布利多一直小心翼翼地回避着那处新出现的敏感区域，触碰穴口的时候都很少，更不曾探入过穴内。过于强烈的快感刺激得他当场低喊一声，瞬间绷直的双腿轻微痉挛着。

穴内涌出的温热液体冲刷过格林德沃的手掌，包裹着指尖的柔软穴肉规律地收缩着，让他当场倒抽了一口气，下腹瞬间产生紧绷的涨痛感。

“这就是你一直躲着我的原因？”屋内的烛火亮了起来，格林德沃震惊地看着对方蓄着生理性泪水的蓝眼睛。声音里的不可置信分不清是狂喜还得狂怒。

邓布利多还没能回过神，只是紧紧拽着他的手腕急促地喘息着，眼中的泪水最终顺着泛红的眼角滑落。

格林德沃低下头，视线忍不住下移，想要看清对方身体的变化，邓布利多这才清醒过来，慌忙拦住了他。

“别看！”中年教授再也承受不住这样的羞耻。

格林德沃抬起头，安抚地吻去他眼角的泪痕，手上的动作却丝毫没有停止。食指和中指灵活地伸入穴内，旋转着在内壁上摸索试探，拨弄得身下人连呼吸都不再连贯。“你……”邓布利多最终没能说出完整语句，怒视对方的双眼因眼中的泪水而毫无威慑力。

“你不让我看，我只能用这种方法弄清它是什么样啊。”格林德沃显得有些委屈，声音却因情欲而明显低哑。“我必须确保魔药没有对你的身体造成伤害，不是吗？”轻柔的吻落在耳边，指间的动作却力度不减。邓布利多不禁怀疑对方是在对他进行恶意报复，当即咬紧牙别开了脸。

格林德沃笑着含住了他的耳垂，穴内的两指微微撑开，带起一声惊喘。

黑魔王不能容忍他的圣人身上有任何一块他不熟悉的地方。从里到外，他向来了解对方身上的每一块软肉，甚至清楚地记得应该施力的角度和力道。格林德沃决心要尽快征服这处新出现的陌生领域。指尖沿着内壁旋转着轻轻探索敲击，不放过任何一个区域。每当邓布利多的表情出现缝隙时，他便抵住那一点反复试探，直到白巫师的早已失神的眼中出现祈求的神色。

为了避免挤压邓布利多的腹部，格林德沃一直不敢像平时那样将整个人的重量压在对方身上。两人的肉体无法完全贴合，这让他有些不满。格林德沃抽出手，将面前的人翻过身，取过枕头垫在对方胸下，同时圈着邓布利多的腰让他抬高臀部，以便使腹部悬空。然后他终于如愿从背后紧紧贴上了对方的躯体。

邓布利多能感觉身后人坚硬的欲望正抵着他柔软的臀瓣，修长的手指缓缓往湿润的肉穴深处探去。从未被触碰过的区域正被人缓慢却强势地摸索着。过于强烈的快感和对陌生身体构造被打开的未知恐惧，让他忍不住轻微颤抖。

“别怕，”格林德沃将他抱得更紧了些， “让我弄清它是什么样，才不会伤到你。”他的手指钻得更深了些。

“你……别这样……住手……”对方的手指缓慢却毫无止境地深入，邓布利多这才意识到格林德沃在用变形术伸长手指，当即想要挣扎，却被身后的人揽得更紧。

“别动，”格林德沃在他耳边吹着气，“小心伤到他。”他顿时停住不敢再挣扎，连躯体的颤抖都小心地克制着。甬道深处的痒意在对方的逗弄下越来越难耐，他却不敢有丝毫挪动，更不能让格林德沃加快动作。

手指进入某个过于危险的深度时，邓布利多终于抑制不住呻吟起来，背后的人于是抵住那一点轻轻捏了一下。突然涌出的粘稠液体伴随甬道的收缩，在他失神的低喊声中打湿了那人的手掌。

再往里，快感中就混杂轻微痛感了，看着邓布利多吃痛后拧紧的眉，身后的人停住了动作。

“到这里吗？”格林德沃抽出手指，将透明的体液尽数涂抹在对方柔软丰腴的臀肉上，顺势在上面轻轻拍打了一下。“我会避免进到这个深度的。”他俯身在邓布利多耳边说。


	63. Chapter 63

即便格林德沃承诺会注意分寸，邓布利多仍忍不住感到紧张。接连两次高潮已经让他全身脱了力，想阻拦对方却浑身酸软得连手指都抬不起来。只能伏在床上任由身后的人托着他的腰将他挺翘的臀部抬得更高了些。

从这个角度，格林德沃终于如愿看清了那个泛着水光的穴口。修长的手指探入那条缝隙将它轻轻撑开，身下人顿时发出一声隐忍的呜咽。

“是有些变化，”手掌搓弄着对方越发柔软的腿根，感受着魔药对邓布利多身体的改造，格林德沃忍不住感叹，“以前这里的肉明明很紧致。”

邓布利多顿了一下，迷离的眼神突然清明，眼底隐隐有了刺痛。“放开我。”中年教授抿紧嘴唇，向来温润的声音少见地冷硬，骤然褪去潮红的脸色显得有些苍白。

格林德沃自知失言，圈住他的腰将他按回怀里。邓布利多挣扎不过，只能别开了脸。

“你觉得，现在还有任何事能让我放开你吗？”低沉的声音中少见的温柔和深情让邓布利多不禁一怔。

确实比平时情绪化得多，格林德沃忍不住在内心感叹。趁着对方还没回过神，当即将他反剪双手按回原处。

坚硬的欲望抵住穴口的嫩肉时，身下人彻底失去了反抗的能力。

甬道入口处被撑开的肿胀感让邓布利多攥紧了身下的枕头，只是这种深度已经让他难以忍受，他怀疑自己是否能承受对方完全进入。

穴口柔软地翕动着，格林德沃能感觉包裹着他前端的甬道正规律地收缩吮吸，诱惑着他继续深入，身下人却将脸埋入枕头，轻微颤抖着，一副做好准备承受痛苦的姿态。他停下动作，俯身吻了吻邓布利多的耳垂。“别怕，不会伤到你的。”

格林德沃将指尖挤入垫在对方身下的枕头，手指沿着肌肤与丝质面料滑动至胸前敏感处。他刻意用指尖的薄茧摩擦着邓布利多敏感的肉粒，直到它变得坚硬。身下人的呼吸急促了些，穴口的收缩似乎也开始加快。

格林德沃深吸一口气忍住开始动作的冲动，耐下性子继续着指间和唇下的逗弄。直到邓布利多隔着枕头传出一声轻哼，紧贴着他胯骨的柔软臀肉不自觉扭动了一下。他突然收回手掐住身下人的腰，猛地挺身撞入湿滑通道，毫无阻碍的满足感让他当即有了加快动作的冲动，肉壁突如其来的剧烈收缩和甬道深处猛然涌出、冲刷着他前端的温热液体却让他生生止住了动作。

格林德沃忍不住叹了口气，“第三次了，亲爱的，这才刚开始呢。”低哑的声音似乎带着轻微不满，又像是带着笑意，“真难相信你居然能忍住一直瞒着我。”

身下人躯体的痉挛渐渐被止住，却仍轻微颤抖着，隔着枕头隐隐传来了压抑的抽泣声。

“别哭，宝贝，”他安抚地吻了吻邓布利多的后颈，按着对方的腰开始了抽送，“你总是在没必要的时候执着于尊严。”

越是这样才越让人想让他尊严尽失。格林德沃拍打了一下他的臀瓣，忍不住加重了动作，满意地发现对方带着哭腔的呻吟声已经压抑不住。

与后穴的紧致狭窄不同，这处新出现的甬道温暖湿润，弹性极佳。被撞到敏感点时甚至会分泌更多滑腻的液体。任凭他横冲直撞或是抵着敏感处用力碾磨，始终没有后穴中那种明显的阻碍感。格林德沃不自觉加快了速度，身下的人却再也受不了这样的戳弄。

“慢一点，盖尔……”邓布利多虚弱地抬起失了焦的蓝眼睛，轻微颤抖的声音有些甜腻，枕头上眼泪和津液留下的水渍格外显眼。格林德沃见状更是无法减慢动作，一手死死卡着对方的腰防止他扭动逃避，另一只手在两人结合处轻轻按压，手指沾染上黏稠的汁水。

“你会……伤到他的……”邓布利多声音里的哭腔终于掩饰不住，右手撑在身下枕头上，左手下意识护住肚子减少它的摇晃。

“碰不到他的，我已经摸清了里面的结构。”格林德沃贴在身下人耳边柔声安抚，他将“摸清”两个字咬得很慢，意料之中地看见对方眼角的红晕更加明显。

甬道内的痒意不知是在被身后人的抽送缓解还是加重，仅存的意识让邓布利多想起刚才对方手指在甬道内肆无忌惮地探索逗弄。伴随浓重羞耻感的快感终于让他无法抵挡。

邓布利多全力喘息着绷直了脖颈，穴肉隐隐有了加重收缩的趋势。偏偏在这时，格林德沃沾满黏稠液体的拇指抵住了他的后穴，毫无预警地直接挤了进去。体内便随着尖叫和痉挛释放的体液相比前几次已经变得十分稀薄。

“看来是真的不行了，”格林德沃惋惜地扶起面前彻底脱力的人，让他靠进自己怀里。留在在对方后穴内的拇指却开始轻轻转动，“那我们换个地方？”

就为了无谓的羞耻感和尊严，邓布利多隐瞒了他大半个月，一直逃避着他的触碰。无论如何，他今晚可不打算给他的圣人留下任何尊严。格林德沃笑着吻上对方惊恐瞪大的蓝眼睛，轻轻舔舐去眼角的泪痕。

格林德沃最后一次释放时已经过了后半夜。清理整顿后，他揽着怀中早已失去意识的人，心满意足地在对方发顶落下一个吻。单手取过床头的怀表，拨弄转换器将时间多调出几个小时，他确定，邓布利多今晚不会再睡得不安稳。

如他所料，白巫师这大半个月来第一次沉沉睡到第二天正午。

睁眼后，邓布利多看着身边空出的床铺，又看了一眼窗帘拉开后透入的阳光，不禁轻微皱起了眉。他撑起身，挥手打开了衣柜。

值得庆幸的是，无论魔药怎样改造了他的身体，至少外观上看不出明显变化。邓布利多看着自己身上扣得板板正正的衬衣和马甲，不知是否他的心理作用，他总觉得腰线更明显了些。 叹了口气，中年教授披上一件相对宽松的外套。手指在触碰自己的牛角袖扣前顿住，迟疑片刻后，他打开抽屉，从格林德沃的袖扣中报复性地取出对方最珍视的那对猫眼石，别上后又忍不住暗笑自己幼稚。

昨晚睡前他已经将信件送出，他要在傍晚前赶去与那个人见面。


	64. Chapter 64

汉斯曾是个军人。他天生右手只有四指，战争初期因为拿不稳枪而没有被征召。直到年轻优质的兵源枯竭，他才和一些老人孩子一起被征入伍，负责运输军用物资。

汉斯在退伍后回到家乡，成了一名司机。他不知道有多少战友和他一样，在德军战败投降时表面愤恨不甘，内心却长松了一口气。但他看得出，他周围所有人都早就厌恶了永无休止的行军作战。

德累斯顿已经不再是他记忆中的故乡。这里没有完好无损的楼房，所有建筑的外墙上都带着烟熏的痕迹。那些华丽的巴洛克式建筑终究成了断壁残垣。在战争彻底结束前，没人会冒着辛劳成空的风险去修复它们，毕竟，谁也说不清下一次空袭会不会到来，会在什么时候到来。

人们已经习惯在破损的建筑中照常生活。汉斯清楚地记得每一条路面的损毁情况。原本一小时不到的路程，为了避开破烂的路段，被他硬生生开出两个多小时。好在后座的客人并未因此流露任何不满。

汉斯已经很久没见过那么体面漂亮的中年男人了。衣着考究，措辞得体，躯体健康而完整，没有任何战争留下的痕迹。唯一美中不足的一点，是他的德语里夹杂着英国口音。这英国佬没准儿是想来欣赏自己祖国空袭敌国的“伟大成就”的。汉斯从后视镜中看了他一眼，发现他正静静看着窗外，湛蓝的眼睛被鸽子灰的天空衬得有些暗淡。

那神情不像是个耀武扬威的胜利者。汉斯否认了自己之前的判断。

路过圣母大教堂的废墟时，后座的人从怀中取出一张硬质纸片。修长的手指将卡片按在玻璃窗上，与窗外的废墟对照着。那是一张印着圣母大教堂的旧明信片，已经泛了黄，却被保存得很好。右下角写着工整的签名，“艾菲亚斯·多吉”。

汉斯并不知道，那张明信片曾代表某个被困在山谷中的少年对外界和未来的憧憬。

汽车最终停在了中央公园。乘客道谢后下了车，整理好衣摆和帽子，缓步走向湖边。

“英国人，”汉斯冷哼一声，在心中嘲讽着，“总是讲究所谓的体面。”调头离去的司机在反光镜中打量着那人的背影。如果他不是英国佬的话，汉斯或许会承认他看起来其实称得上赏心悦目。

湖边尚有完好的长椅，习惯混迹此处的鸽子们曾因无人投食而离开，现在已经陆续回来了几只。大约是别处也难以觅食，不如回到原乡。

邓布利多在一张长椅上坐下，展开的报纸挡住了他的脸。这并不妨碍他要等的人认出他。

果然，脚边的鸽子们争抢着吃完他撒下的最后一块饼干后，一个灰金色头发的年轻人停在了他身边。周围立起的无形防护咒杜绝了此次对话被窃听的可能。

邓布利多已经习惯了泰德·唐克斯每一次见他时都以不同的外貌出现。事实上，这正是人形马格斯适合充当卧底的原因。在圣徒内部，他为人所知的名字是怀特·唐克斯。

“他们会在两周内试验这种武器。”怀特在他身边坐下，长椅足够宽，两人分坐两端，像是偶然相遇寒暄几句后便互不打扰的陌生人。

“美国麻瓜总统已经被他们的人控制。”唐克斯顿了一下，继续往下说，“格林德沃先生反对使用这种武器，而且他认为，一旦多数麻瓜知道了它的存在，我们便无法阻止他们使用它。”

对方没有回应，年轻的巫师试探着询问，“您认为我们应该想办法解除他们对麻瓜高层的控制吗？”

“是他们应该想办法维持住这种控制。”邓布利多没有抬头，他的脸始终被那张麻瓜报纸遮挡着。“格林德沃比我更清楚，麻瓜不可能长期被我们控制。他们人数太多，总会有人发现反常之处。”

“那我们就任由他们用越发强大的武器毁掉我们和他们自身？”唐克斯下意识皱起了眉。

“哦？盖勒特是这样对你说的吗？”邓布利多终于从报纸中抬起了眼，笑着挑了挑眉。“控制麻瓜是为了防止他们毁灭人类自身……我的外祖父母可不会愿意毁灭人类，我相信你父母也不会愿意。”

唐克斯听说过邓布利多教授的母亲是麻瓜家庭出生，他承认，不管是麻瓜还是巫师，总有向往和平安定的人……但也总有渴望征服和杀戮的人。

“某些麻瓜目前在做的事，确实是在毁灭所有人。”唐克斯放开外套口袋中紧握在掌心的绿宝石戒指，手指触碰上袋内的魔杖。外套的遮掩下，年轻巫师的杖尖犹疑着指向了身边的人。“我们需要控制住这部分人……”

余下的话被对方突然抬起的视线打断。面对邓布利多审视的目光，唐克斯下意识垂下了眼。视线落在对方手腕上，华丽的袖扣在低调内敛的棉质面料上格外显眼。

那对猫眼石属于格林德沃家家主，他听查莉特·艾博说过。那个圆脸的金发女孩总是热衷于打探各种消息，然后把这些消息分享给她堂姐凯蒂，且毫不忌讳他在旁边探听。当然，那都是凯蒂还在世时的事了。查莉特已经很长时间无心与人闲谈。

“他不会为难你的……格林德沃先生并不会真的伤害你，对吗？”唐克斯犹豫着将口袋中的魔杖握得更紧，“只要你不再插手这件事。” 

“我早该想到，你留在他身边那么久，难免被他说服。”事实上，邓布利多确实早就想到了。尽管如此，他还是摆出一副失落无奈的姿态。这让唐克斯忍不住皱起了眉。

“泰德，”邓布利多无奈地叹了口气，“以你对格林德沃的了解，他会只控制部分麻瓜高层然后甘心收手留下隐患吗？”

年轻巫师眼中的挣扎和犹豫更加明显，邓布利多继续凝视着他的眼睛，没有点破对方外套口袋里的小动作，“我的魔力被压制了，现在的我并不能与他对抗。”

唐克斯愣了一下，眉头拧得更紧。“他怎么会……”

“显然他并不想让你们知道这件事。”邓布利多无奈地笑了笑，“我猜，这次跟你一起来的圣徒主力不会少于三人。而且需要在你偷袭之后出手，这样才像是对付正常状态的我。”

唐克斯低着头，尽量让自己面色如常，“您是从什么时候……”

“纽约那场大雾，你完全有能力传递出准确时间。”邓布利多将视线移回到报纸上。“格林德沃打算怎么处置我？”

防护咒的作用下，洛瑞娜·罗齐尔并不能探听到两人谈话的内容，只是清楚地看到唐克斯对毫无防备的邓布利多用了力松劲泄。她才刚抬起魔杖，三道强劲的缴械咒从身边破空而出。

洛瑞娜回过头，看见她姑姑文达·罗齐尔将邓布利多的花楸木魔杖收入手中，刚才与文达同时施咒的金斯莱·福利和伊莉雅·卡罗分立两侧。在他们身边，查莉特·艾博和她一样，刚来得及举起魔杖。

年轻的黑发女巫不甘地看看了自己刚抬起的魔杖，一道束缚咒直奔失去魔杖后的白巫师而去。

魔力被压制且失去魔杖的情况下，邓布利多勉强用无杖魔法挡住洛瑞娜的进攻。他或许不介意被当众缴械，但束缚咒又是另一回事了。

“住手洛伊。”文达话未说完，金斯莱的防护咒及时弹开了洛瑞娜的魔杖。与此同时，另一道束缚咒却击得邓布利多当场跪倒在地。

中年教授抬眼看着施咒的人，眼中的失落与苦涩越发明显。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、英军对德累斯顿的轰炸是在45年2月，此时接近7月，所以当地居民已经陆续恢复正常生活。
> 
> 2、怀特口袋里的绿宝石戒指就是之前他送给凯蒂那一枚。


	65. Chapter 65

湖边的土地柔软而潮湿，跪倒在上面时隔着西装布料也能感觉到沁入膝盖的水气。

查莉特·艾博的杖尖兀自颤抖着，深绿色的眼睛瞪得比平时更大，配上艾博家姑娘标志性的圆脸，透出一种无辜的幼态。

她紧张时会把魔杖掐得很紧，这点邓布利多纠正过她好几次。不同于凯蒂的文静细致，查莉特向来活泼好动，人缘极佳。她常在邓布利多与其他人示范黑魔法防御术时在旁边领头哄笑或喝彩，轮到她时却总忍不住往后躲。

这是她第一次在黑魔法防御术教授面前主动动手。查莉特似乎被自己生了效的魔咒震得愣住，一时不知作何反应。

唐克斯回过神，上前搀扶邓布利多，对方冲他微微摇头，示意自己无碍。

邓布利多的双手仍被缚在身后，借着唐克斯的力起身时右腿膝盖在地上撑了一下，灰蓝色西裤上的泥渍被印得更深了些。唐克斯想替他用清理咒，被他拦了下来。

“还是让我看起来狼狈一些吧，”邓布利多脸上的笑意不达眼底，看似平静的语气中压抑的不知是悲哀还是愤怒，“这样才不至于让他失望。”

唐克斯自然知道邓布利多所说的人是格林德沃。他抬头看着其他人：查莉特还没缓过神来，洛瑞娜已经不甘地收起魔杖，文达看向侄女的眼神稍带指责的意味，伊莉雅略显紧张地看着邓布利多，金斯莱则无奈地垂下了眼。

“先带他回去。”最终是金斯莱给了唐克斯指示。

会议部的暗室中燃着炉火，用以抵挡窗外雪山的寒意，铺洒在雪山上的霞光已经略显黯淡。坐在沙发上的人等得有些焦躁。就在他忍不住亲自前去查看情况时，暖黄的火焰转为翠绿色。

文达和伊莉雅率先穿过炉火出现在室内，洛瑞娜和查莉特跟在她们之后。最后是邓布利多和分立他两侧的金斯莱与唐克斯。

看见邓布利多时，格林德沃松了口气，对文达轻微点头。后者会意，留下邓布利多，带着伊莉雅等人先行退下。查莉特走在最后，离开房间的前一秒，她停下脚步转过身来，漂亮的绿眼睛有些泛红。

“教授，我真的很抱歉。”她对邓布利多说。

对方没有抬头，查莉特努力控制住声音里的哽咽，“我恳请您别再插手这件事，也希望您能理解我。凯蒂对我来说就像亲姐姐，”金发女巫的眼神恳切，说话时哭腔变得有些明显，她不得不停下来调整呼吸，“如果是您的至亲被麻瓜杀害，您也会做出和我一样的选择。”

邓布利多闻言一愣，抬起的眼神略显锐利。查莉特顿时忍不住低头避开他的视线，也因此错过了对方眼中随后浮现的苦涩。

邓布利多极力克制着情绪，胸口的郁结让他有些喘不过气。格林德沃上前扶住他，冷声对查莉特说了句“出去”，后者立即转身跑了出去。

“不用在意她的话。”室内只剩下他们两人，格林德沃拉着他在沙发上坐下，自己俯身半跪在他身边。抚过他膝盖处的泥渍时，格林德沃忍不住皱起了眉。“没伤到吧？”

“你知道她不会真的伤到我。”邓布利多微微侧头凝视着眼前的人，即便是格林德沃也不禁在他审视的目光中产生了移开视线的冲动。“你早就知道我和唐克斯的会面，却没有事先阻止，而是选择让我亲自见证学生们的背叛。在我魔力被压制的情况下，福利、罗齐尔和卡罗已经足够应付我，况且还有唐克斯事先偷袭。你让他们带上战斗力低弱的洛瑞娜·罗齐尔，不过是为了借这个冲动冒失的圣徒向我展示激进派巫师的决心。至于查莉特，在场的人都不会提防一个单纯怯懦的小姑娘，何况她还曾是我的学生，在你的计划中她必定是最终得手的那个人，也必然是对我打击最重的人。我说得对吗？”

格林德沃静静看着他，炉火映照下的异色眼瞳真诚而柔和，“只有一点你误会了，唐克斯、金斯莱和伊莉雅已经足够牵制你，我让文达去只是为了约束洛瑞娜，避免她伤到你。”

窗外雪山在月光的映衬下格外静谧，室内暖黄炉火燃烧时发出极其微小的爆裂声。

邓布利多别过脸看向炉火，情绪明显平复了些，“即便她真的伤了我，也不过是伟大利益下的合理牺牲，这才符合你一贯的理念。”

“我一贯的理念也包括避免不必要的牺牲，而你没有任何必要受到伤害。”格林德沃垂下眼，轻轻握起他的手，“况且，那时你也是认同的，如果小部分人的牺牲可以换取更长远的利益……”

“多数巫师的利益不是更伟大的利益，多数人类的才是。”邓布利多回过头，重新与面前的人对视，声音平静而理性。

“我正是在避免他们毁灭全人类。”格林德沃和他一样语气平静，带着种事不关己的抽离感，似乎他们正在讨论的“全人类”中并不包括他们两人。

两人都不带过激情绪，整场对话柔和得像是晚饭后火炉边关于某部小说或者某本诗集的探讨。

邓布利多的视线落在两人交握的手上，突然叹了口气，“我记得，你跟我说过，预言者会看到无数种可能性，它们都可能发生，都不一定真的发生。最困难的，是做出选择和判断的过程，对吗？”

格林德沃点头算是回应。魔法史上从来不缺少占卜者和预言家。梦境或幻象虚实难分，童谣和诗句晦涩难解，即便是最伟大的预言家，也难免做出错误判断。而格林德沃在依靠天赋与直觉看见那些影像后，总是用理性与逻辑判断哪些景象会成真，哪些不过是与之平行的另一种可能性。这完美地保证了他预言的准确性和真实性。

邓布利多靠得近了一些，声音也放得更轻。“也许，这一次你做出的判断是错误的。他们，或者说我们，并不会自我毁灭……愿意和我打个赌吗？”

两人的静默地对视着，室内只剩炉火燃烧的轻微声响。格林德沃眼中神色似炉中火焰一般闪烁明灭着。片刻后，他缓慢从邓布利多指间抽出了手，“不愿意。”

“无论你的赌约是什么，我都冒不起这个险，所以这段时间你哪儿也不能去，魔杖我会暂时替你保管。”刻意避开邓布利多的眼神，他自顾自地往下说着，“只要再等两个月……这比我预计的时间要长一些，毕竟复活石已毁，我不得不调整计划。”

邓布利多紧皱的眉在听见“复活石”三个字时有了一丝松动，眼神也略微软化。无论如何，格林德沃是为了他才毁掉复活石，而复活石的毁坏也给了他阻止格林德沃计划的可能。

“对了，复活石。哪怕它已经失去了原本的魔力，我说过，它会是我们的。”格林德沃手指微微翻动，一枚戒指凭空出现在他手中。

妖精们打造的银质指环内圈带着铭文，戒指上是镂空的死亡圣器标志，原本象征复活石的圆环被替换成了一颗打磨光滑的黑宝石，石头中央一道裂纹与代表老魔杖的竖线相连。

邓布利多认出来了，戒指上是被格林德沃烧裂的复活石。


	66. Chapter 66

幼年独角兽金色的毛发织成的厚实地毯温暖而柔软，但长时间半跪在上面也难免膝盖发麻。

两人沉默地对视着，炉火燃烧时轻微的爆裂声衬得房间更显寂静。格林德沃好几次欲言又止，最终出口的只是一句简单的“收下它，跟我回去。”

邓布利多将视线从对方指间的戒指上移开，转头看向燃烧的炉火。“真难相信，蛊惑万千圣徒的格林德沃先生居然能言辞木讷到这种程度。我还听说你有一副银舌……”

面对邓布利多的贬损，格林德沃神色如常，不见丝毫局促。“我并不需要什么长篇大论来蛊惑你答应我。毕竟，事到如今，我们之间只剩下这一种可能性。”沙发上的人似乎愣了一下。格林德沃轻微挪动僵硬的膝盖，将手臂放上邓布利多温暖柔软的大腿，身体的部分重量靠在对方身上，这样的姿势让他立刻轻松了不少。“你可以反对我的计划，我也很难再为你做出妥协，但这绝不会成为我们放弃彼此的理由，不是吗？况且……”他靠得近了些，撑在对方腿上的手臂缓慢移动到腰间，温厚的手掌密实地贴上了对方的腰。“我有没有‘银舌’，你比谁都清楚。”

邓布利多瞬间变了脸色，后撤一些甩开他的手，炉火映照下的耳尖微微泛起红，只剩声音还算得上平静如常，“我现在不打算收下它，也不想跟你回去。”

格林德沃收回手，跪回原位，异色的眼眸中渐渐浮现失落。“阿芙拉和福克斯在书房等了你一下午。姑婆寄了一整盒太妃糖饼干，把朱利叶斯累得够呛……”他的声音渐渐低了下去，“你不回去他们会失望的。”

这才是他的正常水平。邓布利多叹了口气，神色稍有软化，却没有丝毫要答应对方请求的意思。戒指悬浮在格林德沃摊开的掌心上，快速旋转着，银质边框和黑宝石在炉火的映照下闪烁跳跃，将转动的斑驳光影投射在四周墙面上，连带邓布利多湛蓝的双眼中的神色也剧烈变化着。

看出对方的犹豫和无措，格林德沃不禁轻微皱眉，低沉的声音在满室光影中显得有些不真实。“你就从来没想过我会这样做？”

邓布利多摇了摇头，即便在他最荒诞的梦里也不会出现这一幕。几十年前那个雨夜之后，他便彻底放弃了对两人关系的任何奢望。而现在，对方异色的眼瞳被火光和戒指折射的光芒衬得明亮，整个人越靠越近，已经在不知何时贴在了他身上。格林德沃说得对，他们两人之间只剩下这一种可能性，他坚信这一点，且不打算再为这件事劳神费心。目前让他犹豫不定的，是另一件更加急迫的事。

邓布利多看了一眼门口，心中默默计算着时间，直到格林德沃再次开口拉回他的思绪。

“几十年前我就想过要这样做了。”目前的情况或许跟格林德沃原本设想的有些出入——十六岁的盖勒特既没有想过自己会亲手毁了复活石，也没有想跟邓布利多决斗。当年那个金发少年想要的东西很多，他想要史书上烫金闪光的名字，想要死亡圣器，想要邓布利多，想要整个魔法界。

只要眼前的人点头，他就能正式拥有自己所追求的一切。格林德沃收紧了手臂，看向邓布利多的眼神让白巫师想起了看见金币的嗅嗅。

邓布利多无奈地叹了口气，凝视着对方手中折射光影的戒指。“我或许会收下它，但不是现在……你的咒语对我无效，因此你不能强迫我跟你回去。”两人对视片刻，邓布利多侧头看着面前的人，突然挑了挑眉，“除非，你打算让罗齐尔或是查莉特来再绑我一次。”

格林德沃皱起了眉，瞬间的犹豫后抬手收起戒指，将它放回上衣口袋中。邓布利多因他这一动作微微一愣，眼神还来不及黯淡，便看见格林德沃俯身，手臂从他膝窝下绕过。身体悬空时的无措感让他下意识搂住格林德沃的脖颈。

自己跟着格林德沃走回去，或是两人以这副姿态穿过整个会议部。前者无疑是邓布利多能接受的唯一选项，显然，格林德沃也清楚这一点，看向怀中人时眼中满是威胁和挑衅的意味。

“放手，我跟你回去。”邓布利多垂下眼，无奈地将头枕上对方的肩。

格林德沃原本以为邓布利多会挣扎反抗，但对方只是顺从地埋下头，搂在他脖颈上的手越收越紧。他停下动作，静静站在原地感受着对方的攀附，直到邓布利多再次出声提醒他放手，他终于不情不愿地把人放了下来。

邓布利多自己没有放手，环住在脖颈上的手臂缓慢下移，挪到了腰间，力度却丝毫没有减轻，像是带着不安或是不舍。格林德沃终于感到有些反常，他还来不及开口询问，邓布利多的声音让他顿住了动作。

“你说得对，”邓布利多将手收得紧了些，“我总在不必要的地方执着于尊严。”

这句话原本是他昨晚用来调笑邓布利多的，格林德沃正在思考对方此时说出这句话的用意，不知何时探进他的上衣口袋里的手突然抽出，从口袋内取出的花楸木魔杖在指间微一转动。失去意识的前一秒，他隐约听见邓布利多的声音，“在你面前，我确实该偶尔放开一些准则。”

指间的悬浮咒让邓布利多稳稳接住怀中脱力的躯体。他后退半步，将昏迷的格林德沃放上沙发。手指重新探入对方的大衣口袋，取出格林德沃刚才放进口袋的戒指，拿在指间仔细端详。如他所料，戒指内圈刻着暗纹，“为了更伟大的利益”，两处“G”均是大写的花体字，当年他亲自写在信里的标语后面跟着死亡圣器的标志，三角形的标志被处理得近似花体的“A”。

眼中不自觉带上了笑意，邓布利多套上戒指，随手施展的咒语隐藏了它的存在，修长的指间恢复如常。

魔杖对着门口轻点，暗室的门缓慢打开，门外的人闪身进来关上了门。

“抱歉，我花的时间稍微长了一些。”邓布利多对来人微笑着。

“不，时间刚好……”对方似乎刚缓过神，“您是从什么时候料到我会来这里带走您的，教授？”唐克斯眼中带着与钦佩对等的疑惑。

“我去见你之前。”邓布利多眼中的笑意更浓。

除格林德沃以外的人都无法在会议部幻影移形，使用飞路网会留下痕迹，唯一能让他们快速安全离开的，是门钥匙。

“十秒后生效。”唐克斯举起手中的盒子。

十，九，八，七。邓布利多左手搭上盒子，右手抬起魔杖。六，五，四，三。杖尖的光芒直奔沙发上昏迷的人而去，对方猛吸一口气，睁开了眼。二，一。

“抱歉，盖尔。照顾好福克斯和阿芙拉。”

骤然瞪大的异色眼瞳倒映出面前两人消失的身影。


	67. Chapter 67

美国巫师多数属于保守派，从小在瑞帕博德法的约束下成长。毕竟，两百多年前那个迷上英俊少校的年轻女巫几乎为所有美国巫师招来了灭顶之灾。

尽管如此，如今的美国魔法国会也已经被激进派巫师渗透，成为了格林德沃势力范围内的一部分。

纸质文件叠成的老鼠们追逐着穿过大理石地面，将信息从一间办公室传递至另一间。其中一只老鼠在奔跑时踩到了前面纸老鼠的尾巴，被对方当场转过头凶狠地撕咬破碎。失去活力的碎纸片散落在地上，纸上黑体加粗的名字清晰可见——阿不思·邓布利多。

文件上的人失踪两周，格林德沃早就已经沉不住气了。

黑发男巫看了一眼地上的碎屑，快步走过时带起的风卷得纸片微微一旋，随后又啪地一声落回地上，像是被一只看不见的鞋突然踩住。跟在他身后的罗斯·乔安西看着那张纸屑，疑惑地皱了皱眉。

罗斯是美国魔法国会的现任安全部长，今天中午，阿伯纳西突然出现在他的办公室，说要检查关于那件麻瓜武器的全部资料。巫师不得干预麻瓜战争，这是瑞帕博德法的条例之一。但总有不受法条限制的人——格林德沃信不过麻瓜的安保水平，说不能将这种“可以影响所有巫师及麻瓜命运”的机密文件交给他们保管，因此控制了麻瓜高层，将文件转移到了美国魔法国会的保密处。

虽然罗斯对阿伯纳西要检查那些文件这一要求仍然心存疑虑，但对方毕竟是格林德沃的人，罗斯也只能带着他前往位于地底的保密处。

狭小的电梯从地底直通天空，罗斯将魔杖放置在电梯入口处的凹槽里，用作身份识别。凹槽中睁开一双圆鼓鼓的眼睛，仔细看了看魔杖后，电梯猛地关上门向下坠落。

凭阿伯纳西之前在美国魔法国会的职位，并没有机会接近保密处，那里对他来说是个陌生的地方。果然，电梯将他们带到保密处入口后，阿伯纳西的脚步不自觉慢了下来。

“一次只能通过一个人，先生。”罗斯对阿伯纳西说，两人在紧闭的大门外停了下来。门上雕刻的巨大客迈拉兽睁开了眼，警惕地看着他们。“以魔杖为钥匙，每次只能一人入内。”罗斯说完静静站在一边，丝毫没有要跟随阿伯纳西入内的意思。

这规则显然是为了防止有人携带魔杖进入保密处，收缴魔杖和限制人数都是为了削弱魔力。阿伯纳西仔细打量着面前的铁门，抬手在门边虚晃一圈，客迈拉兽的双眼紧紧跟着他的手转动。

“知道了，我会自己进去。”黑发巫师对罗斯扯出一丝不达眼底的笑意，圆润的美式口音并没有因他在欧洲居住多年而改变。他抬手横举魔杖，门上雕刻的客迈拉兽张嘴咬住他的魔杖，随后闭上眼，隐没在门中，门的表面顿时变得光滑。铁门缓慢升起，滑入顶部刚好容得下它的狭窄卡槽中。

阿伯纳西收回手时似乎在身边轻轻带了一下，随后走入门内。沉重的铁门在他背后轰然落下，室内一片死寂。走廊两侧的架子上分类堆放着各式文件，文件依照其保密等级由外到内排列，等级越高的文件离门越远。黑发巫师头也不回地向走廊深处走去。

“他看出来了，教授！”紧跟在他身边的莉塔·斯卡曼德掀开隐形斗篷，面颊因紧张而涨得发红，衬得棕色的眼睛闪闪发亮。“刚才我踩到纸屑时他就觉得不对劲，他都没有直接告诉我们文件在最里面的架子上。我们进门前他还在考虑要不要去报告……”

“我知道。”对方打断了她，口音已经转换为明显的英式英语，“所以，留给我们的时间并不多了不是吗？”陌生面孔上熟悉的笑意使莉塔渐渐安静下来，那是属于邓布利多的从容微笑，让她感觉自己跟在他身边不会有任何值得担心的事。

“那扇门只能通过一个人，您是怎么……”小女巫追着他的步伐与他并肩穿过狭长的走廊，说话时气息因快步走动而稍有些不稳。刚才邓布利多进门前轻轻揽住了她，她才紧张地跟着教授一起穿过了那扇门。

“如果我没有猜错，”邓布利多显然是想替她省点力气，不待她问完就开了口，“那套限制人数的装置，原理是魔杖与它主人的魔力水平匹配。你年纪太小，我的魔力又还被压制着——不用紧张，”听到对方明显呼吸一滞，邓布利多立刻补充了一句，“被压制的并不是我的智力。目前你我的魔力加起来并没有超出阿伯纳西的正常魔力范围太多，所以它让我们通过了……很好糊弄不是吗？还不及麻瓜的扫描仪好用。”

莉塔已经因一路小跑而有些接不上气，因此并没有回应他，也没能问出“扫描仪是什么”这种问题。好在两人已经接近走廊的尽头。

“是这里了。”邓布利多停了下来，取出柜中那叠厚厚的文件。纸张们悬浮在他周围，随着他的快速扫视而环绕他移动着，偶尔会在他的示意下突然减慢速度，以便他仔细阅读重点段落。

莉塔紧张地看着门口，终于有些沉不住气。“为什么不直接带走它们，教授？我们可以把它们缩小然后……”

“嘘——”邓布利多抬手止住她，一页文件在他阅读完后快速滑过他眼前，换来下一张文件，与此同时，一支羽毛笔悬在他身边，在同样悬浮着的羊皮纸上快速记录着。“不能让他们知道我们是否得手，以及抄走了哪些信息，不是吗？”

莉塔紧张地皱起眉，再次看向门口，她不觉得邓布利多和她两个人能对付整个美国魔法部的傲罗。况且，罗斯·乔安西在离开前已经决定将此事汇报给格林德沃。

纸张翻动的声音在寂静的空间内让人格外不安，莉塔好几次觉得门外似乎有了响动，仔细一听又只是身边文件的声音。她紧握着魔杖的手已经开始微微颤抖。

“走吧。”邓布利多收起羊皮纸，满天的文件在他身后自动折叠整齐，随后回到了原处。“把魔杖收起来吧。匹诺曹现在怎样？我们或许需要它的帮助。”

匹诺曹是托马斯的护树罗锅，名字源于雅各布给他讲的麻瓜童话中那个小木偶。今早托马斯把它和弗里蒙·波特的隐形斗篷一起交给了莉塔。他和弗里蒙还有忒修斯都为邓布利多选择带着莉塔而不是他们前往魔法部而愤愤不平，但他们仍选择全力配合。

两人走到门口，铁门表面光滑得像是一面镜子，上面没有任何机关。

“看来，这扇门只能从外面打开。”进入保密处的人只能由外面的人放出，这样的设计也是为了防止有人潜入，邓布利多打量着面前的门，忍不住摇了摇头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、1790年，美国财政部部长的女儿多克斯·十二树迷恋上英俊的麻瓜少将巴塞洛缪·拜尔本（没错就是Credence的姓氏Barebone），因此将巫师社会的细节透露给他。她不知道拜尔本全家都是猎物者，这件事差点引发严重后果。因此时任美国魔法国会主席艾米丽·瑞帕博德制定了完全隔离巫师和麻瓜的瑞帕博德法。（ref：pottermore）
> 
> 2、乔安西是最早的“美国十二傲罗“之一的玛丽·乔安西的姓氏，私设罗斯·乔安西是她的后代。顺便说下，小动物一里的帅部长帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯是十二傲罗之一 Gondulphus Graves （又一个GG，很巧对不对~）的后代。（ref：pottermore）


	68. Chapter 68

“不得不说，这个机关构思得很精巧。”

看到邓布利多嘴角的笑意时，莉塔忍不住皱紧了眉，显然，她并不认为现在是夸奖机关设计者的合适时机。

“抱歉，我是指，如果是我的话也会这样设计。”邓布利多冲她笑了笑，“我甚至会让这扇门在内部有人时转为透明的，很可惜，他们没有这样做。不过这对我们来说很幸运，不是吗？”

莉塔疑惑地与他对视片刻，恍然深吸一口气，深棕色的眼睛再次被点亮。邓布利多冲她挑了挑眉，两人同时露出笑容。

最早到达门外的那批傲罗已经等得有些不耐，英国魔法部长金斯莱·福利终于走下了电梯。跟在金斯莱身后的，正是邓布利多所冒充的阿伯纳西。他被人击晕后又失去了魔杖，金斯莱在美国魔法国会大厅里遇到他时，他整个人都还没缓过神来。显然阿伯纳西也知道自己的经历意味着什么，他一醒就立刻赶往了魔法国会。

两人在罗斯·乔安西的带领下来到保密处，门外的傲罗看见他们时都长舒一气口。毕竟，门内的人是与格林德沃齐名的阿不思·邓布利多，美国曾因格林德沃而损失了不少傲罗，这使得他们毫无与邓布利多对阵的信心。更何况，他们被再三勒令不能伤到门内的人。

金斯莱让他们退到一边不要出手时，傲罗们无不长舒了一口气。

阿伯纳西走到门口。感知到他的存在后，门上的客迈拉兽睁开了眼，它口中仍衔着他的魔杖。阿伯纳西取下魔杖，客迈拉兽立刻缩回门内，光滑的铁门再次上移。

门被打开的一瞬间，小女巫紧张的哭喊声沿着走廊被无限放大。莉塔抱着头往门外冲去，被阿伯纳西一把拦下。铁门中的客迈拉兽立刻发出低沉的嘶吼声。

“都退出来！”罗斯对阿伯纳西和莉塔喊到，“这扇门一次只能通过一个人！”

阿伯纳西立刻拉着莉塔退离门口，铁门在两人身后砸下，客迈拉兽瞪圆了眼睛怒视着他们。

“怎么会是你？”金斯莱看着被阿伯纳西拽住的女孩。

“她、她是谁？”罗斯显然还有些没回过神，怔怔看着面前的人，“刚才进去的难道不是……”

“莉塔·斯卡曼德。”金斯莱摇了摇头，“纽特·斯卡曼德和蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩的女儿，邓布利多的学生。”

听到蒂娜的名字时，在场的几个傲罗没忍住愣了一下，他们显然没料到自己前同事的名字会出现在这里。

“邓布利多让你来的？”阿伯纳西看着莉塔，后者畏缩着点了点头。

“是教授击晕你然后拿走魔杖，我只是喝了一杯复方汤剂。”莉塔的声音微微颤抖，她平时用的都是英式口音，与阿伯纳西对话时却转成了与对方一样的美式口音，那是她跟蒂娜学的。

“就算她能模仿阿伯纳西的口音，邓布利多也不可能将学生单独派来这里。”听到金斯莱的心声，莉塔忍不住深吸一口气。

“邓布利多的学生我们不方便随意处置，我直接带她去见格林德沃先生。”阿伯纳西显然还没从这一连串变故中回过神来，他说话时气息有些不稳，连带语气和口音也和平时有细微差别。

不等金斯莱回应，阿伯纳西径直拉着莉塔走向电梯。路过金斯莱身边时，对方突然抬起了魔杖。侧后方袭来的咒语让他躲闪不及，反应快的傲罗们已抬起了魔杖，却一时不知该把杖尖对准金斯莱还是阿伯纳西。

黑发巫师抬起头，中了显形咒后全身没有丝毫变化——这是他原本的外貌。金斯莱愣了一下，第二道咒语打向莉塔，后者立刻尖叫着低头闭眼。同样不起任何效用。

“我只是确认一下。”金斯莱放下魔杖，眼中的怀疑却没有丝毫消减。

阿伯纳西冲他微微点头示意无碍，随后拉着莉塔走进电梯。电梯门缓缓关闭，金斯莱看着门内的两个人，眼中的疑虑越发明显。电梯门完全闭合的前一秒，他突然挥动魔杖，让门再次打开。

“我跟你们一起去。”

阿伯纳西明显感到莉塔的肩膀颤抖了一下。

三人在电梯内站定后，门终于彻底关闭。金斯莱静静打量着面前的两个人，突然上前一步，在莉塔的尖叫声中往两人中间伸手一探。狭小的空间内无处可避，随着隐形斗篷被拽落，阿不思·邓布利多出现在两人中间。

“我就知道，”金斯莱冷笑一声，“你不可能让学生单独做这么危险的事。”

“看来你对我至少有部分认知是正确的。”邓布利多冲他笑了笑，湛蓝的双眼中毫无惧色。花楸木魔杖被抬起时，金斯莱下意识抬起魔杖抵挡，对方却只是在电梯上轻轻一点，运行中的电梯嘎吱一声停了下来。

金斯莱松了口气，移开视线，看向邓布利多身边的人，“你究竟是谁？为什么不受显形咒影响？”

阿伯纳西看了邓布利多一眼，后者点头，于是他闭上眼，黑色的头发褪成深棕色，身高也往上蹭了几英寸。最终，泰德·唐克斯英俊的脸庞显现在众人面前。

“人形马格斯，我倒是没注意到这一点……”金斯莱将视线重新移回邓布利多身上，“连我都能看穿的把戏，你指望瞒过格林德沃？”

“他并不会在刚才的场合出现，”邓布利多笑着摇了摇头，“我猜他告诉了你我魔力被压制的事，但他应该不会告诉你，现在他的咒语对我不生效。如果我当着众人的面对他出手，他恐怕不知道怎么招架。”

金斯莱垂下了眼，难怪格林德沃没有跟他们来保密处，而是……

“格林德沃在大厅等着！”莉塔惊恐地抬头看向邓布利多，金斯莱眼中的讶异丝毫不比她少。

“没什么好惊讶的，”邓布利多冲他笑了笑，“你已经见识过她姨母奎妮·戈德斯坦恩小姐摄神取念的能力了。那次酒会上，她曾斥责你的一些……不恰当念头。”

金斯莱的表情瞬间有些不自然，连带莉塔也变了脸色。小女巫的声音里带上轻微的同情，“原来你对教授……”

“闭嘴！”金斯莱当即喝止了她。莉塔不自觉往邓布利多身上缩了缩，后者安抚地揽住她的肩。

“无论怎样，我不能帮你。”金斯莱抬眼看向邓布利多。“福利家这几百年都是这样……”

“家族内的人选择不同的持方，以求互相保全，一旦选定立场便绝不动摇。”邓布利多替他补充完整，“很谨慎的做法……但如果，现在的势力不止我和格林德沃两方呢？”面前的人顿了一下，邓布利多的眼神突然锐利，“你有没有想过，可能你和卡斯帕都选错了持方。”

大厅内，格林德沃已经第三次看向怀表，阿伯纳西和金斯莱终于带着莉塔出现在他面前。

“不是邓布利多，是他的学生。”金斯莱不耐地看向莉塔，小女巫始终低着头。

格林德沃微微一愣，垂下了眼。他像平时一样衣着考究举止优雅，只是异色的眼瞳里隐隐带着些血丝。静默片刻后，他终于开了口。“先带她回去吧。”

阿伯纳西松了口气，带着莉塔走出电梯。路过格林德沃身边时，对方突然拽住他的手臂，他惊恐地抬起头，对方的视线死死盯入他眼中。

不是他。

格林德沃叹了口气，渐渐松开了手，阿伯纳西还没来得及抽回手臂，对方突然收紧手指将他拉近。温热的气息靠近唇齿，阿伯纳西猛地瞪大了眼，下意识想要反抗。

“格林德沃！”

身后带着怒意的声音让两人同时顿住了动作。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡斯帕·福利是金斯莱的侄子，站在邓布利多一方，之前出过场。


	69. Chapter 69

在电梯里，邓布利多就告诉过金斯莱，自己大概率会被格林德沃发现。但金斯莱无论如何也不会想到，邓布利多是在这种情况下，由于这种原因被发现的。

格林德沃直起身，随手推开阿伯纳西。“藏不下去了？”他转头看向刚才掀开隐形斗篷的人。

邓布利多深吸一口气，因声音发闷而暂时不敢开口，只能尽量平静地站在原地，努力调整着气息。

阿伯纳西从出电梯到现在一直没有发出过声音，好在格林德沃的注意力也不在他身上。此时，他犹豫地看向对峙的两人，一时有些无所适从。

“出去。”发话的是邓布利多，向来温润的声音少见地有些冷厉。

阿伯纳西当即拉着呆立原地的莉塔向门外走去，格林德沃并没有阻拦。莉塔离开前冲金斯莱使了个眼色，后者迟疑着看了邓布利多一眼，跟随他们离开大厅。

走下魔法国会大厅的阶梯后，莉塔长舒一口气，忍不住加快了脚步，却被身边的黑发男巫扯住手臂制止了。

“别紧张，”阿伯纳西低声对她说，“自然一点。”

“我听不见他的心声，不知道他有没有怀疑。”小女巫仍显得惊魂未定，努力使自己表现得淡定一点。“对了，教授刚才并没有真的冲你生气，他只是……”

“帮助我们脱身，我知道。”阿伯纳西目不斜视，低声与莉塔交流时并没有低头看她。

“但他是真的很生气，或者说，很难过。我从来没有这么清晰地听见他的思想。”莉塔叹了口气，调整步速紧跟在阿伯纳西身边。走在他们前面的金斯莱闻言垂下眼，默默皱起了眉，与莉塔拉开距离。

“福利先生，”走到魔法国会门口时，阿伯纳西——准确地说，应该是以阿伯纳西外表示人的泰德·唐克斯叫住了金斯莱，“既然我们没有被发现，那份文件就请交还给我们处理就好。”

金斯莱头也不回地将邓布利多之前在电梯里托付给他的那卷羊皮纸抽出袖口，确认周围无人注意后，将缩小的文件随手放进莉塔外套后面的帽兜里。

“走吧，雅各布的车就停在街口。”唐克斯小声对莉塔说。

美国魔法国会外便是纽约繁华的街道。金斯莱目送两人离开，看着穿梭在林立高楼间的麻瓜车辆，脑中再次回想起邓布利多在电梯里对他说的话。

“如果赢的人既不是我，也不是格林德沃，而是那些麻瓜，我们又该如何自处？”说话时白巫师抖开了夹在修长手指间的羊皮卷，其上的数据触目惊心。

两百年间，美国巫师们谨小慎微地避免将自己暴露在麻瓜视野中，真的只是出于“保护麻瓜”这一人道主义考量吗？又或者，那些保守派巫师们才是清醒的智者。

一排麻瓜飞行器从空中呼啸而过，不知运输的是物资或是弹药。金斯莱回过神来，转身返回魔法国会大厅。

大厅入口处分外空旷，连前台的接待人员都不在岗位上，二楼的电梯口却外紧内松地聚起了人，原本在保密处的傲罗们也已经到了大厅里。人们状似无意地徘徊在电梯口附近——那是刚才他们站立的地方。金斯莱敢打赌整个美国魔法国会的人都聚到了这里。人们默契地凝神屏气，观望着电梯口的情况。

这气氛似乎过于反常了。金斯莱皱起眉，快步走向人群中央，直到眼前的景象让他止住脚步。

邓布利多的凤凰站在电梯口旁边的栏杆上，拖着华丽的尾羽在人群中高傲地仰起脖子。然而人们的注意力并不在这只稀有的鸟儿身上。

凤凰的主人已经在格林德沃肩头靠了十来分钟，直到现在才稍稍平复情绪，攥着格林德沃衣襟的手指仍因用力而轻微泛白。格林德沃轻轻抚着他的背，用眼神示意刚刚到场的金斯莱噤声。

“抱歉。”格林德沃环视着周围的人，邓布利多因他这居高临下的语气而动作一顿，不满地抬起头，却在看清周围人群后瞬间愣住。他这才意识到格林德沃并不是在跟他说话。

“阿尔最近情绪不太稳定，”格林德沃继续对围观的人说，将想要挣开他的邓布利多按回原处。“孕期总是容易……”他最终没能把话说完。福克斯在主人的召唤下俯冲过来，带着拽住它尾羽的邓布利多和抱着他的格林德沃消失在众人面前。

两人离开近十秒后，围观人群终于有了动静。“看来那个传说是真的，”罗斯·乔安西身边的女傲罗先开了口，“邓布利多家的人能召唤凤凰。”

“那只凤凰是格林德沃先生带来的。”一个端着满托盘咖啡的年轻女巫反驳说。她已经在这里站了快十分钟，是最早到达的几个人之一。

“大概他也是邓布利多家的人。”一个年轻巫师小声说。之前发话的女傲罗白了他一眼，“很明显邓布利多是格林德沃先生的人。”周围有人没忍住笑出了声。

“都跟我回办公室！”罗斯·乔安西瞪了她一眼，有些紧张地看向金斯莱，显然是怕对方向格林德沃报告这段对话。然而金斯莱只是垂下眼，一言不发地转身快步离开，并没有斥责他们的言论。

尽管罗斯强力禁止议论这件事，美国魔法国会大厅里那一幕还是不胫而走。邓布利多在这则消息越过大西洋传回纽蒙迦德的那天下午当着格林德沃的面关上了主卧的门，并在那天晚上搬去了戈德里克山谷。格林德沃在一周内养成了在巴希达家书房处理公务的习惯，两周后适应了跟阿不福思同桌用餐，三周后养成了自动忽视餐桌上的阿不福思的习惯。

“你没必要这么克制，”邓布利多照例将盘子里剩了一半的布丁推到他面前时，格林德沃哄劝说，“你已经很久没吃够过甜食了。”

看出邓布利多眼中的犹豫和不舍，格林德沃索性将椅子挪近些，紧挨着他，敲碎布丁表面的焦糖后挖了一勺送到他嘴边。

餐桌对面，阿不福思的汤勺在瓷碗边沿用力碰了一下，发出一声脆响。格林德沃目不斜视，动作没有丝毫停顿。

“你们想好孩子的姓名了吗？”巴希达往阿不福思盘里加了一块黄油面包，不着痕迹地转换了话题。

“你想过吗？”格林德沃将手贴上邓布利多的腹部，那里在变形术的作用下维持着表面的平坦。

“阿尔伯特？如果他是男孩的话。” 邓布利多这段时间经常在文件里看到这个名字。

那个麻瓜科学家？格林德沃愣了一下，还没来得及表态，对面的人先开了口。

“阿利安娜。”阿不福思放下了手中的汤勺，“她只能是女孩，而且要有金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛。”

邓布利多无奈地摇了摇头，看向他的眼神有些为难，“你知道这不是我能控制的，对吗？”

阿不福思不悦地皱起了眉，“是阿尔伯特也行……但他如果是金发配上怪异的双色眼睛，你今后假期就别回霍格莫德了！”

格林德沃当即冷哼了一声，“他今后假期只能在纽蒙迦德……或者戈德里克山谷。”眼看巴希达变了脸色，他立刻补充一句。

阿不福思当场将杯子垛在桌上，对此早已见惯不怪的邓布利多提前稳住了餐桌。

巴希达还没来得及开口，门外防护咒被触动的动静让格林德沃脸上的笑意瞬间收敛。他起身看向窗外幻影移形出现在院子里的三个人。能让文达、伊莉雅和金斯莱同时出现在这里的，注定不会是什么好消息。

巴希达家的书房里，格林德沃站在窗前负手而立，邓布利多静静坐在书桌前。金斯莱表情沉郁，文达脸上带着少有的焦躁，伊莉雅已经明显无措。

“美国麻瓜高层对日本动用了那项武器。日本魔法部完全失联，我们派去的人全都没了消息。”金斯莱小心翼翼地斟酌着措辞，“想要使用这项武器的人太多，我们控制的麻瓜总统被直接架空……”直到现在，他仍对美国魔法部的人控制不住麻瓜高层感到难以理解。

“没什么可惊讶的，”似是看穿了他的想法，书桌前的人开了口，“他们费尽心血研制出原子弹不是为了放着不用的，我们压制不住人们的野心和欲望……别这样看我，它的名称和原理都写在那些报告里，你们只是不愿意费心去研究麻瓜的东西。”

金斯莱深吸了一口气，转头看向格林德沃，对方静静看着窗外不置可否。于是金斯莱重新看向邓布利多，见死不救不符合白巫师的行事准则，就算邓布利多认为巫师无力维持对美国麻瓜高层的控制，至少也该通知日本魔法部提前部署。“你既然想到这点，为什么不尽早通知撤离？”金斯莱的语气中仅是疑惑，并不带斥责的意味。

“就算通知撤离，带麻瓜血统的巫师不会扔下自己的亲人，而他们的亲人又各有亲友。何况，他们不会愿意故乡被毁……最重要的原因是，他们不会相信这次轰炸和之前的空袭有任何区别。”然而事实上，即便是能力出众的强大巫师也不一定能抵挡它的威力。邓布利多垂下眼，显得有些无力。

金斯莱皱了皱眉，最终没有反驳。

“我们现在该怎么做？”伊莉雅的声音有些发颤，她原本以为上一次日本魔法部意外遇到的空袭已经是她见过最可怕的场景，而这一次，她连凭借魔法波动找到日本魔法部的位置都做不到。那里一片死寂，他们完全无法确定幻影移形的方位。

他们已经花了几个月的时间等待麻瓜们自相残杀，这一天真的到来时，他们才发现普通巫师在麻瓜的无差别攻击性武器面前没有任何抵抗能力。纽蒙迦德那些原本等不及要看麻瓜使用这项新式武器的纯血巫师们此刻只求梅林庇护，不要让战火烧到欧洲或英国。

“我们没办法一直控制他们，只有麻瓜能够牵制麻瓜。绝对的力量会引发混乱，相互制衡的力量却能带来相对的安稳。” 邓布利多抬起头，眼中透出一丝疲色。他从保密处取走的那些资料已经被唐克斯送到了俄国麻瓜高层手里，这一举动看似冒险，但以他对麻瓜的了解，这反而是获取和平的最便捷方式。“战乱也该到头了。”

金斯莱和伊莉雅对视了一眼，神色同样凝重，文达始终看着格林德沃的背影，对方却一直没有发话。“先生。”她终于沉不住气了。

“协助撤离，”格林德沃仍旧看着窗外，声音少见地有些疲惫，英格兰的夏天似乎随时可能落下雨来。“还有，解除对麻瓜高层的控制。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、根据纽特在《神奇动物在哪里》一书中的描述，凤凰可以随意消失或显形在不同地方。
> 
> 2、阿尔伯特是爱因斯坦的名字。
> 
> 3、还是那句话，不要带入现实！虽然我们不排除苏联的特工里混入了巫师的可能性（大雾！）。


	70. Chapter 70

轰炸持续了两天。其破坏力远远超出了激进派巫师们的预料。不等格林德沃的指令到达，存活下来的日本巫师们便自发加入战斗，解除了圣徒对麻瓜高层的控制。事实上，圣徒们直接放弃了抵抗，他们自己也发现了巫师和麻瓜在这一武器面前同样脆弱。日本麻瓜高层们一清醒过来便立即投降，签署了战败协议。

两周之内，大量激进派巫师改变了立场。他们仍信任格林德沃，毕竟，先知者的预言最终还是应验了。但他们对格林德沃的期许已经从“带领巫师生活在阳光下”，变成了“确保巫师不被麻瓜伤害”。

格林德沃曾在他们心头点燃了一把火，他们无不确信，只要麻瓜们仍然继续自相残杀，巫师们总会在麻瓜人口锐减、实力削弱后控制住他们。而现在，两颗原子弹像是英格兰夏天说来就来的一场暴雨，浇灭了让他们为之疯狂的火种，只留下火炬燃烧后的黑烟，在雨中滋滋发出着响动，最终空留一团灰烬，寂静无声。

整整一个月，没有任何人要求格林德沃下达任何反击麻瓜的指令，巫师们小心翼翼地维持着表面的平静。而麻瓜们的战争也像当年骤然爆发一样戛然而止。无论谁巫师还是麻瓜，都像是宿醉一场彻夜狂欢后终于在天亮时清醒了一般，带着酒醒后的迷茫和头晕脑胀，勉强提起力气收拾自己昨晚亲手造成的一片狼藉。

人们的生活渐渐回归正轨，面包黄油和糖的价格都在快速下降。光鲜亮丽的成衣和布料重新出现在街边的橱柜里。奎妮终于可以肆意穿着喜欢的衣物出门，而不必担心走在街上太过显眼。孩子们的假期快要结束了，她和雅各布将他们带回了英国。

面包店的生意比战争期间更好，人们购买的甜品种类开始多了起来，雅各布甚至在托马斯的强烈要求下在店里售卖麻瓜汽水。门外的铃铛发出清脆响声，店主迎来了今早的第一个客人。

“早上好。麻烦给我一份半糖的可颂，配一杯柠檬红茶。再要一份黄油面包加一杯黑咖啡。”来人身上穿着考究的三件套，搭配蝴蝶形格子领结，修长的指间卡着一枚造型别致的黑宝石戒指，手中的长柄伞被他像手杖一样撑在地上。那是英国绅士们的常见操作，但雅各布敢用店里的全部甜品打赌，他一定在伞里藏了魔杖。

“早上好，邓布利多教授。”雅各布笑着替他包好食物，“今天怎么不派阿芙拉来？”

“它每次带回的红茶都已经凉了，前天还偷吃了我的柠檬蛋糕。”邓布利多微笑着摇了摇头。更重要的原因是，他实在太想出门走动了。魔力被压制的那段时间他总是不能随心所欲地幻影移形。

“替我向奎妮问好，顺便警告托马斯开学后把他的小动物们藏好。”邓布利多接过纸袋，准备离开。雅各布叫住了他。

“托马斯告诉我，下学期的课程里会有麻瓜历史及科技研究，这是真的吗？”雅各布显然对此很感兴趣。

“哦，是的，盖勒特的决定……事实上，是我和他共同的决定。日安。”邓布利多看了一眼门外，街上并没有行人，他微一晃动伞柄，消失在面包店内。

圣徒的会议部依然忙碌，没有任何人质疑格林德沃的新计划。邓布利多拿着甜点和饮品推开格林德沃办公室的门时，办公室的主人正与金斯莱密切交谈着，两人低头看着桌上的羊皮纸文件，肩膀紧靠在一起。

邓布利多挑了挑眉，格林德沃和金斯莱同时撤离对方身边，说不清谁脸上的嫌弃更明显一些。

“抱歉，我只带了两份早茶。”邓布利多走到办公桌前，顺手将原本带给格林德沃的黄油面包和黑咖啡塞进金斯莱怀里。金斯莱说要回魔法部细化鼓励巫师婚育的文件，在格林德沃拦下他之前毫不迟疑地带走了那份早茶。

“我明天回霍格沃茨……”

“阿尔！”

邓布利多话还没说完便被对方隔着办公桌猛地拽住手臂，显得有些无奈。“明天开学，我要回去参加分院仪式和晚宴。”

格林德沃松开他手臂的动作稍显窘迫，最近事务繁杂，他已经忘了明天是开学的日期。

邓布利多忍着笑，主动转移了话题。“我刚才去了伦敦，麻瓜们的生活似乎已经脱离了战争影响。”

格林德沃拉着他在办公桌前的座椅上坐下，自己靠坐在办公桌上。“你觉得强大武器会给他们带来相对长久的和平？”

“毕竟开战的成本提高了，况且，人性总是向往和平安定的。”

“人性也是屈从利益欲望的。”格林德沃凝视着他的眼睛。

“这就不是我们能说准的了。你自己也承认了，‘再强大的先知者也有失算的时候’。如果某天，他们又开始自相残杀相互削弱，到时候你想做什么我都不会阻拦。”

格林德沃接受了这一提议。

他们最近总是把羊皮纸文件扔得到处都是。会议部、巴希达家的书房、纽蒙迦德的书房乃至主卧。两人一有新的想法就急着跟对方分享且记录下来。他们一起改良了大规模遗忘咒，邓布利多把熄灯器做成了可以屏蔽一切麻瓜电子设备的工具。巴希达说他俩又犯病了，跟十几岁时的状态一模一样。

即便如此，第二天傍晚，邓布利多去书房跟格林德沃道别时，仍被桌上堆放的各种资料所震惊。

“你不能指望在短期内把所有事情都做完。”邓布利多挪开桌上那几摞羊皮纸，忍不住摇了摇头。

“那没办法。我是不会把这些事留给阿尔伯特或是阿利安娜的。做不完我就找尼可·勒梅借魔法石做长生不老药……也不行，我不想到了他那把年纪还要整天为这些事劳心费神。”格林德沃放下羽毛笔，闭上眼靠在邓布利多身上。

“你有什么新计划吗？”邓布利多看了看他放在桌上的那堆文件。

“除了让巫师们学习麻瓜科技之外，我们还需要一些潜移默化的宣传来改变麻瓜对巫师的态度，以防某天意外暴露时他们对我们有敌意。”格林德沃站起身，抽出一卷羊皮纸递给他。

其中一项迅速吸引了邓布利多的注意，“将巫师世界的事编写成文学作品在麻瓜中传播？你真要这样做的话，我希望作者能花大量笔墨来描写霍格沃茨。”他忍不住微笑起来，对等下的入学晚宴更加期待，毕竟，这是他第一次整个暑假都没回学校。

“我宁愿作者写写我们的决斗，着重讲述我打败你之后对你做了什么。”格林德沃凑到他耳边，嘴唇触碰上他的耳垂。

邓布利多立刻后退一步躲开了，他可不希望回学校第一晚就迟到。“那我会让作者写我才是赢了决斗的人，而且我到死也不会再见你。黑魔王与救世主，怎样？”

格林德沃笑了起来，“随意，你可以再加一个黑魔王，这样你就能当两次救世主了……你那学生汤姆·里德尔就挺合适。”

“那不行，”邓布利多转身向门外走去，抬手时福克斯立刻飞上了他的肩。“那样或许会有人拿我当白魔王，我还是隐藏好自己的存在比较安全。”

玫瑰纹的落地窗被夕阳染得比凤凰的尾羽还要绚丽。窗外的霞光快要燃尽，烛火却还没有亮起，这是书房一天中最暗淡的时间。

格林德沃笑着摇了摇头，眼中突然转黯。“如果我早出生五十年，不，哪怕只是二十年……”黑魔王的声音渐渐有些落寞。邓布利多停住了脚步，转头看向他。

格林德沃家的下一任先知，成为隐藏者才能脱离束缚的夜骐。格林德沃曾祖父的预言到底是准确的，不仅是他，所有的巫师都必须学会在不属于他们的时代隐藏自身。当年他所追求的三件死亡圣器，老魔杖代表的力量只会引起无休止的纷争，复活石代表的欲念会让人沉溺无法挽回的过去，反倒是格林德沃当初最不感兴趣的隐形衣，让佩弗利尔家的小儿子平安终老。

他叹了口气，对邓布利多张开手，对方于是快步走过来任他抱住。福克斯因邓布利多毫无预兆的动作而身形一晃，被他甩下了肩头，扑棱着翅膀不满地冲他们竖起了翎毛。两人被它逗得笑出声，书房里的烛火适时亮了起来。

如同上古传说中的诸神消失在大陆上，将世界交由人类统治，从神治到人治是一个是时代的终结，属于巫师们的时代也终于过去，他们什么也没有留住。

但至少，还有人陪他一起，欣赏荣光尽头的余晖。

（正文完结）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说7月完结就7月完结，而且一定要卡在哈利和罗琳生日这天。现在是帕果帕果时间7月31日23点28分。还是那句话，只要抱着笔记本追着晨昏线跑，咕咕就追不上我。对了，之后七个番外就随缘更新了。


	71. 番外一《区别对待》（上）

礼堂内悬浮的烛火渐渐转暗，衬得天花板上的星辰越发闪耀。

开学晚宴已经结束了，学生们丝毫没有因局势变更而失去活力。邓布利多指挥学生唱校歌时，托马斯坚持以《星条旗之歌》的旋律唱校歌，被弗里蒙以最大音量的《天佑国王》旋律掩盖过去，只有一半美国血统的莉塔犹豫片刻后加入战局，跟着托马斯一起哼起了美国国歌的旋律。

满座的笑闹喧哗随着桌上的食物渐渐消减，晚宴后，学生们在级长的带领下陆续离开。礼堂内最终只剩一室寂静。邓布利多执教以来第一次整个假期不回学校，斯拉格霍恩照例渡了个长假，宾斯教授说自己任教几百年第一遇到学校引进麻瓜课程的情况，守旧的鬼魂拒不参与麻瓜学科的课程安排工作……总之，关于课程改革的绝大多数工作都落在了唯一肯做这件事的变形术女教授身上。

米勒娃向邓布利多汇报新任教授们的入职情况时紧抿着嘴唇，明显带着对同事们把所有事都留给了她的不满。邓布利多一时愧疚，提出自己会完成后续的课程审核工作，让米勒娃自此刻起彻底从这些杂务中解脱。

现在，他后悔了。

这已经是福克斯第三次催他回家了。羊皮纸上密密麻麻的文字掺杂着各种复杂陌生的术语，看得人有些眼花。杯中的热可可腾起淡淡雾气，就着校长办公室的烛火，暖得人昏昏欲睡。还剩最后两页纸，邓布利多闭上眼，轻轻揉着太阳穴，

幻影移形的声音之后是福克斯惊喜的叫声。墙上某任校长的画像被突然惊醒，不满地咂了咂舌，来人没有理会他，而是径自向校长办公桌走去，异色的眼瞳中带着明显的不耐。

“你注意过时间吗？”格林德沃把怀表扔在桌上，银质的表链被碰得哗啦作响。

邓布利多暗自打量了面前的人一眼，对方衣着完好配饰齐全，别在胸口处的血盟挂坠闪闪发光。没换过衣服，看来格林德沃是刚到家就来霍格沃茨寻人了。

“我正打算回去，”邓布利多尽量显得不那么心虚，“反正你也这么晚才到家。”

他知道这不是问题的关键。今天傍晚，离开纽蒙迦德前，他在书房内与格林德沃拥抱道别，松手的前一秒，不知出于什么心态，他突然亲吻了对方的耳垂，并在格林德沃脖颈上轻咬了一下。“我尽早回来。”赶在格林德沃反应过来收紧手臂之前，邓布利多迅速退开，带着福克斯便幻影移形了。这是他今晚第二次后悔自己的决定。

“我晚到家是因为我把明天的事提前安排好了。”格林德沃收起桌上的怀表，视线始终凝在对方脸上，“而且我知道你明天没课。”

画像中的校长们紧闭双眼，似乎陷入了熟睡——埃弗拉把眼睛闭得太紧，以致眼角的皱纹分外明显，德文特闭眼的状态倒是自然，脸上却有些泛红。

邓布利多努力让自己不去考虑今后要怎样面对这些肖像。格林德沃撑在办公桌上紧盯着他，福克斯已经急切地落在他肩上，强烈表达着自己要回纽蒙迦德的诉求。他只能放下面前那堆羊皮纸，起身将手搭在格林德沃手臂上，任由对方带着他幻影移形。

腰间的手丝毫不控制力度地收紧，对方强势的态度让他有些心虚。邓布利多知道，格林德沃还在计较今天傍晚的事。其实，几十年前，他偶尔也会做出这种近似挑逗的举动，但那时的格林德沃可不会因此对他这么粗暴，就算被撩到心急难耐，也仍努力克制着照顾他的感觉。

格林德沃上一次细心顾及他的体验还是几个月前在斯莱特林的密室里，在变形术的作用下，那一次他们都是十几岁初见时的外表。想到这里，邓布利多终于得出结论——格林德沃明显在区别对待十八岁的他和现在的他。

空间扭曲的感觉停了下来，两人在纽蒙迦德书房中站定。格林德沃下意识收紧了手臂，却突然觉得怀中人清瘦了不少，甚至身高也有细微变化。

“我累了。”红发少年抬起头，明澈的蓝眼睛里闪过狡黠的笑。属于中年教授的三件套穿在他身上有些宽松，明显成熟的装扮衬得少年青涩的脸更显稚嫩。

他是故意的。看清少年眼中笑意的一瞬间，格林德沃立刻确定邓布利多已经发现了自己的区别对待，并且正有意识地利用这一点。即便如此，他实在很难对面前这张脸产生任何报复性的恶意。

平时站在自己身边的中年教授温润沉稳且强大，极具吸引力的身躯包裹着略显禁欲的灵魂，有一种即便被狠心伤害肆意蹂躏后也会冰释前嫌的、属于圣人的包容感。常常让他忍不住踩踏了对方的底线，非要折磨得对方满眼泪水，眼中的平静自持寸寸成灰才肯罢休。

而此刻怀中的少年，脸庞稚嫩清秀，身躯纤瘦柔软。带着因青涩而生的脆弱感，仿佛下一秒便会被过度的磨难压垮。将任何罪行施加在这样的身躯上都过于残忍，像是在祭品尚未成熟时便将其残忍宰杀。即便是格林德沃也无法心安理得地做出那样恶劣的事。

从浴室出来后的水汽尚未散尽，邓布利多静静贴在对方怀里，任由格林德沃指间的咒语烘干他的头发。

“今天感觉还好吗？”格林德沃温厚的手掌贴在他腹部，微微皱起了眉，似乎觉得让这样一具稚嫩而单薄的躯体为他孕育生命是一种罪过。

“我现在完全可以压制他。”邓布利多笑了笑，微微抿起嘴角，那是他失落时常见的神情。

“怎么了？”对待他时，格林德沃显然足够细心。

“没什么，我只是……”邓布利多垂下眼，最终没有抱怨对方面对怀孕的中年教授时的理所应当。

“我只是觉得你现在太瘦弱，看着难免担心……”格林德沃无奈地叹了口气，将对方揽入怀中。他开始想念枕边人几十年后的样子，强大沉稳到足够承受强烈的侵犯，成熟包容到不会计较伤害。更重要的是，那具身体已经完全被调教成了他想要的样子。格林德沃抱着怀中的人，眼中突然闪现期待的光。“好好休息。”他在少年柔软的红发上落下一个吻。

困倦让邓布利多忽略了对方温柔语气中的恶劣。

第二天早上，邓布利多迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，窗帘缓慢拉开放进了阳光。枕边人已经醒了，静静靠坐在床头。

“早。”他说，习惯性地想将手臂环上格林德沃的脖颈，手腕上丝绸柔软却强韧的禁锢感让他猛地睁大了眼。

“盖尔？”认识到自己的处境时，邓布利多明显有些惊慌，听清自己温润的声音时，他更是感到心底一沉——那是属于中年教授的成熟声线。

枕边人扭头看向他，嘴角勾起笑意，“昨晚睡得好吗？”格林德沃温热的手掌的隔着布料贴上他的小腹，“我可是完全没睡好。”探入睡袍下摆的手指划过皮肤，激起一阵让人头皮发麻的战栗感。

邓布利多已经开始掩饰不住自己的慌乱，“你不能这样对我，我还怀着……唔……”随着对方探入湿润穴口的指节突然弯曲，邓布利多剩下的话语都成了一声闷哼。

“我不会伤到他的。”格林德沃伏在他耳边说，舔舐耳垂的舌尖带起水声。

半小时后，当邓布利多无数次压抑着哭腔说“盖尔，我真的错了”，“别这样对我”等话无果后，他终于忍不住哭喊出声，“格林德沃！你就是区别对待！你从来不会对十八岁的我这么粗暴……”

对方暂时停下了动作，安抚地亲吻着他的泪痕，他躲闪着将头埋在对方肩上，只觉得心里的委屈和愤恨更加明显。

“难道你就没有区别对待过我和他，教授？”清澈明朗的声音让邓布利多愣了一下，抬头对上一双带着笑意的异色眼瞳。金发少年执起他被柔软丝绸束缚在床头的手，于手背上落下轻柔的吻。

不满他的失神，黑魔王仍埋在他体内的欲望猛地冲撞了一下，毫无预警的快感激得邓布利多惊喘一声绷直了双腿，穴肉猛烈的收缩伴随体内渗出的温热液体。邓布利多立刻喘息着脱了力。

“你就这么喜欢被他欺负？”金发少年的语气明显带着不满，看向他潮红未退的脸色时，嘴角却不禁勾上了笑意。

回过神后对上两双一模一样的异色眼瞳，邓布利多深吸一口气，无助地瞪大了眼。


	72. 番外一《区别对待》（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：时间转换器梗。GG—>AD<—gg（其实是披少年皮的GG），孕期双性，三人行，双龙提及。（我真的不断拉低自己的底线）

格林德沃已经预料到了金发青年的出现，这是他使用时间转换器的惯常手法。

意识到自己真的惹怒邓布利多后，黑魔王决定将哄劝对方的任务交给几小时后的自己，于是不久后的他以年少时的模样回到此刻。他的目的无非是要让中年教授承认，他两对年少时期的恋人都无可避免地有些特殊优待。

而此时，当邓布利多真的失神地看着面前的金发少年，黑魔王反而感到难以忍受的烦躁。

现在后悔已经晚了。少年挑衅地看了格林德沃一眼，手指温柔地滑过邓布利多手腕上的缎带。丝绸柔滑的质感从手腕上抽离，少年的拇指轻轻摩挲着邓布利多腕上的痕迹，明亮的异色眼眸凑近邓布利多仍带着湿意的蓝眼睛。

格林德沃明显不满少年解开了他捆绑在邓布利多手腕上的缎带，那原本是他的乐趣——在一切结束时亲手解开白巫师手上的束缚，将对方抱在怀里柔声宽慰，直到他的圣人不计前嫌地靠在他身上陷入沉睡。

黑魔王强行将邓布利多拽入怀里，打断了面前两人的对视。中年教授这才回过神来，瞬间意识到发生了什么。

“我跟你说过不要滥用时间转换器。”邓布利多语气中埋怨的意味被他此刻略微沙哑的声线冲淡，眼中的严肃却是丝毫不减。

看着白巫师略显焦虑的神情，黑魔王紧皱的眉不自觉舒展了一些，唇角也渐渐放松。自从发现他滥用时间转换器后，邓布利多多次跟他强调这样做的风险，并告诉他史上不乏优秀巫师因误用时间转换器而被困于时空间隙之中的案例。两人对峙片刻，格林德沃的唇角蹭了蹭邓布利多微蹙的眉。

一旁的金发少年显然不满两人对自己的忽视，当即贴了过来坐在邓布利多旁边，伸手将白巫师揽向自己这方。

“你既然担心我滥用时间转换器会出现意外，为什么每次我用它来让你多睡一会儿时你都没反对过呢，教授？”少年的手掌抚在对方脸上，指尖滑过白巫师眼角残留的泪痕。“明早估计也得这样做，”他凑近邓布利多耳边，声音放轻了些，“你似乎并不排斥被我占用休息时间，对吗，教授?”

邓布利多感到自己耳尖正微微发烫，对方显然也发现了这一点，耳边传来轻声嗤笑。

中年教授后撤一些，凝视着对方异色的眼睛，声音平静而真诚，“我不反对你带着我使用转换器，盖勒特，但那不是因为我觉得这样做没有风险，而是因为我不介意和你一起在某个不知名的时间间隙中被困个几百年。”

少年愣了一下，一时不知该怎样接话，英俊的面庞因失神而显得线条柔和了一些。

这表情不适合他。邓布利多忍不住笑了起来，抬手揉上少年的脸，温热的气息在对方回过神来之前靠近唇齿。毫无防备的金发少年因他倚靠过来的动作而向后仰倒，两人一时重心不稳，险些从宽大柔软的床铺上滚落。

盖勒特及时回过神，稳下身形后一把揽住跨坐在他腰上的人，对方不依不饶地俯下身想要亲吻他，他极为配合地闭上了眼。

少年预想中柔软温存的吻最终没能落下来。邓布利多的腰被身后的黑魔王紧紧环住，也因此被迫止住了动作。

“我们之间的事还没完呢，亲爱的。”格林德沃收紧手臂时绕开了他的腹部，力度明显比平时大，声音也较平时冷厉些。

阿尔对他可没有这么主动过。格林德沃知道自己有些压制不住火气，加上刚才他也确实把人折腾得狠了些。为了避免伤到邓布利多体内那个由魔法孕育的小东西，他没有再碰残留着自己体液的湿润穴口，而是将指节探入对方紧致的后穴。

他们早该知道事情会失控。

失神地伏在少年胸膛上，随着身后人的动作律动喘息时，邓布利多听见少年隐忍而难耐的呼唤。“阿尔……”，记忆深处熟悉的声音连语调都似曾相识。当年的盖勒特也是这样，明明自己已经难以忍受，还尽力顾忌着他的感受。

“可以吗？”手指在湿润的穴口处轻轻摩挲，少年看着邓布利多，眼中带着急切的期许。

这种时候拒绝他未免太残忍了些。邓布利多将头靠回少年肩上，算是默许了，身后人带着怒意的动作已经让他提不起一丝力气。

得到他的许可，少年试探着进入温软的甬道内，前后同时被占有的肿胀感让邓布利多几乎无法发出嘶喊声。

感到自己的空间被挤占，低头又看见少年眼中满足的笑意，黑魔王当即皱起了眉，拍击的力度丝毫不加克制，掌下弹软丰腴的臀肉上瞬间出现浅红的印记。毫无预警的痛感让邓布利多呜咽一声，眼中的泪水更加明显，下意识地抱紧了身下少年的腰，往前躲闪时两人紧贴的下腹反复摩擦着，甬道内的收缩让两个格林德沃都倒抽了一口气。

“你轻点！”感觉到中年教授求助般地收紧环在他腰上的手，盖勒特搂住怀中的人，不满地瞪了格林德沃一眼。

“别装得好像你不喜欢他这反应。”格林德沃冷哼一声，邓布利多缩进少年怀里时表现出的依恋和信赖让他感到更加烦躁，当即在对方臀瓣上又补了几掌。

甬道随着拍击的节奏收缩，少年终于也开始把持不住。“忍一忍，好吗？”他附在邓布利多耳边轻声说，手掌安抚地揉上对方的头发，下腹起伏的动作却丝毫不及语气温柔。两人同时加快的律动将邓布利多的呼吸都尽数打乱。少年迷恋地欣赏着他失神蓝眼睛中的泪水，指尖描摹眼角的泪痕，拇指轻轻擦拭他嘴角无力吞咽的津液，随后探进他嘴里按压他湿润的舌。

邓布利多已经无暇避开少年侵略的手指，只能尽力放松唇齿，防止咬伤对方。少年一时不忍，强自压抑着放慢了动作，黑魔王却恶意加重了抽送，掐在中年教授腰上的手阻止了对方的闪躲。这无疑加大了盖勒特保持理智的难度，少年额头上已经沁出薄汗，眼中隐忍的欲望看得邓布利多有些心惊。“让我换个地方，怎么样？”少年突然停下动作。

邓布利多已经无力回答，然而他很快意识到盖勒特并不是在向他询问。格林德沃停顿片刻，似乎也不想过于为难几个小时之后的自己。况且……看了看邓布利多下意识护着腹部的右手，黑魔王最终点了头。

邓布利多好几次以为他俩会放弃同时挤入后穴的想法。被撑开的过程中，肉壁绷紧的疼痛感和难以抑制的快感让他止不住哭喊，过于凄惨的声音惹得前后两人不断抚慰他，却都没有要先停下来的意思。

“坚持一下，阿尔，我保证这是最后一次。”格林德沃轻声哄劝说。他是认真的。招来其他人分享邓布利多这一行为简直蠢透了，哪怕那个人是他自己。黑魔王不打算再做一次这种蠢事。

没有了对腹内生命的顾忌，两人在后穴中的冲撞毫不克制。等他们都发泄完后，邓布利多已经彻底失去了意识。

餍足地蹭了蹭白巫师沾着薄汗的碎发，格林德沃缓慢撤开后起身拿过魔杖，将床铺上的狼藉清理一新。

金发少年静静抱着怀中陷入昏睡的人，闭上眼，嘴角隐隐勾着笑意。耀眼的金发开始减淡缩短，眼角渐渐浮现略显沧桑的痕迹。再次睁开异瞳时，房中的两个格林德沃外貌上已经别无二致。

眼看他变得跟自己一样，拿着魔杖的格林德沃杖尖一晃，变成了金发少年的模样。他还要回到几个小时前去哄劝发了怒的白巫师。少年拿起床头的怀表，表盘打开露出其后的时间转换器。

“小心一点，”听见黑魔王突然发话，金发少年侧过头来，对方的视线落在他修长手指间的怀表上，“真出了什么意外他会难过的。”格林德沃说着将抱着怀中人的手臂收得紧了些。

“你知道不会有事。”金发少年英俊的脸上浮现张扬的笑，两双同样明亮的异瞳视线一碰，眼中俱是不可一世的狂傲。每一个阶段格林德沃都有着因了解自己实力而产生的自傲。正如，每一个阶段的格林德沃都能让那个人感到担忧焦虑，也都会在意那个人的情绪。而这一点，永远不会因他们年龄阶段的变化而产生区别对待。


	73. 番外二：柳条（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GG跟孩子抢AD的梗

阿尔弗雷德·格林德沃是霍格沃茨新生中少有的知道禁林中打人柳来历的人。

当那棵树还是一枝柳条时，阿尔弗雷德就已经见过它。开学前一周，他自学了课本上的所有咒语，想去书房找邓布利多寻求称赞，正好看见他父亲盖勒特·格林德沃回家。

格林德沃说自己从德姆斯特朗湖边的打人柳上折下了那根枝条，并将它带回了纽蒙迦德。

“我一定是德姆斯特朗建校以来第一个敢去招惹那棵树的学生。”格林德沃抱怨着，走到书桌前，从袖内抽出被施过禁锢咒后毫无生气的柳条。“它比我学生时代更茂密了，毕竟已经过了快一个世纪。现在它的树冠盖过了小半块湖面，发起脾气来能把湖上几英尺厚的坚冰抽得粉碎。”

坐在他对面的人接过柳条，指尖闪过的光芒让垂头丧气的柳条瞬间恢复了活力，不安分地摇晃起来。

“早知道它长到那么大了，我绝对不会答应你去扯它的树枝。”格林德沃提高了音量，拉起自己风衣的袖口，“它还把我打伤了，你看！”

一条暗红色的伤口蜿蜒在格林德沃的手腕上。邓布利多当即从羊皮纸堆里抬起了头，小心翼翼地解开他的袖口，呼喊福克斯的声音略显焦急。

凤凰眼泪滴上伤痕时发出轻微的嘶嘶声，邓布利多忍不住皱起了眉。“不是让你随身带着白鲜和凤凰眼泪吗？”他修长的手指轻轻抚过那道已经完全消退的痕迹。

“我忘了。”格林德沃只是微笑看着他，异色的眼睛分外明亮，“况且，我也没想到它现在会那么难对付。”黑魔王说着凑近了些，“你要怎么感谢我？”

两人越靠越近，桌上的福克斯忍不住转开了头，目光正好落在门口的阿尔弗雷德身上。

“父亲，我每次跟你出门的时候，受了伤你都会拿出白鲜或凤凰眼泪替我治疗，还让我回家后不要告诉爸爸。怎么这次你会忘了带？”男孩故作稚嫩的声音里满是好奇。

格林德沃保持着微笑，快速抽回手腕，避免邓布利多看见他手臂上暴起的青筋。阿尔弗雷德是三个孩子中最像他的那个，偏偏也是最让他头痛的一个。

长子阿尔伯特更像邓布利多，温润谦和的外表下掩藏着不可一世的骄傲，总让格林德沃想起年轻时的爱人，当然，他比少年邓布利多果敢些，发色红得更张扬，蓝眼睛中的笑意也更狂放；阿利安娜因为一头耀眼的金发受尽了阿不福思的喜爱，唯一被阿不福思嫌弃的异色眼瞳则被格林德沃和巴希达视为心头好；唯独他们最小的儿子，不管是长相还是性格都像是格林德沃的翻版，只一双湛蓝的眼睛复制了邓布利多的。

“带你出门的时候我总会小心一点，我自己一个人时就随意多了。”格林德沃从容回应。

“那可不行，”邓布利多微皱起眉，“你独自出门时也不能大意。”  
格林德沃眼中锐利的光瞬间变得柔和。

阿尔弗雷德却有些气紧，“你以前跟我们讲过打人柳的事，你说制服它特别容易，在它的某个树结上按一下它就不动了。而且你上学的时候经常用它训练自己的敏捷度——安娜告诉我的，她预言我上学期间会像你一样，经常跟打人柳玩，我还以为我进不了霍格沃茨，只能去德姆斯特朗。况且，它的柳条也不能突破你的防护咒。”

格林德沃没有争论德姆斯特朗并不该作为霍格沃茨的替补，而是把话题聚焦在打人柳上。“它长大了很多，况且我这么多年没见它，忘了那个树结在哪。”黑魔王脸上的笑容分毫不减，小孩子到底还是沉不住气些，阿尔弗雷德漂亮的蓝眼睛里已经隐隐闪现怒火。

“你只不过是想让他心疼！”

“阿尔弗，”邓布利多冲他最小的儿子伸出手，对方立刻跑过来任他揽住。

“不管怎么说，你父亲是真的受了伤，会感觉到痛，你不能这样跟他说话。”邓布利多低头看着他，柔和的目光带着某种审视的意味，阿尔弗雷德立刻忍不住低下了头。

“况且……你不喜欢他吗？”邓布利多微微偏着头，显得有些疑惑。

“当然不是！”阿尔弗雷德下意识否认。父亲是他眼中最强大的巫师，可以满足他的无数愿望，能带他去任何他想去的地方，还能兜住他闯的所有祸。他怎么可能不喜欢格林德沃？只是，两人别无二致的占有欲总能让他们在邓布利多面前明争暗斗。

“爱一个人的表现可不是不顾他的感受惹他生气。”邓布利多拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的头，“况且，弄伤自己来让我担心，这种做法也过于幼稚了些，你父亲不至于这样做。”格林德沃唇角的笑意有些僵硬，却又很快恢复如常。

“那么，或许你该让他知道你有多在乎他。”邓布利多冲阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，后者转身看向格林德沃，犹豫片刻后伸出了手。

小巫师明澈的蓝眼睛目光柔软，格林德沃感觉心上某块地方正被这似曾相识的眼睛融化，当即不计前嫌地伸手抱起了他。“再怎么说，他也是阿不思亲生的。”黑魔王在心里想着，将手臂收紧了些。

“爸爸，你为什么需要这支柳条？”阿尔弗雷德从格林德沃怀里回头看向邓布利多。

白巫师动作一顿，最终决定不隐瞒他。“你的新同学里有一位比较特殊，他会在月圆之夜变身成狼——有些类似米勒娃阿姨那样的阿尼马格斯，你见过的，但他是被迫变形，而且在狼形时会身不由己地表现出攻击性。”

“那一定会有老师反对他入学，家长们也不会同意。”阿尔弗雷德立刻找到了问题的关键。

“是的，但我去看过他了，是个很好的孩子。”邓布利多忍不住垂下了眼，“因为他父亲得罪了一个狼人，作为报复，那个狼人半夜潜入他房间咬伤了他……那时他才四岁，他父母的心都碎了。”

阿尔弗雷德真心为那个小狼人及其父母感到惋惜，但看见邓布利多提到那个孩子时眼中的爱怜，他觉得自己并没有那么喜欢那个新同学。

“那真是太可怕了，”阿尔弗雷德评价到，“父亲得罪过的人也很多，我今晚能跟你睡吗？我怕被那些人报复。”他真诚地看向邓布利多，“我今晚一定会梦到被狼人咬。”

“没人能闯进这里，况且，有我在，没人能伤到你。”格林德沃的语气温柔，眼中的笑意虚伪得和刚才阿尔弗雷德拆穿他时如出一辙，“所以，乖乖回你自己的房间。”

阿尔弗雷德求助地看向邓布利多。

“总之，我需要在开学前把这根枝条种成一棵树，替他营造一个不被打扰的空间让他度过月圆之夜。”邓布利多给了他刚才那个问题的答案，以示这段对话结束了。

“我可以知道他是谁吗？”走到门口时，阿尔弗雷德回过头。

“等将来他自己愿意告诉你的时候吧。晚安，亲爱的。”

小巫师不情不愿地离开书房。他一定会弄清那根柳条最后被种在了哪里，并借此找出邓布利多喜欢的那个学生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、《霍格沃茨：一段校史》说过霍翔的入学名单是由一支羽毛笔自动写在纸上的。所以严格来说，只要莱姆斯的名字出现了，他就有入学资格，校长只是想办法让他留在学校里。
> 
> 2、打人柳是校长亲手为卢平栽的，这点是原著设定。
> 
> 3、卢平被咬伤是因为四岁时他的父亲得罪了狼人芬里尔·格雷伯克（没错，就是咬伤比尔、咬死拉文德，第六部里还说要把校长当餐后甜点的那个混蛋）。—— pottermore


	74. 番外三：羊毛袜（上）

松树从雪地上拖过，留下的痕迹被拖着行李离校的孩子们踩得凌乱。

鲁伯·海格在大礼堂门口停下，拎起那棵对正常人来说过于高大的松树，用力抖了抖松针上残留的雪。他喜欢节日，可圣诞节总是伴随假期，原本该温馨热闹的节日反而成了学校相对冷清的时刻。这对海格这样以学校为家、以学生为家人的人来说，并不是值得高兴的事。

十几岁时，刚失去父亲的海格曾悲哀地认为，只有无家可归的孩子才会留在学校里过圣诞。唯一令他感到安慰的是，邓布利多也会出现在学校的圣诞晚宴上。然而，自那场世纪决战之后，邓布利多总是在陪学生们吃完晚饭后便匆匆离开。

或许，当年留在学校过圣诞的校长也不过是个无家可归的孩子，而现在，他已经有了去处。海格抬头望向城堡高处，凝视着七楼校长办公室所在的位置。

与此同时，办公室门外，有着一头金发的小女巫已经尝试了不下十个口令，门口的滴水兽斜睨着她，丝毫没有要让开的意思。

“焦糖布丁？柠檬起司……”

“办公室的口令是爸爸喜欢的东西。”这是她身为级长的哥哥阿尔伯特·格林德沃告诉她的。而现在，她已经试尽了所有邓布利多喜欢的食物。或许是她的思路错了？

女孩与滴水兽对视着，异色的眼瞳里闪着犹疑的光。

“格林德沃？”她试探着开了口，滴水兽再次睨了她一眼。是她犯蠢了，校长办公室的口令是全校好几个老师都知道的，邓布利多但凡还要点面子就不可能选择格林德沃作口令。她决定试试自己的名字，“阿利安娜。”

滴水兽看她的眼神已经明显不耐。

安娜毫不犹豫地瞪了回去，随后收敛脾气，专心思考邓布利多可能用作口令的东西。上个周末，她似乎听阿尔伯特说要送爸爸一双羊毛袜当圣诞礼物。

试试总没什么损失，安娜清了清嗓子。“羊毛袜。”

滴水兽让到一边，办公室的门旋开了。安娜震惊地瞪园了眼——羊毛袜有什么好的？

“爸，你宁愿用羊毛袜当口令也不用我的名字吗？”小女巫的声音有些委屈。 

桌前的人抬起了头，“在校期间要叫我教授。”话虽这样说，邓布利多语气中没有丝毫责备的意味。

“已经放假了，不算在校期间。”安娜冲他眯起了眼。

“既然已经放假了，你就该收拾东西回家。我让福克斯送你？”

听到自己的名字，架子上的凤凰抬高了头。

“我要等阿尔伯特一起走。”安娜乖巧表情看起来真的只是一个依恋哥哥的妹妹。然而，早在安娜进门前，邓布利多就已经清楚她来这里的目的。

“阿尔伯特今年圣诞不回家，要去霍格莫德。我以为他告诉过你了。” 

阿尔伯特确实已经告诉了她，而且立刻引发了她的艳羡。安娜原本万分期待与家人度过圣诞夜，但得知哥哥可以去霍格莫德后，她顿时觉得自己的圣诞夜只是晚宴后的奶油蛋糕，阿尔伯特的才是蛋糕上甜美多汁的樱桃。

“那我能跟他一起去吗？”安娜终于忍不住暴露了自己的真实目的。

“三年级以上的学生才能访问霍格莫德，而且要有监护人签名，你还是一年级新生……”邓布利多的语气和神态似乎真的在为安娜感到惋惜。

“哥哥能去那我也能去了，我做任何事都比他早三岁。”显然，安娜早就想好了对年龄问题的回应。“他十一岁才拿到魔杖，我九岁就拿到了！”小女巫抱住了邓布利多的手臂，这一动作标志着她已经彻底不拿对方当教授了。

邓布利多挑了挑眉，最终没有告诉安娜，阿尔伯特十一岁才拿到魔杖是因为他五岁时溜进书房，翻出了格林德沃那支枯树皮般的旧魔杖，并成功用它炸毁了书房的整面落地窗。

邓布利多和格林德沃一致认为魔杖在阿尔伯特手中远比在同龄孩子手里危险。当世最伟大的两个巫师在为儿子超群的魔法天赋感到自豪的同时，毫不犹豫地将给他买魔杖的计划延后到了他十一岁入学时。

“就算不考虑年龄的问题，作为校长，我也不能替你签访问许可。你得拿到你父亲的签名才行。”邓布利多看起来是让步了，但安娜很清楚这不过另一层面的拒绝。

“他什么都听你的，签不签还不是你一句话的事！”小女巫松开邓布利多的手臂，赌气地转身离开。

“等等，安娜。”邓布利多按住了她的肩，柔和的语气里带着轻微笑意，“发带松了。”

安娜侧过头，果然看到搭在左肩上的发辫尾部蝴蝶结有些松散，几缕零落的发丝就快混入后面披散着的长发。

邓布利多解开她发尾的蝴蝶结，修长的手指准确勾起约四分之一的发量，指尖熟练地编起三股辫。安娜的右眼和格林德沃一样是淡金色异瞳，左边湛蓝的眼眸却复刻了邓布利多的。她的脸部轮廓和五官都很像邓布利多，只是更柔和些，一头金发和十六岁格林德沃的一样耀眼。与邓布利多相近的轮廓，金色的长发，左侧的蓝眼睛，她简直像是……

“安娜……”

白巫师握着手中光滑柔软的金发，看向女儿的侧颜时有一瞬间的失神。

“怎么了，爸爸？”小女巫转过头，异色的眼瞳分外明亮。

邓布利多这才回过神来，替她绑上浅蓝色的蝴蝶结发带。确定她左右两边的发辫对称，披散在身后的长发也服帖整齐后，邓布利多理了理她脖子上金红相间的围巾。“去收拾东西吧，等下跟我回家。”

“我真的不能和哥哥一起去霍格莫德吗？”安娜沮丧地垂下了眼，她原本也不抱太大希望，只是忍不住碰碰运气。自她有记忆以来，每个圣诞节都是跟双亲和哥哥一起在纽蒙迦德度过（也有几次他们带她去了戈德里克山谷的姑婆家），直到今年邓布利多才勉强同意阿尔伯特不在家过圣诞，但两个孩子同时离家显然超出了他的心理预期。

安娜不知道邓布利多为什么如此执着于要全家人一起过圣诞。正如她从未想过，邓布利多替她编发辫时为什么那样熟练，哪怕是在她刚开始留长发时也没有过生疏的练习期。

办公室的门开了，门口红发蓝眼的少年像极了十四岁时的邓布利多。

阿尔伯特的出现毫不留情地提示着安娜她不能去霍格莫德过圣诞，小女巫顿时难过得连跟哥哥打招呼的力气都省了。

“我来送安娜的访问许可，”阿尔伯特将羊皮纸递到邓布利多面前，“父亲签了字。”

安娜看着哥哥手中的许可证，深吸一口气瞪圆了眼，满怀期待地看向邓布利多。校长迟疑了一下，静静看着面前两个孩子，最终点了头。

安娜尖叫着扑向阿尔伯特，猛地跳起来环住对方的脖颈，撞得阿尔伯特一个踉跄。

“我去换衣服！半小时后休息室见！你说过要带我去蜂蜜公爵的，还有佐科的魔法笑话店！”安娜的声音渐渐消失在办公室门廊外，身后两张相似的面孔都忍不住浮现笑意。

“你是怎么说服盖勒特签字的？” 邓布利多靠坐在办公桌上，偏头看着长子。

“我向他保证我会紧紧跟着安娜，他就签字了。” 

撒谎，邓布利多看着那双和自己别无二致的蓝眼睛，立刻得出结论。

阿尔伯特当然不会告诉邓布利多，格林德沃签字的主要原因之一，是自己提示他他终于可以不受打扰地和邓布利多单独度过一个圣诞节。

邓布利多凝视着阿尔伯特的眼睛，片刻后叹了口气。

“照顾好安娜，不要让她离开你的视线。”他脸上仍带着笑，声音却略显低沉。

少年冲他笑了笑，“我不会让她离开我的视线……况且，你如果看过她用障碍咒，就知道我才是需要看护的那个人。”

邓布利多忍不住笑出了声，阿尔伯特的阿利安娜终究比阿不思的阿利安娜幸运些。

“安娜说你想送我一双羊毛袜？”邓布利多眼中笑意未减。阿尔伯特冲他张开手，他俯身让对方拥抱。

“晚些时候您会收到我的圣诞礼物，我保证。”阿尔伯特在他耳边说，声音里带着得意与窃喜。“圣诞快乐，爸爸。”

菲尼亚斯·布莱克的画像静静看着办公室中这对父子，又看了看周围空掉的画框。或许，他也该回格里莫广场去了。


	75. 番外三：羊毛袜（下）

阿尔伯特和阿利安娜结伴走出格兰芬多塔楼时，邓布利多正拽着福克斯的尾羽，在纽蒙迦德堡的书房内站定。

炉火映照着书房玫瑰纹的落地窗，给窗外的雪山和月光镀上一层暖意。

下雪了。邓布利多抬手触上雕花的落地窗，玻璃上刺骨的寒意蛰疼了指尖。

“觉得家里太冷清了，不习惯？”不知何时出现在他身后的人走近了些。

邓布利多没有回头，熟悉的声音和对方身上的温度让他下意识往后靠了些。“这不是正合了你的意吗？圣诞节还特意支走阿尔伯特和安娜。”

他果然还计较这件事。格林德沃伸手揽住靠进他怀里的人，说话时气息拂在对方后颈上，带起轻微痒意。“阿尔伯特还有三年就成年了，安娜也已经十一岁了。这样一算，过不了几年，家里就只剩我们两人了。”黑魔王的语气不无遗憾，“对你来说会不会太冷清了些？”

“你想说什么？”邓布利多回转身，手臂探入格林德沃敞开的大衣内，环上了他的腰。

“你就不考虑……”格林德沃仔细观察着对方的反应。邓布利多一定已经猜到他想说什么了，但并没有生气或反对。“你看，你明显不习惯家里太安静。两个孩子迟早要成年离家……”

“你支开他们，就为了让我感受没有他们的平安夜能有多冷清？”邓布利多从对方外套内抽出手，指间赫然夹着不知何时从格林德沃大衣暗袋内掏出的魔药瓶。

黑色的瓶子表面覆着金丝暗纹，里面的液体对他们来说并不陌生。毕竟，那些魔药都是格林德沃根据安妮·博林的配方改良而成、亲手熬制的，而邓布利多已经两次品尝它。

格林德沃丝毫没有被人识破计划的窘迫，理直气壮地握住他拿着药瓶的手。“难道你不喜欢阿尔伯特和安娜吗？”

邓布利多愣了一下，垂下眼，仔细考量着这件事。格林德沃在他回过神来之前打开瓶塞，将魔药送到他唇边。“我可不信你不想要第三个孩子。”

白巫师没有回应，格林德沃异色的眼瞳里渐渐显现一丝落寞。僵持片刻后，邓布利多终于忍不住叹了口气，顺从地就着对方的手喝下瓶中药水。

魔药本身的味道被人费心掩盖，椴树蜜的甜味滑过喉舌，在齿间扩散。对方异瞳中的笑意已经掩饰不住，邓布利多忍不住半真半假地抱怨起来，“满意了？反正我只是个战俘，在这种事上向来没有选择权。”

格林德沃将药瓶随手一抛，拇指抚上他沾着药渍的下唇。“每天霸占着我的卧室和我的餐后甜品，我想通过的每一条文件都需要给你过目。我还以为你早就忘了你是战俘……”烛火衬得黑魔王异色的眼眸格外明亮，格林德沃声音里的温度渐渐转凉，生冷强势的声线压抑着欲望，眼底的温存却半分不减，“跪下。”

邓布利多愣了一下，耳尖泛起了红，与他对峙片刻后，最终无奈地俯下了身。

格林德沃不常让他做这种事，除了战败初期那两个月。但那已经足够把他变成对方想要的样子。鼻尖滑过西裤柔软的面料，布料间的银质拉环被舌尖顶出后又被牙齿衔住。在格林德沃抚着他柔软红发的手已经快忍不住加重力度时，邓布利多终于适当加快了速度。

口中熟悉的气味让邓布利多眼眶渐渐泛红，他知道格林德沃很快会忍不住将前端探入他喉道内，那样会引发他的干呕，却只会让对方更加兴奋。头顶的呼吸渐渐粗重，埋在他红发内的修长手指已经开始颤抖。

他明显感到格林德沃在忍耐，压在他头上的手掌微微用力，却又立刻停了下来，始终不曾有下一步动作。这可不像对待战俘的方式。邓布利多闭上眼，主动埋下了头，无力吞咽的津液沾得脸上一片狼藉。喉头收缩的窒息感让他忍不住呜咽出声，格林德沃安抚地揉着他的头发，极力抑制着攥住他头发往下按压的冲动。

邓布利多抬眼看了看格林德沃，对方立刻将他拽了起来，压上了书房的落地窗。玻璃是暖的，被体内三只不断开拓的手指搅得思绪混乱时，邓布利多仍察觉到了落地窗温度的变化。看来格林德沃把他拽起来之前就想这样做了。

甬道被撑开的感觉打断了他的思维，邓布利多很快就意识模糊，眼中只剩下窗外山峰上的积雪。

雪还没有停，霍格莫德的街道上，阿尔伯特高举着魔杖替两人挡开落雪。安娜坚持不让哥哥把糖果和玩具放进他施了扩展咒的口袋里，自己满满当当抱了一怀，手上还紧攥着糖棍。两侧商店内的彩灯将积雪染了色。可以晚回学校的高年级学生们三五成群，结伴走进了三把扫帚酒吧。

从佐科的魔法笑话店出来后，安娜原本想进风雅牌巫师服装店看看，阿尔伯特却领着她转进了一条相对暗淡的小巷子。

主路上的繁华和热闹被抛在身后，巷道尽头，酒吧的窗户暗得像是积了一层灰，招牌上的猪头在没有灯光照射的情况下分外诡异。这里的一切都和主路上的温馨明亮格格不入。

“要进去看看吗？”安娜盯着猪头酒吧的招牌。

“你不怕吗？”阿尔伯特知道自己问出这句话后她一定会坚持进去看看。

“有你在我怕什么。”安娜把怀里的糖果全放进口袋里，拉着哥哥进了猪头酒吧。

室内静得出奇。一张发黄的帕子悬在柜台上依次擦拭着一排玻璃杯，被昏黄的烛火在墙上拉出阴影。酒吧里没有任何关于圣诞的装饰，显然，老板自己也认定不会有人在平安夜光顾这里。

安娜警惕地环视四周，眼神最终停留在大厅中央的画像上。“阿尔，你看！”

阿尔伯特与阿不思的昵称都是阿尔，格林德沃不会这样称呼除邓布利多外的任何人，邓布利多不习惯对着别人叫自己的昵称。因此，家里只有安娜不时管阿尔伯特叫阿尔。

小女巫甜脆的声音惊醒了柜台后面熟睡的人。

阿不福思撑起身时，大厅里的金发女孩正拉着旁边红发少年的手，指着安娜的画像。

她叫他阿尔。阿不福思觉得一定是傍晚那几瓶火焰威士忌让自己产生了幻觉。

安娜从来不曾穿上霍格沃茨的校服，更不曾拥有金红相间的格兰芬多围巾。尽管他幻想过无数次，如果妹妹有机会入学，一定会被分到格兰芬多。

烛火映照着女孩的侧脸，耀眼的金发和湛蓝的眼睛与画像中的人如出一辙。甚至，连她垂在两侧的发辫都与阿不思当年常给安娜编的一模一样，左右两侧的三股辫占了四分之一的发量，辫尾的浅蓝色蝴蝶结衬得余下披散在身后的金发格外明丽。

自从在妹妹的葬礼上打断哥哥的鼻梁后，阿不福思·邓布利多独自过了大半个世纪的圣诞节。十几年前，邓布利多也曾邀请他去巴希达家，与自己和格林德沃共度圣诞。但他不愿把安娜一个人留在这里。

而现在，十一岁的阿利安娜拉着十四岁的阿不思，在他灌下三瓶火焰威士忌后，在下着雪的平安夜，出现在了猪头酒吧内。

“安娜……”阿不福思的声音有些发颤。女孩转过头，被烛火照亮的异色眼瞳让阿不福思陡然清醒。

“阿不叔叔？”安娜显然没想到会在这里看到阿不福思，阿尔伯特倒像是早就预料到了这一切。

接近午夜，纽蒙迦德书房的炉火猛地转为翠绿色。炉火前的人放下手中的书，看向炉火中阿不福思的脑袋，像是早已在此等候。

“告诉阿不思，安娜玩累了，在二楼房间里睡着了，让他来把女儿接走。”阿不福思显然不满炉火前的人是格林德沃而非邓布利多，语气里透着不耐，“你想跟来也可以。”他从牙缝里挤出了一句。

“阿尔现在太累，我不想去叫醒他。”格林德沃满意地看见阿不福思变了脸色。“你明天直接把孩子们送到巴希达姑婆家吧……顺便提醒一下姑婆，阿尔现在不能喝含酒精的饮料，甜品里的糖分也要减半。”

阿不福思猛地抽回脑袋，扬起了满地炉灰。他强力抑制着痛骂格林德沃的冲动，以免吵醒在楼上睡觉的安娜。

想到安娜，阿不福思稍稍冷静了一些。那孩子比小时候更像阿利安娜了，可惜那双异瞳过于刺眼。 

“梅林啊，阿不思的下一个孩子一定要有和他一样的蓝眼睛。”阿不福思许下了他的圣诞愿望，然后上楼去陪阿尔伯特织羊毛袜——那是他们为邓布利多准备的圣诞礼物。

至于阿尔弗雷德出生以后，阿不福思发现小侄子长得和格林德沃一模一样，只有一双蓝眼睛像邓布利多，并因此气得大骂梅林是个跟格林德沃一样的混蛋，那都是后话了。


	76. 柳条（二）

“你们又打算去哪儿？”看见结伴走出礼堂的几人，米勒娃习惯性地叫住他们盘问。 

 

晚饭时间刚过，周围陆续有学生离开礼堂。格兰芬多的几个男生混在人群里，为首的三人显得格外耀眼。 

 

“晚上好，教授。”詹姆·波特略显夸张地冲麦格鞠了个躬，单手别在身后，找球手灵活的手腕微一转动，迅速将指间的羊皮卷藏入袖中。 

 

“回寝室，教授。”阿尔弗雷德·格林德沃用和詹姆相似的语气说，微笑时眯起的湛蓝眼睛显得有些无辜。 

 

阿尔弗雷德与麦格说话时，詹姆·波特背在身后的手微微展开了手中的羊皮纸，他身侧的西里斯·布莱克趁无人注意，用袖中的魔杖划过那张地图，其上的图文立刻改变。 

 

“你手上是什么，波特？”麦格敏锐地看向詹姆，她在拦下他们之前就已经注意到了詹姆手中的羊皮纸。 

 

“是变形术论文，教授。”詹姆真诚地说。 

 

麦格冲他伸出手，他看了身边的西里斯一眼，没有动作。“我认为它还需要修改——”飞来咒让羊皮纸脱手而出，准确落入麦格手里。麦格一脸严肃地抖开羊皮纸，仿佛她下一秒就会将上面的内容大声朗诵出来。周围路过的学生们停下脚步，好奇地打探着。 

 

然而，仅仅是几秒之后，麦格立刻将纸张卷了回去，原本紧抿的嘴唇明显抽搐了一下，眼神瞬间变得复杂。 

 

詹姆疑惑地看向西里斯，后者正埋头憋着笑。至少，他能确定，他们的活点地图暂时没有暴露的风险。 

 

麦格教授将羊皮纸递还给詹姆，却被阿尔弗雷德抢先接了过来。 

 

金发少年只一看清开头那句“亲爱的莉莉”便忍不住笑出了声，西里斯也不再掩饰笑意，詹姆被他俩排除在状况外，此时略显急切地想要拿回羊皮纸。他身后的莱姆斯·卢平和彼得·佩迪鲁虽然也想看清羊皮纸上的内容，却只是静静等在原地。 

 

麦格瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，声音和表情再次变得严厉，“格林德沃先生，或许你应该向你父亲请教一下怎样遵守规则……” 

 

“他像我这么大的时候被学校开除了，教授。”阿尔弗雷德无辜地瞪圆了蓝眼睛。 

 

麦格愣了一下，紧绷的嘴角猛一抽动，“你的另一位父亲，我是说。” 她厉声说完后快步离开，唇角却在身后学生们突然爆发的笑声中微微上扬。 

 

没人留意，一个有着浅金色头发的瘦弱少年，在听到“父亲”二字时猛地皱起了眉，看向阿尔弗雷德的眼神也明显愤恨。 

 

“完了，她肯定又要告诉我爸。”阿尔弗雷德看着麦格的背影消失在走廊拐角处，周围的低年级学生们仍止不住哄笑。 

 

“放心吧，我敢用我爸的隐形斗篷打赌，她刚才差点笑出来了。” 詹姆压低声音凑近阿尔弗雷德身旁，趁他不备抽走了他手中的羊皮纸。阿尔弗雷德和西里斯对视一眼，同时满眼期待地等着詹姆的反应。 

 

“我敢用我父亲的长老魔杖打赌，她看到你给伊万斯的情书时就已经差点笑出来了。”眼看詹姆变了脸色，阿尔弗雷德蓝眼睛中的笑意越发促狭，周围人再次发出哄笑。 

 

“不是说好做成变形术论文的吗？”甩开围观人群后，詹姆低声冲西里斯抱怨着。 

 

“她早就发现我们藏羊皮纸了。如果拿到的是论文，在把所有显形咒都用上之前，她可不会把地图还给我们。” 阿尔弗雷德指出了西里斯恶作剧的合理性。 

 

“况且，拿着写给伊万斯的情书四处招摇可比边走边研究变形术论文更符合你的行事风格。” 西里斯说话时始终看着前方——自他们提到伊万斯的名字起，前面的黑发少年便放慢了脚步，阴郁的背影与身后人群明朗的笑意格格不入。 

 

詹姆没有反驳他，抖开那封情书阅读起来。早就想看清詹姆手中羊皮纸的彼得·佩迪鲁终于得以凑近，在詹姆身后踮着脚伸长了脖子跟他一起读信。羊皮纸上细腻柔软的措辞让詹姆略为嫌弃，“我猜你是直接照搬了某个三年级女学生给你的情书。” 

 

“给阿尔的，”西里斯更正说，“我可没有‘让人沉溺的蓝眼睛’，我把它改成了‘绿眼睛’。” 

 

“这并不会让它更像我写给伊万斯的。”詹姆随手将羊皮纸给了彼得。 

 

波特家的小少爷从不掩饰自己对莉莉·伊万斯的喜爱，也并不觉得这是件需要遮掩的事。波特夫妇的宠爱和支持给了他足够的底气，自身俊朗的外形和出众的能力也决定了他不会在任何人面前感到怯懦或卑微。 

 

他身后的莱姆斯·卢平微微垂下眼。 

 

詹姆张扬的笑容总让莱姆斯想起魁地奇球场上的金色飞贼。他体质虚弱，从来不曾参与魁地奇比赛，第一次触碰飞贼还是詹姆抓获后借给他细看的。那是他自己永远无法抓住的东西。他并不嫉妒詹姆，至少，他唯一一次触碰到的飞贼还带着詹姆指尖的暖意。但某种突如其来的距离感还是阻挡了他参与詹姆和西里斯的笑闹。何况，他现在并没有多余的力气——天快黑了，即将到来的满月已经消耗了他大量精力。 

 

“还好吗？”前方的金发少年不知已经盯着他看了多久，詹姆和西里斯都因为阿尔弗雷德的询问而停下脚步，众人同时看向莱姆斯。 

 

莱姆斯这才回过神来，他们已经到了城堡出口处。透过大门，可以看见庞弗雷夫人正在草场的小径上等着他。每个月圆之夜都会有老师带他穿过打人柳的树洞，去往尖叫棚屋。多数时候是庞弗雷夫人，偶尔也会是作为院长的麦格教授，甚至邓布利多本人。 

 

“我们很快会来找你。”詹姆显然很期待晚上大家一起溜去霍格莫德。 

 

“天一黑就来，这次别只追着我咬了。”西里斯总是最常被咬的那个，詹姆说是因为他的阿尼马格斯长得最像狼。其他几个人都笑了起来，莱姆斯也忍不住嘴角上扬。 

 

送走莱姆斯后，少年们一路笑闹着回了格兰芬多塔楼。天已经完全黑了，公共休息室里人太多，寝室里倒是只有他们四人。 

 

“我庄严地宣誓我不怀好意。” 

 

阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，看着地图上显现的姓名，他们要在出门前确认其他人都已经睡下。 

 

看到校长办公室中的姓名时，阿尔弗雷德皱起了眉。

 

“巴蒂·克劳奇？这么晚了他跟我爸在一起做什么。”想到那个有着淡金色头发、身形瘦弱面色苍白的低年级斯莱特林男生，阿尔弗雷德猛地从床上蹭了起来。 

 

成绩优异，沉稳早熟，从不惹事，这些都不是巴蒂·克劳奇这么晚了还单独跟校长待在一起的理由。 

 

阿尔弗雷德扯了扯白衬衣和金红相间的领带，抓起床头的黑袍便准备往门外走去。 

 

“等一下，还有一个人……”西里斯看着地图上新出现在校长办公室内的名字。“金斯莱·福利。”现任魔法部部长。 

 

“他来干什么？”阿尔弗雷德语气不耐，他讨厌福利看邓布利多时的眼神。不过，既然魔法部的部长在场，那校长办公室内的另一个人就不太可能只是个三年级学生。“找找地图上是不是还有另一个巴蒂·克劳奇。” 

 

西里斯将地图展得开了些，找到第二个巴蒂·克劳奇的瞬间，他明亮的黑眸猛一收缩。 

 

西里斯向来万事不上心，对除詹姆外的任何人都透出漫不经心的疏离感。此刻他略显惊慌的眼神立即引起了詹姆和阿尔弗雷德的警觉。 

 

禁林边缘，西弗勒斯·斯内普的名字正在接近打人柳，旁边紧随着巴蒂·克劳奇。 

 

“还好他们不知道怎么应付那些柳条。”话虽这样说，詹姆语气中仍掩饰不住忧虑。 

 

“他们知道，”西里斯的声音低沉，他已经恢复了表面的镇静。“斯内普最近一直在偷听我们谈话，那天我在说到通过打人柳的方法时，故意提高了音量。” 

 

詹姆已经冲出了寝室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、设定和时间线按原著和荣光走向。
> 
> 2、尖叫棚屋事件一直争议较大，也是邓老师经常被黑偏心狮院的点。但原著从头到尾只有SS角度的描述，这里尽量合理化这件事。


	77. 柳条（三）

霞光透过低垂的柳条，斑驳的树影被不断拉长。傍晚的禁林中偶尔传出不知名生物发出的低响。理智尚存的人会自觉远离它，而对于头脑发热的人，校规里禁止靠近禁林（尤其禁止靠近打人柳）的条令占了半张羊皮纸，也足够形成威慑。

中年女巫穿过禁林边缘的草场，身材消瘦的粽发少年跟在她身后，金红相间的围巾压在领口，衬得他苍白的脸上稍有了些血色。

作为校医院的护士长，庞弗雷夫人已经习惯了这个每月都要完成一次的任务。

感觉到有人靠近，晚霞中的柳树慢慢苏醒，甩了甩枝条。低伏的躯干满是威胁的意味。庞弗雷夫人没有理会打人柳，转身引导身后少年的同时，魔杖牵引着地上的石块穿过柳条，准确砸在柳树的疤节上。柳条放松了下来。

这项工作她重复了近五年，早已经驾轻就熟。

头几个月她还会对身后的少年心存戒备，甚至不等他吃完盘子里的晚餐便催促他来到这里，以防天黑之前不能将他送进树洞。没人愿意冒着被狼人咬上一口的风险与他们接触，并因此和他们一样成为被正常人避之不及的边缘群体。

普通巫师对于狼人，心存怜悯或许还有，感同身受却是妄谈。最开始，支持庞弗雷夫人完成这项工作的不过是作为医者的职业道德，而现在，她是真心想帮助格兰芬多的现任级长顺利度过他在霍格沃茨的最后两年。

“晚安，庞弗雷夫人。” 莱姆斯·卢平紧了紧脖子上的围巾。庞弗雷夫人看着他瘦弱的背影穿进树洞。片刻之后，柳条们突然惊醒，猛一抖动，甩下几片泛黄的叶子。

降温了，那孩子又得一个人在尖叫棚屋里待一整晚。

庞弗雷夫人轻微叹气，最后一丝霞光渐渐隐没，月亮就快出来了。确认周围平静如常后，校医院的护士长回身向城堡走去。她还要回校医院照顾玛丽·麦克唐纳，那孩子被人施了恶咒，到现在头还大得不协调。

此刻挂念病人的护士长绝不会想到，今天半夜，麦克唐纳会被校医院新来的几个伤员吵醒。而明天一早，病房内的人数会打破她就任后的记录。

快步穿过校医院的走廊时，莱姆斯仍希望昨晚彻底失去意识化为狼形之前看到的一切只是半睡半醒之间的噩梦。

斯内普看到了他变成狼的全过程。那个不顾一切地想让詹姆和西里斯被开除的斯莱特林绝不会因顾及这件事对一个狼人的影响而替他保密。

比起被开除，更让莱姆斯担心的是紧随斯内普闯进棚屋的詹姆。詹姆不能在斯内普面前暴露阿尼玛格斯形态，就只能以人形抵抗变成狼的他。他不敢想象一个未成年巫师要怎样应对一个狼人，也不确定西里斯和阿尔弗雷德有没有在之后及时赶到。

想到这里，他一时不清楚自己是想加快脚步还是转身逃避。直到病房内传出的声音让他确定斯内普至少还活着。“你只是为了救你们自己，他要是杀了我——”

“我就替他把你处理干净。”西里斯语带嘲讽，听得彼得促狭地笑了一声。

看来他们并无大碍，莱姆斯稍稍松了口气，推门的手却在听见斯内普下一句话时猛地顿住。“所以你就告诉我通过打人柳的方法？你想借那个狼人——”

“正常一点鼻涕精，”詹姆打断了他饱含恶意的揣测，“他根本不知道你会蠢到跟进树洞！”

莱姆斯觉得自己有些气紧，放在门上的手也略显无力，传入他耳中的话变得模糊。詹姆仍和斯内普争辩着，阿尔弗雷德说他们打扰了玛丽·麦克唐纳休息，玛丽轻声道了谢。

“还好吗？”身侧的问候声让他猛地回神。莱姆斯抬起头，莉莉·伊万斯正站在他侧后方，手上抱着一个牛皮纸袋。她大概是来看望玛丽的。

莉莉没有问他为什么脸色苍白，也没有打听他昨晚去了哪。这个麻瓜家庭出生的女巫总是在开学前便将课本背熟，自然清楚“五种识别狼人的征象”。

莱姆斯早有预感自己瞒不住她，也从不怀疑莉莉会为他保守秘密。他只是没想到，对方会在月圆之夜刚过去、他还面色苍白的状态下对他温和微笑。不是隔了一段距离的小心试探，而是紧密站在他身侧的关切。

“谢谢。”答非所问，心照不宣。

莉莉冲他笑了笑，推开病房的门，阿尔弗雷德向玛丽致歉的声音瞬间变得清晰，“原谅他们一大早就这么吵，看在他俩昨天把奥布里的头变大了两倍的份上——他今早应该可以被人发现了。”玛丽低声笑了起来，她进医院的原因正是前天被奥布里指着头用了速速变大。

看见莉莉的瞬间，詹姆快速将缠着绷带的手收进被子里，“早上好，伊万斯。”

他跟莉莉打完招呼后才意识到自己牵扯了伤口，暗自抽了抽气。坐在他床边的西里斯和阿尔弗雷德对视一眼，脸上俱是“孩子大了管不住”的无奈。几天后，当桃金娘再一次无比肯定地追着阿尔弗雷德说他们以前见过面时，詹姆忍不住低声说了句“花痴”，旁边的西里斯立刻表示“没见识，詹姆·波特看见伊万斯时那副表情才算真花痴。”

不知是为詹姆这副窘相，还是因为他们昨天对奥布里用的恶咒，莉莉那双绿得惊人的杏眼看向詹姆时并不像平时那样透出反感。她冲詹姆微一颔首后径自坐到玛丽床边，放下装着早餐的牛皮纸袋，这才看见站得稍远的斯内普。稍稍迟疑后，莉莉只是对他点了点头——她还在计较斯内普的朋友对玛丽使用恶咒这件事，因此并不愿当着玛丽的面与对方有过多交流。

同样的问候态度。詹姆还沉浸在意外看到她的惊喜中，斯内普则明显失落。

“你……”跟随莉莉进入病房的莱姆斯早已注意到詹姆受伤的手臂，开口时有些气短。

詹姆这才被拉回注意力。“不是你，”他立刻解释说，“昨晚出树洞时弄的，带着鼻涕精总会麻烦点。”斯内普的眼神更阴沉了，忍耐着没有开口。

“况且，阿尔还不许我们伤到那棵树。”西里斯补充道，“那可是邓布利多教授为莱米种的树!”

“闭嘴，西里斯。”阿尔弗雷德语气不耐，詹姆朗声笑了起来。

莱姆斯自然不会以为他们昨晚脱困时真像詹姆说的那样轻松。狼人的速度和爆发力都强得惊人，而自己身上没有任何受伤的痕迹，他无法想象他们昨晚是怎么安全逃出密道的。

阿尔弗雷德见他满脸犹疑，便主动向他描述了昨晚的事，期间的惊险刺激一项不漏，惹得玛丽几次倒抽冷气，莉莉那双翠色的眼睛却渐渐深沉。末了，阿尔对玛丽和莉莉说，“接近打人柳违反校规，会被开除的，烦请为我们保密。”

莉莉知道他这话句表面是对她和玛丽的请求，实则是对违反了校规的斯内普的惊醒，不禁语气冷淡，“西弗勒斯原本也不会把这件事透露出去。”这样一来倒显得阿尔弗雷德恶意揣度了。

西里斯冷笑一声，原本想说斯内普已经威胁了他们一整晚要把这件事说出去，被阿尔弗雷德拉了一把。“你跟詹姆真像，说话做事这么直白。”阿尔弗雷德语气无奈，莉莉瞪圆了眼，还没来得及反驳，他提高了音量，“既然你认为‘你的朋友’不打算把这件事说出去，我就放心了。”

西里斯顿时会了意，余光一瞥面色铁青的斯内普，随即抬头冲莱姆斯笑起来。

莱姆斯知道斯内普不会把这件事透露出去了，顿时松了口气，却仍感觉心里有些发闷，不自觉避开了西里斯的目光。

哪怕是以最委婉迂回的措辞，他也不会去问西里斯是不是真如斯内普所说，故意泄露通过打人柳的方法，更不敢问他有没有想过这样做会把自己置于何种境地。

他和詹姆不同。

詹姆从来不怕被莉莉当面拒绝，只要他喜欢的就是最好的，而被最好的女孩拒绝并不是什么丢脸的事。他会在魁地奇球场上突然俯冲，惹得斯莱特林的找球手雷古勒斯·布莱克以为他看见了金色飞贼，当即穷追不舍，结果他贴着地面掠过却只是为了折下球场边缘开得正好的百合花。雷古勒斯暗骂一声想要调转扫帚回到球场上空时，却见他笑着举起另一只手，指尖金色的光芒和他脸上的笑一样刺眼——他刚才确实是在追飞贼。

詹姆穿过喝彩的人群，稳稳停在看台前方，将百合递到前排的红发女孩面前。莉莉没有接那束花，在周围人开始起哄之前，詹姆不以为意地笑笑，随手将花往看台上一抛，接到花束的低年级女生双颊泛红。

他是全校最出色的找球手，有和他一样耀眼的密友，全校一半人用的魔药上印着他的家族姓氏。即便莉莉·伊万斯不接这束百合，他詹姆·波特抛出的花也不会落了地。这些都给足了他底气。

而对有的人来说，自尊是需要小心维护的东西。詹姆·波特不是这类人，但莱姆斯·卢平是。西弗勒斯·斯内普也是。

因此，当十分钟后，英国安全部部长巴蒂·克劳奇在庞弗雷夫人不满的眼光中走入病房，并语气强硬地质问他们谁是那个狼人时，莱姆斯自觉站了出来，什么也没问。斯内普也没有过多辩解，只是在莉莉难以置信地看向他、惊讶地瞪圆翠绿的双眼时，从牙缝里挤出一句“不是我说的”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、每个月圆之夜都有老师陪卢平穿过打人柳是原著设定。
> 
> 2、桃金娘是真的觉得自己见过阿尔弗雷德，她在第 十三章 遇见过披着ggad的皮进密室的GGAD，而阿尔跟gg长得几乎一样。
> 
> 3、SS的朋友想对玛丽·麦克唐纳用恶咒是《死圣》中SS回忆里的莉莉提到的（太拗口了），而詹姆和小天把奥布里的头变大了两倍是《混血王子》里哈利被SS罚抄处分记录时看到的。私设把两件事联系在一起。
> 
> 4、雷古勒斯是斯莱特林找球手是原著设定。一想到雷古跟詹姆对打的时候小天一个劲给詹姆加油就觉得亲兄弟是不如基友的。
> 
> 5、向巴蒂·克劳奇举报卢平的人其实前文已经提到过了。
> 
> 6、《囚徒》里似乎包括AD和SS在内的人都不知道小天是阿尼玛格斯，可见当时詹姆没有暴露。
> 
> 7、之前听说的一个很有意思的点，劫道者里詹姆（James），小天（Sirius），卢平（Remus）的名字都是以S结尾，只有彼得不是，但斯内普（Severus）和雷古勒斯（Regulus）是。


	78. 番外四：摇篮《上》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给04的生日礼物，chanru梗是她点的，我对不起邓老师！
> 
> 预警：有双性暗示和较详细哺乳描写。

壁炉中暖黄的炉火骤然转成翠绿，踏出火焰的人斗篷边缘带起的炉灰轻盈得如同雾气。细碎的炉灰洒在卧房洁白柔软的地毯上，又在来人微一抬手后消失无踪。

厚重的斗篷落了地，露出其内灰蓝色的西装三件套，正衬红发巫师湛蓝的双眼。

窗外的积雪终年不化，室内却暖得恰到好处。角落里的摇篮被格林德沃施了咒，没人推它时也轻缓晃动着，带得站在一旁的凤凰福克斯随着它左右转动脑袋。

家养小精灵诺亚显然没料到霍格沃茨的校长会在工作时间回到纽蒙迦徳，看向邓布利多时惊讶地睁大了圆圆的眼睛，耷拉的耳朵竖立起来，让邓布利多想起海格前两天抱回学校的小狗，嘴角忍不住勾起了弧度。

诺亚在主人的示意下，拖着不愿离开的福克斯一起出了卧房。厚重的木门一声轻响后沉沉闭紧，身姿挺拔的白巫师猛地放松下来，缓慢跪坐在摇篮边。摇篮里的阿尔伯特伸长了手去够生父的脖子，肉乎乎的手掌攥着对方的领带向上攀爬。

他已经三天没亲近过邓布利多了。

三天前的晚上，阿尔伯特的两个父亲照例和他待在同一个卧房里。格林德沃半跪在摇篮边，修长的指尖不断轻触着他新长出的红褐色睫毛，扰得他闪躲着眯起宝石般的蓝眼睛。

“阿尔……”格林德沃原本低沉稳重的声音此刻柔软缠绵得分外温柔，靠在床头看书的邓布利多忍不住一愣，心跳也似漏了一拍。

邓布利多正想回应，抬头却看见格林德沃专注地逗弄着阿尔伯特，这才意识到对方所唤的“阿尔”并不是自己，低头后将书页翻得哗啦作响，丝毫没发现格林德沃始终注视着他映在玻璃窗上的倒影，异色眼瞳中泛起了促狭的笑。

黑魔王觉得心情更好了些，指尖触碰阿尔伯特睫毛的动作幅度也忍不住加大。小阿尔不堪其扰，突然抬头一口咬住父亲的手指，对方笑出了声，轻轻戳着他柔软的脸颊逼他松口。阿尔伯特不甘心地松了口，眉头一皱，倔强地忍着没有放声大哭出来。格林德沃慌忙安抚着轻轻拍了拍他的胸口。

他之前常被格林德沃逗哭，好在黑魔王每次都有能力在邓布利多拉下脸之前把儿子哄好。

格林德沃不顾阿尔伯特的抗议，笑着将指尖的唾液擦拭在婴儿柔软的棉质衣兜上。他长牙了。格林德沃看着指尖的牙印，异瞳中不断加深的笑意在下一秒突然凝固。

“他咬你了吗？”格林德沃猛地起身，快步走向床边。

“什么？”邓布利多抬起头，语气疑惑。

“他长牙了！你喂他的时候他咬你了吗？”

邓布利多顿时红了耳尖。他本以为生下阿尔伯特后他的身体会立刻复原，但魔药的效用消退得比他想的要慢得多。作为男巫，他无法忍受任何人看见他哺乳的样子，他甚至不曾跟任何人说起这件事。被他用得得心应手的变形术完美地掩饰了身体的变化，西装三件套依旧让他穿得板板正正，看不出一丝不妥。

顾着他的面子，格林德沃也一直没提过这件事，两人心照不宣地表现得就像阿尔伯特是在没人喂养的状态下自然长大的。

“这是难免的。”邓布利多声音依然平静，将视线移回手中的书本上，面色却已经有些不自然。他一时不清楚自己说的难免是指给阿尔伯特哺乳这件事，还是在孩子长牙期间被咬伤。

“我最近碰你都舍不得用力，他居然咬你！”格林德沃忍不住提高了音量，邓布利多更显窘迫，无奈地扣下书，食指轻轻揉着太阳穴。

“我去告诉诺亚，明天开始给他准备牛乳配蔓百合蜜。”格林德沃用的显然不是商量的语气。

邓布利多迟疑了一下，最终什么也没说。

正如他不会跟格林德沃谈及哺乳的事情一样，他也不可能告诉格林德沃，积压在体内的乳汁会对他造成多大负担。胀痛感总让他心神不宁，即使是最柔软的布料也容易刺激到胸前的肉粒，这两天他总是小心翼翼地避免触碰前胸。

小阿尔被他单手抱起后亲昵地揽住他的脖子，静静看着他解开上衣。先是马甲，他没有解开最下面束在腹部的扣子，只把上面两颗放开，而后是衬衣，勉强挂在身上的领带被扯得松松垮垮。指尖的魔咒带起光亮，平时被变形术掩饰的身体终于显现原本的状态。

连他自己也忍不住闭了眼，腰围已经恢复，胸前却撑得圆润了一圈。不同于之前肌肉与脂肪的堆积，他知道此时的肿胀是由什么引起的，但跟牛奶和蔓百合蜜打了三天交道的阿尔伯特显然无法理解他被触碰时的肿痛。

放在摇篮边缘的手指渐渐收紧，白巫师拧紧了眉，在婴儿温热的唇舌费力吮吸时努力抑制着抽气声，却又在脸颊蹭到阿尔伯特柔软的胎发时放松了紧抿的唇角。这些对他来说都是值得的，倒也不用抱怨。

抚在摇篮上的手被收回，轻轻拍了拍阿尔伯特的后背。此时的他和他怀里的婴孩一样，不带任何防备或掩饰。直到身后骤然响起的推门声，惊得邓布利多猛地抬起头。

“怎么这时候回来了？”

格林德沃推门时，邓布利多正背对着他，声音温润，语气平缓。

他看着摇篮边的白巫师缓缓将他们的幼子放回摇篮内，也不急着起身，仍跪坐在地毯上，背对着他扣着衣扣。

“我该问你怎么这时候回来了。”格林德沃快步走过去将他扶起来，手上的力度稍微有些大了，动作也比平时急躁些。

“他总要慢慢适应……”邓布利多没把话挑明，对方清楚他说的是给阿尔伯特哺乳的事。他已经恢复了变形术掩饰下的样子，衬衣被扣到了锁骨以上，马甲和领带来不及整理，明显地凌乱。格林德沃突然就想起他们在谷仓立下血誓时邓布利多也是这副衣冠不整的样子。

“我只是不想让他伤到你，”黑魔王沉沉叹了口气，他能看出对方最近一直躲避他的触碰，也能猜到那样的身体变化必然引起不适。“况且长牙之后断奶对他又没什么影响。”直白的措辞让邓布利多呼吸一滞，勉强维持了表面的平静。

“我知道。”邓布利多往他身上靠了一下，随即自然地退开，这种刻意表现亲昵的行为立刻让格林德沃警觉地想起魔药刚生效那段时间，对方为了向他隐瞒身体的变化，也曾有过类型行为。 “阿尔伯特把口水蹭到我身上了，我去浴室处理一下。” 

连找的借口都很相像，还真没什么长进。

格林德沃收紧了拽在对方腕上的手指，邓布利多只是疑惑地看着他，面色如常，心内却有些焦灼，他自己清楚被变形术掩饰着的是什么，空气里已经泛起略显甜腻的香味。

格林德沃的视线落在对方看起来仍旧干爽的衬衣前襟上，思考片刻后放松了手指。就在邓布利多以为对方终于要松开手时，突然施展的显形咒让他猝不及防。


	79. 番外四《摇篮》（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：产乳详细描写。双性提及。

诺亚被叫进卧房时，它的两位主人正紧靠在一起。纽蒙迦徳的家养小精灵已经对这样的场景见惯不怪，只是依从格林德沃的指示去将阿尔伯特抱出房间。直到它走到摇篮边上时才意识到两人的反常——邓布利多紧紧环着格林德沃的腰，低头靠在对方肩上，甚至在它走近时也没有丝毫要松手的迹象，反而收紧了手臂将眼睛闭得更紧，任由两人上身细密贴合。而通常情况下，被外人打扰时选择不放手的都是格林德沃，邓布利多则会竭力与对方划清界限。

诺亚回头关房门时，看见格林德沃低头在邓布利多耳尖上咬了一口，惊得怀中人当即想要推开他，却又有所顾虑般猛地顿住，环在腰上的手收紧成拳，捏皱了黑色风衣厚重的面料。木门无声地阖紧，阻断了格林德沃忍不住发出的笑声。

“舍不得放手了？”格林德沃低笑时胸腔的振动让对方绷紧了躯体。他并不知道，两人上身贴合时，大衣粗糙的面料摩擦在邓布利多胸前，会给白巫师造成怎样的困扰。更何况，他前襟上精美的血誓瓶和配套的繁复饰品正硌在对方肿胀的胸脯上。这些冰凉的金属刚触碰皮肤时，激得邓布利多猛一战栗。现在它们已经被捂得温热，白巫师仍旧没有丝毫要放手的意思。

他当然是不敢放手的。

右侧的前襟被乳汁浸透，白色衬衣柔软的棉质布料吸足水分后已经变得透明，隐约可见其下淡色的乳晕，左侧的胸脯则因肿胀而分外打眼。想到刚才眼前一闪而过的景象，格林德沃吹拂在对方耳畔的呼吸渐渐炽热浓烈。可惜他刚才还没来得及仔细欣赏，邓布利多便不管不顾地猛扑在他身上，硬生生隔断了他的视线。

格林德沃倒也不急，这段时间邓布利多总将心思放在阿尔伯特身上，两人难得有这样独处的机会。掺了丝质的马甲面料很光滑，贴着腰线滑下的掌心渐渐落在对方丰腴的臀肉上，格林德沃没忍住往上拍了一下。

邓布利多不满地抬头看向他，蓝眼睛中威胁的意味再明显不过。

“别认不清自己的处境，阿尔。”格林德沃往他腰窝上按了一把。调笑的话还未全说出口，唇角的笑意便猛地顿住。

察觉到温热的液体浸透了自己前襟厚重的大衣面料时，格林德沃完全忘了自己想说什么。邓布利多显然也看出来他的反常，忍不住微微退开一些。

血誓瓶向来被格林德沃挂在左侧最接近心脏的位置，此时被乳汁沾染。华丽的吊坠感应到与自己瓶内血珠同源的液体，开始轻微晃动起来，光华流转得分外耀眼。

在邓布利多看来只算刺眼。他还没做好准备面对这一幕，想要抬手去够放在摇篮上的魔杖。

“别躲，让我看看。”格林德沃就势贴了上来，压得他重心不稳，当场靠着摇篮跌在卧室厚重的地毯上。 

邓布利多终于侧过脸放弃抵抗时，格林德沃已经将眼前的状态分析透彻。白巫师左侧的衬衣浸满了汁液，湿哒哒地贴在身上，被浸得透明的布料将胸脯至小腹肌肉的线条尽数出卖。相比之下，右侧的胸肌明显更圆润饱满，指尖轻微的戳弄也会让邓布利多皱起眉轻微抽气。

“怎么了？”听到对方隐忍的吸气声，格林德沃勉强停住动作。

邓布利多犹豫了片刻，两人对视时他不难从格林德沃眼中读出担忧。事到如今，也没什么好隐瞒的了。

白巫师无奈地深吸一口气，音量不高，仍尽力维持着平静。“结块，堵住了……”

有一瞬间他以为格林德沃会忍不住狂笑出声，于是他湛蓝的眼睛渐渐冷得像海水结了冰。

格林德沃读懂了那个眼神，不敢再嘲笑对方，当即识趣地克制住情绪，低下头，温热的舌尖覆上邓布利多略显肿胀的乳头。

甜蜜的痛感让邓布利多有些发颤，放在摇篮上的手收紧到指节泛白。阿尔伯特的床具很柔软，棉质薄被握在手里丝毫不及格林德沃厚重的大衣有安全感。他往后闪躲时摇篮也往后摆动，不够牢靠的支撑让他有种无法逃脱的失重感。

“放松，阿尔。”格林德沃的唇舌没有放开他，原本低沉的声线因此显得有些含混。他仍不敢相信自己都错过了些什么。

感到邓布利多仍因痛感而浑身紧绷，格林德沃压在他小腹的手开始下移，指尖揉上他已经湿润的穴口。“真舍不得它消失。”指节完全探入湿润的甬道时，格林德沃忍不住感叹。

下身的快感一定程度上分散了他的注意力，让他忘记了胸口被触碰时的肿痛感。邓布利多眼中的坚冰已经全数融化，涣散的眼神似海水涌动。他能感到堵在乳孔的结块正被对方温热的唇舌溶化，急于抒发的快感强烈到让他畏惧。

感觉到邓布利多想到躲避，格林德沃的指尖毫不犹豫地按压上甬道内的软肉，伴随白巫师难以抑制的低喊声，下方滑腻的液体流入他掌心的同时，前胸香甜的味道瞬间冲入他口中。

邓布利多缓过神时，伏在他身上的人发出的轻微吞咽声让他感到过于羞耻，身体还未褪去的快感却让他连抬手的力气都没有，只能无力地靠在摇篮上，尽量把握好角度不让自己唯一的支撑晃动。

直到邓布利多胸前不再有汁液淌出，格林德沃才不舍地抬起头，吻上对方微张的唇。

“甜吗？”他退开前舔了舔邓布利多的下唇。白巫师竭力压抑着自己被口中甜腻气息勾起的羞耻感。格林德沃得不到他的回复，明显有些不甘。他就是羞耻心太重禁欲感太强，才会三番两次对自己隐瞒身体的变化。说到底是欠调教。

黑魔王解下仍旧沾染着乳汁的血誓瓶后，饶有兴趣地看着其间流动的光，“你猜，它碰到你其他体液也会有感应吗？”

邓布利多愣了两秒才意识到对方想做什么，猛地撑起身，却因为双腿发软而跌回原地，摇篮随着他的挣扎而猛地晃动了两下。他并不是排斥这种事，可是格林德沃有时非得做到他完全失控为止。向来理性克制的白巫师对不可控的感觉难免心怀恐惧。而今天，格林德沃明显比平时更想看到他失控的状态。

邓布利多真正开始失控，是在格林德沃无视他关于自己要搬回学校的警告，压着他趴在不断晃动的摇篮上时。魔药的作用消退后，已经在缓慢收合的甬道因后穴中坚硬性器的顶弄而不断缩紧，血誓瓶从一开始就被对方强行抵进了甬道内，精巧繁复的金属纹路似乎要印在他不断收紧的穴肉上。邓布利多已经无暇思考自己今后要怎么面对这个总被格林德沃带在最显眼地方的挂饰。摇篮无法形成稳定支撑，只会在他挣扎时随着身后人的律动不断摇晃，加剧了令他恐惧的不可控感。

前端和甬道内的液体不知第几次喷涌而出时，邓布利多明显感到原本已被格林德沃舔舐干净的前胸再次渗出汁液，浸湿了摇篮内原本干爽的棉被。

到最后还是失控了。搭着格林德沃的肩任对方把自己搬回床上时，邓布利多下定决心之后要回霍格沃茨住一段时间。

两天后的上午，米勒娃·麦格走到邓布利多办公室门口时，格林德沃已经试过无数口令。门口的滴水兽仍旧丝毫没有要放他进去的意思。

“上午好，米勒娃。你找阿不思有事的话，我可以晚些再来。”负手而立的前任黑魔王冲霍格沃茨的女教师微一颔首，自觉地退到了一边。

米勒娃撇了撇嘴角，她可不相信她现在说出口令打开办公室的门，对方会乖乖站在外面等着，而不是跟着她冲进去。

“没关系，您先跟他谈吧，魔法部那群人还等着您呢。”变形术女教师故作严肃的声音里难免透着幸灾乐祸，说着便转身往回走，“我可以晚些再来，反正邓布利多这几天都会住在学校。”她早就不满曾经拿学校当家的校长现在偶尔 “不得已”的迟到，更不忿格林德沃对待她好友兼同事的态度。

“你要找他还是趁早，毕竟他一周之内一定会回纽蒙迦徳。”格林德沃脸上笑意不减，背在身后的手捏得指节泛白。

米勒娃挺直的背影当即一顿，随后加快脚步快速离开。她很想反驳格林德沃，但理智和经验告诉她对方说的是事实。

果然，先知者并没有等满一周。两天后的晚上，纽蒙迦徳书房的炉火便转得翠绿。来人急切地走到他面前，竭力无视他眼中的戏谑，修长的手指拽紧他的衣襟，微带着乞求的意味，显然是已经被肿胀感折磨够了。

“帮帮我，盖尔。”

可惜邓布利多说这话时闭上了眼，让人无法探知那双平日里敏锐深沉蓝眼睛此时是否依然清醒明亮。即便如此，格林德沃也体会到了足够的乐趣，至少，他为降低对方羞耻感而做出的努力已经初见成效。

“乐意效劳。”黑魔王的声音依然平静，施展显形咒时却忍不住扬起了嘴角。


	80. 番外五《祖父悖论》（一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GGAD的女儿用时间转换器穿越回AD战败初期，结果被GG认成AD的女儿，被AD认成GG的女儿，最后弄得本来就还感情不稳定的爹两个差点离婚。

“祖父悖论”是关于时间旅行的哲学悖论，由科幻小说家巴赫札维勒提出。原本情境是一个人穿越到父亲出生之前，并杀死自己的祖父，那么他的父亲和他都将不会出生，他也就无法回到过去杀死祖父。因此形成逻辑上的悖论，与之对应的是物理学上的多元宇宙说。  
从《阿兹卡班的囚徒》可以看出，HP世界是单一时间线穿越，不存在平行宇宙，但是，这会是魔法世界的唯一真理吗？  
——————————————————————————————

阿利安娜·格林德沃不明白她父亲为什么会讨厌嗅嗅这样的生物。那小家伙圆乎乎亮晶晶的眼睛那么讨喜，黑色的绒毛油光水滑，缩在她的黑袍里格外暖和。虽然这十四年来，格林德沃从未喜欢过任何由纽特·斯卡曼德送给她的生日礼物，但至少也不会当着邓布利多的面表现出对那些东西的厌恶。

而这一次，全纽蒙迦徳都看出了格林德沃对嗅嗅的反感，这小家伙自己却没个自觉。

“你怎么可以从他那偷东西？”少女盘坐在书房雪白的地毯上，攥着怀表银质的链子把它从嗅嗅怀里拉出来，后者伸长了粉色的小爪子，想把那块怀表抢回去。安娜被逗笑了，又努力摆出严肃的神态，最终变得像格林德沃训她时那样，再冷厉的语气都透出温柔。“还给我，父亲会生气的，他本来就不想让我养你……”她要在格林德沃发现之前把怀表放回去。

嗅嗅跳起来攀上了不断摇晃的表盘，怀表盖子上的花纹精美繁复。是它钟爱的昂贵物品。打开盖子后嗅嗅更加确认了这点，水晶表盘之下纤细的数字和指针闪着银光，它敏锐地察觉到表盘后面还有隐藏空间。

表盘和后盖被撬开的一瞬间，其内精美沙漏上的魔力波动让安娜顿生警觉。时间转换器？沙漏边框上的如尼文和古老魔法书内泛黄插画上的一模一样。

安娜将表盘拉到自己面前仔细观察，不愿放手的嗅嗅还吊在怀表上左右摇晃，她不得不抱住嗅嗅防止怀表继续摇晃。在她看清沙漏之前，书房的门开了。

用了两秒确认眼前的情况，推门而入的邓布利多几乎是瞬间变了脸色。“别动它！”中年教授死死盯着安娜手中的怀表，似乎随时准备记清它被拨动了几圈。这副少见的凝重神色让安娜也紧张起来，攥着怀表抱着嗅嗅的双手微微顿了一下。

“没事的，把它给我。”眼看安娜和嗅嗅都不再动作，邓布利多放柔了语气慢慢走近，在离他们还有一两米处俯下身，半跪在地毯上，避免因居高临下而让安娜手中的小东西紧张。他褪下左手无名指上的黑宝石戒指，放在自己摊开的手心上，缓慢递到嗅嗅面前。贪财的小动物眼睛一亮，犹豫着准备放开怀表，转而接近邓布利多掌心的戒指。

一切看起来很顺利，嗅嗅松开了时间转换器，肉粉色的爪子就快攀上邓布利多的指尖。然而，变故来得太过突然。格林德沃推开书房的门时，门内的两人加一只嗅嗅都明显一惊。

嗅嗅一看格林德沃变了脸色，转头便缩回安娜怀里，收回的爪子不慎将转换器碰得飞速旋转。邓布利多和格林德沃几乎同时掏出了魔杖，邓布利多想让转了圈的转换器复原，格林德沃则想将它从安娜怀中抽离。两股魔咒碰在转换器上，形成的冲击让安娜下意识向后躲闪，受到惊吓的嗅嗅将怀表攥得更紧，同时钻入安娜怀中死不放手。

周围景象快速倒退的同时，安娜听见邓布利多几乎破音的呼唤，以及，她第一次在格林德沃异色的眼瞳中看到了恐惧。

安娜不知时间倒退了多久，当周围的一切终于静止时，她抬起头，原本华丽大气的书房变得精致而古朴，四周摆满了书架。窗边的书桌上铺满了纸稿，凌乱的纸堆中，黑发少年抬起头，讶异地注视着她。

和独角兽毛发铺就的雪白地毯相比，身下暗红色的羊毛毯不够柔软也不够厚实，安娜站起身，抖了抖黑袍。嗅嗅还缩在她怀里，露出的圆眼睛警惕地看向书桌前的少年。

“抱歉，”安娜一时不知道该先解释自己的突然出现还是先问清少年的身份，她决定直奔自己最关心的问题，“请问，现在是什么时候？”

“三点五十，下午。”少年下意识回答道，指了指旁边的座钟。

“不，我是想知道日期。还有，这里是纽蒙迦徳吗？”她明显看出周围的陈设与纽蒙迦徳的书房不符。

“不，这是海德堡，1945年四月……”少年皱着眉仔细打量着她，视线落在她异色的眼瞳上时停住了语句。看出对方眼中的惊讶，安娜抬手遮住金色的眼眸，放手时它和另一只眼珠一样变得湛蓝，泰德·唐克斯教给她的把戏已经被她用得纯熟。

少年震惊地深吸一口气，努力抑制住向后退缩的冲动。安娜这才意识到对方可能并不会魔法，才对最基本的变形术都显得畏惧。她正想补救，少年已经冷静下来，眼中显出了然的神色。“我明白了。”

“没错，”安娜松了口气，肯定地点了点头。他明白就好，这就省去了她大段的解释，两人同时开了口。

“我是一个女巫！”/“你们造出了时空穿梭器！”


	81. 《祖父悖论》（二）

沃纳·恩斯特始终提醒自己保持着眼见为实的严谨态度和随时准备为客观事实推翻固有观念的开放心态。即便如此，阿利安娜·格林德沃的出现对他造成的冲击也过于强烈了一些。

“所以，你的双亲，一个是政府官员，一个是大学教授？” 在与安娜交谈十几分钟后，沃纳终于从她的履历中找出了一条能让她在这个时代被主流社会接受的点，“可是，你母亲是官员还是教授？”这两项职业都不可能由女性从事。

“教授，”安娜脱口而出，随后立刻发现不妥，“不对，他也是我父亲，他们两都是我父亲!”对方不断的盘问已经绕得她有些头晕。

沃纳彻底脱了力，无奈地靠回椅背上。年轻女孩，异教徒（准确地说是女巫），被一对同性恋收养。沃纳无比庆幸自己身为虔诚教徒的父母去乡下躲避轰炸了，不用跟他一起参与这次对话。

“这件事也不能提，”沃纳显得有些头疼，“可以告诉其他人你父亲是大学教授——人们尊重学者，但别说你被两个父亲收养。”

“我是他们亲生的！”安娜也觉得很头疼。

沃纳平静地点了点头，竭力避免自己的三观被这句话完全摧毁。他强迫自己将注意力放在安娜手中破碎的精致沙漏上，他现在只想弄清安娜能穿越时空的原理，“你说你修不好时空穿梭机……”

“时间转换器。”安娜不自觉地纠正了他。

“所以，”沃纳没有更正用词，而是提高音量，示意对方别再打断自己，“如你所说，我们需要去奥地利找你父母——我是说，你的两个父亲，让他们送你回去。”

安娜坚定地点了点头，“照理说我应该出现在纽蒙迦徳，一定是因为转换器坏了，影响了我被传送的地点。”同时承受了来自邓布利多和格林德沃的强力咒语，怀表已经彻底破碎，表盘和表盖不知所踪，现在它看起来只是一个坏掉的普通转换器，丝毫没有它曾属于格林德沃的痕迹。

沃纳思考了片刻，突然皱起眉。“你没直接出现在他们面前或许是件好事。”

他起身走到旁边的书架前，跳起来想要拍下书架顶端的一本书。他在十几岁的男孩中算是高个子，因此不借助木梯也能从最高的两排书架上取书。但这一次不太顺利，被他拍到书背的书籍只是晃动了一下，没有像平时那样借力落入他掌中。

“书本飞来。”那本书穿过半个房间撞入安娜手里。

“千万别当着我父母的面拿出它，”沃纳看着她手里的魔杖，显得有些无力，“他们会用十字架和圣水把你赶出去。你可以打破力学原理，你刚才还改变了光的波长……”

“我改变了什么？”

“光的波长。你右眼的颜色从金色变成了蓝色，颜色由反射光的波长决定……”

安娜放弃了和他交流，低头看向手里的书，“《Le Voyageur imprudent》（莽撞的旅行者）？”

“你会法语？”沃纳回过神来，这女孩的德语和英语都很标准，“看来你父亲的确是大学教授。”

“法语不是我爸教的，是罗齐尔小姐。”不仅是法语的发音，安娜有时的仪态和语气也受了文达影响。

“你的家庭教师？”

“我父亲的助手。”

沃纳觉得安娜生活的时代要么极度开放要么极度疯狂。

读完沃纳示意她看的章节后，安娜的神情明显凝重。“我出现在过去有可能影响我存在于未来。” 她合上了那本由法语写就的科幻小说。

“没错，对于祖父悖论的完美总结。”尽管安娜的出现和她透露的信息都在不断冲击沃纳的现有观念，但他能看出至少这个女孩的思维还算清晰。那就还有沟通交流的可能性。“在你的所处时代里，拥有两个父亲很常见吗？”

安娜摇了摇头。就她所知，她哥哥阿尔伯特·格林德沃是第一个由男巫生育的孩子，而阿尔伯特出生在1946年，也就是一年以后。

“那么，不管是他俩，还是其他人，有任何人能预料到你的出现，或是相信你的身份吗？”

安娜的眉拧得更紧了，“我父亲是先知者，但他预言的都是宏观上的重大事件，并不涉及个人私事的细节。”

也就是说，此时的邓布利多和格林德沃都无法预知她的存在。她想起以前看的一本书里提到过某个巫师滥用时间转换器，导致误杀自己。在信息有限的情况下，她无法保证自己的突然出现不对这个时间线的任何人造成伤害。况且，她听叔父说过邓布利多和格林德沃曾处于敌对状态，无论如何，她也解释不清自己的来历。

“不止是他俩，”安娜想到了更严重的问题，她努力回忆着自己帮巴希达整理的那些史书手稿，1945年初期，两派巫师仍处于对立状态。“其他人一定不能接受他俩在一起了，还有了后代。”女巫颓然坐在书房地毯上，想象着那些无法接受现实、觉得自己被欺骗了的圣徒和保守派巫师。

她料不准那些人会怎样对她，又会怎样对邓布利多和格林德沃，邓布利多和格林德沃又会怎样对她。但不能向任何人透露她的身份，就意味着她无法向任何人寻求帮助。安娜突然发现自己真的成了“莽撞的旅行者”。

沃纳收走书本，陪她坐在书房的地毯上，他在听见“先知者”这个词时已经表现得麻木，现在安娜说什么他都不会显得过于惊讶。

“无论你的出现是让他们更早在一起了还是更晚在一起，出生的都不再是‘你’。就像是‘不确定性原理’，观察本身也会改变微观层面的量子运动，导致不同的结果，微观层面的改变足以引起宏观层面的改变，况且基因组合本身也具有随机性……”

安娜茫然看着天花板上的花纹，她处理“量子”和“基因”的方式跟沃纳处理“魔杖”和“先知者”的方式如出一辙。

“总之，”少年结束了他的大段独白，“你有办法在不惊动其他人的情况下拿到时间转换器吗？”他没有说出对他来说更重要的那句话——你拿到时间转换器后可以让我拆开研究它吗？

安娜闭上了眼，这段时间几乎每天都有各国巫师前往纽蒙迦徳投靠格林德沃，对她来说，找到纽蒙迦徳堡或是通过格林德沃的试炼都不是什么难事。只要她能接近格林德沃，剩下的就只是从她父亲身上偷走怀表……

安娜抬起头，若有所思地看向书桌上正往怀里塞铂金钢笔的嗅嗅。

“倒也不是不可能”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沃纳·恩斯特的名字源于我很喜欢的两个科学家。他的原型大概是普朗克+海森堡+昆宝（有毒）


	82. 《祖父悖论》（三）

“她说不能透露父母姓名，有没有可能是哪家的私生女？”纽蒙迦徳的会议部内，查莉特·艾博压低了声音，纤细的手肘撑在她堂姐凯蒂·艾博的办公桌上。聊到这种话题时，她那双浅蓝色的眼睛总是闪闪发亮。

“莱斯特兰奇家的？”凯蒂邻座的怀特·唐克斯漫不经心地接了话，“至少他家的女儿都挺漂亮，老莱斯特兰奇的眼光还是不错的。”

凯蒂回头看了他一眼，唐克斯当即警觉起来，“我说她漂亮只是觉得她看起来有些眼熟……可能是因为她跟你都是金发，有些像你。”

眼看凯蒂若有所思地皱起眉，怀特的辩解更显焦灼，却被凯蒂打断。“你这么一说，我也觉得她很眼熟，只是想不起在哪见过……”

查莉特眨了眨眼，“我知道你们为什么眼熟她，你们没发现吗——”她看了看四周，把声音压得更低了些，“她说法语的语调和发音跟罗齐尔小姐一模一样！”

凯蒂和唐克斯对视一眼后同时笑出了声。“不可能！”凯蒂轻轻推了堂妹一把，示意对方别闹。

“我知道不可能，”查莉特带着笑意的声音提高了些，“她的变形术水平比洛瑞娜高出两个O.W.Ls，一看就不是一家人。”

前一秒还在与她笑闹的唐克斯突然噤了声，凯蒂也猛地变了脸色，看向她的眼神明显尴尬，甚至带上了些同情。查莉特被他们弄得紧张起来，她猛然猜到发生了什么，也没有回头，深吸一口气后停顿两秒，语气十分坚定，“这是事实，罗齐尔小姐的变形术水平真不是洛瑞娜能比的……”

年轻的金发女巫说着回过头，刚进门的文达·罗齐尔步伐优雅地径直走过她身边，连眼神的余光都吝于给她。洛瑞娜·罗齐尔脸色铁青地跟在姑母身后，脊背绷得比平时还直。

洛瑞娜清楚，他们刚才用来和她作对比的绝不是文达。事实上，整个下午，纽蒙迦徳的会议部都有人议论着那个新来的小女巫，文达刚才进门前也正在向洛瑞娜询问安娜的信息。

洛瑞娜也说不清自己为什么反感她，或许是因为她跟自己年纪相仿，但变形术水平已经接近部分成年巫师，或许是因为她知道一些没人听过、书上也不见记载的高阶咒语（她说那是她父亲发明的）。最重要的是，可能其他人没有注意到，安娜挥舞魔杖的动作跟格林德沃一模一样。洛瑞娜从小有意模仿格林德沃，因而对此十分敏感。

“还是没查到她的档案？” 进入办公室后，文达继续与洛瑞娜讨论刚才的问题。

“她说她的身份不被家族承认，所以不能透露父母信息。”

难不成又是个克雷登斯·拜尔本？文达挑了挑眉，看向墙上的挂钟，格林德沃还有半小时左右回会议部，他中午离开前只是听说了那个小女巫的事，似乎并没有要亲自审核的意思。那就是让他们自行决定她的去留。

目前的信息还不足以让文达做出合理判断。黑发女巫修长的手指轻轻敲着桌面，显得有些不耐。

“她还在等在书房里，我可以去给她送壶茶。”洛瑞娜把‘送茶’两个字咬得格外清晰，她决定采取最简单高效的方法。

文达挥了挥手，示意她自己看着办。原本也不是什么大事。

此时，她们所谈论的对象正独自坐在书房里，死死按住怀里的嗅嗅，防止它溜出去拆了格林德沃的屋子。“别碰其他东西！”安娜再次把那条吊着破碎转换器的银链子怼到它眼前，“记住，拿到这条链子就撤！他要是烤了你我可拦不住……”

门外响起脚步声，小女巫迅速翻动袖口，将不安分的小动物藏在衣袍内，既紧张又期待地看向门口。想到能见到十几年前的格林德沃，安娜的手微微有些发抖，怀里的嗅嗅也被她突然加快加重的心跳搅得紧张起来。

门开了，进门的不是格林德沃，而是端着茶盘的查莉特。嗅嗅明显感觉安娜有力的心跳在停顿一拍后变得无精打采。

“谢谢，我正好有些饿了。”安娜努力保持着微笑，主动起身接过对方手里的茶盘。至少还有柠檬蛋糕，她安慰自己。

事情进展得远不如她想象的顺利。安娜原本打算通过出色的表现赢得与格林德沃会面的机会，拿到转换器后便找机会离开。反正也不会有人在意一个普通圣徒的去留，众人好奇一阵也就忘了她。然而，她上午就到了纽蒙迦徳，却到现在还没见到格林德沃。

她开始担心自己的计划能不能奏效。直到现在，安娜才意识到被时间转换器送回十几年前对她来说是多大的麻烦。

同样觉得自己有了麻烦的是艾博家的两个小女儿。查莉特和凯蒂一致认为她们今天运气奇差。查莉特还处于被文达和洛瑞娜听到自己在背后议论她们的尴尬中，凯蒂又不慎让格林德沃听到了她和唐克斯谈论邓布利多。

“我想起在哪见过那个女孩了！”凯蒂猛地拽住邻座人的胳膊，“邓布利多教授的博格特！”

唐克斯恍然大悟。三年级的黑魔法防御课上，某个赫奇帕奇女孩被迎面飘来的女鬼吓得手脚发软，邓布利多挡在她身前时，那只博格特突然变成一个面容姣好的金发少女，她如同被某道咒语击中般，当着他们的面猝然倒地，闭上了美丽的蓝眼睛。

那画面太过诡异，以至于凯蒂直到现在还印象深刻，那是她第一次看见邓布利多施咒时指尖发颤。“那女孩到底是谁？为什么邓布利多教授的博格特会是她的尸体？”

凯蒂没有等来唐克斯的回答，她顺着对方突然凝固的视线望过去，站在门厅处的格林德沃已经停住了脚步。

格林德沃推开书房门前，洛瑞娜正向安娜询问她来纽蒙迦徳的原因。

“找我父亲。”脱口而出的不是事先备好的那套完美说辞，而是绝对不能出口的真相。毫无防备的小女巫当场愣住，震惊地抬起头，正对上洛瑞娜玩味的眼神。

是那壶茶的问题。安娜刚抽出魔杖，便被面前早有准备的人缴了械，一时很难说清自己心里的紧张恐惧和愤怒哪个更重。洛瑞娜对光看了看那支纹理细腻的胡桃木魔杖，还没来得及开口，书房的门开了。

看见出现在门口的格林德沃时，安娜的思维有一瞬间的停滞，只觉得心中的委屈和愤怒都变得难以压抑。

“她对我用了吐真剂！”小女巫的声音里带了哭腔，当她在格林德沃不带温度的眼神中回过神来时，她已经快扑进对方怀里。

脚步最终顿住了。格林德沃从来不曾用这种眼神看她。父亲身上全然陌生的冷厉感让安娜打了个寒噤后陡然清醒，不自觉后退了两步。

安娜脸上明显的无助和恐惧让格林德沃感到有些烦躁，他把这种不忍归咎于那双溢满泪水的蓝眼睛。属于邓布利多的眼睛。

书房内安静得出奇，缩着墙边溜到格林德沃身后的嗅嗅都不禁放轻了动作。格林德沃叹了口气，一字一顿，尽量让自己的声音不带情绪。“阿不思·邓布利多，是你什么人？”

安娜已经退到了书桌前，她似乎有些站立不稳，单手撑着身后的桌面不断后退。即便她另一只手正死死捂住嘴唇，安娜仍听见自己的打着颤的声音在药物逼迫下自指缝里挤出。“他、是我……父亲。”


	83. 《祖父悖论》（四）

洛瑞娜回过神时才发现自己已经腾地站起了身。

邓布利多有私生女，还主动找来纽蒙迦徳，落在了他们手中。这消息对她的冲击过于强烈。想到邓布利多脸上的平静将彻底被击碎，不得不低头向他们求饶，年轻的圣徒握着魔杖的手止不住有些颤抖。

她看向格林德沃，焦急地等待进一步指示，后者却只是静静看着安娜。

小女巫跪倒在书桌旁，捂着嘴伏下身子开始干呕，仿佛这样就能消除吐真剂对她的影响。就在洛瑞娜忍不住开口询问格林德沃要怎么处置她时，突然响起的玻璃炸裂声让她猛地回过头。

“四分五裂！”落地窗锋利的碎片猛地向他们袭来，洛瑞娜下意识抬起魔杖抵挡，这才发现跪在地上的女孩不知何时从书桌的什么地方抽出了一支藤条枯枝般造型别致的魔杖。

一团黑色毛球在飞来咒的作用下撞入安娜手中，小女巫纤细的躯体护住怀中嗅嗅的同时猛地跃出破碎的落地窗。一切发生得太快，刺骨的寒风和躯体腾空的失重感让安娜几乎以为她已经成功逃脱。

站在书房门口的人似是叹了口气。老魔杖的杖尖只是微微一晃，迎面袭来的咒语快得让安娜避无可避。之前父亲和她对练时一定是有意让着她的，脑中闪过的念头让安娜眼里再次涌出泪水，魔咒就快将她拽回屋内，准备闭上眼的前一秒，耳畔突然传来的清越啼鸣让她精神一振。

“福克斯！”小女巫惊喜的呼唤声消散在窗外的寒风中，她本人也拽着凤凰的尾羽消失在窗前。

斯堪的纳维亚山脉吹来的北风夹杂着飞雪，冲进了破碎的落地窗，瞬间驱散了屋内的所有暖意。炉火在冷风的冲撞下无力地熄灭，银质烛台上结了一层霜。

跌坐在地的洛瑞娜打了个寒噤，这才回过神来。她抬起头，身旁不可一世的黑魔王低垂着眼，眼神比烛台上的寒霜还要冷。

女孩从书桌暗格里抽走的是他少年时使用的魔杖，他曾经的魔杖背叛了他；带走安娜的凤凰曾是他掌中的雏鸟，他细心抚养的凤凰背叛了他；安娜自然能得到凤凰的救助，她身上流淌着邓布利多的血脉——他年少时的恋人也背叛了他。

书房里的温度彻底降得与窗外雪山别无二致。

走进霍格沃茨的校长办公室时，格林德沃身上仍带着纽蒙迦徳积雪的寒意。菲尼亚斯的画像想斥责来人这样直接闯入办公室很无理，看清对方是脸色铁青的格林德沃后，老校长的画像明智地闭了嘴。

“你去哪了？怎么弄成这样？”办公桌后的人抬起头，看向他的眼神明显的疑惑。

邓布利多战败后一直遵守条约留在纽蒙迦徳，这周刚被准许白天回到霍格沃茨办公，因此他竭力避免与格林德沃起冲突。而现在看来，一场争斗在所难免。

他跟保守派巫师暗中联络的事被发现了？或是他们在国际上的部署已经被格林德沃识破？

邓布利多维持着表面的平静从容，对方不开口，他也不能自行暴露。格林德沃已经站到他面前，厚重的大衣不知在风雪里冻了多久，隔着一段距离也能感到其上明显透着凉意。

“真不敢相信，我竟然输给一个连保暖咒都忘了怎么用的人？”霍格沃茨的校长低声调笑着摇了摇头。他倒是记得怎么用，可惜他的魔杖从战败后就被收缴了。

“她是谁？”格林德沃的声音比平时低哑些。

邓布利多微微一愣。看来格林德沃已经发现米勒娃是阿尼玛格斯的事了，他还以为他们的会面足够隐蔽。不过对方既然这样问，显然还没发现那只花斑猫的真实身份。

“重要吗？”邓布利多的微笑泛起苦意。他以为格林德沃比谁都清楚他绝对不会放弃抵抗，但对方的反应明显比他预料的要激烈得多。要不是过于了解格林德沃，他会以为对方真的相信他已经完全屈服，所以此时才表现得像是遭受了重大背叛。

“告诉我她是谁，或者我自己摄神取念。”格林德沃深吸一口气。他不想在邓布利多面前表现得太过在意这件事，但对方轻描淡写的态度已经将他推到了暴怒的边缘。

他一直以为邓布利多这二十年来对他的躲避只是防止自已陷得太深的自我保护，为此还忍不住嘲笑对方懦弱。现在看来，他才是那个被情绪支配的蠢货。

邓布利多这才意识到事情的发展开始不受自己的控制。他以为格林德沃现在还没有到跟他撕破脸的时候，保守派巫师的势力尚未消退，这种情况下赶尽杀绝只会让双方两败俱伤，这显然不符合格林德沃的理念。

湛蓝双眼中的警惕渐渐明显，邓布利多唇角的弧度也越收越紧。“你想对他们怎样？”也可能格林德沃只是想借此与他谈判。白巫师妥协着放柔了语气，“或者我该问，你想让我怎样？”

格林德沃没有作答。两人静静对峙着，校长办公室的画像们屏气凝神，都不敢打破沉默。

格林德沃其实并不确定自己想拿那个被邓布利多费心隐藏起来的女巫怎么样。他只是急切地、难以抑制地想知道对方是怎样的人。能让邓布利多另眼相看，甚至愿意和她生育后代的人。格林德沃脑中将当世但凡有可能入邓布利多眼的女巫都过了个遍，却又毫不犹豫地把她们都排除掉。

掐在掌心的指甲越陷越紧，黑魔王终于不再忍耐，猛地上前按住邓布利多，冰冷的手指抵上对方温热的脸颊，魔力沿着指尖渗入太阳穴。强力的摄神取念震得邓布利多脑中刺痛。他身上没有魔杖，但这并不妨碍他仍是当世拥有最强的大脑封闭术的人之一。

两股魔力纠缠抵触，两人谁也没有要让步的意思。脑中的刺痛感越发明显，邓布利多攥着对方衣袖的指节已经泛了白。

“停下！”德温特的画像终于看不下去了，她曾是圣芒戈医院的治疗师，比其他人更清楚强力摄神取念会造成不可逆的精神伤害，“你会把他逼疯的！”

“他也能把我逼疯！”格林德沃低声咒骂了一句，猛地放开手。眼前的人面色惨白，无力地撑着书桌，看向他的湛蓝双眼却仍无比清明。

“不想让我看你的记忆，那就看看我的。”接骨木的杖尖从太阳穴猛地拉扯出银丝，又被格林德沃甩进桌上的冥想盆里。普通人在抽取记忆时都会因疼痛感而尽可能放慢动作，格林德沃的速度却让邓布利多明显感到他已经接近疯狂。

对方拽着他的衣领将他拉进冥想盆时，邓布利多才发现格林德沃身上比他想的还要冷。他究竟是在哪里冻了多久？闪过脑海的念头让邓布利多自嘲自己现在还有空关心这种事。一阵旋转颠倒后，眼前的景象终于清晰。

邓布利多认出了这一幕。夏日的戈德里克山谷，波特家存放草药的谷仓，唇齿纠缠的两个少年。


	84. 《祖父悖论》（五）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：限制高潮提及。

冥想盆中的记忆轻盈虚幻得如同雾气，没有气味，没有温度，但被邓布利多压在心底的记忆有。那段记忆抵挡得了当世最强大的黑巫师用尽全力使出的摄神取念，抵挡得了接骨木魔杖杖尖的刺眼光芒，却经不住眼前景象的呼唤和拷问。

如果说眼前的画面只是黑白线稿，回忆里的气息和温度便如浓厚的油彩，迫不及待地将其渲染，让它温热鲜活得如同他曾经那个年轻而饱满的灵魂。

邓布利多记得英格兰夏日的熏风，总是带着青草的气息。南部的小山谷夏日气温算不上高，透不进阳光的谷仓内甚至有轻微凉意，和金发少年身上隔着衬衫透出的温度相得益彰。

他不愿意去回想他们谈论过什么。野心和欲望总是相伴而至，对权力和荣誉的渴求与他们对彼此的渴望从来难解难分。不记得是谁起的头，但少年们一旦开始这种肉体纠缠就不会轻易停下来。谷仓内的气息从暧昧温热到躁动炽烫。

邓布利多忍不住别过脸，他很少像现在这样完全弄不清格林德沃的目的，事情超出了他的掌控范围，这让他感到强烈的不安。身后的人带着薄茧的指尖抚上他的脖颈，说不清是威胁或是爱怜。

“你到底想做什么？” 白巫师的声音有些虚弱，但还称得上平静。他没有反抗。此时的邓布利多也不具备反抗的能力，刚才的大脑封闭术让他精疲力竭，精神和肉体本就已经濒临崩溃。

“我只是想提醒你你做过什么。”格林德沃低沉的声音隐隐压抑着疯狂的意味。邓布利多没有回头，看不见身后人怔怔望着那对少年时眼中的刺痛。

回忆里的红发少年软着嗓子唤了声“盖尔”，邓布利多闭上眼，微微颤抖的指尖掐入了柔软的掌心。

或许格林德沃只是想羞辱他，借此让他的精神防线彻底崩溃。邓布利多原以为他俩不至于此，无论他们再怎么明争暗斗，谁也不会先利用那段两人都不愿提及的过往。而现在，记忆里的清甜开始泛了酸发了苦。

十八岁的阿不思紧张地绷直了躯体，含弄着他耳垂的人微微一顿，修长的手指暂时放过他敏感的乳珠。“不喜欢这样？”少年的声音因情欲而有些低哑。“不，我只是……害怕那种失控的感觉，”年轻的阿不思耳尖泛红，“不过，是你的话，没关系的。”彼时的他无论如何也不会想到，此刻全心全意的信任会在将来某一天化为对方肆意羞辱他的工具。

“那时的你真坦诚。”异色的眼瞳有片刻失了神。

中年教授闭着眼睛没有回应。耳尖隐隐发烫的感觉让他止不住自我厌弃——到了这种时候他还能想起金发少年低笑时胸腔振动的频率。回忆里的阿不思轻微的呻吟里混入了甜蜜颤音，让邓布利多有一瞬间的呼吸急促。

欲望似融雪后的种子，凭着本能想要拼命生长。白巫师凝神屏气，尽力不受干扰，没有留意身后人吹拂在他耳后的呼吸已经变得灼热。

指尖沿着脖颈渐渐往下，探入了他衬衣纽扣的间隙，胸前敏感的乳珠被突然揉捏时，邓布利多下意识向后躲闪，却不慎和身后的人贴得更紧。对方向来不是会压抑欲望的人。格林德沃要的东西总能被他想方设法得到，老魔杖是如此，魔法界也一样。他曾以为邓布利多也属于这个范畴，现在看来，只是他以为而已。

灼热的掌心已经移到下腹，怀中人还想挣扎，他将手臂收得更紧了些，隔着布料揉弄对方前端的力度也不再节制，逼出了白巫师几近痛苦的闷哼。战败之后，邓布利多一直遵守着他们之间的约定，在这件事上，即便每次都克制着不愿给他过多回应，但也不会挣扎反抗。现在看来，是把话说开后不愿再跟他虚与委蛇。

带着薄茧的手指探入了布料之内，圈着白巫师已经抬头的欲望揉捏按压，指尖刻意逗弄前端的孔洞时，邓布利多绷紧了身子止不住颤抖起来，向来清亮的蓝眼睛开始变得混沌。

“你喜欢这样？”格林德沃的声音清醒得不带丝毫热度，一反常态的语气让邓布利多猛地警觉起来，又在对方再次刮弄孔口时脑中轰鸣。耳边似是响起了哂笑。

始终紧闭双眼的白巫师没有看到，格林德沃正取下银边的水晶袖扣，泛着光泽的饰品在无杖魔法的作用下延伸成细长的金属棍。

“受不了了？她知道我每次碰你的时候你都敏感成这样吗？”耳边的声音带着冷意，邓布利多明显愣住了，极力思考着对方话里的含义。他想开口询问，却怕话一出口就成了不知羞耻的呻吟，格林德沃太过了解他的身体，强忍欲望已经让他的意识有些模糊。

感到邓布利多的身体在瞬间变得僵硬，格林德沃握着袖扣的手指捏得泛白，玩弄对方欲望的力度变本加厉，“怕我提到她？还是怕在这种时候想起她？”

指间沾染了前液，感觉到手中的性器已经开始颤抖，格林德沃圈紧了怀里的人防止他挣扎，细长的金属棍挑开孔洞处细嫩的璧肉，随后尽数没入其中。突如其来的强烈刺激让邓布利多想要失声尖叫，身后的人及时捂住了他的嘴。

“安静一点，我不想让那群老家伙的画像以为我在对你用钻心咒。”格林德沃淡漠地抱怨着，并不打算让对方知道他已经用过隔音咒，“我和她不一样，没办法让你用前面高潮。”

脆弱的管壁经不起这样强烈的突然入侵，邓布利多勉强缓过神来，发现对方的手指已经探入他的后穴，指尖驾轻就熟地抚上穴内的软肉，无处宣泄的快感让他再也忍不住呻吟出声。

回忆里红发少年的呻吟同样已经接近啜泣，一声低喘后彻底脱了力。伏在他身上的人还丝毫没有要停止的意思，不应期的不适感让他忍不住开了口，“盖尔！”甜软的声音刚出口，金发少年顿住了动作，额头蹭了蹭他脸上的薄汗，怜惜地吻上他的眼睫，给足了他喘息休整的时间。

而此时邓布利多身后的人显然不会顾及他的感受，体内冲撞的力度毫不节制，逼得他近乎疯狂的快感堵在前端不得宣泄。在被快感逼得理智尽失和放下所剩无几的尊严开口求饶之间，邓布利多不得已选择了后者。

“盖勒特……”带着哭腔的声音颤抖得厉害，身后的人置若罔闻，反而掐着他的腰刻意往敏感点上冲撞。白巫师混杂哭喊的呻吟已经变得凄惨，累积的在前端的快感终于开始向后转移，原本就止不住收缩的后穴猛地痉挛起来，带得格林德沃一声闷哼。眼看邓布利多确实已经承受不住，黑魔王泄愤般地在他饱满的臀肉上拍打了几下，不情不愿地尽数释放在他体内。

白巫师已经失去了意识，静静躺在靠坐在谷仓墙边的黑魔王怀里。格林德沃看着眼前依偎在一起的那对少年，眼神落寞。阿不思还没睡熟，迷迷糊糊地唤了声“盖尔”，将环在金发少年腰上的手收得紧了些。

黑魔王皱起了眉，低头看向怀中毫无防备的人，指尖拂过对方眼角的水迹后，稳稳停在太阳穴上。

“你心底的人到底是谁？”

魔力沿着手指渗入脑中，被侵入的回忆在眼前铺展开。夏日阳光投下山毛榉的斑驳树影，熟睡中的金发少年呼吸平缓，看到一半的书本摊在手边，在微风的吹拂下随时可能翻了页。十八岁的邓布利多捡起落叶夹进书里，静静看着熟睡中的人，突然忍不住嘴角上扬。

“我爱你。”他低声说。

静谧的画面在一瞬间支离破碎，强大的精神力硬生生打断了格林德沃的窥探将他拉回现实。怀中人不知何时睁开了眼，一双蓝眼睛冷得像海水里的浮冰。

“滚。”中年教授向来温润的声音第一次如此凌厉。


End file.
